The Future Of Our Kingdoms
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: This is a Gumceline story, Marceline has been feeling ill lately, is she pregnant? She's never thought about having kids, and isn't sure she can handle it. Vampire's aren't able to have kids...What happened? Can PG make it work? What about her dad, her friends, Her life? What is this mysterious 'child' ? This is my first fanfic, make sure to follow, fav, and leave reviews.
1. A Broken Record

"Gumball?"

Hands cupped around her mouth and rocker voice amplified by the echoing of the castle walls, the Vampire Queen huffed and kept floating along, in and out, up and down the maze of stairs and hallways.

It's only been a couple weeks since she woke up back in the flip-flopped world she'd learned to call home, and she was actually adjusting to it pretty well.

Except her boyfriend kept vanishing at the most random freakin' times!

"Yo, PG! Where you at, dude?" She called once more when she'd gotten to a different spot a little further down the way.

"MARCELINE!" he screamed, she yelped in surprise as someone grabbed her from behind.

Gumball wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close," Marceline you're here! I just got back from the flower kingdom! I got you something!"

Before she had a chance to turn around, he pulled out a bouquet of possibly the reddest flowers she had ever seen. Even the stems were dark red.

"H-Hey! Don't — Whoa…!" Squirming around so she could look at him, her mouth started watering at the sight of the flowers.

A present? Or food?

Yeesh…She never realized just how confusing dating a Vampire could be.

"Uh…Thanks, dude." Taking one of them and sniffing it curiously, she yanked a petal off and rubbed it between her fingers for a second. Eventually her hunger got the better of her and she sucked it dry. "Holy crap! These are freaking awesome!"

Marceline bit into the top of the flower and devoured it's color, soon it was a beautiful white rose.

"See? It's nice to look at and a snack!" he smiled big, hugging her close while she ate," I really missed you"

"Mm~" The girl nodded in agreement, taking another and draining that one too. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

A low, lazy purr started up in the back of her throat and she nuzzled her face in the curve between his neck and shoulder. The Flower Kingdom must've been too dirty for him because he was in a t-shirt and pants instead of his poofy clothes.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? It's not like you've got anything more important to do…Right?"

He shuddered lightly at the contact, there was always something thrilling about a vampire nuzzling your throat, "Of course! I have an entire evening free to do what ever you want your highness" He paused a moment, looking down at himself.

"I uh…maybe I should change first?"

Your highness? That was a new one.

She laughed, slipping out of his gentle grip, but when her mouth opened to say something, she froze, a harsh twinge shooting straight from her head down to her toes. She actually had to put both feet on the ground.

Okay. OUCH!

But just as quick as it came, it was gone, so Marceline chalked it up to eating a plants' color — something she normally wouldn't do. Clothing color was about how weird she went as far as food.

Swallowing thickly to settle back down, she tried the whole talking thing again. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You look fine to me."

Gumball's brows furrowed in worry, he didn't miss her sudden pain attack, something strong enough to put the vampire on the ground.

"W-whoa wait hang on, are you feeling alright?" Marceline tried to wave him off but he gently grasped her chin to look straight at him. He carefully examined her facial features, which were still lined with pain.

"Maybe we should stay here until you feel better…uh…do vampire's get sick? I thought that was tomatoes"

"No, Vampires don't get sick, no, I didn't eat any tomatoes. I'm fine. I guess I just ate too much too fast or something." The Vampire stated defensively, crossing her arms and huffing a strand of hair away from her face.

So maybe she was lying, but no way in the Nightosphere is she going to the doctor just for a stupid headache.

But to be on the safe side, she stayed grounded.

"People get random pains all the time, but that doesn't mean they're just gonna drop everything to stay in bed and get better." She shot him one of her signature smirks, hoping it'd convince him to drop it. "I know for a fact you don't, and I'm a whole heck of a lot tougher than you."

Though he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, he continued anyway, "…I…suppose you're right…" he sighed, taking her hand,"But if it happens again we're coming back and I'm doing a check up on you"

Marceline's grin widened with a small eyebrow wiggle.

It took a good solid five seconds for him to understand what she was implying.

"That's not what I meant!" he blushed furiously.

"Of couuuurse you didn't, PG~" The Queen drawled teasingly, giving his hand a light squeeze. Sometimes he was so freaking cute it was ridiculous.

Tugging him along in a random direction — the night was still young and they didn't have to go anywhere in such a rush — she just had to stop to give Peppermint Maid a good scare, but before she could go through with the cruel plan, the dull throb started up again.

"Gah…What the heck…?!" She hissed, hunching over a bit and waiting it out like before.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" he felt her squeeze his hand in pain, there were no excuses now.

"Sorry Marcy, looks like we're staying in tonight" before she could complain, he swiped his arm from under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

"And before you ask, yes this is completely unnecessary. We didn't even make it out of the castle and you're getting these weird pains. I must investigate!"

She whined and poked his chest the entire way but a few flights of stairs later they made it to his room.

She's dumped in that obnoxiously fluffy bed, covers being pulled up and rammed under her chin to get her warm and keep her warm.

Vampires stayed at a constant temperature unless their body was forced otherwise.

"I'm. Fine! Jeez…I'm starting to sound like a freakin' broken record…." The Vampire huffed, and he just laughed at her, which only made her pout even more. "Whatever you did to make those flowers so red probably just isn't agreeing with me."

She seriously didn't believe those roses were naturally that dark, so if that was really the problem, she sure as heck didn't want to be his guinea pig.

"That is a good place to start"

He pulled each flower out of its bouquet and inspects each one carefully on the bedside table. She whined and mumbled but couldn't help but find his bed extremely comfortable; just lonely.

"Alright I'm going to run these through some tests, you stay here and rest and I'll be right b-" Just as he turned away to leave, her hand shot out of the blankets and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Tell Peppermint Maid what to do with those stupid flowers. You're staying here."

It's not a request.

She'd never admit it, but she's maybe just the tiniest bit freaked out. Her kind are supposed to be impervious, immune, indestructible…Whatever! No headaches, no weird body pains, just tingles when she doesn't actually walk for a couple of days.

The Queen's tugging gets more persistent, and it's all she can do not to flat out yank him in bed with her, but he's got to pass the plants on to somebody.

He wanted to fight it, but her grip on his shirt was tight and almost desperate. He turned around and grasped her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok. I'll stay" he smiled.

Marceline also smiled, snuggling into his bed patiently waiting while he called for his maid. The small candy woman quickly made her way inside and took the flowers.

"Please run every single test you can on these. Anything suspicious at all and report back to me"

"Yes your highness!"

She scampered off leaving the two royals alone. He sighed and stood beside the bed, lifting her bangs and checking her temperature with the back of his hand.

"Still the same as usual…will you at least let me do a minor check up?"

"Ugh…Fine…Just hurry up…." Sucking in an unnecessary, child-like breath and letting it out with an obnoxious hiss, the Vampire sat up beside him. At least she didn't have to go see an actual stupid doctor.

Wait —

Do scientists even count as doctors?

Either way, she trusted her mate a whole heck of a lot more than any real doctor, no matter what those flowers will say when they get back from being tortured.

"Alright, just relax and lie down" she obeyed while he peeled the blankets off of her. She didn't mean to squeak when he lifted her shirt just enough to expose her stomach.

"Tell me where it was hurting, maybe if I know where it can give me a place to start" he smiled warmly, hoping it would keep her comfortable. He placed a hand on her stomach, applying light pressure.

No everything felt normal there.

"Ss…Down a little…." An eye screwed shut, flinching once again when the candy prince's cool hand pushed and poked at her middle and sides.

"You're hands are freaking cold, Peeg…." She complained, fidgeting around and being a total pill about this whole thing. She only wanted to go out for a couple hours to spend some time with him, since he's either gone to another kingdom or busy with whatever else here at the castle.

And the weird thing is?

It doesn't even feel like an I'm-gonna-puke kind of pain! More like a hard, twisted-up knot kind of pain.

They still could've probably gone out, but of course nobody ever listens to her around here since she's just the girlfriend. Peppermint Maid's almost the only one to pay her any attention, since Marceline can drink her red if she doesn't.

His brows furrowed," Lower?"

Eyes trailed to the area under her belly button, he suddenly became nervous and extremely worried. He hid it well though chances are she could hear his increased heart rate. As instructed, he slowly brought his hands lower, his fingers just barely underneath the waistband of her jeans.

She let out a small whimper.

"Its…hurting…here?" she nodded, her eyes screwed shut as a but of pain washed over her.

"My prince, we found absolutely nothing wrong with the flowers" Peppermint maid returned with the bouquet of red flowers, a bit disheveled from the tests but nothing was at fault here.

"Thank you Peppermint…now…I need you to get me everything we have on Vampire anatomy, priority number 1"

She was going to question it, why his hands were in her pants was a good place to start but judging by his look of intense worry and Marceline's look of pain, it was probably best to remain silent.

"I don't understand…aren't vampire organs…dead? Technically speaking?" he mumbled, still feeling around, gently poking and prodding the area causing her pain.

She blushed like mad when the little candy servant just barged in like that, so she swatted him away and sat back up, crossing her arms and knitting her brows in irritation.

"You gotta remember…I'm not like the Vampires you guys read about in your stupid little horror stories. I have to sleep and eat and pee just like the rest of you guys." It was Pep-Maid's turn to blush this time, mumbling something about going to the library and running out.

It was only then did she register the pounding of his heart in her ears.

"Why? What do my guts have to do with anything?"

"Well…it's just…..if you're hurting…in this general area…uh…well this is an important female reproductive area and…well…there could be a number of things that could be wrong here" he stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But you do have a point…you're still very much demon as you are vampire so the possibilities are endless so maybe….just maybe…" he suddenly became very quiet.

A thousand years meant you learned a lot, and Marceline was never an idiot.

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there before you make a fool of yourself. Whatever's going on in that weird head of yours? Quit it. Right now. That's impossible. You and I both know that."

Gumball remained still, stroking his chin in thought.

"Y-yeah…you're right…ha I'm…sorry I got a little….ahead of myself" he laughed nervously, offering his hand. She eyed him suspiciously, taking his hand. He pulled her to sit her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry about that, I just got carried away" she didn't miss that hint of sadness behind his smile.

He's giving her the face.

It's the one where he's found out he left the cookies in the oven too long and they got just a little bit burnt.

Or when he mixes the wrong chemicals in the lab.

It wasn't that big of a deal to her, obviously, but he looked like his entire world just exploded twice over. The Queen sighed heavily and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes in exasperation.

"Nng…What's with the face?"

"I uh…it's nothing….really" he attempted to look busy, rearranging papers on the desk but when he turned around he found her staring straight at him and wanting an answer.

"…I'm sorry…I don't mean to look so bummed out…I just….I got my hopes up…that's all…" he fell silent, twiddling with his thumbs trying to find any other places to look at but her gaze just stayed on him. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, finally breaking.

"Marceline, have you….ever even…thought about…h-having kids?"

And there it is. Just like always, he's not a very tough nut to crack. And again, just like always, he won't leave well enough alone.

"No Gumball, I've never ever thought about having kids. Not with you or anybody because — Gah I'm starting to sound like a freaking broken record — it's impossible! It'd be a huge waste of my time to think about something that can't even happen!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to word it, but now her stomach and head are hurting again and she can't think straight and he's still giving her that face and — Hang on. He got his hopes up? What?

"You…Want me to be…?" The Vampire can't even get the word out, it's so ridiculous!

"Marceline I…." what was he suppose to say?

Of course he wanted kids, an heir to his throne but more importantly he wanted a family. With her. But he may have misjudged considered the appalled look on her face.

He quickly made it back to her side, taking her hands in his grasp and staring at her straight in the eyes,"Marceline, listen just bare with me for a moment. IF you were able to produce a child. Would you keep it? Would you want it? To be a mother? At all?"

She remained silent.

"I think I made myself rather clear on that topic…I would…love to be the father of your child and raise them with you"

"Alright, fine. I'll humor you." She sighed in frustration, meeting his questioning gaze. "Let's pretend for a second that whatever's wrong with me is…That…."

Nope. Still can't say it out loud.

And despite the fact that he kind of made it sound like she'd want to get rid of it one way or another if she was, she knew he didn't actually mean it like that and brushed it off, getting quiet once again to think.

"Can you seriously see me taking care of a kid…? Trying to raise it right after all I've been through…? It'd be messed up before it's fangs came in!"

His face fell into shock,"What? You must be joking! You would be an excellent mother! You're fun and despite what you say you're wise" he took her hands and sat next to her.

"And you wouldn't be doing this alone, I would be here the entire time. I…just think…we would be a pretty good team…parents…y-you know?" he bit his lip, what was he saying? This entire thing could just be a bug but he couldn't help but suddenly start thinking about it again. Even if it were true and she couldn't get pregnant he could surely build a baby. They could raise it together and be the next heir….but…it takes two.

"…do…you really not want any children?"

He really wasn't making her attempt at being the level-headed partner any easier….

"I…I don't know…Maybe…?" In her entire one-thousand-and-twenty something years, it'd crossed her mind maybe once or twice with some of her more serious partners, but she'd never even slept with anybody before Gumball, so they were shot down pretty quick.

Not to mention the fact that she grew up in a dead world, and when she'd got old enough to consider that kind of stuff, her music career took off, and her music always came first.

"I….see…" he tried so hard to not look like someone had run over his heart.

"Alright well…then…we can forget this conversation, if it's making you uncomfortable" he stood up, walking over to the bouquet of flowers, pretending he was looking at something important or examining them.

"Well the results say the flowers were fine for you to eat, so…if you still want them?"

He looked like she just tore him to shreds! All she did was tell him the truth! Honest! No lies or tricks or anything this time! A-And it's not like she said 'No I don't want kids'! Grod men sure are confusing….

Marceline's aching all over now, the weird pain sinking even into her bones so they feel more like jelly, and whatever he says is muffled and displaced in her ears.

Okay. Maybe something is wrong with her. Great. Just great.

"Nah…I'm good…But I'm pretty sure I just might puke up whatever of those flowers I did eat." She slurred, curling tight up on herself.

"I still want you to rest…" he went over to the small lamp and clicked it off, at this point not taking any chances and not taking no for an answer. He was about to leave but paused a moment,"Do you want me to stay?"

"…Please…?"

Keep in mind that Marceline the Vampire Queen is no beggar.

Anything she wanted, she got, but exactly how she got it depended on her…Preferred tactic. Maybe she felt bad for smacking him upside the head with the truth, or maybe her head just isn't working right, but…She said it anyways.

And he kind-of-not-exactly promised he'd stick it out with her until they figure out what's up with her and kick it in the butt.

Yeah. That totally justified it.

He glanced outside, it was still pretty early as far as evening ventures go with the vampire but turning in for the day seemed like the best option. He slipped off his shoes and tunic, leaving pants and under shirt on and climbed into bed beside her.

He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead,"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know. I promise we won't speak of it again"

The girl watched with the eye that wasn't nuzzled into the pillow, a smug sort of grin on her face when she saw some stray bites on his neck and shoulders that looked a heck of a lot like hers. In fact, they were from her.

He was hers, after all, and she sure as heck was gonna show it.

When he slid in next to her and tugged her close, her face burrowed into the curve of his neck and shoulder, and since she really can't help it, she kissed one of the random scars there, arms folding up between them so she could start soaking up some heat. "Mm…Whatever…."


	2. Mother Material

"Marceline? Are you alright?!" he called out, knocking on the bathroom door.

A few days passed and her sickness continued, usually around sun down like an odd schedule. Tonight however, he found her locked in the bathroom and throwing up violently within.

"Marceline! Talk to me, what's going on?!"

It isn't too much longer and she comes out, nose wrinkled in disgust and lips smacking to try and get rid of the ghost traces of…Whatever all that was. "What did it sound like was going on, Peeg? Freaking disgusting…."

It's only been getting worse and worse, and she still refuses to go see any stupid doctor. No way in the Nightosphere. Ain't happening.

If she had any way to talk to her dad, she'd probably just ask him.

"Anyways, I'm fine now. Aren't Fionna and the cat supposed to be coming over tonight or something?" The Vampire Queen talked to them a few days ago and they said they wanted to come over and hang since they haven't had one free second since she'd 'moved in' permanently.

"I can cancel, it's not a big deal, I don't want to leave you like this" he sighed," Marcy please let me check you again, I really don't like this"

Marceline just waves him off and enters the bedroom, grabbing her clothes.

"I've been researching everything I have on vampires and there isn't a single thing on sickness like this" he leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his noise. He was worrying himself sick.

"Don't sweat it, Bubs. I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand times; I'm fine. Still eating and sleeping like I normally do and all that regular junk." Her reassurance is muffled, pulling her hair out from under the hoodie she'd put on. "It's just one of those things I gotta get out of my system."

Hands shoved in the front middle pocket, she floats right past him and out into the hallway, gnashing fangs and scaring the stripes off Peppermint Maid.

He's just staring at her when she looks back, and she pokes her tongue out at him. He doesn't believe her this time either. Then, two obnoxiously shrill, way too hyped voices split the growing awkward silence. "MARCY! GUMBALL!"

Fionna and Cake leaped up and latched onto Marceline arms and legs wrapped around her in a fit of excitement. It was pretty obvious Fionna idolized the Vampire Queen, there was no other kick ass girls around here and she was a rockstar? It was just too much.

"Hey hey Marcy! How ya doin?!" Fionna smiled big.

Cake, who was in Fionna's backpack looked up with an open mouth but no words came out. Something was off, sure she looked particularly annoyed but there was just….something else.

"Honey are you alright?"

"What? Oh great…Not you too…Listen, I haven't been feeling too hot lately, but it's nothing. Probably just caught some freak disease from hanging out in this flip-flop world too long, y'know? It'll pass." She grunts.

"Hey! This ain't no flip-flop world! You're just a flip-flop girl!" Fionna laughs, releasing her friend and waving at her buddy the prince.

The cat, however, isn't quite convinced. "I don't —" She starts, paw raised.

"I said I'm fine, cat….." Marceline hissed in the back of her throat, eyes flashing and fangs growing to where they were almost touching her chin, complete with that freaky snake tongue of hers poking out. Cake yowled and disappeared back down into the pack, earning a wild laugh from the Queen.

"I'm sorry you guys" Gumball sighed, apologize on her behalf,"She's been moody and sick every evening for awhile now. She won't listen to me"

Marceline scowled at him,"Oh gee thanks tell everyone!"

Cake peaked at the vampire and looked her over carefully, she was pretty confident she knew what was up, but she just had to make sure.

"Come on girl, we need to talk" Cake shoved her fear down and climbed out of the pack. Marceline hissed louder but instead, CAke grew large, twice the size of the vampire and grabbed her.

" . " and with that, she stomped off with Marceline in her paws.

"Why haven't you gone t'see Doctor Prince if your sick?" The cat asked, letting the Queen go once they were a safe enough distance from the others. Still keeping her massive form for safety, her paws crossed.

Huffing a strand of hair away from her face in exasperation, Marceline retorted "That nerd? No way! I'm just gonna take it easy and wait it out."

"Mm…You'll be waiting a long time then…." Cake muttered, eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The feline's eyes rolled in disbelief. "Girl, for being a thousand year old Vampy, you sure are dumb!" Yeah. Her sass was greater than her fear.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You got Gumball smell all over you and you've been puking your guts up. If my animal instincts are correct — and they always are — you're gonna have a kitten." She explained, stretching a paw out toward her.

"We already talked about that! I can't — OUCH!" A kitty toe jabbed her in the stomach with a knowing smirk. "That doesn't prove anything, cat."

"Oh please, girl I had a litter of kittens, I think I know a thing or two about morning sickness, which in your case is evening sickness…vampires n all" she shrugged.

"You're honestly going to live in denial because it 'impossible'? We've seen weirder things than a demon vampire gummy baby and you know that" Cake sighed, almost like deflating she brought herself to a smaller size looking up at the vampire with softer eyes,"Honey tell me what's wrong? This is great! I love my babies to death, it's the greatest thing to ever to a magical cat!"

She's not looking at Cake anymore, avoiding her gaze entirely. She was way different than Jake. Too much like a mom. Ugh…Didn't help that she really was a mom now. Wonder how the pups and Finn are doing? Jeez if only she was back at home in Ooo tucked safely away in her cottage….

Eventually Marceline's got no choice but to say something.

"If you think I'm in denial about anything, maybe you're right. I've known. I'm not an idiot." Her words are like ice. Simon wouldn't be proud of her.

Man she's seriously homesick now. Sighing, forcing herself to try again, she looked down at her hands. "Y'know how if you say something long enough…You start to believe it? Yeah…I thought…Maybe…If I kept lying…."

"Honey….I don't understand…do you not want a baby?

Cake reaches up and pats the girl on the cheeks,"It's great! I love being a Mommy! and Gumball would be a wonderful squishy Daddy! And our kids can play together and it would be a great time and and…." she trailed off, looking at her carefully.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Marceline sighs ,her eyes wandering towards the ground, her hard exterior returns. "I just... I just can't do this alright! Your-You HAD a mother figure, I barely remember mine! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE A MOTHER IF I NEVER REALLY HAD ONE?!

Cake removes her paws in fright of the queens outburst, A small frown shifts. Part of her wanted to end the conversation, to forget it and return to their friends, who were probably getting worried and suspicious.

It takes awhile before Cake speaks again, choosing her words wisely. " Y'know, me and Fi's mom...she was into danger"

Marceline looks up, facing the cat once again. There were tear stains down her cheeks.

"I mean...It was super radical and all, but...she was...a different kind of mom" Her frown shifts into a sad smile." She always was into teaching us to be tough and strong, and she could be a little overprotective of dad"

A kitty paw stretches out to pat the vampire on the shoulder " She wasn't perfect but she was our mom and she made us the adventuresses we are today"

Marceline's mind wanders off to her earlier memories, when her mom would patch her up whenever she got hurt, how she would protect her, and how she would always sing to her...

She never really knew what happened to her during the war...

"Besides" Cake said with a ring of hope in her voice " Me and Fionna can help, y'know , we're always looking out for y'all. We're your friends, me, fi, Finn, PB..."

Marceline's cries had stopped, her mind returned to the present. " yeah fine, okay " She spoke through small sniffles. " I'll...think about it" she wasn't confirming anything yet. " just don't tell anyone YEEE-!"

She was pulled into a tight hug, long arms circled around her waist,and Cakes begins nuzzling her stomach. " Awwww I hope you guys have a girl, I need someone to make pretty dresses for. Fi won't wear most of the ones I make for her"

Marceline couldn't look anymore annoyed as she starts struggling to get out of cakes grip " I didn't confirm anything yet! And get off! I'm still in pain you know"

Cake removes her arms carefully before patting Marcy's belly and sweetly speaking to it "sorry sugar, let's hope you don't inherit your mommy's temper"

"Ugh, just c'mon before Bubba flips" She starts walking down the hall, she hasn't floated much lately, worried that if she acted up again and touched the ground like she did before, Gumball would feel the need to take more serious measures to find out what's wrong with her.

Cake follows after, having an easier time keeping up with her than she usually does . Normally Marceline would float so fast with such speed that Cake wondered how or if Prince Gumball managed to keep her from causing so much trouble, but then again, Vampires are very clever and mischievous beings. " Oh yeah, you gonna tell him soon? He looks sicker than you y'know?"

" Yeah yeah, I'll tell him later tonight, I guess" The queen replied silently, as she headed towards the corridor where two very familiar people who were waiting patiently. Marcy sighs " Or at least I'll try"


	3. Free Spirit

Upon meeting the prince of the candy kingdom, anyone would have considered him nothing more than a gentlemanly young man. One who thought nothing of problems or dilemmas, for he could as easily handle anything with just a snap. He was one of the most feared and powerful rulers in the land, it would seem as if nothing could ever go wrong for him, but that's never the case.

Kidnapping, war, and the stress to keep his kingdom alive and healthy were major stressful dilemmas he frequently had. Behind that sweet smile held wants and desires. Maybe that's one reason he liked Marceline, he loved her stories of adventures, she was a free spirit, the world was hers ; his was a prison.

His worry for his girlfriend's health was becoming a problem. She had only been staying there for a few days, and in doing so she had become his top priority. He had been searching for anything he could find to help her, but no such luck.

The worry was easily shown on his face, between the small bags under his eyes for lack of sleep and the permanent frown stuck on his face. The short check ups he constantly keeps giving Marceline come from his paranoia, they seemed to get worse the more he checked, or maybe that was just his fears talking?. He considered talking to doctor prince about these symptoms, but Marcy's stubborn behavior kept brushing it off, making it impossible for anyone to have it checked out except him.

He still felt bad for bringing up the idea of children to her.

He hadn't known how sensitive it was for her, he can still feel his insides twist with guilt. Having a mother she barely knew and a father that never understood her must leave quite an impact.

She DID do most of the growing up herself, he thought. Still he wanted kids, he wanted them to have a family together. He knew he was getting a little ahead of himself, they weren't even married, and Marcy, would never make such a commitment to give up her freedom and stay with him forever.

He felt like he was forcibly locking her up.

These thoughts swarmed in his mind until a chipper voice brought him back to the present.

"So that was like weird, Right?"

Fionna, one of the last humans in existence, was standing across from him in one of the castle's corridors. Cake's unusual outburst had left them both in confused shock.

" oh yes, that was quite unusual wasn't it?" He said a faint smile crossing his lips, it was nice having one of his best friends here.

Cake had dragged Marcy far into the castle to have a 'talk', leaving the heroine and the prince alone together, awaiting their return.

" Why do you think Cakey wanted to talk to her so badly?" she looked at him with big eyes and a goofy smile " Last time she did that junk was when she talked to Marshall bout that mutated bear he let in our treehouse".

" oh well" He started nervously scratching at his neck "She is probably just concerned about Marceline's health, I don't blame her"

" So wait..." Her smile left and a questioning expression took over " She's that sick? Did you like, read her a story or something to fix it?"

He was going to tell her that stories didn't cure anyone, but he let it drop. " Oh it's...well we actually don't really know what it is" A forced smile showed plainly on his face " I've been trying to find a cure or at least something to stop her sickness, but it doesn't appear that there is anything I can do"

Her eyes filled with sudden excitement " Ooooooo, me an cake can go on an adventure and find a cure for you! It'll be fun, maybe there's a cure in a dungeon, or in a cavern filled with monsters or a-"

He smiled as she went on with ideas for dangerous adventures they could go on. " that's sweet fionna, thank you". Letting out a small sigh he continued " but I have still yet to understand what's wrong, I mean, I first thought that maybe she was pregnant but-"

"WHOA WHOA WAIT?" Fionna's grin grew even wider " She's acting all dumptrucks cause she's preggos?!"

"Hey wait, no, I'm not sure yet!"

He put both of his hands on her shoulders to calm his friend down. " Its an idea, we aren't sure yet"

Fionna looked at him a little confused " you're not sure yet? When Cakey was preggs she puked a lot too, isn't Marcy doing the same biz?"

" Well yes, but its probably just a bug and I-" He stopped talking. He had almost forgotten that cake was a mother now, but than it hit him. Cake had children, Cake wanted to talk with Marceline, She must of also come to the same conclusion that he did.

"PG, you okay dude?"

"Oh fionna, I um yes, I'm fine" He let go of her shoulders " I just...I'm just...worried"

"It's okay prince, me an ol' Cake'll find out what's happening with Marcy, and we'll punch it in the guts. Cept if she is preggs, cause that's probably bad"

"I hope they return soon" He looked off into the distance, if cake WAS questioning Marcy about her sickness, than he at least hoped a mother like her may be able to convince Marcy she could be one too.

Soon after they did return, Marcy with cake following behind.

Then He noticed something peculiar

Marcy looked upset, and had she been crying? His eyes trailed then to the cat, who looked as if she had been a bit shooken up but fine otherwise.

Awkward silence started growing between the four...

" So uh, Where we going Marcy ?" Fionna said, eager to have some fun

"Eh I don't know, what do you weenies do for fun anyway?" The vampire wiped her face of her frown and her naturally hard rocker exterior came back.

Cakes expression changed as well, and she became just as preppy as her sister.

"We could play Bmo back at the treehouse!"

"Or we could go find a dungeon!"

"Or we could stay here and bake stuff!"

"Oh how about we all go prank Ice Queen?!"

While Fionna and cake kept constantly suggesting ideas, the two royals glanced at each other.

Marcy thought how gumball would react to her pregnancy, he wanted a kid right? But this is what HE wanted, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Besides, she'd been LYING to him about her not knowing about her conditions. Gumball may be sweet-hearted, but he could be pretty scary when he's upset. She felt guilt welt in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't realize he felt just as guilty

Gumball thought on his emotions. He was pressuring her into saying yes, wasn't he? He wanted her to be just as happy as he was about having a kid, to be just as happy about being with him forever. But no power in the world can change her opinion, not even the one of a prince.

" How about we head home and watch movies?" Cake had been trying to pick the least dangerous activities she could, despite fi's want for excitement. "We could watch an action flick?"

Luckily this one seemed to win her over

"Cool, LAST ONE TO THE TREEHOUSE MAKES THE GUAK"

She left in a flash, leaving her sister, the queen, and the prince in her dust.

" I'll see you guys there, need to catch up with that goofball, I am not making the guak" Cake then gave the royals a glance before stretching out after her sister.

Gumball turned towards his girlfriend with a comforting smile" if you don't wanna float I can call the morrow. It should be dark out enough so you don't burn"

"Yeah, sure Bubbs" Pecking him on the cheek and grasping his hands with her own. She was also smiling, she wasn't going to worry bout this right now, not this baby, not nothing. She was going to go have some fun with some of her friends and her boyfriend and there was going to be nothing to worry about.

His pink face turned red, they were holding hands.

"uhhhhhmmm, sh-shall w-we uhh go?" he was stammering

"yeah c'mon you gumbutt" She said, enjoying just how nervous he was being , she then starts dragging him by his hand towards the outside to call his bird.

He's laughing for the first time in days. For once, he's free.


	4. I Claimed You First

"Dude that movie night was so much fun!"

It was late In the candy kingdom, and two extraordinary life forms were walking, while holding hands, towards its front steps.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun" The pink one said, agreeing." I think Fionna got a little TOO into it though"

His fanged partner replied "What gave it away? her constant cheering, or the constant fist-pumping?"

"Both" he said smiling "I'm glad she at least enjoyed it"

They Headed inside, the waft of sugar overcoming their senses.

" You sure you didn't want to take the morrow back? You look tired." He couldn't help but feel a bit concerned, her condition was bad enough as it is.

"Bubba, _i'm fine_, its normal for vampires to walk, its not gonna kill me"

" I know, I just don't want you to strain yourself too hard"

" Bubs, I've taken down powerful monsters, I don't think walking is gonna be the end of me" And with that she ended the discussion.

Prince Gumball checked his watch, finally realizing just how long they'd been gone.

" It's getting late, we outta get some sleep, and I know your tired. You kept dozing off on my shoulder during the film " Smiling, he lifted his hand that was still intertwined with hers, and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Tease..." she grumbled under her breath

Blushing madly, She dragged him by his hand to his quarters. Ever since her pains, she's been practically glued to his side. Always where he can find her and almost never out of his sight.

She wouldn't have minded all the attention if it wasn't for the fact that he desperately wanted her to be well again. She was pregnant, and since he didn't know that, he sometimes acted like a nervous wreck whenever she showed any signs that weren't _normal_ behavior.

She wanted to tell him right now, but she didn't want to spoil his good mood.

As They entered PG's room, Gumball made sure he locked the door behind them. His candy staff had a habit of walking in as they pleased in order to do tasks, and sometimes, that could lead to some very awkward moments...

Both tired and too lazy to change, they hopped on the mattress and pulled the covers over themselves.

There was just one problem, neither could sleep.

There was dead silence...

Marceline let out a sigh, she kinda sorta promised Cake she'd tell him tonight, it was now or never.

Here goes nothing...

" so uh bubs, I've been thinking..."

With a questioning gaze, the prince turned to face her. " Is something wrong?"

" Oh uh, no, I-I'm just, I've been thinking a lot lately and well..." Talking about it again to him wasn't easy, they'd been trying to avoid speaking about it to each other since the first time they discussed it. "Do you...do you REALLY want kids?

Surprised that she had brought this up again, he replied quietly" I uh, I thought we weren't going to speak about that again?"

She started to feel embarrassed, almost wanting to turn invisible and just sneak out, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Well its just that...well lately I've been acting even WEIRDER than normal, and well, I've just been wondering..." Its becoming harder to get out the more she continues to talk.

Realizing her ability to speak was becoming much harder for her, he answered her question.

" Well Marceline, I well- YES, I do. And Yes, before you say anything, I know I've been thinking too hard about the future, we're still dating and I understand if you don't want to make a commitment like that with me right now"

he placed a hand on her cheek, it felt cool, like a summer night.

"I'd be happy with you, with or without children"

Having his warm hand caress her cheek wasn't helping, if anything, it made her even MORE nervous.

" Well, y'know we uh, I-I uh, its not that I don't want to...it's just, I don't think I can" Getting tired of this stuttering she raised her voice " Bubba,... what if the kid HATED me? What if I'd screw it up so bad that it becomes JUST like me?

Falling silent, the prince searched for a proper answer, and it came in the form of a question, His tone grew sad.

" What's wrong with a kid being like you?"

"I-I it just..."

" Marceline, you're by far one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. Your musically gifted, your fun, and even when you do something bad, you ALWAYS know right from wrong. Any kid would be lucky to have you around" he removed his hand from her cheek and grabbed her hand.

" and you know you'll always have have me by your side, I'd never let you do this kinda thing alone"

He was being completely serious, there's no way of backing out know...

" Bubs...I..."

She Looked at him straight in the eyes before letting out the words she'd been avoiding for so long. Saying it as if she couldn't bear to hide it any longer.

" I'm Pregnant"

He first looked shocked, like a deer in headlights, but after the realization hit him, his face turned from shock to nothing but utter joy.

He immediately pulled her into a fierce hug, but still just as careful, crying tears of joy into her shoulder.

There was just so much he wanted to say...

" I can't believe it!"

"are you _serious_?"

"please don't tell me its another one of your tricks"

Hugging him back just as tight, she answered " No, its not a trick, I checked it out, its a thing"

At least he was happy...for a few seconds

" wait..." he said, Slowly pulling away from her " how long have you known about this?"

"Just for a few days, since the pains started" She said, realizing he now feel upset that he'd been left out for so long.

Before he could reply, she quickly noted "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, alright? I was scared and I-"

Be he quickly interrupted, " Don't be sorry, I pressured you into this"

"You didn't 'pressure' me into this Bubba. It _happened_ and I- I didn't know what to do"

She turned over on the mattress, facing the wall and completely avoiding his gaze.

" Stop taking the blame for all this junk, bubba , you know I can be just as big of a screw up"

He stopped talking, looking for a proper response.

" Marcy, your pregnant, it _is_ my fault. "

"Bubba, I'm serious"

She took in a deep breath.

"You know that Bonnie always used to blame me, and now you just always blame yourself bubs, even when you know I'm responsible, stop torturing yourself for my sake." Her balled up emotions let out " I _let_ this thing happen, I wasn't thinking at the time, and now I got myself wrapped up in all this 'mother' biz"

She refused to cry, but spoke in a small sad tone.

"I didn't ask for all this..."

Prince Gumball was glad she wasn't looking at him, or she would see that his tears we're no longer ones for happiness. No matter how much trouble she could be, only one thing about her ever made him upset, comparison.

He still remembered the time she came to him, seeking comfort after her break up with Bonnie, he'd never seen her so upset. As her boyfriend, he wanted nothing more than to have her forget about those relationship problems with bonnie, but saying that he was worse than her own ex? it made him feel nothing but awful in the pit of his stomach.

" Marcy I..." He sighed, resisting the urge to cry anymore " I just don't want you to leave me..."

She immediately turned back over to face him

"Marceline, nobody has ever stayed with me as long as you have" An Apologetic smile across is face "some people would see me as weak, or pathetic, nobody's ever chosen _me_ before."

She was silent as he spoke, taking in every word

" My last few relationships were less than extraordinary, I always felt like I never did enough to please anyone...but then I met you."

She felt her face grow warm, she can only imagine how red those normally pale cheeks are.

"I know we didn't get along at first, but then I realized how alike we were. Our love of music, our heartbreaks, how we always felt on the outs, even with friends...having someone like you around, well, its nice to have someone I could relate to"

"bubs I-"

But he still continued " You don't seem to mind that I'm pink, or different, or that I bake..."

He knew he sounded really cheesy, but he was being honest. They'd been together for 3 years, it's still hard for him to believe that they made it this long."I hadn't really met anyone like you before, I always thought you were perfect, different but perfect, your mistakes never really mattered to me, even if they WERE a pain sometimes... I guess I'm just trying way too hard to not lose you like everyone else who thought I wasn't worth it..."

Now it was her turn to cry, she tried covering it up by using her sleeve to wipe her eyes, but it didn't help much.

Feeling embarrassed that he managed to break her tough exterior and make her act like a crazy love-stricken school girl, she started laughing through her tears and sniffles.

"Oh geeez, yo-your such a weenie,*sniff* and I... *sniff* oh just get over here you big freakin dork"

Grabbing his waist, she pulled herself into a hug.

The force of her hug came outta nowhere, but he didn't mind. He started petting her hair and kissing her forehead gently, it's how he normally stopped her crying, it seemed to clam her down.

"Dude, those other girls, they're all just losers. I mean who else is gonna make lots of good food for em, or be stupidly cute all the time, or take care of them when their life is just being a huge butt? They don't know what their missing."

She gave one of her signature smirks, and then started twirling little circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Buuuuuuuttttt since you got such a perfect girl now, it doesn't matter, cause I claimed you first before they did" She said, holding him a little tighter.

"Are we sure _you're_ not the dork in this relationship?"

"oh, shut up bubs" She said, still smirking

They both cozied up under the covers, it was time for some well deserved rest. It was almost midnight.

"So we're having a baby, huh?"

"mmhmm" Her face still pressed into his chest, trying to soak up some more heat, or maybe just to hide her blushing.

"Our baby..." he said, silently.

Smiling, he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Right For Once

"C'mon Marcy, you need to get up"

"uuurrrrggghhhhh" Came a irritated grumble from under the covers.

"I know, but we need to go see Bonnie today, and we can't leave till you get up and get dressed"

It was morning in the Candy Kingdom, and all citizens were preparing for their day, all except for a stubborn vampire queen.

It was a month into her pregnancy, and Prince gumball needed her to go see a medical expert to examine her, someone more 'professional', with the subject . If you thought Vampires were a pain before, try PREGNANT ones. Besides throwing up, she was also having mood swings, one minute she'd be smiling and playing her bass, the next she'd transforming into a giant bat and scaring all the servants for not getting more red for her to eat. She was even getting some cravings, drinking red from anywhere possible, and causing the prince to frequently cook her some food for her sensitive vampire tummy.

But besides that, things were normal, at least, it was for them.

For example, their daily morning ritual. There would be prince gumball, fully dressed and ready for todays events, and Marceline, always under the covers of his bed and being completely stubborn. His curtains were sun-proof, for her sake, but being a night creature, she was inclined to sleep during the day. She had been re-adjusting her schedule since they started getting serious, just so she could be with her boyfriend at the end of everyday, but she always counted on sleeping in everyday as well, and today, that just wasn't gonna happen.

The vampire let out another grumble, followed by hissing and groaning. Then she grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face.

"I don't wanna"

He let out a sigh "I know you don't want to, but we need more of an expert to check up on you. You won't go to Doctor Prince, so your going to visit a friend"

Her response didn't change.

"uughhhhhh...HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Marcy..." He wasn't sure what to do, but then an idea came to him.

A mischievous grin spread upon his face.

He carefully climbed on the bed, and crawled next to her.

He wrapped his arms around what he assumed was her waist, he then slightly pulled the covers off her head.

Her back was to him.

He planted a small kiss on her ear.

"uggghh, bubs, not now, I wanna_ sleeeeeeep_" She moaned, not that she wasn't enjoying it, but she was still exhausted.

He started nuzzling the side of her face, making her cheeks feel warm.

"C'mon Vampire Queen, your not just gonna_ give up _are you? I thought the all mighty Marceline was a fighter"

She knew what he was doing, he was gonna tempt her into getting revenge. She'd move, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She tried her hardest to ignore it, but the onslaught of smooches was making it impossible.

_Why does he have to be so freakin cute?..._

Sometimes its a pain, that gumball _knows_ her so well. Makes it harder to mess with him, but it **definitely **allowed him to reach her level.

Eventually she can't take it anymore and she gently pushes his face away. Turning over and nuzzling into the crease of his neck.

His fun was over

Short jolts of energy coursed through his body. She knew he liked this, he felt embarrassed, she'd taken over.

"Nice try candy boy" She let her fangs graze his neck for a short bit, enjoying his movements, and then looped her arms around his neck. "But _I _am the one who calls the shots around here"

It took Gumball every once of his willpower to snap out of it.

He pulled back and sat up, along with the vampire queen, who was still holding onto him.

She wasn't in bed anymore

Releasing his neck, she looked around. He managed to get her out from under the covers. So much for sleeping in...

"Ugh fine, I'll get dressed and we'll go see Bonnie. But only because its _soooo _important to ya"

She checked the drawers for something to wear, found something suitable , and got dressed.

Bubba waited patiently on the end of the bed. After she finished dressing, he immediately picked out a sun hat and gloves and put them on for her.

" geeeeeezzzz bubs, I can finish dressing myself. Being pregnant doesn't make me helpless"

"I know" he placed a small kiss on her forehead, and then placed a hand on her tummy " But I wanna make sure the_ both_ of you are safe"

" I'm gonna be _really _fat, aren't I?"

"yeah" he said, smiling. He still hasn't gotten over it yet, having a baby, and he doesn't plan too anytime soon.

They both left the room and through the portal kept in the lab, which was surrounded by banana guards, it had to be protected at all costs.

It's mere existence was dangerous, only few knew about it, and it was best kept that way.

PB was expecting them, so when they exited through the other side of the portal, they were welcome by the pink princess of Ooo, already in her lab coat and goggles, making Marcy feel more like one of her experiments rather than a patient in need of service.

"Marceline! Bubba! It's been awhile!"

Bonnibel pulled them both into a tight hug, it was nice having her friends visit, even if it _was _just because they needed her expertise.

Releasing them both, she turned towards the vampire queen.

"So Marcy, care to explain how _this_ happened in the first place?" She had a smirk and a knowing expression on her face.

"Very funny Bonnibel" The Queen huffed " So, why am I here again?"

"PG wanted you checked up upon, and so I plan on doing just that" She smiled " You're one month in, you need a professional to take a looksi"

They weren't dating anymore, but they still hung out as friends, although, it did get a little awkward sometimes...

_Well, At least she approved of her moving on..._

The princess turned towards Gumball, "Do you mind waiting outside, I know you want to be with her at all times, but I don't want any distractions while I work"

Marceline piped up in irritation "Hey! Doesn't the preggy girlfriend get a say in this?"

PB chuckled, "Oh come on marce, Bubs doesn't have to be with you at all times, you can trust me".

"Yeah I _know_ bonnie, it's just th-"

"No no, it's fine Marcy" Gumball interrupted, he didn't want them getting involved in a fight, not now

" I'll see you both later, I'll be _right outside_ if you need me" He then turned towards the door and left, but not before giving Marcy a reassuring smile."You'll be fine"

The door shut behind him, he released a breath of air.

He then leaned against the wall outside the lab. It probably wouldn't take long, but he still worried about Bonnie possibly finding something wrong with her.

He still wasn't sure how she was pregnant, no vampire has had it happen before, it was...unusual, mysterious, beautiful, and yet, scary.

" YO PEEG!"

The sudden noise made him jump, interrupting his inner thoughts.

"Seriously PG? It's not like I'm invisible and junk"

A messy haired, pointy eared, and fanged boy floated down the hallway towards the prince. He wore a genuine smirk, it didn't take much to scare gumball, didn't it?

"Marshall?"

"The one and only"

Marceline's counterpart stopped floating and leaned next to his friend on the wall.

"How did you...?"

"Get past your banana guards and take the portal here? They only let very few people in, and _I'm_ a friend of the prince, I have special privileges" He then cracked his knuckles together in a professional matter. " Plus their terrified of me, you need better security Bubba"

He gave the prince a smirk, accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle. "So it's true, huh?"

The prince responded with a questioning gaze

"What's true?"

"What Cake and Bonnie have been chatting about lately. That you and Marcy have been... you know"

The Prince's cheeks immediately grew red, He was mortified.

**"Th-that is ****_strictly_**** none of your business Marshall lee!"**

The king put his arms out in defense. "Yeah yeah whatever, cool your jets bubba"

"My jets are quite _cool, _thank you very much"

"so yeah, anyway, is it true? You got her pregnant?" He wasn't gonna stop egging him till he got an answer, and bubba knew it.

" You're so inappropriate, but fine, _yes_, she's having a baby, happy?"

Marshall put an arm around his friend's shoulder

"Of course I am, confused, weirded out, and curious hear some more_ details _about how this biz happened, but _quite_ happy"

His smirk was almost imprinted on his face " so...how was it?"

"Please stop that" The redness was still shown in his cheeks. He immediately changed the subject " Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I've been here awhile. I came here a few days ago to chill with Finn and Jake, and when I heard you both were coming for this 'check-up" I had to see if these rumors were true"

"Well they're confirmed now"

Marshall removed his arm and walked towards the lab door, stopping in front of it.

"Soooo, Bonnie's doing some tests on Marcy in there?"

"Yes, and I've been doing some research on pregnancy as well. She's been swelling, throwing up, having mood swings, cravings..." He sighs, "It must be exhausting for her"

"Wonder how she's gonna feel when it triples in size" The vampire questioned

"She hasn't been able to float since it happened" The prince looked into the distance, avoiding the gaze of the lab door. " She's either walked or had me carry her"

"She can't use her powers?! Well that sucks"

It was silent for a few minutes, but it felt like an hour.

The King gazed towards the prince, still floating in front of the door, and breaking the dreaded silence. "So how's this gonna work between you two?'

"Hmmm?"

"You guys just gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend with a baby? Cake's been talking about you two like you're some lovesick high school couple"

"And the point is...?"

"The 'point', is that people are going round thinking that maybe your..."

"Oh" Pg said, finally understanding. His blush returned and the hallway suddenly became very awkward " Well, er, no, we aren't engaged, and we probably won't be for quite awhile.."

"How come? If you two have already gone **_this_** far, you might as well tie the knot"

"Marshall lee, why are you so interested in my personal life?!"

Marshall stuck out his snake-like tongue in a teasing manner.

"Cause I'm a nosy jerk with nothing better to do. Now, tell me, what's on you mind princey?"

Gumball sighs.

_I hope their almost done in there...  
_  
"It's too early Marshall..."

Marshall wasn't buying it,"If 3 years is too early, I'd hate to see what your idea of too late is. No seriously, what's the problem bubba?"

Gumball pondered for a moment, before letting out another sigh.

"We _can't_ Marsh, I have a kingdom, she still has a music career to think about, and now we have a baby to prepare for..."

Marshall put both feet on the ground and walked back up to his friend.

"Dude, she stuck around with you for_ this_ long, she's _living_ with you now, and isn't she gonna _stay_ and take care of the baby?"

"Well yes bu-"

Marshall put his hands on his friends shoulders and gave him a look.

"No butts bubba, you finally got a girlfriend who actually **_likes_** you, don't go waiting too long"

"HER DAD WON'T ACCEPT ME MARSH!"

The king immediately removed his hands from his friend's shoulders.

Bubba was trembling all over, clearly unhappy, he realized he'd been screaming .

"I- I'm sorry Marshall' He said, calming down " Hunson and I, well, we aren't the BEST of friends, and I already feel nervous of what'll happen when we tell him about Marcy..."

"So WHAT bubba? Who cares what he thin-"

"I DO" Gumball interrupted, "Marceline means the WORLD to me, and I REFUSE to try and possibly screw it up. I want this relationship to be RIGHT for once Marshall, I want him to accept me and her being together, and I want YOU to stop with these questions!"

It was a rare occurrence, Marshall, who had a knack for talking back, was at a loss for words.

"Peeg I-"

The Lab door opened

"Oh are we, er, are we interrupting something?"

The pink scientist walked out, followed immediately by the vampire queen, still annoyed by her check up.

Marshall reassured her.

"Nah, it- its's nothing Bon-bon, me an' bubs were just catching up"

"Oh okay then" She didn't sound completely convinced " Well Marcy seems to be in perfect health, other than her symptoms from being pregnant but otherw-"

"Can I use the bathroom already?" Marceline had to use the bathroom often these days, and she didn't enjoy waiting for it.

"Uh, sure its just down that hallw-"

The vampire queen made a mad dash down the hallway, and Marshall followed, floating behind, wanting to escape the tension that had happened a few minutes ago.

"I'm just gonna make sure she doesn't pee herself, see ya later guys"

The two candy royals were left in the hallways, alone.

Bonnie turned towards gumball.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Now I suggest possibly videotaping, or rather documenting, all her changes and growth throughout this pregnancy, this will be a fantastic scientific discov-"

"Do you think I should talk to hunson about this?" PG said, interrupting the princess's scientific rambling.

"Marcy's dad? Well, it's kinda best that you should, isn't it?"

His eyes wandered to where Marcy ran down the hallways a moment ago.

"Maybe..." 


	6. Mistakes and Old Heartbreaks

"Yo Marce, Dude? You okay in there?"

The bathroom door opened, almost slamming into the vampire king's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, chill" A Relieved vampire queen responded, grumbling.

"Well you don't need to sound so rude about it"

She stuck out her tongue in response. "Mood swings, get used to it"

"Soooo what's it feel like, you know, being preggos?"

"Well so far, it's been just **_delightful_**! I've always wanted to throw up, ache, pee all the time, and constantly eat more than normal!"

"That bad huh?"

"There IS a living thing growing inside of me, Marshall, I wasn't expecting pleasantness"

"Alright queenie, geeeezzz"

She was still not used to the whole 'baby thing', maybe Gumball can be all happy and joyful about a baby, but he wasn't the one **carrying** the thing. If this was just the first month, she'd hate to think what the next ones were gonna be like.

Another pain came, fast, yet slowly painful.

"uggghhhhh, OW!"

She sat down on the floor, she always needed a minute to relax from these kinda pains.

Marshall sat down next to her, comforting her.

"You gonna be okay? You sure you wanna do this biz?"

"Yeah, I-I'm getting used to it." Her eyes wandered to the floor, thinking." Well, yeah, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Well it's just that, y'know, bubba is always looking out for me and he's always taking the pain for all the junk I cause. He makes a lot of sacrifices for me, and I just- I just want to do this for him in return." She was breathing in and out, the pain still washed over her.

"But, what do _**you **_want Marce? I mean, doesn't this require the both of you?"

"I want him to be happy, OK? A lot of girls have ditched him before, and I just wanna make up for all the junk I put him through." She sighs, the pain was ending. "He deserves better than me, yet he still makes the effort to keep us together, despite all the horrible things I've put him through..."

A weak smile spreads across her lips.

"Besides maybe a kid won't be so bad, maybe it could be kinda fun, I'll have someone to teach to play bass and someone to help me prank bubbs..."

She sighs "I know I'm not ready to be a parent, But I'm not ready to lose him either, and I'd rather we both stick together through all the stupid junk we get put through."

The king responds with a smirk." Like that battle with the ice queen?"

"HEY, She started it, I don't really appreciate it when people take things that belong to me..." Marcy said, grumbling, just the thought of that women filled her with rage.

Marshall responds with a chuckle. "Wish I could've been there, bubba's face must've been _**priceless,**_ watching you two fight over him"

"Well yeah, but I was beaten up pretty badly marsh, he freakin panicked!"

They were some harsh memories, the ones with her and the Ice Queen. After bubba got to safety back in the castle, thanks to fionna and cake, she was left to try and defeat the most feared villainess in all of Aaa. The only reason she didn't kill her during that fight was because she respected bubba's wishes, and she'd never be able to face him again if he'd knew she killed a mentally confused woman, especially one he considered innocent.

She'd been bleeding heavily after that fight. Wounds on her forehead, chest, and arms. Vampires healed fast, but it helped to at least stop the bleeding. Bubba had found her in the Candy kitchen later that day, because of the blood trail she left, and he took her to his room and bandaged her himself. His sheets and his clothes were caked with blood, but it didn't matter, the relieved expression on his face got her through. He'd been begging her to stay with him, desperate to keep her alive, not that she was anyway. It was one of the scariest moments they had ever faced together.

She still grinned thinking about the moment when he had to patch up her chest wounds. His embarrassment was entertaining, even in the most struggling of moments.

Marshall helped her to stand up.

"Well let's hope IQ doesn't figure out you're unable to use your powers, heard that fight is the reason she hasn't kidnapped bubba in FOREVER"

"I'm **_that_** scary to that ice witch, huh?" There was no mistaking that hint of glee in her voice.

They kept walking, back towards the laboratory door. But the gummies appeared to already have left, a note was taped on the lab door.  
/p

**Marshall,  
Me and bubba are getting some things. I want you both to wait in the lab for us to return.  
Marcy shouldn't strain herself, so I want her to sit down and be comfortable.  
If she needs anything, get Peppermint Butler on it.  
Me and Bubba will be back shortly.  
DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!  
Bonnibel  
**  
-

He grunted, Geeeezzz, what was he? five years old?

But Marcy _did_ just get out of another pain. And doc knows best, even if she was a little annoying about it...

Entering the lab, Marcy took a seat on the lab table and Marshall pulled up a seat next to her.

"Really bonnie? _this_ is comfortable?! My couch is softer than this."

"You want the chair?" He asked, concerned

"nah, whatever, it's fine"

She still seemed unhappy, more mood swings? or something else?

"Okay Marcy, What's biting ya?"

She bit her lip, thinking this through.

"What exactly was going on out there? You and bubs looked a little...crazed, when we showed up"

"oh, uhhhh" He wasn't really expecting that. He scratched the back of his head, what bubba discussed felt private, and _he _sure didn't want to be the one to screw up their relationship.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" She sounded cold, they'd been talking about her behind her back.

"Okay well, yeah, sorta, but it wasn't nothing bad" He didn't want her getting angry with him over nothing "He just went on talking about your behavior while I interrogated him about the rumors going round..."

"There are rumors going on about me?!" She looked shocked," Did that cat start blabbing?! I told her not to tell anyone bout this till I was ready"

"Actually fionna figured it out and spread it" He shrugged " She didn't promise nothing"

He grinned mischievously, " Plus that's not really the **_big _**rumor going round bout you guys"

"What is lsp spreading now...?" She questioned, sighing "If it has anything to do with the fact that I punched him after I found out he kidnapped bubba, tried to use him as a slave, and then slammed him into a table, than I'll make sure he learns the **hard **way about messing with us"

"Actually..." He said, giving her a knowing smile. "People are getting the vibe that you're both engaged"

It only felt fair to at least tell her what was going on.

"They think we're..._engaged_?" She looked confused at first, but then her confusion shifted into a light blush, followed by a small smile.

"Yeah, not sure what you see in bubba, but people are all about you two tying the knot" He grinned a little wider, this rumor actually seemed to make her feel happy rather than angry.

He started playfully teasing her, he wanted to keep her happy till the candy royals returned.

"So you and bubba have...y'know?" Raising his eyebrow " To be honest, I didn't think he had it in him"

She chuckled " Yep, and he had **enough** of it in him to cause this little accident right here" She pointed to her belly.

"Must get quite_ interesting_ between you two if he feels too embarrassed to even speak about it"

"Aww, dude, you were asking him bout**_that_**?! Gross!"

"What? I'm curious, just the idea of you two _dating_ is worthy of questioning"

She gave him a look, "You and my dad both"

"Uh, why, what does you dad think?" If bubba refused to tell him, than Marcy was the one to get the inside info from.

She turned away, no longer looking him in the eyes, and looked down at her tummy.

She spoke very solemn, "Well, my dad's kinda..._judgmental_ bout the people I date"

"Really? I thought you didn't care bout what your dad says.."

"I **_don't ,_** otherwise me an bubs wouldn't still be together"

"So...what's the problem?"

She sighs

"He thinks he's too weak, too _odd_, to go out with me" She looked up. "But Bubs should consider himself lucky, I think he hated Ash ALOT more. I'm not sure what'll happen when I tell him the news, I've held off telling him for this long because I'm worried about what he'll do to bubba when he finds out..."

Based on his expression, he still didn't quite understand the situation.

She kept going "He's my dad marsh, he cares about me, and bubba cares about what he thinks about us. Dad's a powerful demon, so bubs is kinda putting his life at risk by staying with me despite his wishes, and when he finds out THIS happened, I don- I don't know what's gonna happen to us..."

Marshall was about to respond, but she continued, starting to sound even sadder.

"The only person I ever dated that he kinda liked was..." She suddenly stopped.

Her tone and her sudden stop could only mean one person.

"It's bonnie, isn't it?"

She nodded

_No wonder bubba's upset..._

"Y'know Marce..." The king said, carefully choosing his words." Break ups with awesome people suck, they _really_ do. But they suck even more for the guy or gal who ends up replacing them."

"Oh _Really_?"

"Listen Marceline,Your thing with Bon was great, but bubba is trying his hardest to prove he can be better, better for _you_. It's obvious that the dude likes you, But I kinda think he always feels inferior to bonnie because you keep telling him what she used to do, or what she used to say..."

She thought to herself, bubs HAD been trying not to make the same mistakes bonnie did, and he spent a lot of time trying to keep her happy...and he never _did_ seem cheerful whenever bonnie was brought up in a talk about relationships...

"He loves ya Marce, no other reason he'd stick around, despite what your dad says. The dude probably just wishes you'd love him back just as much"

"But I _do_, it's just so freakin hard because everyone else I _loved _left me! Simon, bonnie, mom, dad...I wish they could've always been there for me"

So much for keeping her happy...

She looked **really** upset now " I've always been just a huge screw up to so many important people in my life, but to bubba, I'm not some pity project for him to fix, I'm a person. I've done...horrible things in my past and he just- he's not like everybody else, I can't lose him...I can't.."

Her mood swings were making her feel teary eyed.

"Whoa hey Marcy, it's okay, calm down" He brushed some hair out of her face. It wasn't like her to cry so much, man, one month in and she's already acting different.

"He's not gonna leave you...you mean alot to him" He didn't want the gummies to pop in right now and see her so distressed. He had to calm her down.

She spoke in-between sniffles.

"Yeah? *sniff* Really?"

"Really, the guy told me himself"

He looked her straight in the eyes." He's my best friend, and lemme tell ya something. No girl, and I mean NO girl, has EVER made him this happy in a** long **time. Talk to your dad, talk to bubba, you two are gonna make this work, I know it"

"Thanks dude, I- I will"

The door opened, two pink life forms entered the room.

"Oh good, see PG? I told you Marshall can obey orders"

"Not when_ I'm _giving them" He grumbled

Both the vampires looked up at the return of the candy royalty.

Marshall stood up, and gave a playful salute to the princess. "Yes, commander bubblegum, I completed the ultimate task of _sitting down_ and _waiting_"

Marceline snorted in amusement at the king's sarcastic remark.

The Princess wasn't as amused.

But then she grinned smugly...

"Good, now you can stand here and carry all these" And she dumped a load of books into his arms.

"Ack, what the heck bonnie!"

Marceline raised an eyebrow." What's up with all books? "

"We were in the library, _these _are maternity books" Gumball answered " They're for you"

"Why the heck do I need those?"

"I want you to read them so you'll know what to expect, and prepare you for what's coming" Bubblegum answered

"I don't need books, I got bubba for that junk"

PB narrowed her eyes " You better read them Marcy, it's for your own good"

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever Bonnibel"

Pb turned to her counterpart, giving him a 'Can you believe this?' stare.

Wanting to get out of her 'death stare', he answered reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she reads them"

In which PB's death stare is replaced by one of Marceline's .

"Gee, THANKS bubba"

"Oh Marcy, it won't be THAT bad." He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

He then whispered into her ear "It'll be just me, you, cuddling under some blankets, reading on the bed, just keeping each other company..."

Smirking, She kissed his cheek "Ok Gumbutt, sounds like a date"

"Hey uh, we still exist y'know" Marshall said, being intentionally loud in order to get the couples attention before they started making out or something.

They both looked up, Gumball grinned.

"We know" 


	7. Us

It was almost midnight in the Candy Kingdom, it had a cool breeze and a dark atmosphere that would chill anyone to the bone.

Which is exactly why Prince Gumball was sharing his body heat with his girlfriend. Vampires are naturally cold, being dead, so his warmth was very much welcome to the vampire queen.

"Bubba, this book is so _lame_..."

"Sorry Marce, but c'mon, it's not _that_ bad, is it?"

They were back home in Aaa, after a long day of hanging out with their friends (or rather, their own counterparts), they needed a nice evening together. Between all the struggles for preparation of their upcoming baby and keeping the kingdom in order, they never really just had a peaceful moment together.

They were sitting on top of his bed, reading the maternity books given by Princess Bubblegum. Marceline sat between his legs, her back pressed into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Both were ready for bed, but neither wished to turn in without the other.

"I don't know bubs..." She turned her head into his neck, smugly snuggling in it's curve. "It could be worse..._much _worse"

He held onto her a little tighter, especially when she pecked his jugular.

"Marcy uhhhmm, uh woul-would you uh, please uh focus?"

He could feel her smile on his neck...

She was being ridiculously cute, snuggling into him like that, he pushed his reading glasses up the brim of his nose to keep them from falling off his face.

"Daaaawwww, dokay gummybutt" Removing herself from the weak spot on his neck.

He immediately calmed down and went back to focusing on their book.

" So here it says that-"

SNORE

He looked down

Marceline was 'sleeping' on his shoulder, making obnoxiously loud 'snores'.

"Y'know if you want to stop reading, than you _could_ just tell me"

She opened her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, but if we stopped I wouldn't be so comfortable right now"

He closed the book and placed it on the side table. Removing his reading glasses, he placed them on the table next to the book, and turned off the side table lamp, enclosing them in darkness.

Marcy refused to move from her spot in his lap.

"C'mon Marcy, it's bed time, I thought being pregnant made you more tired than normal?"

"It does, but that doesn't mean I can't just sleep like this"

He kissed her forehead, "Sorry Marcy, but I can't sit up and sleep"

Pulling her close with one hand, he used the other to pull covers over the both of them.

She laid on top of his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Y'know bubby...we _could_ just lay here and makeout if you want to"

He didn't need to look at her face to know she was smirking.

She pushed herself up, using her arms to perch herself above him, she then nuzzled their faces together lovingly.

_The red flustered in his cheeks looks so edible..._

"Marcy er, we uh, we should really get some sleep" He felt extremely uncomfortable, not because they hadn't been in this awkward position before, but because of just how seductive she was being about it.

"What? So you can't even give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Well uh, I guess ONE kiss wouldn't hurt"

That was good enough for her...

She immediately bent down and softly pressed their lips together...

Thing about Gumball, he feels _really_ soft, especially for a guy.

It was supposed to be one kiss, but Marcy kept going, refusing to let up.

The Prince sits up, still kissing her before grabbing her shoulders and lightly pushing her away.

He breathed in new air that he hadn't noticed she'd taken from him.

"Geez Marcy, heh" He used his hand to feel his lips.

"You wanna go again?" She said, her snake tongue flicked itself at his lips, seeking entrance.

He was gonna try to turn her down, no matter HOW much he'd been enjoying it. But before he could speak, he felt something trickle down his chin...

She recognized it right away...

Blood, **his** blood

She knew what his blood looked like, smelt like, and in some instances, _tasted_ like. But this felt different, she'd bit him, and not intentionally either.

He felt it too

"Whoa hey Marcy, it's fine" He said reassuring her. "It's a small bite, don't worry"

He got up off the bed and went inside the bathroom to wash the blood off his chin.

She got up and followed him, maybe it was a small bite to him, but to her, it was a lot more. The bite itself wasn't a big deal, gumball was very forgiving, but she'd hadn't _meant_ to do it.

Her animal instincts caused her to injure him...

Vampires were predators, _deadly _predators, ones who could kill any mortal if they so well pleased. Since it wasn't natural for them to have kids, the king or queen was chosen differently than in most kingdoms. In order to become the leader of the pack, you had to kill the current leader, only the strongest lives to rule.

Now maybe she was taking this_ too _seriously, but she couldn't help it, the horrible thought of her predatory instincts accidentally harming him had always been in the back of her mind. One of the advantages of living in his world was that _her_ vampires couldn't find her, or him. He knew he was in danger by being with her, but he probably just didn't understand just how MUCH danger.

_She_ was a danger to_ him  
_  
He turned around, noticing Marceline was watching him.

"Marcy, is everything okay? You look upset"

She realized just how distressed she must look right now, "I'm sorry about that, fangs y'know "

He smiled warmly, "Marceline, _I'm fine"_

It was natural for him to want to keep her safe, and she wanted nothing more than to do the same for him.

"Bubbs...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

She hugged her arms

"W- why do you..._like_...being with me? I mean, why did you stay?"

Her odd question caught him off guard

"Marcy...I-" It was a odd question, and he wasn't sure how to properly address it.

" I'm sorry I just- it's just amazing how much you want to stay with me, even after all the junk I put you through"

He then immediately understood what she meant

He walked over and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"Marcy...your not a monster, your- your just a young women with a hard life. I know the risks, and I'm willing to take them, our kid's gonna be fine.". He smiled "Any kid of ours is bound to be strong and fearless with you as their mother, and together, we'll get past anything that stands in our way, we've done it before"

"Like my dad?"

"Yeah"

"We have gotta talk to him you know? it'll be much worse if he finds out on his own..."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I plan on us visiting him in a couple weeks, we need time to prepare"

She then immediately remembered something from earlier today

"Are people_ really_ spreading rumors about us being engaged?"

His eyes grew wide

"Uh, well, who knows with Marshall. But, I guess there might be some stuff going around..."

"And What do you think about it?" She asked, uncharacteristically innocent.

"Well...uhhhhhhh" His face grew red." I mean, it's cool and stuff..."

That didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for...

She looped her arms around his neck, pulling closer to him and pressing their noses together.

"Cool? is that it? just _cool"_

He directed her to look at him.

"Marceline...it's not time yet for that, I do love the idea, it's just... I'm not sure how to feel about it happening yet" He smiled. "Besides, talking bout the baby to your dad will be bad enough, if we got engaged, he'd probably explode"

She grinned back, exposing her fangs. "Alright fine B, although, would my dad exploding really be considered a bad thing?"

He chuckled. " Afraid so.."

He playfully made a silly kissing face, "So Marcy, we _could _just stand here and makeout if you want, don't worry about the biting so much, it's perfectly fine"

_Maybe she __**was **__just over-exaggerating everything...he's been fine so far, and he's never been bothered by her vampiric instincts before._

She raised an eyebrow, "What happened to sleeping?"

"What happened to wanting to continue?"

They both smiled before she tugged his shirt collar, pulling him into another kiss, this time a slight bit more gentle than the last.

It was slow, passionate, soft, and just plain wonderful.

Marcy's ears pressed against her skull, blushing deeply. She tugged him a little closer, deepening the kiss.

They eventually broke away and both caught their breath.

The prince felt his bottom lip.

"No bites?" She asked, making sure.

"No bites"

He sat back down on the side of the bed, and she sat down next to him.

She started twisting strands of her hair, "Heh, that was nice"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it was, Remember our first kiss?"

She cackled back, " Yeah, wasn't that kinda _accidenta_l?"

"Oh, that's not how _I _remember it"

"What do _you_ remember then, gumbutt?" She said, holding her head with her hand.

"We were going to that concert you invited me to..."

"As friends" She added.

"Yes, as friends. And I hugged you to show my gratitude for inviting me when we were parting ways"

She leaned her head into his shoulder, curling up inside it. Which allowed him an opportunity to place an arm around her neck,

"Then what, you cheeseball?"

"You kept your arms on my shoulders after I stopped, and leaned in, slowly"

She blushed at the memory, knowing she'd gotten_ too _wrapped up in the moment. It felt silly, _SHE_, the _vampire _queen, leaned in for a freakin kiss.

"And we kissed, for the very first time..." He was making it sound magical, because for him, it_** was **_magical.

"You didn't break away.." She remembered. "Didn't you look kinda..._surprised_?"

"At first, I think, but after I realized what was happening, I guess I didn't really _want_ to stop"

She gave a teasing grin, "Awww, was that your first kiss gummy?"

"Well uh, no, but it _was _the first kiss that I think really _meant_ something"

She poked his chest, "You trying to woo me bubby?"

"Maybe..."

She then suddenly remembered something...

"Hey, wait a sec, isn't our 4 year anniversary coming up in a few months and junk?" She piped up

"Yeah it is! Heh, it's gonna be 4 years of us being together..."

"Got any plans?" She said, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"If I do, I can't tell ya"

"Awwwwww, c'mon bubs!" she whined pathetically, "Forget stupid surprises, lets just be all unrealistically honest with each other"

"Somehow, I don't think you'd obey that rule"

"Awwwwww, don't you trust me?"

He shook his head, " Alright, nuf chit chat, bedtime"

They both lied back on the mattress, scooting back to their regular sleeping positions, ready for bed once again.

"Hey uh bubs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

He turned his head. " Sorry for what?"

"Comparing you to my exs so much.."

"Marcy it's fin-"

"No it's not..."

He stayed silent as she continued speaking.

"I know it bothers you bubs, and I understand why. Makes you feel less than perfect, and I'd be _totally_ lying if I said I didn't know how it feels to be considered 'imperfect' by someone I care about "

She turned on her side towards him, playing with the covers on the mattress. It felt like she was trying to distract herself...

"It sucks thinking that you can't be right for someone out there...I shouldn't of done that biz to you. Got myself in a good relationship and I freakin tried to screw it up again..."

"Marcy..." He pulled her into a hug, petting her soft hair. "Hey...it's okay...you didn't mean it when you said those things, you were angry, and had a right to be."

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"You didn't screw up."

It was nice to have a boyfriend that understood her, something Ash never tried to do...

"Think so?"

"If you screwed our relationship as bad as your implying, do you think I'd be here right now? Cuddling with the most amazing girl in the world"

"Gee, I'm not sure if you're the CHEESIEST guy I've ever dated, but by far your definitely the most sweet"

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Does it matter? Their both awesome perks"

She reached down to feel her tummy. Man, it's almost hard to believe that they were having a kid. One month in, bout 10 more to go.

"So what do you think our kid'll be like?" She questioned softly.

"If it's a girl, it'll probably inherit your beauty, maybe she'd even have a lovely singing voice to match"

"Well if it IS a girl, she sure won't be wearing no frilly pink dresses"

"What about a boy?"

"Well if it's a guy, I hope he'll play music like me, I'd like someone to teach instrument junk to"

"A girl can play music too"

"Yeah, I know bubs, I'm just spit-balling ideas right now."

She smirked, "Bet I can convince Kelia and the rest of the band to teach this little fella some music biz as well"

"That reminds me, your band know bout this?"

"With all those rumors going round, I'd be surprised if they DIDN'T"

"Look on the bright side, at least they aren't spreading anything bad"

"_Yet..."_

The both shifted back under the covers, finally time to turn in...

"Marcy?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled from under the covers

"Do you think your mother would've liked me?" He asked quietly

"I don't know, I mean, I barely remember her."

He suddenly grew embarrassed," I-I'm sorry"

"It's fine..I mean, I think about her from time to time as well...I wish she was here instead of wherever she is now"

"What can you tell me about her?" He questioned

Facepalm, "Uh bubs, I-I don't know, why do you want to know?" she didn't mean to sound so rude but, UGH, she didn't like talking about it.

"Because if your anything like her, Marceline, I know you'll be a great mom"

"Like what? Leaving without saying goodbye?!"

"No, doing whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if it meant her departure"

She gave him a look, "Bubba, what do you mean by that?"

"Your mother must've left for a reason during the war...and whatever that reason was...it must've been for your own good" He smiled sadly, " She loved you Marcy, and wherever she is now, she still loves you, your her daughter."

A sad smile grew upon her face as well, "Thanks bubs, I wish she could've met you. She'd probably like you, y'know, cause your always looking out for me these days, bet she'd love you for that"

His smile grew happier at the thought, "Yeah, heck, maybe even your dad would be a tad more gentle with her around"

"Heh, they be some crazed grandparents." she reached over and played with the gooey strands of his pink hair" Don't worry bout my dad so much bubba, we'll convince him to accept this biz, even if I gotta bug him about it for a hundred years "

"You sure?"

"Positive, now can we go to sleep yet? Or do we have something ELSE to talk about?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's sleep, but you'll have to come over here and get warm"

He grabbed the blankets and pulled them all over to his side, Causing a rush of cold air to wash over the queen.

"Hey!"

She playfully tackled him, aiming for the weak spot on his throat.

"Whoa, uh hey Marcy, easy there..."

She stayed right in her spot..

"Alright alright, here's the blankets"

Feeling victorious, she cuddled up next to him, and covered herself with the soft fabric.

He nuzzled into her hair in response.

"Nuf talk, Let's just cuddle forever, m'kay?"

"Kay" 


	8. Daddy Dearest

The Nightosphere

It was considered to be one of the most dangerous and most horrible of worlds connected to their own, but for bubba, it was even worse.  
Marceline finished the incantation and the brightly lit portal to the Nightosphere opened up, revealing fire and death beyond it's entrance.

"You ready?" she said, taking his hand in hers. Only Marceline could feel so comfortable about such a place..

The prince breathed in and sighed, "Yeah"

They'd been preparing for weeks to talk to Marceline's father, it's kinda awkward to tell the father of your girlfriend that she's having a baby, especially when the father doesn't like **you** to begin with.

Marceline knew how scared and nervous he was, and he had good reason to be, but as long as she was around, her dad wouldn't hurt him.

He held onto her hand a little tighter as they crossed through the portal together.

Demons flew past their heads, creatures of every shape and size scurried by, fire raised higher than the fire kingdom itself.

Bubba was glad to have Marceline by his side, he wasn't sure how long he'd last on his own in her world.

Marcy was nearing her second month, she was just barely showing signs of faint roundness in her tummy. Privately, she found it cute.

They both strolled along to what her father uses as a home, sort of.

She remembered it's throne room quite well, her father once used his amulet to trick her into taking over his throne, if Finn and Jake hadn't helped her out of that biz...well, she wouldn't be here today with bubba.

It's not like her dad couldn't be friendly, he could, it's just...not around her boyfriends.

She was daddy's little monster.

Bubba was fun, if her dad would just look past the whole 'boyfriend' thing she'd knew they'd get along. She just needed to push the right buttons.

They went over this routine over and over, if everything went just as they planned, a huge weight would be lifted for years to come.

They walked into Hunson's...home? castle? cave? Well, What ever it was... it was about to get interesting in here.

And there he was, the lord of darkness himself, standing, waiting for their arrival.

"Marceline!" He announced, grinning, and with open arms as he hugged his only daughter.

She hugged him back

" Hey dad"

"It's been awhile since you were home Marceline..."

"Well dad, I've been living somewhere _else_ recently"

She glanced at bubba, who was still were he stood, shifting his feet awkwardly.

However, Hunson didn't even glance at him, as if Marcy was looking at nothing.

"Well Marceline, I hope where you're living now is better_ suited _for you"

"It _is_, in fact"

She was getting annoyed, her dad was ignoring Bubba, and finding anyway he can to ridicule him without looking him in the face.

Hunson turned Marceline towards his kitchen, "Shall we catch up in another room?"

She huffed, "Yeah, fine..."

She glanced back at bubba, shifting her head in order to convince him to follow.

He followed the pair hesitantly, in all honesty, he didn't mind the cold-shoulder. It was better than any other treatment he got from her father.

He took a seat with them in the kitchen.

It was quiet.

Time to set the plan in motion...

"So dad, I've been feeling weird lately...' She started

"Oh? feeling any better?" He genuinely looked surprised at her statement.

"Actually it's kinda getting worse..."

Which caused him to glare at bubba menacingly, finally acknowledging his presence.

Marceline knew it was gonna probably get ugly if she didn't say something soon.

"However, me and bubba worked it all out and I'm gonna be fine"

Hunson wasn't convinced, "_Pinky _worked it all out huh? I'm sure you could've handled it on your own."

"_I _don't have bubba's brains, I _need_ bubba, immortality can't solve everything..."

"I'm sure you'd be just fine living here"

Gumball finally spoke up, "Perhaps, but we get along so well and she quite enjoys dating one of the most ruthless rulers around"

He was being formal and respectful, something he had gotten quite used to, being royalty.

"_You're_ ruthless?"

"My kingdom has never been taken over in all my 850 years of life..."

"And yet you give me the impression of a cremepuff? You're soft prince, _too_ soft"

Marceline interrupted, "Alright maybe he's not the type to go around slicing peoples heads off, but he_ can _fight dad"

"Really? And how often does he require your acquaintance in battle?"

Bubba answered, "Not as much as I used to, I've been learning to protect myself"

Marceline piped up "Dad, we're dating, can you just be okay with it?"

"Not when I know you two aren't right for each other..."

"You don't **_know_**anything! You never knew anything about me, you never tried to, and you never tried to know bubba either! I happen to LOVE this '_cremepuff'_, stop walking all over him!"

She raised to her feet now.

Bubba could've sworn she was growling.

Hunson stood up too

"Marceline, stay here, come home. This is where you belong..."

"I'm not going anywhere without bubba, and heck like I'm going ANYWHERE with you if you won't accept him! I don't belong in this stupid world...I have a life of my own"

Bubba wanted to interrupt, but this was between them, and getting between two demons who could easily kill him probably wasn't the best idea.

Hunson wasn't sure how to respond, "You're an independent women now...but your made for better things"

"But you know I can reach them myself dad...there's no life for me here, out there is where I belong, not trapped in here"

She grabbed bubba's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I make my own choices, j-just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

She dragged bubba towards the exit.

Weeks of practice and preparation, gone down the drain...

"C'mon bubba, forget it, we're leaving"

Bubba didn't move though, despite the frantic tugging of his arm.

"No marce"

"What do you mean 'no'? Forget this trash, we don't need him, or his stupid blessing"

"Marce, I can't. We can't live our whole lives isolating your own father."

"Watch me..."

"Marceline..." The prince responded sternly.

His soft eyes grew sad, causing a wad of guilt to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Bubba...h-he won't accept my life now, why does it even matter to you?"

"Because he's family...and this is something you two should talk about, not run away from..."

He sighed, "Maybe he won't accept me...but please don't leave like this..."

She paused, considering his idea.

"Okay find I'll go back and talk to him, and- grod I hate you sometimes"

She practically dragged herself back into the kitchen, luckily her father hadn't left yet.

Hunson actually looked surprised at her return, based off the last few fights they've had, she didn't normally come back and talk again.

"Look dad" She said, rather sternly. "I'm not leaving here till you accept it"

"Accept what?"

"My life now, Maybe to you it's not right, but to me, it's nothing but perfect."

He didn't say anything, maybe because he had nothing left to say after their conversation earlier, or maybe he just wanted to hear what else she had to say first.

"Okay fine, bubba's kinda weird, but he's not abusive or stupid. Bubba knows how to take care of me and you know I can handle myself perfectly fine"

She crossed her arms in defense.

"You have no idea how much bubba wants to be apart of this family. Heck, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now, _**he**_ convinced me to keep talking with you. No OTHER guy could convince me to do ANYTHING with you"

Her eyes wandered to the floor, talking to her dad was uncomfortable, especially when it's about boys...

"I still remember the amulet...I just don't want to be apart of this world."

She sighed.

"If you don't wanna accept him, fine, but at least accept the fact that I have a choice in this world too...and I choose to be with the ones who know me and understand me."

She turned around, he wasn't gonna talk...

"I'm sorry"

But he did..

The vampire queen stopped in her tracks.

She turned around completely.

"Wait...Your what?"

"I'm sorry Marceline" He said as clear as day.

Never once, has he ever apologized for**_ anything_**, so this caught her by surprise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better father for you, and I'm sorry that I don't respect your boyfriend..."

"Bubba..." She grumbled

"Bubba" He said, correcting himself. "I just don't think anybody is good enough for my girl"

"Awww dad, nuff with all the mushy junk"

He crossed his arms.

"I want to talk to him myself, alone"

He wanted to talk with bubba, without her presence.

Something she promised herself**_ never _**to let happen.

"You wanna do_ what_?!"

"Talk to him, I promise I won't kill him or anything, I just want to speak to him"

She was gonna refuse, but then again, her father had never wanted to do anything with gumball before...

It was worth a shot.

"Fine, but don't suck his soul out either!"

"Hey, that was _**one**_ time"

She smirked.

Prince Gumball didn't hate Marceline's father, never has, in fact, he had utter respect for him. He wasn't just the lord of evil, he had an entire world to rule. Now of course his world was nothing but chaos and torture, but that's what kept it in balance, and that was Hunson's specialty.

Whenever Marceline spoke of him, it wasn't always the friendliest of conversations. They'd fight a lot, but they'd make up over time, whether 1000 years or a couple days. Hunson wanted his only daughter to take his place, and Bubba would be lying himself if he said he didn't understand how it felt to want to see your child succeed in your place. Now of course gumball wouldn't_ trick _his **_own _**kid into his throne, but he'd want one to take over nonetheless.

So when Marceline told him Hunson wished to speak with him, he didn't back out.

Marceline now stood outside, and Bubba went back into the kitchen.

"You requested me?"

Gumball took a seat, he was ready for anything at this point.

"Yes"

The Lord of evil took a seat across from him.

"I want you to tell me what you know about Marceline..."

Gumball raised his eyebrows

"You want to know_ what_?!

"If your as perfect as my daughter says you are, prove it. What do you know about her?"

Gumball smiled

"Everything...her likes, dislikes, weaknesses, enemies..."

Hunson said nothing, gumball could tell he wanted him to continue.

"She also really likes to snuggle, she picks her nose when she thinks nobody's watching, and whenever I get frozen by the ice queen, she uses a marker to draw on my face since I can't stop her"

He was smiling, maybe because when he NORMALLY talked to people bout Marceline, it came off as creepy. But Hunson didn't seem bothered by it, maybe because these were things he'd never known about Marceline himself, or maybe even because he took note of how happy the boy was with everything about her.

"She enjoys a lot of my desserts, her favorite is my Red Velvet Cake with strawberries, but she also enjoys my Cake Pops. I've even seen her sneak into the kitchen at night to grab a few." 

Now the prince's cheeks were reddening at his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry.."

Hunson looked the prince curiously, he was blushing over his daughter, and not even over what most of her ex's did. There was a reason he didn't trust too many people she hung out with, some were too weak, some were too dangerous, and some just wanted power.

This kid was awkward just _**thinking **_about her, not even about her looks, but her interests and personality.

"You pay a lot of attention to her..." He said softly

"Yeah, I-I guess I kinda do..." Bubba replied, it felt like they were having a moment. "She relies on me sometimes, y'know? Just like I do for her...I guess we both just want to make her happy.."

"I guess we do..."

The prince looked up, and took a deep breath.

"I know what you see. A spoiled selfish prince just trying to do nothing but gain for himself, but I love your daughter, and I want to spend every moment of my life with her..."

The room was dead silent, no noise except for the two remarkable gentlemen sitting across from each other in the kitchen.

The chaos outside, in this world, was nothing.

The prince kept talking.

"It's hard being the person I am, my kingdom is practically my life, my needs and wants**_ never _**come first. "

He smiled brightly

"I'll be honest with you, when I first met your daughter, I **_never_** intended for us to date. But then again, lot's of things happen that nobody _intends _to do"

Hunson finally spoke again.

"Such as?... I'm assuming there is a meaning behind that..."

Gumball took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"We came here to tell you...and please don't kill either one of us, we hadn't intended it-"

"Get to the point!"

"Marcy's pregnant, she's almost two months in..."

Hunson's transition was slow.

First his eyes grew wide...than his mouth dropped into a small 'O' shape.

"S-she- she's_** what**_?!"

Bubba gulped, that was it, he was dead.

He frantically tried to explain himself.

"I'm I- i'm sorry, and I completely understand if y-your angry and never want to see me aga-"

"She's_** WHAT**_!?"

There was almost a fire growing in his eyes.

Prince Gumball hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Hunson stopped yelling, realizing the boy was going to cry...

Not wanting Marceline to become more angry at him for his mistreatment towards her boyfriend, he talked a little softer.

"She's...having a baby?"

The guilt could be heard in his voice, even through all the sniffles.

"Yes *sniff* and w-we agreed to raise it together. I'm-I am truly sorry about this, bu-but we didn't even know it was possible *sniff*"

"And that gave you the _right_ to let it get THIS far between you two?!"

He wasn't going to be seen like this any longer, not when this meant so much to him, so with every once of bravery he had left, he faced him once again.

He was angry, the kind of angry that made even Marceline frightened of him sometimes when his life pushed him too far.

"If you wanna keep us apart, fine. But would you ever forcibly separate your grandchild's parents? It came as a shock to**_ both _**of us, Marceline didn't even tell me untill she was at least a week in!..."

Now _**HE**_ was yelling

"Your blessing is all I ever wanted, for us to date...for us to one day be married...for everything.."

He was feeling teary again.

"An-and you just won't allow it...I've tried EVERYTHING to get you to like me!"

He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"An-and if you won't allow it...than fine...fine...we can be happy together, with or without you apart of it"

Hunson was speechless, this kid was always so..timid...so odd...

And now it was Hunson HIMSELF who was being isolated from the family, not bubba.

Bubba stood up, feeling more confident in himself.

He trenched his way to the kitchen door, no longer wishing to keep his girlfriend waiting.

"You can date her..." 

He froze, turning his head slowly.

"wha-"

"You really care about her...I've never met a single guy of hers that has ever had the courage to stand me down like that."

He looked to the floor.

"Perhaps I underestimated you prince..."

"Your not the first..."

He raised an eyebrow

"Out of all the people in the world you_ could_ be with...you want _my_ daughter?"

"I do..."

Hunson stood up from his seat.

"If your willing to take such risks for her, and she wants to be with you this badly, than perhaps I'll allow it. You're... okay pinky, you have my blessing... or whatever you call it"

The prince had a sincerer smile on his face, before he did something he thought he'd never do.

He walked over and hugged the demon lord.

"Thank you...so much...I won't disappoint you..."

He pulled away, running towards the exit, this time in joy.

Marceline was still standing there, bored, and probably wishing she remembered where the bathroom was around here.

"MARCELINE!"

He practically jumped into her, pulling her close.

"Who-whoa hey!"

He started kissing her face all over.

"Bubba...hey!"

She tried to push away his face, but the onslaught of smooches was too much.

"We've been accepted Marceline.."

He pulled away, smiling.

"I love you so much..."

She produced a toothy grin to match.

"I love you too, **_nowstopcuddilingmelikeapuppy_**"

Hunson stood by the door, watching them from afar.

He'd never seen her so happy.

And as they stood there both in utter joy, a new family, HIS family, he actually felt happy for them.

He almost even smiled.


	9. In Our Reality

"Bubba! Where are we going!?"

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there!"

Marceline laughed, trying to keep her eyes closed, and her big floppy sunhat on top of her head as bubba dragged her 'who knows where'.

Bubba was laughing along with her, being careful not to pull off her long silk gloves, and trying not to strain her.

It was only a month ago that they had been officially 'Together', now that Hunson approved, they almost felt invincible.

Marceline was now 3 months into her pregnancy, her tummy had sure signs of roundness now...

It was small, very small, she'd always complain about how it was starting to stretch out her favorite Rock shirts, and how uncomfortable her tight jeans were getting.

But she secretly found it to be very cute...

Baby was already being a pain to it's parents...and it wasn't even born yet.

Because of it's growth, Marcy had to wear some more...loose...clothing.

Today's wear, a white sleeveless dress to match her gloves and the ribbon on her sunhat.

Bubba made it, he never really liked to talk about the fact that he could sew, but now, it felt rather fitting.

It had been almost impossible to convince her to even WEAR it, but along with some comfortable knee-high socks and boots, she managed to accept it.

It was nighttime, 4:00 am to be exact, it wouldn't be much longer till the sun was up.

"Okay we're here, open your eyes"

She cracked one eye open.

"Oh..bubba..wow"

They were on a hill, a hill with a beautiful clear sky out, they could see the stars from where they were standing.

Well, what's left of them of course.

But that wasn't everything.

There was an umbrella, making a nice shady spot over a blanket.

The blanket was spread out, along with an array of treats, red and otherwise, a meal fit for a queen.

Bubba turned to her.

"I thought that maybe we'd have a nice night out and watch the sunrise..."

She grinned, fangs poking out from under her lip.

"How long have you been planning this?"

He squeezed her hand, still intertwined with his.

"For awhile, now that you've reached 3 months, I want us to do something nice together, **_outside _**the kingdom."

"Awwwww, is wittle ickle princey tired of being pampered?" she said in a mocking baby voice.

They both sat down underneath the umbrella.

He'd obviously had it out so the sun wouldn't hit her whence morning came, no matter that he ALSO was the one who made her put on the hat and gloves for extra protection.

She kinda wondered if he probably also required the umbrella to keep him from melting. 

The couple sat together, hand in hand, watching the stars.

Marceline even rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"This is nice..."

"Yeah" He replied, "I wish we could do this more often.."

"Y'know bubba, I never quite understood that..."

"Understood what?"

"What's it about being a prince that sucks so much...your rich, you get everything, everyone loves you...what's the deal?"

"Well..." He said sighing. "I'm under a lot of pressure, there's an entire kingdom that relies on me."

He took another deep breath

"I _**don't**_ ever get what I _truly_ want...people control me and my life and my people are to come first..."

His free hand reached over to pet the end strands of her soft raven hair.

"I had suitors y'know, after I failed with all those other gals my people became more desperate for me to find someone...so they tried to get so many suitors, hoping I'd like at least_** one **_of them."

"And they all sucked right?" She asked

"Well..." He considered, thinking back. "Some of them were kinda okay...some..well...I wouldn't of minded if ice queen had came in early for her annual kidnapping"

Marceline cackled.

"Good thing I came to rescue you from all those **horribly**.**attractive**.**women**"

"There were some nice ladies...but I preferred the idea of marrying for love"

Marceline looked up at him.

"Bubba?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you have married one of em if I hadn't come along?"

He looked down at her.

"Maybe...I probably would've had to...for my kingdoms sake."

She snorted in response

"I guess I'm starting to see the problem.."

They sat in silence, The crickets had stopped chirping.

"Y'know marce...I wish I could be like you."

"Be...like..me? Oh bubbs, being like me..isn't..right"

"Well...not LIKE you like you. But live like you at least, sometimes I wish we could both have a quiet life together."

He nuzzled his face against her hair.

"Live in your cottage, no rules, plenty of privacy, just the two of us..."

"Don't you think it'd get boring? I mean. What would you do all day?"

"I could tour with your band?" He suggested "It'd be awesome"

"Yeah" She replied, grinning. "We could make out on the couch, and I could teach you more on rock music, and we'd have a total blast"

She slowly frowned in realization.

"But that's not reality...is it?"

He quickly noticed her change in emotion.

"No...no it's not..."

He didn't like seeing her sad, no doubt the mood swings were probably kicking in...

He changed the subject.

"How about we eat? I know you're hungry and I'm pretty sure the little one is probably hungry too..."

Luckily the thought of food seemed to lighten her up a bit.

"Food yeah...yeah I probably should eat something"

She skimmed around the blanket, bubba had obviously packed plenty of red treats, but there was also a few other things.

"How about _this_?" Bubba took a small plate from next to him.

Red Velvet Cake with strawberries.

"You know me too well bubba"

She immediately grabbed a strawberry and sucked it dry, leaving it grey and discolored.

She wasn't finished yet.

"Yo, open wide!"

"Marceline wait wh-"

She shoved it into his mouth, he chewed it slowly, it had only lost it's color, so it was still just as flavorable as any strawberry should be.

"Mmmmmm.. its.. reel ..gewd" He said, still chewing.

She cackled in response.

"Glad to hear, now c'mon, dig in gumbutt"

She immediately started grabbing berries off her plate and holding them up to her mouth, soon they all became a beautiful white or a dim grey.

She never really realized just how hungry she was, perhaps because even BEFORE the baby, she would eat a lot.

Bubba didn't really mind it, he loved cooking and baking anyway, it was nice to have someone enjoy his food so much.

Marceline then picked up a fork before proceeding to eat the cake, sucking it's color before popping bit by bit into her mouth. She never really NEEDED to eat normal food, it was only red that was completely necessary to her survival, but food brought back old memories.

And why not enjoy good food?

Bubba also proceeded to eat, taking anything he could before Marceline got her hands on it.

The couple proceeded to eat in silence, before gumball tried to engaged her in a small conversation.

"Y'know that dress looks pretty good on you..." He said, smirking. "Told you sewing has it's perks.."

She huffed in response, "Perks or no perks, next time, make me something that's looks less...bonnibel-ish"

"Awww c'mon Marceline, you look beautiful, there's no bows or frills or even any pink, it's fine"

"Easy for you to say, this kinda stuff is _normal_ for you to wear"

"Only during ceremonies and formal events" He corrected " In all honesty, it's nice to dress casual, much more comfortable."

"Then you see my problem, I dress _casual _all the time..."

He grew a mischievous grin.

"Well, I guess that means you'll have to wear more dresses until you get used to it.."

She playfully punched his shoulder in response.

"Very funny"

She finished consuming the last drop of red and the last few crumbs off her plate, now completely satisfied, she leaned back, hitting the ground.

Gumball leaned back next to her.

"Ahhhhh, are you pleased my queen?"

"Yeah, my gut's full, so now what?"

"I don't know...I brought something to play, we could mess around with that?" He suggested with a shrug. "It'll be morning soon"

"You got my axe?! Gimme!"

"Well actually..."

He reached inside his shirt and removed a locket from around his neck, it looked old, and gumball had apparently been hiding in his shirt for who knows how long.

Marceline looked at it in confusion.

"Uh bubba, what's up with the necklace?"

He opened the locked up to show her what was inside. On one side was a picture, Marceline recognized it right away, it was a picture of the two of them at a party, one of Finn's movie nights specifically. They were holding hands on the couch, sleeping peacefully, Marceline's head rested oh his shoulder, his own head resting atop hers.

"Bubba...isn't that the pic Marshall took after we fell asleep? How'd you get it?"

He shrugged, "Pulled a few strings with marsh, but that's not the best part"

He enthusiastically, turned her towards the other side of the locket.

There sat a small red button.

"Go on" He said, "Press it"

"It's not gonna blow up, is it?"

"Awww c'mon marce, don't you trust me?" He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Taking a deep breath,She carefully reached over and gave the small red dot a push.

The small necklace begun to shift, vibrating and growing in bubba's hand.

It soon grew big, and was no longer in the form of a locket.

It's chain had become a shoulder strap, but the rest of the locket had become-

"It's a bass" Gumball said, holding up the marvelous thing. "I made it"

The queen stared in awe, she had a lot of instruments, but none had ever accomplished what this one had just done...

"You..._**made**_ this?"

Noticing her expression, he carefully begun to explain.

"I-I was just thinking, th-that maybe I should use the magic oven again and well-"

Gumball's magic oven was an artifact to the candy people, buried deep beneath the kingdom itself, it held wondrous power. Gumball had made fionna a sword with it once, one that had magical properties, magical properties that she had already used up. Despite it's power, it was rarely used, perhaps because the prince was one of the only people who _**could **_use it, and he had never wanted to take advantage of such a priceless artifact.

This was special though, he didn't know when he'd have a better opportunity to give her this kind of present, they might live together, but they rarely had moments like this.

Marceline traced her fingers all around the shiny new instrument, slightly plucking it's strings, and admiring it's bright red color.

"I had to call in flame prince again.." The prince said, watching her study the instrument. "Oven still won't light properly, he was happy to do it.."

"It's beautiful..."

He looked surprised, "You like it?"

She wrapped both her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Dude, of_** course **_I like it! it's a freaking magic bass!"

Her carefully grabbed her waist, "Oh heh, right"

"Geeezzzz dude, lay off the awesome presents, how the heck do you expect me to top you?"

He chuckled, "Go ahead, try it out vampire queen"

She placed the instrument on her lap, it sat in front her small bump.

"Okay, I'll just make something up on the spot.."

She tuned her instrument for her small show, the bass was light, despite it's size.

She made a few humming noises, and then proceeded to sing.

" **_I know a guy~  
An unusual guy~  
He never will just pass me by~  
He enjoys baking~  
and if I said I did I'd be faking~  
But we stay together through and through  
So we both don't feel like poo~"_**

She playfully ended her song with a fake bow, bubba clapped.

'Well done"

She winked, "Like always"

The prince now checked his watch.

"Almost time, just push the button again for it to change back"

She allowed the bass to become a locket once more an then placed it around her neck.

The vampire then placed a small peck on her boyfriends cheek before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks dude, this things pretty cool'

They sat in awkward silence as the show begun.

A beautiful beam of orange poked out from beyond the hills, along with purple, magenta, unusual reds, and blended yellows.

"Wow..."

But they weren't the only ones watching...

The sun soon peaked out from the hills, Marceline tilted her hat and scooted towards the umbrella for guaranteed safety.

Gumball now felt a slight bit of concern, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" She grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

But then her eyes grew wide, she sniffed the air, a familiar scent was nearby, lurking in the bushes.

She turned towards her boyfriend, almost desperate.

"Bubba, we gotta leave, **_now!"_**

"Marceline what's wron-"

**_BOOM_**

An icy bolt pinned the ground next to them, staking right through the blanket and into the ground beneath them.

They both shuddered as they heard a familiar cackle.

**_"HAHAHAHA, I HAVE YOU NOW!"_**

The ice queen rose out from her hiding spot, grinning evilly, and obviously very pleased with the circumstances.

Her feet touched the ground, she glared menacingly at the rival queen holding onto **_her_** prince.

"Well well, if it isn't the runt who stole**_ my _**gumball"

Marceline sneered back, "He was never yours to take,**_ hag!_**"

She might care for Simon, but as far as his character, the ice queen, she could care less if she ripped out her throat. Simon was lovable, this witch, was anything but.

"You've got a lot to say for someone who's surrounded by her weakness"

It was true, with the sun out, how could she fight? Hats and umbrellas wouldn't help In this situation.

She'd been planning this...

The ice queen's grin grew at Marceline's almost panicked expression.

"I've been meaning to find a time to teach you a lesson about getting involved in my business runt! Not even tomboy is here to protect either of you!"

Gumball had never felt more panicked in his life, his pregnant girlfriend couldn't fight, and here was a women who wouldn't hesitate to kill her in one blow.

Along with his baby...

He walked a few steps towards the ice queen.

"IQ, take me, just don't hurt her, please..."

IQ almost seemed to take this into consideration

but it didn't last long

**_ZAP_**

Gumball could feel his body stiffen, and a rush of extreme cold surrounded his body. He'd been captured in a icy block.

"Sorry prince, but this one must learn her lesson"

Marceline had never seen him so terrified in her life.

No eyeball rolling, scary faces, hisses, or sarcasm could get her out of this situation. She was a sitting duck right now, and there wasn't a chance of escape.

But then an idea came to her...it had to work...it HAD to.

"Listen ice witch, what's there to gain by trying to kill me? You kill a pregnant gal, and I don't think even fionna's gonna give you any mercy."

"With you outta the way, he's all mine" She nodded towards the frozen prince.

"Actually...you have ALOT more people to deal with..." She started counting with her fingers. "Fionna and Cake, Finn and Jake ain't gonna be happy, Marshall will probably be pissed, oh and bonnibel, the banana guards, as well as BOTH of the candy kingdoms, maybe not my kingdom so much...if I die to 'natural causes' they'll just compete to take my spot, the fire ele-"

"**_QUIET!_**"

Her fingertips gleamed, she was about to strike.

"I'M. NOT. LETTING .YOU. KEEP .ME .AWAY .FROM .MY .PRINCE!"

True to plan, Marceline ducked under the umbrella, allowing it to cover her entire body. Now she just had to hope that the queen made the right actions, or she was toast.

Ice queen flew over the umbrella, she created an ice blade with one hand, ready to pierce it.

Gumball couldn't tell what was happening behind him, but it didn't sound good.

He made an effort to turn his head around, and what he saw terrified him.

Ice queen flying above an umbrella, preparing for her chance to stab right through it.

She was gonna stake her.

"ICE QUEEN NO!"

**_CLING_**

The blade pierced through the umbrella and into the ground, gumball turned away, crying, he couldn't watch.

"No...no..."

Ice queen picked up the umbrella by it's top, nothing was underneath, her staked heart had turned to dust.

"How pathetic..." She sneered. Placing the umbrella back onto the ground, she grabbed the prince and proceeded to fly upward towards home.

Gumball was crying, heavily, as if his entire world had exploded twice over.

"How...how could you...Marceline.."

Out of range and out of sight the umbrella started to move, for a little bat underneath had avoided being pierced, and after hiding inside the umbrella, she had to go find help.

Marceline breathed a sigh of relief, if IQ had taken the umbrella rather than stabbed it, she would've been dead for real.

She whispered a thank you to Jake for trying to stake her so long ago.

Her mind returned to gumball and how he must feel right now, he's probably terrified, and he now thought she was dead. There was no way she could just follow him with IQ around, especially seeing she still couldn't fight.

Her bat form was okay, in fact, she was lucky it had even worked, maybe she couldn't fly as a _vampire,_ but as a bat it didn't seem to affect her at all.

One of her abilities still worked...

Lifting the umbrella to protect her, she flew off in search of help, holding onto her locket tightly, it had shrunk along with her transformation, it_ was _magic.

She flew around, searching and calling for help, someone...anyone... had to fix this mess


	10. The Rival Queens

Death...

Her death...

The prince sat in the corner of his ice cage, now only bound by handcuffs. He cried into his hands, whimpering and sniffling.

She was gone...Marceline...was gone

He never thought of her as dead before, she's almost reached the peak of death so many times in his presence, but she was immortal, and she was still alive because he'd been there to help her.

But he was helpless, he couldn't save her this time...

and his baby...

"My fault...all my fault..."

He wanted to die, **_he_** took her out, **_he_** let this happen.

They were gone because of him.

He would never get to see his baby, never watch it grow, he felt horrible...

And Marceline, she was so happy, so beautiful, he'd never get to see her face again, or hear her sweet music and her beautiful laugh.

He wanted to crawl into a ball and die, just to see her face again, to apologize, beg her to forgive him.

Ice queen noticed the prince's mood, but she chose to ignore it .

She kept the key on her, she wasn't letting him go this time.

Yet, she still felt the tinniest bit bad watching him cry so much.

She shook it off, it didn't matter, he was hers now.

She set out some traps in the front entrance of her kingdom and ushered her penguins to leave some out in any other entrance way they knew.

Whether she had liked Marceline or not, she had still took her words into consideration, once the prince was found missing, people WOULD go here looking for him.

She was ready...

-

"Ugh...stay up!"

Marceline grunted from under her umbrella. She'd kept trying to lift it up with her little bat arms, but it was too heavy.

She didn't know how long she'd been flying out for help, but she couldn't give up now...not now.

Bubba thought she was dead, she had to save him, but she couldn't do it alone.

Man, if only Finn and Jake were here...

She was panting, she had to rest, but she couldn't...

But then the pains came. 

"**_Ugggggghhhh_**!'

Next thing she knew, she was falling...

On the ground, pained, she closed her eyes...

-

Marceline stirred in her sleep, trying to get warm, even with all her fur, desperately wishing bubba was here to warm her up.

"Aadrfsgrgrgd...outside...fdfs...okay?"

Marceline's ears twitched, she could here someone mumbling, in fact, she could hear TWO people.

She tried to open her eyes, everything looked blurry.

She blinked it away to see that she was no longer outside, but instead wrapped in a mess of blankets on what appeared to be a pillow.

The voices sounded much clearer now.

Marceline weakly called out to them, "Help...bubba..."

One of the figures noticed her plea.

"Marceline! You're okay?!"

That...voice...it sounded familiar...

"Fionna..?"

"Yeah Mar, who else?"

Now she knew where she was at.

Cake rushed forward after hearing Marceline's plea herself, this time to scold her.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?! Going out in the sun like that?! Where's bubba? He shoulda been with you"

Marceline weakly responded,"mmmm...taken...ice queen.."

Fionna rubbed her hands together, she'd been waiting for something to do today.

"Ice Queen's going down then..."

Cake reassured her of her obvious stress, "Prince gumball told us you'd be out together, and when we saw you're umbrella on the ground and you under it...we had to do something"

Cake then remembered something.

"Wait? I thought you didn't have anymore powers?"

Marceline sat up, feeling a little bit more strong.

"I guess I never truly tested them ALL out to make sure" 

She shifted back into her natural form, stretching out her person.

"We need to go...NOW!"

Cake stretched out and grabbed the vampire's shoulders. "No, YOU are gonna stay here and rest. Me and Fi can handle IQ"

"No you don't understand...bubba and her think I'm dead. I faked my death to escape and...and bubba thinks she killed me"

The adventuresses looked at her with wide eyes.

"Whaaaaaa" Fionna had an mixed expression, looking impressed and sad at the same time.

Cake, on the other hand, looked very upset. "Oh no, poor baby, he's gotta be heartbroken..."

"Marceline stood up, determined, "I **_have_** to come, I_** need **_to let bubba know I'm okay.."

Cake grabbed her arms and sat her back down, "nuh uh girl, too dangerous for you, we'll go tell him yourself, you're gonna stay here and rest with the baby. Bmo will take care of you"

She nodded her head towards the small robot chilling in the corner, fiddling with it's control pad.

"No, he's MY boyfriend, and I'M gonna help save him."

Cake narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You almost died once before, you really don't plan on putting your baby's life at risk AGAIN do you?"

Marceline coughed into her fist.

" . Heart Chick. "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Marceline gave her a grin, "Remember, you and fionna went searching for ice queen? You we're poisoned by the crazy heart chick? Bubba and Lord had to save your butts? Heck, you put MULTIPLE babies at risk and Lord was seriously hurt"

Fionna almost thought cake was gonna spring on her.

"Uhhhhh guys? heh, we should get moving...PG needs our help"

Marceline and Cake glared at each other, but for bubba's sake, they both stopped arguing and went back to the problem at hand.

"C'mon Fi, get your sword, I'll call flame prince for help, he'll be more than willing."

Giving Marceline the cold shoulder, the cat walked into another room.

Marceline turned towards her bunny-eared friend.

"Fi, you gotta let me help...y'know bubs will be panicked..I need him to know I'm alright, please..." 

Fionna scratched the back of her head. "I don't know marce, Cakes kinda strict bout it..."

"I'm begging...that ice witch should see me, she should understand that she'll never keep me away from bubba. If I just lay back, I'll seem weak, I want to see him again..."

Fionna almost seemed to consider it, but Cake was right, it was too dangerous.

"FIONNA! C'MON LETS GO!" Cake called from the other room.

"Sorry marce..."

and Fi ran out to meet her sister.

Marceline felt betrayed. Her own friends weren't gonna help her.

She felt the locket on her neck.

"Yo bmo, do you know where my umbrella is?..."

-

Ice Queen was prepared for anything in store, she'd fought the young adventuress and her cat before, so she had an idea of what would happen when they arrived.

She managed to repair her home from the LAST time it was under attack, Marceline had smashed her though bookshelves, destroyed the roof in her bat form and had practically damaged anything she could, she caused trouble wherever she went...

IQ had never enjoyed her presence..

When she arrived so long ago, bubba wouldn't have stood in the same room with her. But now, they would never leave each other's side.

It had left her fumed with jealousy and rage watching them together so often, and when they would kiss she felt the urge to strike at them.

But that would put her gumball at risk...it was Marceline who needed to disappear forever, not her precious prince.

She never understood what made that prince so gaga for her, she was nothing more than a monster, a monster that could kill and destroy, and yet here he was, crying over her.

What did Marceline have that she didn't?

Him

With her gone, the prince should've now loved her. But he didn't look that way, she didn't like seeing him in so much pain, but Marceline was dead, he had no choice but to love her now.

**WENK**

"UGH, WHAT?" She screamed at her penguin servant.

**WENK WENK**

"He's upset cause his old girl left him.."

**WENK WENK**

"What? Technically she did, and no, it's not evil. I was simplify...defeating..a dangerous monster, and preventing a new one from existing"

**WEEEEENNNKKK?**

"It **_was _**necessary, now all of you go downstairs!" She ordered, " They'll be coming soon, and don't trip on any of my traps!"

When her penguins disappeared she looked at the prince still in his cell, he was standing up now, and was at his cage's front entrance.

"Why?..." He asked, still sobbing. "How...could you..?"

Ice queen just glared.

"Don't you have a soul?...how could you ever think killing my girlfriend and only child would ever make me love you?"

Seeing him so sad and yet so fierce made her heart drop, even if she tried to marry him now, he'd never be happy.

He stared at his shoes, "All you've ever cared about is marrying me, if you love me so much...than why do you try to cause me so much pain?"

"You we're supposed to be mine prince..." IQ grumbled, " And you'd rather be with a monster than with me"

"No IQ...you're the REAL monster"

He walked back into his cell corner and resumed grieving, leaving the queen of ice to her thoughts.

\- 

Fionna and cake were now crouched by the entrance, along with Flame Prince, who was discussing battle plans to cake in Cat Language.

"Meow?" The fiery boy said, fionna assumed he was asking something.

"Oh, well Marceline was with him at the time, but she made it out okay. We have her resting back at the treehouse" Cake answered back, speaking English, in order for fionna to understand.

"Meow Mow?"

"Well no, I can't be truly sure with Marceline, but if she loves her baby, she'll let us handle the situation."

Fionna peeked inside the castle, gumball was in his ice cage, ice queen was roaming around.

There were LOTS of ice traps set around, one misstep, and your frozen solid.

"Hey uh guys, she was definitely expecting us..." fionna said, quietly. "Place is mad booby-trapped"

"Than how should we get in?" Cake asked.

"uhhhhhhh" the adventuress said, scratching her head. "Maybe we could sneak in after IQ falls asleep?."

"Girl, that could take too long..." 

Than an idea came.

"How about I shrink down and go talk to gumball, tell him Marcy's okay, and then distract frost breath?"

"That's perfect!"

And with that cake shrunk down to an ant, carefully maneuvering her way across the icy floor to the prince's cell.

No ice queen in sight.

Gumball appeared to be sleeping on the floor, based on his red eyes, he'd been crying heavily.

"psssssstttt, prince?" The cat whispered, she grew bigger and tapped the pick prince on the shoulder. "Get up, we're here to rescue you"

Bubba mumbled in his sleep, Cake could've sworn one of them sounded like 'Marceline".

"Geez, you two really ARE crazy bout each other aren't ya?"

She resumed shaking the prince, eventually he opened his eyes.

"Cake?" He said, sleepily.

"Yeah dude, me and fi are here to get you out" Cake whispered loudly.

Bubba sat up, remembering what was happening. He was captured, fionna and Cake were here to save him, and Marceline...

He felt as though he was gonna cry again.

"Marceline...She's..."

Cake wrapped her arms around him in order to comfort the prince.

"Naw baby..." She said, "Your vampire is fine, she's alive, me and fi found her, safe and sound.."

Gumball looked at her sadly, "No...you..you couldn't...she couldn't have survived that..."

"Indeed she couldn't" Said an harsh voice coming from the door.

Ice Queen.

"Vampires may be immortal, but they aren't completely invincible, she's dead..."

Fionna and FP jumped out from their hiding spot.

"ICE QUEEN, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! TRYING TO KILL RAD VAMPIRES AND THEIR KIDS,**_ NOT _**COOL!"

FP made a hissing noise at the queen, he still hadn't forgotten the time she had imprisoned his Fire Lion Pride's cubs.

"What do you mean by **_COOL_**, TOMBOY?! I'm the ice queen! I'm the QUEEN OF COOL!"

They needed her crown, take the crown, and she's powerless.

**_ZAP_**

Cake was now trapped in an ice block. She tried to squirm her way out, but with no luck.

"CAKE!" Fionna yelled.

"Sorry fi, she got my stretchy muscles REAL stuck"

The ice Queen lurked towards fionna, but before she could do anything...

"AAAAAHHHH!" The icy witch wailed. Fp had fire-blasted her in the face in order to protect fionna.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU BRATS!"

Prince Gumball and Cake watched as the 3 clashed together in an epic fight. Fionna was desperately trying to grab at the Queen's crown in order to depower her, while Fp was trying his hardest to distract her from fionna.

Eventually ice queen blasted fionna, pushing her to the other side of the room.

"Fiwoma!" Fp exclaimed, his flames grew bigger as he tried to overpower the ice queen.

Ice queen could feel herself melting a little, so in response she balled up and spit onto the fire elemental.

"Owww" He shrank down, giving IQ enough time to blast him before he gained his strength again.

He flew across another side of the room, he was turning purple, a sign of death for any fire elemental.

"FP!" Fionna jumped up and tackled the Queen from the back, reaching for her crown.

The outside of the ice Kingdom turned dark, clouds were swirling the skies.

Ice queen had the home advantage, her icy floors made a small trap around fp, still unconscious.

Spikes rose from the floors, trying to help defend the queen, but fionna struggled to stay on. 

" .GO!" She pushed fionna off her back, and prepared to blast her.

But..

"Excuse me..." A figure in a black cloak and wearing a welding mask stepped in. "But I believe you have something of mine..."

She took off her mask.

"Marceline?..." The prince in the cage's face lit up the moment he saw her.

She wasn't dead...

Cake didn't look happy, " GIRL I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE TREEHOUSE!"

"Yeah, whatever! this is MY problem, and I'm gonna fix it!"

It was only then did everyone realize Marceline was carrying something on her back..

Her Axe Bass...

Marceline realized what they were all looking at and gave them all a wink.

"Ah you noticed? Made my way back to the kingdom and picked this bad boy up. The morrow gave me a ride."

Ice queen just glared at her, she was shocked, of course, but she was already furious enough from her home being attacked.

"You survived..."

"You actually think you can kill the most powerful vampire in Ooo? How funny. You weren't even smart enough to look **_under _**the umbrella"

Fionna scooted away from the queen and grabbed her sword, she then proceeded to make her way across the floor to help fp.

Marceline gave the rival queen a toothy grin, "Now how about you do everyone a favor and leave before I make things even **_uglier_**"

The ice queen wasn't intimidated by her threats, and with Marcy as weak as she was, this should be a piece of cake.

She flew towards the vampire queen , proceeding to make the first strike.

But she disappeared, a small squeaking noise could be heard from above.

"WHERE ARE YOU RUNT?!"

She started to shoot ice blasts at the small bat hovering above her, making it easier to access-

"My crown! WHERE'S MY TIARA?!"

Marceline hovered down and shifted back into her natural form, "Take a look, birdbrain"

Fionna, after freeing FP, has snuck around back and had taken her crown.

Now powerless, ice queen could do nothing as Marceline pounced on her, holding her axe up to IQ's neck.

"Man, I wish I could kill you...but some people out there don't **_deserve_** such kind treatment." She said angrily, " NEVER attack me AGAIN, and if you so ever even touch a hair on Bubba or my kid's head, glob's help me I will make sure you NEVER show your ugly face here AGAIN"

Fionna helped Fp stand as she took IQ's keys and walked over to the jail cell.

Fp, regaining his strength, melted gumball's chains and Cake's ice block, giving them freedom.

Gumball's first instinct was to run towards his girlfriend as fast as possible.

Marceline released ice queen, she couldn't do much now.

The lovebirds embraced each other, they were crying and laughing, mostly crying and refused to let each other go.

Cake elbowed fionna, who was standing next to flame prince, accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle.

"Ow, no cake"

Gumball was hugging Marceline really tight, as if this was all a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

"Grod, don't ever scare me like THAT again..." He immediately kissed her forehead, once, twice, three times. "I'm so sorry...I-I should have never taken us out. We put so much on the line..."

"Bubba hey...whoa...it's okay..." She said, hugging him back just as tight. "It was still a fun night out...besides the brush of death"

"Really?"

She responded by giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Does THAT answer your question bubby?"

He gave an awkward laugh, remembering that his friends were watching them.

The couple looked down at the ice queen, she was cowering on the floor, terrified out of her mind when Marceline had put her axe to her head like that, she even had a glimpse of the vampire queen's demonic red eyes.

Gumball bent down to the queen on the floor, "Ice queen..." He said sadly, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way..."

"Prinnncccee..?" The miserable women groaned.

"I can be the first to tell you that love isn't as simple as it looks..." He said, he looked at Marceline. "You can meet many people, fall in love again and again. But if you chase after one opportunity for too long, you may miss another. Maybe there is someone out there for you, you just haven't found him yet..."

Then he did something no one had expected.

He kissed the ice woman's forehead.

"Goodbye Ice Queen, may you someday find true happiness with someone."

He stood up, seeing all the shocked reactions all around him.

"Shall we go?"

-

Marceline was once again in her wierd sun-protection garb, as the four rode on cake's huge back towards home.

"I'll send my servants to collect our things from the hills" Gumball said, he was much cheerful now, but definitely a little exhausted.

"Good, I couldn't carry that stuff when I was small and furry" Marceline sighed, "I wonder if any of my other abilities still work..."

"If so, we'll look into it, safely of course"

Fp was awkwardly sitting on some tinfoil in order to not burn cake's fur. He shifted nervously, ice queen's saliva felt worse than any body of water imaginable.

Fionna scooted by him to keep him company, the guy didn't know much English, but he enjoyed her presence nonetheless.

"Their real cuties aren't they?" Marceline said from under her mask.

"Yeah, yeah they are..." Gumball said smiling.

"bubba?"

"Hmm?"

"What was up back there with the ice queen?"

"Oh um..." He bit his lip for a moment, " I feel like anyone out there should be happy, and I just want to see IQ be happy with someone who feels the same..."

"So you kissed her?"

"As a way of telling her I mean it, she'd listen to my words a lot more if I'd done something affectionate towards her..."

He couldn't tell, but her face was skeptical. "You really think someone like **_ice queen _**can find somebody?"

"Yeah...if a demonic vampire, a pink prince, a fire elemental raised by cats, and a magic cat or dog can find it, She sure can. She has feelings..."

Then he gave her an eyebrow raise.

"Why, were you**_ jealous_**?"

"What me? Of her? Pl-ease"

He nuzzled the front of her mask.

"You totally were..."

He tickled her sides, they both laughed. Marceline, from his movements, gumball, from seeing her adorable reaction.

"Love...?" Fp said, finally saying some decipherable English. He nodded towards the prince and the queen, both still goofing off.

Fionna looked too, a grin was spreading on her face.

"Yeah dude, their in love..." 


	11. Our little Monster

"Hey uh Marcy? You okay in there?"

"Yeah bubba, don't worry, just getting this biz outta my system."

Prince Gumball now stood outside of the bathroom, waiting for him girlfriend to exit, she was having evening sickness again.

Gumball was dressed quite fancy, he was in some flashy royal garb along with his crown. Marceline was dressed equally as fancy, although perhaps the vomit she was emitting might end up ruining her 'fancy/graceful' look.

Eventually Marceline came out, plugging her nose with one hand and trying to adjust herself with the other.

"Wow geeeezzz, does red leave a stink? Cause that is some nasty biz"

Her hair was tied back n a messy bun, she was also still wearing her new locket as well as a graceful black dress with red ribbon.

Tonight they we're having a Ball, gumball had invited their friends and the entire kingdom to officially announce Marceline's pregnancy. She spent much time in the castle, and the only ones who knew anything about her condition were gumball, friends, and a handful of servants.

There were even some other royalty coming.

It was only a month ago since the ice queen incident, and Marceline was hoping she'd taken her warning seriously and wouldn't bother showing up, she hadn't seen her around so far...

"Bubs, why are we throwing this party again? I mean seriously, I have a bump, I think the kingdom already knows..."

Four months in, the baby was definitely becoming more visible.

"Well, there are still the other kingdoms, there are still people who need to know..." Bubba said.

"Well yeah, but what'll they think? I don't think being knocked up leaves a good impression"

He placed both his hands on her shoulders, she relaxed under his touch instantly.

"Marceline, it's fine, we'll work this out...just relax okay?"

He pulled her into a light hug.

"It's only for one night, try to enjoy yourself.."

"Fine bubba, I'll try not to be a buzzkill"

He released her and looked her up and down, "Let's see if we can adjust you a little.

He grabbed a comb from a nearby dresser and untied her bun, letting her long locks fall to the ground.

She hissed every time he pulled at a knot, "Ugh bubbs, cut it out!"

"Sorry love, but if you don't want to be talked about for the wrong reasons then you should look more presentable." He said plainly.

One her long hair was untangled he placed the comb back on it's spot on the dresser.

"Okay marce, how about you take a shower too" He suggested, " it'll be awhile before the guests arrive anyway, maybe even pick out a new dress if you want."

"Ugh bubbs, I'm already wearing a dress, and I don't need a shower, I smell fine" She grumbled.

He placed a hand on her cheek, " c'mon marce, it'll make you feel better, and you can still wear that dress if you want. But I suggest you fix yourself up, please?"

He's giving her that puppy dog face again, the one he_** knows **_is too cute for her to say no to.

Marceline gave another small groan, but his pretty purple eyes were staring her down.

"Fine, I'll get cleaned up. Just don't have too much fun without me.." She forced a small smile.

"I promise I'll be completely miserable till you get back, okay?" He gave her a sweet smile before she headed towards the bathroom. 

While Marcy was cleaning herself up, bubba took this as a chance to head downstairs and check on the ballroom.

Fionna and Cake had helped him and the servants set up, food was being set out on long tables off to the sides, and besides the dance floor there was a stage.

Maybe if Marcy felt up to it, she'd play something up there...

"Excuse me, sire?" Peppermint Maid tugged on the prince's pant legs gently, obviously trying to get his attention.

Gumball bent down in order to speak face to face wit the small candy women.

"Yes peppermint?"

She stood high and whispered into the prince's ear. " I made a trip to the deathworld and found the ruby you wanted for the-" She looked around for any eavesdroppers, "-Project"

He looked at her with bright smile, "Thank you, I can't thank you enough for your utter support."

"Well prince, all we want is to see you happy..."

He chuckled, "I'll make sure to work on it when I find enough time"

He stood up and took another look around, the room was almost empty.

"Sire, when will you put it in motion?"

"When the time is right..." He sad plainly, "This isn't something I can just rush into. It has to be perfect...I'll know when.."

"Are you nervous? I haven't seen you so nervous since you'd ask Marceline to move in with you..."

"No no no, I'm just- I'm just" He was stuttering, he could already feel his heart beat faster than normal.

"It's okay sire...I'd be more concerned if you WEREN'T nervous"

He took a deep breath, " Is Schwablle doing fine?". When Marceline moved in, she also brought her zombie poodle with her, he was always running around the castle, causing mayhem.

"Yes prince, it took awhile to remove him from the donut bushes but we have him back inside. He's probably sleeping in the laundry room again."

"Good, I want tonight to be perfect. If everything goes to plan, we won't be hiding our faces in shame for about a year"

Peppermint maid shuffled her feet. "Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret it? Causing this to happen to Marceline?"

He bit his lip, "I couldn't regret having something so beautiful come into existence. But...I wish we hadn't let it get so far between us..."

He hung his head, staring down at the shoes. "Neither of us should have let it happen..."

Peppermint maid gave a sad smile before hugging him, or rather, his leg.

"I'm glad you did prince, nothing has ever brought you closer than this baby has...the arrival of this little prince or princess will be the most wonderful thing any citizen could ever hear."

He looked down at the servant hugging his leg gently, "I'm glad you have faith in me, in us. I just don't want any of the others to see us in a different light..."

She stopped hugging his leg and ushered him to come with her.

"C'mon prince, allow me to show you what we've contributed to this event."

Marceline hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around her waist.

Bubba kept a lot of sweet scented soaps and shampoos in there, she smelled like a flower.

"Ugh...bubbs,...now I SMELL like a girl...you're gonna pay for that"

Although her hair **_did_** feel softer and more luscious.

She grabbed a hair dryer and allowed it to dry her wet hair, blowing it out of her face in the process.

She then looked at the dress on the ground and debated to herself whether she should put it back on or not.

She picked up the dress and gave it a good wiff.

"Ugh GROSS!" And then she threw it back on the ground, looks like she'd have to find something else to wear.

She opened the door and walked back into her and bubba's bedroom. When she first moved in, she had a room of her own made specifically for her. But after a few nights, she started sneaking into bubba's room and would cuddle up under the covers next to him, and that's were she stayed to this day.

Maybe she still had some old clothing left in her old room...

Just in her towel, she walked off down the hallway into her old bedroom. She didn't pass by anyone, probably because they were all so busy downstairs...

Her bedroom reminded her a lot of her bedroom in her old cottage. Heads and rock posters on the walls, her odd bearskin rug on the floor, right under her old bed.

Even her amps we're still here, she smirked, she sometimes would sneak in here to play music in private.

She missed her old cottage, her and bubba had been thinking that after their kid had taken over, they'd move into it.

But that was going to be awhile from now. Still, nobody was going to touch any property of hers, so they had no worries of losing the old place.

She looked around and walked up to her closet, when she starting staying in bubba's room, she moved all her clothes into it, or at least the ones that weren't already there for when she spent the night BEFORE she officially moved in.

The servants had made some clothes for her, ones that Marceline had purposely ignored when she moved into bubba's room.

She knew they only did it because they already saw her as their future queen, and wanted to welcome her to the family with gifts. But Marceline knew that these clothes just weren't her.

She rummaged through the closet, maybe they weren't her, but maybe she didn't have to BE her for one night.

"Ugh, no, no NO..." She grunted as she tossed each dress over her shoulder.

**_CLICK_**

The door opened, and bubba walked inside.

"Oh Marcy glad I found you I-" He paused, realizing she was in just a towel.

"I-uh" He was blinking frantically, a small blush grew on his face.

Marceline also blushed, but she hid hers behind her hair. "Oh, c'mon bubbs, you've seen me more undressed than **this...**"

He gulped," Oh uh yeah...". Clearing his throat and turning his head away so he wasn't looking at her, he continued with his original intentions.

"Well marce, w-we have some guests out already and I guess their waiting to see YOU. But since you aren't ready, I'll just-"

"Bubba, chill. I'm finding something to wear, I'll be down to greet those snoots when I'm ready."

"Oh er, okay, I'll see you there then.." He turned away quickly and shut the door behind him.

She chuckled at his utter embarrassment, It was cute, seeing him act so nervous around her.

"aha! Finally!" After digging around, she saw something catch her eye.

"This thing better fit me..."

Prince gumball had been parading around, talking and thanking everyone who had attended.

He even saw LSP and Marshall floating around, both trying to be the center of attention as usual.

He couldn't help but smile, when this 'Big News' was announced , he was sure the entirety of Aaa would be congratulating him.

He had even invited his friends from Ooo along, Peppermint maid was watching out for them in the lab.

It would be nice to see them again, or again at a more _happier _occasion.

Fionna and Cake were already here, Fionna was in the comer of the ballroom, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

Cake was chatting it up with Lord Monochromicorn, and keeping an eye on the buffet.

He was still waiting for Marceline, he was such her time was being well spent, but he was worried she might've ditched.

"PRINCE GUMBALL!" Two excited voices called out from he crowd.

The prince turned to see a boy and a dog weave their way through the crown towards him.

"Finn? Jake?" He said, surprised to see them so early.

"Yeah man", Finn had an excited grin on his face, and was wearing a suit, something PG wasn't used to seeing him wear. "Your maid let us in, we came early cause we haven't seen you guys in FOREVER"

Jake stretched out his paw and patted the prince on the shoulder, "Your having a kid? Good for you man...PB's been talking bout it_** forever**_"

"Well..Um...thank you boys.." Bubba nodded nervously.

"So where's Marcy at?" The boy said, straitening his hat.

'Oh, she's still getting ready. She'll be down soon...is Pb here as well?" He needed to talk to her again.

"Oh, yeah dude. I think she's still in your lab, checking things out..."

"Thank you boys, we can converse later, I need to talk to her" He gave them a wave as he immediately made his way upstairs to his laboratory.

PB was talking to peppermint maid, she was dressed as fancy as usual.

They both looked up at the arrival of the prince.

"Oh, gumball!" Pb lightened up at the sight of him. "It's good to see you at a more happier occasion, I've been wanting to talk to you!"

Peppermint maid took this as her cue to leave, "I'll head downstairs and help manage the party, I'll see you both down there soon" And she excited through the lab door.

PB turned to gumball, Concerned. "How's Marceline? I heard about the ice queen incident"

"Oh Marcy, sh-she's fine. W-we're both fine.." He said in a 'not so fine' voice.

Pb sighed, "I would've gotten to you sooner about it if I hadn't been so held up this month."

"The prince returned her with a smile or gratitude, "It's okay Bon, we made it...all of us.."

"Bubba doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't what bother me?"

"Your baby" She replied, simply. "No vampire has ever had this happen before..., you don't know what it is, what it can do, and what it**_ will _**do upon being placed into this world."

"Bonnie, it's only a child-"

"A child whose existence still baffles me**_ today_**!" She said sternly, "We still know nothing bubba! You can't be acting like everything's all hunky-dory when your child could be the biggest discovery of the millennium!"

Bubba's kind smile turned dark, "Bonnie, it's a baby, **_not_** a science experiment, I refuse to even **_think_** about my child being treated like some kind of monster."

"Bubba, it's not that, it's just we have no idea what we're dealing with! We could be putting both Marcy **_and_** the baby at risk!"

"BONNIE YOUR NOT THE ONE BECOMING THE PARENT!" Bubba practically screamed at her, breaking his normall sweet-hearted shell.

Realizing he had screamed at his friend, he immediately lowered his tone. "It's a baby bonnie, my baby, and no matter WHAT it turns out to be, I'm going to be the best father I can be to it"

And with that, the prince left the room, and headed back to the party. He didn't care if bonnie was still in his lab or not, but he needed to know something.

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for, both Finn and Jake were at the snack table now, testing to see who could hold more spoons on their face.

"Jake your cheating!"

"Am not!"

"BOYS!" Gumball immediately marched to them, "Can you please remove those, I want to speak with you"

"Uh sure prince, what's on you mind?" When they both saw the prince the spoons had fallen on the floor, so much for using them.

"You both know Bonnibel very well, You mentioned her talking about the baby, what did she say about it?"

Finn scratched the back of his head, trying to remember. "I don't know...about it being fascinating, and a huge discovery"

"And then she got all weird about it, saying it wasn't **_natural_**" Jake popped in, "But**_ I_** have raincorn pups, so I'm not sure what's so weird about it.."

Gumball looked at the floor, staring down at his fancy shoes. "Thank you boys, that was all I needed to hear..."

He was concerned, maybe bonnie had a point, but his child being thought of as more of a monster than his own flesh and blood hurt, deeply.

But his train of though shifted when he heard a number of gasps from the audience.

Marceline had arrived.

She stood on top of the stairs, wearing a breathtaking gown. It was black, but it had faint tints of teal, and a flower at the waist.

You could even see the bump.

Her hair was now in a side ponytail, and had long black gloves to match her dress, bubba even recognized the locket he gave her around her neck.

She looked like a goddess, it had been a long time since he'd even seen her**_ this _**beautiful.

He immediately made his way through the crowd up towards her.

"Marceline?! how...Where did you get that dress...?"

"Found it in my old closet" She replied, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. " Then I gave it a touch up cause it was WAY too tight and colorful for me"

She then noticed that everybody was staring at her, "It's looks good right?"

"Yeah" Bubba said, still astonished, "It's perfect..."

He then got down on one knee in a gentlemanly pose as her took her hand and proceeded to kiss her knuckles.

"Milady, would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

Marceline turned red instantly, everybody was staring!

"Uhh...uh yeah...sure" Which caused gumball to stand up and take her arm, leading them to the dance floor.

Marceline put her arms around his neck and immediately dug her face into his shoulder.

"Bubba, everybody is looking at me..." She said, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention. It was odd, seeing how she normally LOVED attention.

"Hey, it's ok" He patted her back, "Their all just looking at you cause your the prettiest one here"

Which earned him a groan from the vampire queen.

"C'mon marce, it'll be okay..." He held onto her as they went into a slow dance, Marceline refused to take her face off his shoulder.

Bubba felt bad, it WAS partially his fault they were getting such unfriendly images, but they couldn't give up. So what if she was pregnant? They were both going to be parents, it didn't matter what everyone thought, this was important to the both of them, and he couldn't let one night ruin it from either of them.

So he took her hand and proceeded to twirl her, which seemed to activate her a little bit more.

Marceline appreciated his attempts to liven her up. She almost cracked a smile, it reminded her of their first dance. Neither of them had dates, so he politely asked if she'd wished to dance.

He always seemed in a good mood, probably to hid just how hurt he really was on the inside, but seeing him happy always made her feel happy.

She didn't know why she hated everybody talking about this, bubba didn't seem to mind, so why didn't she? Probably because she never like bad publicity, and this was wreaking of it. 

Just LOOKING at her bump made her feel uncomfortable.

But she's been through worse, WAY worse. It was one night, bubba was happy, the kingdom would be happy, and no one would see this as bad, right?

She gave a small smile as she finally proceeded to dance with bubba, out of the corner of her eye she saw bonnie, looking at her. Whether it was for her dress or her bump Marceline couldn't tell. It felt unnerving.

"Hey bubba?"

"Yes darling?"

"Is bonnie okay?"

Gumball looked over the crowd to see the candy princess looking at them, she looked worried.

"No.." He replied, "She's worried about you...and the baby"

"I can handle myself, she knows that.." Marceline grunted.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know how to feel about the baby yet...she's worried about what it'll become"

"She's not doing anything weird to my kid..." The vampire sneered.

"I don't think she wants to hurt it, she's just concerned. We still don't know how it happened..."

"Well when two people love each other very much..." Marceline went on, teasing.

"Marceline, I'm serious...we don't know if it was magic, your race, or maybe something more sinister"

"Bubba, we're having a kid, what happened to just being happy it exists?!" She felt upset, maybe she didn't want the kid so badly at first. But if she was going to be a good mother, nobody was going to touch her baby.

"Marceline, I am happy" He said, giving her a sweet smile. "And if that's what you want, than let's forget about it okay?"

"Good." She said, hugging him a little tighter. "I don't care where it came from, it's ours, and I'm not letting anything happen to it"

He let out a sigh, she was right, he didn't care how much Bonnibel was going to hate him for this later. They were going to be parents, that's what really mattered.

Seeing Marceline so protective of it was cute, especially since it'd only been a few months ago that she'd questioned having it in the first place.

"Hey Marceline?"

"yeah?"

He hugged her close on the dance floor.

"I love you..."

They danced for awhile until the music stopped.

And when it did, many cleared the floor, allowing finn and jake to move their way through the crowd.

"Hey Marceline!" Finn waved to his vampire buddy while jake tried his hardest to squeeze his way past everyone's bums.

Marceline and gumball broke away and faced the two adventurers'.

"Hey, what's up you boobs?" Marceline said with one of her signature smirks, it'd been awhile since she'd seen these two.

Finn grinned, "Marceline, we've missed you back home! Me an' jake can't do jam time on our own!"

"PB won't stop talking bout you!" Jake finally made his way over. " She's crazy bout your little pupster"

Marceline crossed her arms, "Gee can't bon do ANYTHING non-related to me these days?"

"So your ARE all preggos?! Cool, can we babysit?!" Finn said, as he excitedly stared at her tummy.

Marceline gave him a look in response, if these two couldn't take care of a PLANT on their own, heck like she was gonna leave them with her baby.

Bubba took note of her reaction and changed the subject.

"It's nice to see you boys, perhaps we'll schedule a jam sesh together when we have time."

"AWWW YYEEAAHH!" Finn pumped his hand into the air.

Jake looked over a Marceline still, "So is it a boy or girl?"

"I-I don't know!" She said, practically yelling.

Bubba piped in, "We won't know until a few months from now, Bonnie has been examining her every month so far..."

"Is it gonna be a vampire baby ?!" Finn asked.

"I don't know...maybe..."

"Cool, can we adventure with it?"

"Do you think we could be it's god-uncles?"

"What'll you think it'll eat?"

"What are you going to name it?"

Marceline responded to the boys continuing questions with one of her gnarly monster faces. Making them both jump and causing her to let out and airy cackle.

"So Marceline? I see your still your same old self?" Princess bubblegum had made her way through the crowd.

"Yeah bon, still the coolest chick around and still keeping an eye on you peeps" Marceline rolled her eyes, much to the princesses glare.

"And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to stay outta my biz bonnibel, my kid, my problem"

She turned to gumball angrily, "You TOLD her?!"

He shrugged, "You didn't say it was private, plus I'm pretty sure the **_mother _**has a right to know"

Finn and Jake backed away, "Uh, we'll see you guys later about jam time" And they backed their way to the buffet. 

Gumball watched as the two royal ladies gave each other dirty looks.

"You have no idea what your dealing with Marcy! Stop acting like a child!"

Marceline stuck out her tongue, "Like you know anything about what I'm going through! Some friend you are, I thought you were okay with this?!"

"I **_was_**, but then I realized..."

"Realized WHAT?"

"How could YOU think you could take care of a baby, you don't listen, you never listen...this baby could die because of you and how ridiculous your acting right now!"

"ME?**_ I'm _**not the one treating it like some sort of **_monster_**!"

Princess Bubblegum huffed, " I'm just worried for you and bubba..."

Marceline blew her bangs out of her face, "No bonnie, when you created Simon's world, you were just trying to seem like the master of science...not cause you cared for bubba and this world...you wouldn't have cared if they were destroyed! Cause you said they weren't REAL!"

"Marceline...th-that was a long time ago...before I really got to know them.."

"Whatever..."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore, "I've done so much for you Marceline...i got hambo back...I saved you when you got sent into space-"

"And who's fault was that?!"

PB continued, " Your my friend Marceline, we've known each other for a long time...and I've done nothing but help you for years.."

"Yeah, and hurt me just as much..." Marceline mumbled.

Bonnie lowered he tone, "Marceline..."

"No, forget it, I'm leaving...c'mon bubba" Marceline took his arm and tried to lead him away, she was crying.

Bubba gave bonnie one last look and followed Marceline out of the room and into a hallway.

"Marceline, are you okay?"

"What do you think bubs? I just wanna leave."

"I'm afraid we can't until we announce your pregnancy." He knew she wasn't in the mood to see anyone, but this was the reason for this party in the first place.

"Fine just...just go up and tell everyone..." She let go of his arm, and proceeded to walk away.

"Marceline..." He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, "Please don't cry..."

He gave her one of those bright smiles, "I won't let anything happen to our baby..."

She looked up at him, looked into those beautiful purple eyes, it always made her feel comfortable, he had a way with it.

"I'm sorry bubba..."

He hugged her gently, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too...and hey look" He patted her back, "Don't worry about bonnie alright? We all support you, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Marshall..."

"Yeah, yeah your right..." She looked up and pecked him on the tip of his nose.

"We're gonna be great parents..." He grinned.

She kissed him again, but this time, on his lips.

He wiped away her tears, and he soon felt her smiling against him.

They broke away, and intertwined their hands.

"C'mon marce, let's go introduce our little miracle."

"Geez you dork, convincing me back into this after me an' bonnie had a spat?"

He gave her look that just said,**_ 'please'_**.

"Ok bubba" She seemed a lot more cheerful now, "Just cause if I don't your gonna bug me about it for eternity"

He grinned, nuzzling their faces.

He took her by the hand and led her back to the floor and onto the stage.

"Hey bubba?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, I know I don't say it often cause it's kinda cheesy but...I love you... you dorkface"

They both gave each other one last look, as bubba grabbed the microphone onstage in order to get everyone's attention.

The room turned to the prince immediately.

"Hello, this is prince gumball. I suppose you all wish to hear the important news I mentioned on your invites?"

The crowd erupted into whispers.

Marceline could see PB from where she was standing, refusing to make any eye contact.

Finn and Jake were both giving her thumbs up.

"Well, as you all know, I have been dating this beautiful woman standing next to me for the last few years" He nodded towards Marceline.

Marceline tried to hide behind her hair, not too much of the royal community liked her very much, not even here. Perhaps they were just as baffled that a kind soul like gumball had dated someone so troublesome. She didn't care, of course, But she couldn't help but feel red as all their eyes wandered onto her.

"And...well, lately things have been changing between us." He sighed. "Things were always weird between us, we used to never be able to stand each other, now we never feel the need to leave each other's side. She's always mean the world to me, and now, I'm going to have to make room for three."

Marceline stepped forward. "I'm four months in...your stinking rumors have SOME truth to them"

The crowd roared, whether with applause or anger she couldn't tell.

Bubba took her hand and led her offstage before the crowd could reach her.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, please...these guys are gonna kill me"

They both found their way to perhaps the quietest part of the castle, an empty hallway, nearby to their bedrooms.

"Ahhh much quieter!" The vampire queen sighed in relief.

"Yeah..." Bubba giggled in the dark, "Back to some privacy for awhile..."

She took his hands, "You know, for a second there, I thought you were about to propose..."

The prince laughed nervously in response, "Oh, uh...yeah"

He felt her get closer, "Soooo bubs, you wanna hang here awhile. I'd rather not be ambushed by paparazzi right now..."

Then he felt a hand touch his cheek, "Hey uh whoa marcy, you know we can't do things like**_ that _**when your ...uh... pregnant" He stuttered.

"Yeah I know" He could just barely make out her grin, "But at least being preggs doesn't stop me from doing **_this_** for as long as I want"

He felt her kiss him, and her arms find their way around his neck.

He closed his eyes and hoped this moment would never end.

They never went back to the ballroom for the remainder of the evening...not to say goodbye to their friends, nor to their guests.

For they already were where they wanted to be most.


	12. Pleased To Serve You

Peppermint Maid was patrolling the halls as normal, or at least she was now after making her routes in the death world.

The halls were dark, and empty, not a single peep could be heard.

Everyone had cleared out after the party, the prince and Marceline had gone to sleep in their bedroom.

Even she herself knew that the candy people had mixed emotions about their leader's partner, Marceline wasn't exactly the nurturing soul they had anticipated. But she'd never seen the prince so happy with anybody.

Not even fionna...

Therefore, as her duty to take care of the prince, she was to support them all the way. This was something she did gladly.

She was the one who had convinced the prince to ask Marceline to move in, it had taken quite a few pep talks, but here she was.

He had always seemed so...lost, whenever she was gone. But whenever she was here, even if she was just sleeping the day away in his bed, he had a big beautiful smile on his face.

And that's all that mattered.

The small candy woman walked along the halls, and heard a small whimpering noise outside of the royal's bedroom.

She ran to it's front to see a small poodle, with dead eyes, scratching at it's door.

"Ahhhh little Schwable. I see you wish to sleep with your masters tonight?" She smiled before patting the creature on it's soft head.

The dog made another whimpering noise in response.

"Alright" She fiddled around through her small pockets and found her keys, opening the door.

She took a small peak..

She saw two mounds on the bed, and underneath the covers.

There were also some snoring noises, Marceline's.

Schwable made a mad dash to the bed and leaped on top, settling down in between both mounds.

Peppermint took this moment to watch these two, even at her small height.

Gumball was sleeping just as peacefully as natural, he was even smiling in his sleep. Marceline, on the other hand, had arms flailed in two separate directions, and her long hair was tangled and everywhere.

It was almost amusing, seeing such opposites side by side like this, but it was also just as adorable.

By the array of royal garments laid out on the floor, they were sleeping in their undergarments.

Peppermint huffed, knowing she would have to clean this in the morning.

She closed the door behind her, and headed out towards the palace garden, spending time around so much death had an affect on her. Perhaps being around life would straighten it out.

-

Marceline was twisting and turning around in her sleep, being who she was, nightmares came easy to her.

The war...her enemies...painful memories of lost loved ones...

She hated one particular dream the most.

She would find herself covered in blood, confused.

But then she would see the bodies.

Her friends laid around her, dead.

But the most painful was the one she would see when she turned around...

Bubba...

Blood on his neck and chest, he'd be in a position as if he'd been reaching out to her, trying to help her.

And every time, she'd kneel to his body and hug him, crying, apologizing and begging for him to wake up.

A horrid voice would laugh at her in these dreams, speaking about how she'd killed them all, and had loved it.

**_You can't save them from yourself...you love no one..._**

She'd twist and turn in these nightmares, screaming 'NO" in her mind.

And then she'd wake up...

Like right now...

Marceline sat up, panting.

She'd had it again, the same horrible nightmare as always, it was normal to her at this point.

She turned over to the mound next to her, bubba was still asleep (And Alive), breathing calmly.

Marceline considered whether she should wake him up, but he'd heard about this dream before, and she didn't really want to wake him from his peaceful sleep.

She slipped out from under the covers and went into the bathroom.

Leaning against the sink, she calmed herself down with deep breaths.

She washed her face, trying to shake that dream as best as she could.

She took her robe from the closet and covered herself with it, it hugged her body gently.

There was no way she could go back to sleep now, she was too awake, and pretty much uninterested in sleeping at this point.

It was still dark out, the sun wouldn't be up for a few hours...

She bit her lip, maybe a bit of fresh air would do her good.

She searched the room for any signs of her axe bass, finding it under the bed, she strapped it to herself, and made her way out the bedroom door and into the palace garden.

It was quiet except for the chirping of nearby crickets hidden in the plants.

At least it was empty, Marceline preferred a more quiet atmosphere when she played her music. Especially new stuff.

She took a seat on a nearby bench near the rose gardens and began to tune her instrument.

She hummed a little as her fingers played a few chords, trying to find the right sound.

Eventually her hums became words, leading into an improvised song. 

**_" Oh little baby~_**

**_Inside of me_**

**_What you gonna be?_**

**_What you gonna be?_**

**_Will you be pink and soft?_**

**_Or have fangs like me?_**

**_Oh little baby~_**

**_What you gonna be?"_**

Peppermint maid stuck her head out from the hedges to see Marceline singing softly.

Debating whether she should go up to, but deciding that maybe walking up to a dangerous vampire wasn't the best choice, she stayed in her place.

The girl clearly came out here for some privacy.

**_"Oh strange little baby~_**

**_Inside of me_**

**_What you wanna be?_**

**_What you wanna be?_**

**_A baker, a singer, or a loner like me?_**

**_Oh strange little baby_**

**_What you wanna be?"_**

She almost sounded sad, and that's because she was. Whether the evening had went to plan or not, between the dream and her fight with bonnie, it hadn't been the best of nights.

**_"Oh sweet little baby~_**

**_Inside of me_**

**_When you leave my tummy_**

**_Will you love me?_**

**_Cause when your sad or feeling blue_**

**_Always remember that me an' daddy will always love you~"_**

She stopped playing.

Peppermint took this as her chance.

"That was beautiful, milady"

Marceline almost fell out of her seat.

" MAID? WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" Her first tactic was to be defensive. She didn't enjoy creepers very much, especially ones on her private music. 

"Um...well no...I was already here..and..I" She mumbled.

"Ugh whatever..."

Peppermint didn't hesitate to walk up to her, "is something wrong milady?"

Marceline huffed, blowing the bangs out of her face. "A lot of things..."

"Do I have your permission to know?"

"Why do you care...?" The vampire asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It is my duty to assist you, so what's wrong?" She hopped on the bench and sat next to the vampire, legs dangling off the side of the bench.

Marceline didn't really want to talk about it, but it wasn't like many people asked to help her like this.

"I don't know, bonnibel was being a butt today and it's biting me..."

"Did miss bubblegum hurt you...?"

"What? No...I mean...not like that..." She looked at the ground, "Before I met bubba, she used to be the most important person in my life, and now she's just ripping me apart...childish, my ass"

"Was it about the young one?" She nodded towards Marceline's bump.

Marceline didn't respond, instead she asked a question.

"Hey, what do YOU think about the kid?"

Peppermint maid looks surprised by this odd question, "Well, milady, I think it's wonderful. I mean, he's been talking about a child for so long..."

"You never seem to be frightened of me..." Marceline said, "I mean, I drink your red, and scare the pants off you multiple times. But every other time, it's different..."

"Milady, I happen to enjoy your presence"

"Why? For bubba's sake?'

The small woman looked down on the pavement, "Not just that, your different. All of us candy people had been expecting someone perfect, but you being opposite has spread a new influence on us"

Se gave Marceline a grin, "Your not only the greatest thing to the prince, in turn, your also the greatest thing ever to us. There is only a few of us who look past the 'fangs' part, though"

Marceline chuckled, she twiddled around with her fingers for a bit, thinking.

"You know, I've been hurt by someone worse than bonnie.."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She said softly, "Ash..."

Peppermint said nothing, wising for her to continue.

Marceline sighed, "I thought we were perfect for each other. He and I, well we had a lot in common...". She wasn't looking at Peppermint, rather trying to distract herself with something else. "after bonnie, I didn't want to make the same mistakes again...so I went with a guy who was more 'exotic'. Someone I thought I couldn't lose.."

She pulled her legs to her chest, and hugged her arms. "But he betrayed me, didn't care about ME!"

She buried her head into her arms, "I just couldn't take it anymore..."

Peppermint reach up and patted the vampire on the shoulder, 'Are you okay?"

Marceline lifted her head, "Yeah yeah,...I'm just glad to have bubba, you know? Me an' ash, we never really sat down and talked to one another...we weren't exactly a REAL couple. At least bubba had the freaking guts to talk to me like a person..."

Peppermint maid giggled, " It took him awhile, he always seemed so nervous around you"

"Heh, yeah."

"He'd talk about you a lot, whether it was to complain or admire." The maid recalled, "you must of had quite an impact on him before you were dating"

"Well, how many OTHER super rad vampire queen's are gonna impact him like me?"

Marceline felt better already, guess all she needed was an open ear.

"I'm always worried about him...you know? He puts a lot at risk to date me, and I'm just- I'm worried that one of theses days, he won't make it..." Her nightmares always haunted her, she didn't care if they weren't real, they_** felt **_real.

"We worry too, milady, but he was in much more danger before you and fionna came to us." Memories of ice queen and the lich suddenly arrived in the horrible nightmare, "He's been close to death so many times, and yet, he lives"

"I know he knows how to fight, but not everything in this world came just be slain. I don't like thinking about a world without him, that he'll be murdered, or sick, and I won't be able to save him..."

Peppermint looked at the ground, she could save him, her friendship with death would allow the prince to live once again in such a crisis. But at what cost if anyone found out?

"I've considered changing him, but immortal life like mine isn't pleasant, no sun, not much real food...I don't even think he wants to be one."

"Besides..." She placed her legs once again on the pavement, "I couldn't do it, he's so pure and clean, how could I wreck him just for my own stupid selfish reasons?"

"There's nothing wrong with being selfish, milady. it means you care..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

The candy servant gave her s sincere smile, "He's lost without you, you saw how upset he was when he thought you were dead. If he was to watch you waste away, die in front of him, he'd find a way, even if it made you hate him."

Marceline stepped back on the ground, stretching. "Well, this has been nice. but there are things I gotta do..."

"Such as?"

"I don't know? Getting hungry...hate to ruin these roses..."

Peppermint maid raised an eyebrow, "You wish for me to find you some red?'

"Something like that..."

Peppermint maid also stepped onto the ground, straightening her skirt, she ran back into the castle.

Marceline watched as she ran off to find some red, it felt nice, having servants.

"Well, short stuff" she said, poking at her belly. "At least you'll have some reliable people in this world. Mommy had a suckish childhood compared to the one your gonna have..."

Talking to her unborn kid was weird, but so was bubba making silly faces at it.

"You are getting big y'know? how the heck do you expect me to go 7 more months with you?"

No response

"Y'know you were kinda an accident right? Me an' your daddy both kinda got a little too caught up in the moment. But hey, when your species doesn't normally have kids, you don't think about this scenario very often."

It was still silent, except for the distant chirping of crickets.

"Not much of a talker huh? Well, lemme tell ya, you are something I don't plan on screwing up. Your gonna be awesome, and I'm gonna take care of you, and****be what my mother was."

She felt her bump, and petted it.

"You weren't intended, but your mine, your **_ours_**, alright? And it's gonna be okay..."

She then laughed, "See? Now your making me talk to myself, little weirdo."

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago, she questioned whether she even wanted this, but now she knew, she **_needed _**this.

"Bonnie's being ridiculous, your a kid, she needs to stop spazing out over this biz"

In a flash, Peppermint maid arrived, with a glass of red fruit punch.

"Your red milady"

"Thanks squirt"

She drunk the red immediately, finishing every last drop.

"Ahhh much better"

"who were you talking to, milady?"

She patted her tummy, "Junior, their great company.."

"What if theirs more than one kid in there milady?'

"Then they both are good listeners"

Marceline stretched out and grabbed her bass. "C'mon, let's go back inside, getting cold out here.."

Back inside, the two prepared to part, Marceline was heading back to bed.

"Hey peps?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for chatting it up with me tonight, don't know many people who wanna hear bout my troubles..."

"I was only doing my job, and as the future queen it's only fair that I understand you.."

"I'm already a queen" The vampire drawled.

"I meant to us, someday..."

"Yeah someday..." She turned around and proceeded to head back to her bedroom, but then she thought of something.

"Hey wait!" She called out to peppermint, "Me an' bubs, we're having our four-year anniversary in a few weeks.."

"Oh why yes! The prince seems so happy about it!" She squeaked in delight.

"What should I do for him? I mean, between the locket, the food, and all the other things he's done for me. I don't know what to do for him.."

"Well milady, Tell me, what makes him happy?"

Marceline scratched her cheek, " I dunno, baking, me, sewing, music-"

"Stop right there!"

"Wait, wh- music?"

"Yes, you could write him a song!" She clapped her hands, "I know he'd love it"

"A song? I dunno peps...I mean how would a song top anything?"

"Can you come up with anything better?"

"No"

"Than write him a song! any guy would be lucky to have a song written by you"

She turned her head, looking down the hall. "Maybe..."

"He loves you, anything you do for him, I know he'll love it"

"Well, at least YOU have faith in me...unlike bonnie...for anything"

"Milady, you shouldn't feel bad. Miss bonnibel wasn't being a good friend...i'm sure she'll understand when she sees what a good mother you'll be"

"Yeah, yeah your right. I guess I just feel bad cause I've screwed up many times before...I don't want bubba and this baby to be another one I've made."

"We all screw up sometimes milady, but sometimes, it's just faith putting us on the right path"

Marceline scratched her cheek again, thinking.

"You mean like when me and ash broke up?" Marceline asked, She didn't want to mention bonnie.

"Exactly! Because of him, and how cruel he was, you fell for better people in the future"

"Yeah" She said, "That's true..."

"And Prince Gumball did the same, he was turned down by so many people out there, and if they hadn't turned him down-"

"He never would have met me..." She sighed, "Yeah, I get it. Maybe I'll talk to bonnie soon, see if we both can't patch things up."

"That sounds wonderful! Don't hate each other for this milady, she cares as much for the child as you do. Why else would she be this concerned?"

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll find a time to talk to her...and then we'll be all buddy-buddy again"

"Good milady."

Marceline yawned, "Well this was an odd and fun night, but unless you've got something else to say, I need to sleep."

"Does that mean your feeling better milady?"

"Yeah, MUCH better...and fuller"

"Glad to be of service to you, take care of our prince will you?"

"Don't worry, he NEEDS me"

The maid smiled.

Marceline proceeded to turn back around to her bedroom," G'night!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"G'night milady!"

Marceline made her way back to her room, peeking into the room real quick, and quietly slipping inside.

She closed the door behind her.

Setting her axe bass down, she walked over to bubba, who was still fast asleep.

She smiled, it was cute.

"Hey bubba, I know you can't hear me right now..." She placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't stir.

"But thank you..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You've done a lot for me, more than you know, and I promise to do the same. Being with someone can be painful, you can make a mistake and screw everything up. I mean it when I say that I don't want to let it happen again, even vampires can get scared sometimes"

She took another deep breath," I AM terrified, terrified to ruin our kid, terrified to have bonnie step in, and terrified to lose you..."

She grinned, "You really turned me soft you dork, not many people can do that kinda thing to me..."

"There are so many regrets that I have, meeting you was never one of them, and I don't want it to be. I'm scared that one day, I'll wake up and you won't be there anymore, that I'll be alone again."

Her memories of being a loner were never pleasant things to think about, "Ash never comforted me like you did...even after all the pranks, scares, and messing with you, you still treated me like a person. I mean, after people started fearing me, I realized that's all they'd ever do, I embraced it. Started being evil for the purpose of it, scaring folks became my thing"

"And you never saw that...you still thought that under all those sharp teeth that I still had feelings, that somewhere I was trapped. And maybe I freaking was, but even I know you where the same bubba. You had another mask, you were some rich gentlemanly pretty boy when I saw you for the first time. But really, your sad, and lonely, just like me. Your fun, and enjoy some pretty weird things..."

"I know you still feel guilty about the baby, and how it happened. Don't be...I mean, okay it wasn't**_ intentional_**, but it's still something I want for the both of us. "

She tucked the covers over him a little bit, "I know I sound like an idiot right now but I just wanted to say-Living forever isn't fair if you can't live it with someone you love alright?...and I love you, and all your stupid perfections, I wouldn't have it any other way, never"

She gave him another small kiss, this time on the forehead. "Goodnight love, cya in the morning"

She snuck her way under the covers next to him, getting cozy, and closing her eyes for a much more peaceful sleep.

Gumball smiled.


	13. Our Special Day

Prince gumball opened his eyes, blinking a few times, he gave a yawn.

It was morning, 6 am at the latest, he got up early on any normal day in order to immediately get started on his work.

But then something seemed peculiar.

For one, Marceline wasn't still next to him.

In all their years of dating she's never gotten up early, EVER.

She LOVED to sleep in, so where was she?

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the calendar, what day was it?

His eyes opened wide, their anniversary!

He started to climb out of bed.

"WAIT!"

Someone shouted out from the distance.

"Marceline?!"

A figure opened the door to their room, carrying a plate of food.

It was Marceline, or at least it seemed to be, she was in short sleeves, shorts and boots.

But what was really peculiar was just how different she looked, she smelled like she just poured an entire perfume bottle on herself. Her hair looked shiner than normal, and it was pulled into a sloppy, yet successful, bun.

"Marceline? Wha- what happened to you?"

Marceline huffed," Just take the food, I know it's probably awful but-"

The tray consisted of multiple plates, as well as a glass of orange juice.

One plate had a muffin, burnt, meaning Marceline had baked it herself, along with a plate of pancakes.

The last plate had an apple, discolored of course.

Marceline looked down at her platter, "Yeah uh sorry about it, I know it's kinda awful, and this is REALLY lame. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to..."

She backed away slowly.

Gumball reached out a hand and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey wait! I want to try it!"

"You do ?"

He grinned, "You made me breakfast Marceline. YOU made breakfast, at least let me try it.."

He gently took the tray from her and placed it on his lap. She sat on the bed and watched him eat, slowly.

Eventually he had eaten everything and set the tray onto the nightstand next to the bed.

Anxiously Marceline asks "Was it good?"

He gave her a sincere smiled before answering "Yes, it was wonderful..."

Marceline jumped off the bed and clapped her hands together, "Good, now get dressed gummy-buns! We got an entire day together!"

"Whoa wait Marceline, are you saying you've**_ planned out _**our entire day?"

She turned around, gave him a wink and went back into the hallway.

Oh she had plans alright, no lollygagging this time.

-

As soon as prince gumball left his room, dressed more causual than usual, he went off to find Marceline.

The servants all said she was outside, protected of course.

So he made a quick detour to the lab, Marceline may of planned their entire day together, but there was also some things he wanted to do as well.

He found what he was looking for and placed it in his pocket.

This was going to be a great day, he needed to relax.

Marceline was sitting outside in the castle gardens, wearing her usual sunhat and gloves to protect herself from the sun's rays.

He took a seat next to her.

"Okay, first things first. I got you something " She reached over next to her and pulled out a small present.

"I mean I know it's not much, but it'll have to do..."

He unwrapped it carefully to reveal a book, it was worn.

"I found it in the ruins...it's a cookbook, from my time."

She was worried gumball would be disappointed, but he seemed to be rather amazed.

"You mean this book contains food from the time of humans? This is _incredible_!"

He hugged her gently.

"I can't wait to start baking..."

"There's more.."

She reached into her pockets and pulled out some tickets.

"I got us into a concert tonight, for the same band..."

"The same band we went to together? On our first date?"

"Yeah..."

He hugged her even closer, "Your amazing, I can't believe you did this all for us.."

"Believe it gummy bear, we're going to have some fun tonight!"

They both laughed.

"Marceline, what's up with you today?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I just want today to be perfect...no ice queen, no bonnie, no freaky dad"

"Well, what do you have planned to do right now?"

She gave him a mischievous grin, then she kissed him.

"How about we stay here and enjoy this moment..." She put on what she supposed was a seductive face.

He rolled his eyes at her utter goofiness, " alright, for a little while, but then we're going back inside and I'm going to try this book out. Would you care to be my assistant?"

"Baking? Ugh...fine bubba. As long as we get to eat these treats."

She was about to pull in for another kiss, but she heard some rattling in the bushes.

Gumball didn't hear them, so when he realized Marceline was distracted, he gave her a puzzled expression.

"Are you oka-"

She shushed him, covering his mouth before finding the source of the noise.

She hissed, "Get out of there if you don't want me going in there after you!"

A few candy women carefully made their way out into the open.

"Why are you spying on us?!" Marceline Demanded.

The women hung their heads and said nothing, refusing to look either in the eye.

Bubba spoke up, "Ladies, could you please head home? I'm afraid waiting in the garden does not make the circumstances any better."

The women didn't hesitate to leave the vampire's gaze, making their way out quickly.

Bubba rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease her.

"It's okay marce, they left..."

Marceline still stared to where they had excited.

"Who were they?" She grunted.

Gumball sighed, "Suitors..."

Marceline turned around immediately, "Suitors?! Bubba, what are suitors still doing here?"

"Marceline..."

"I thought all your candy peeps knew we're together?! Why the heck are these freaks still after you?!"

"Marceline...whether we're dating or not, I'm still desired, these women perhaps were looking for me. Don't worry about it..."

By the expression on her face, she WAS worried about it.

"Please relax Marceline...today's a special day.."

She huffed, turning around to face him.

She still seemed tense, he had to find a way to distract her before she ripped someone's throat.

He took her shoulder and stood up, "C'mon marce, lets head back inside."

She grumbly obeyed. Not saying a single word she stood up and the couple both headed back inside the castle.

Gumball led her to the kitchen, to Marceline, it was gumball's man-cave. He spent a lot of his spare time in here, but at least it always resulted in wondrous treats.

Gumball set down his present on the counter and had Marceline sit down on a nearby chair.

He knelt down in front of her.

"Marceline..."

"I just don't like it..." She grumbled

"Hm?"

She pulled him in for a light hug.

"I don't like the way they look at you..."

He sighed before hugging her back, gently petting her back.

"I'm sorry Marceline, you have every right to be upset about thi-"

"Why?! Why were they here bubba?! Kingdom think they can replace me with some prissy goody-two shoes?!"

"Marceline, no, these candy people love you, they'd never try to do this to us."

She growled, " I can see it in their eyes...those women...lust, longing, greed...they can't have you...they **_won't _**have you"

"Marceline, I'm not an object. You know I'd never betray you...we're dating marcy...we're having a kid...please relax..."

She couldn't look at him, "With ash, I couldn't lose him. He was such a jerk that I never felt the fear of him being taken away from me, but you, your freaking royalty, everybody wants you."

"Marceline..." He felt bad, he didn't like when his royal privileges got into the middle of their relationship. Sometimes, he just wanted to pretend their wasn't any, that they were just a normal couple with normal everyday problems. But they weren't, he had a kingdom that controlled his life, and she had a majority of enemies and was extremely dangerous herself.

It hurt

"Marceline..." He had to say something, he couldn't let her think this way." If I was wanted, I'd be married by now. You know that I've felt alone for a long time...I want you and nobody else can change that.. I'm my own person."

Marceline bit her lip, although she'd never admit it, maybe she**_ was _**overreacting. These women weren't ice queen, they weren't just gonna swoop down from the sky and steal him from her.

Bubba would have to approve anyway.

She took a few short breaths, and gave bubba apologetic look. She hated feeling guilty.

Bubba smiled, "Better?"

"Yeah..I'm good...maybe baby was just finding it's way to up my mood swings again."

Bubba stood up and took his favorite cat apron off it's hook and tied it on. He needed to distract her.

"C'mon marce...let's get to work"

-

A few hours had passed and the two royals were now taking a nap on the couch, they'd made a few cakes, some baches of cookies, and some brownies.

They were both covered in spots of flour and sugar, and feeling sticky and exhausted, had passed out on the couch.

Eventually Marceline opened her eyes.

They were still gross, and if they were going to get anything else done they outta get cleaned up.

She shook bubba, and stood up.

"Wha-Marce?" Bubba blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's adventure time gumbutt!" She smirked.

"No seriously marce, what time is it? We have to go out to dinner before the concert starts..." 

She took a look at the nearby wall clock, "Bout five, the concert starts at 8. We got time.."

"Then we both better wash up..."

"Okay, but I'm going first...gotta pee for the thousandth time..."

"Baby wears you out, don't they?"

"You don't know the half of it, I wish I could fly, so I didn't half to deal with swollen freaking feet!"

"Hey don't worry, I'll push you in a wheelchair if I have to..."

Marceline grinned and went into the bathroom.

After the two had washed up and changed clothes, they made their way to a nearby café, outside the kingdom, of course, they only really served candy there.

Both were casually dressed, and they both took a seat outside.

It was getting dark out, Marceline didn't need any protection this time. 

Even after the whole 'ice queen' incident, they still found times to head outside together. Away from the royal life, bubba considered these the best of times, he remembered when he used to visit Marceline before she lived with him, her cave was a private as it got. And they had good times there, watching movies, playing videogames, and...other things.

Marceline still refused to remove her locket.

They received their order shortly, perhaps being royalty provided some benefits.

They liked to share their food when it came to eating, gumball would eat the physical food, after Marceline drank it's red.

So after the confused waiter takes their order, wondering why they only ordered one small dish between the two of them. They giggled at their confusion.

They did this with multiple foods, red velvet cake, spaghetti, tomato soup...

Today's dish, lobster.

Bubba took out it's meat, and gave the shell to Marceline. Both satisfied.

Bubba felt his pocket, making sure it was still in there.

Like he said, he had **_big_** plans.

If only he didn't feel like he had cold feet.

He'd been thinking about it, people had been asking him about it, Marceline's dad approved...

So why did he feel so nervous?

Maybe because Marceline had always made him feel nervous...

He wasn't just dating anyone...he was dating the vampire queen, someone fierce.

But also someone who's been hurt before...from being in love.

He'd been prepping himself for months now, practicing what to say, what to do, to make it perfect.

She wouldn't say no, she'd mentioned the idea of it so many times that it was hard to believe she'd reject it.

Maybe because of what happened before...

All the people he used to date before, all the people he thought loved him back, and just left him in the dust...

Marceline wasn't one of them...yet, being used to it, maybe he was just worried.

NOTHING made him this nervous, any meeting, asking her to move in, the baby, nothing came close to his emotions right now... 

Marceline noticed his odd movements and gave him a questionable stare.

"Something up bubs?"

"Oh-um...no" He lied, she couldn't know, not know.

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "You can be such a terrible liar, you know?"

"Marceline, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, we have to travel back to Ooo for this concert."

"Yeah...I know..."

"You think you'll be okay for this? We can stay home if you want-"

"No bubs, I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just fine"

Bubba didn't look so convinced, they received their check and made their way back home.

Taking each other by the hand, they walked through the portal and into Marceline's world.

Marceline led him out quickly, not wishing to be engaged with bubblegum just yet.

By the time they arrived to the concert, Marceline felt more swollen and pained before.

Bubbba helped her to stand, and faced her, she was pained and she couldn't deny it, it was written all over her face.

"Marceline, your**_ not _**okay. We should head home and let you rest..."

"NO!" She grabbed him, "I'm sick of sitting on my butt and doing nothing! I want to do something fun for you, do something right. I'm not leaving..."

Prince Gumball gave her a stern look, "Marceline, I care about you. You can't keep doing this to yourself..."

He hugged her, "Please...rest."

She whimpered into his shoulder, whether it was from the guilt or pain she didn't know. "Can we have at least **_one_** dance?"

She wanted this, he didn't have the heart to make her feel worse. "Alright " He whispered softly, "**_One_** dance".

They held onto each other when the band started to play, bubba was partially holding her up.

Marceline gave him a light kiss, trying to keep him distracted from her obvious pain. 

By the time they parted, bubba was determined to get her home.

He put an arm around her shoulder and led her back.

"Don't worry, we can go again to their next concert..."

" I guess..."

"Marceline, I care about you. Not the concert, they'll be back someday, we can go again."

They kept walking, admiring the moonlit atmosphere.

Marceline felt bad, not because they couldn't be there for the entire concert, but because she had initially planned to perform onstage.

There was no way she was getting out of this one though.

As much as she hated how ' imperfect' this night seemed, bubba was enjoying himself. it was obvious Marcy was making an effort to impress him like he impressed her, and it wasn't working out the way she wanted it.

But this was a night for them to be together, no need to sugar-coat it, it was perfect either way.

"Hey Marceline..." A voice hissed out from a nearby corner.

Well, at least it would've been.

Marceline, recognizing that voice right away, hissed back.

Bubba turned around.

It was Ash.

Bubba had never truly met Ash before, he'd only seen him in pictures, and only knew him from what Marceline had told him.

"So Marceline, I see you found a new boy-toy to play with? Didn't think you were into gay boys now...thought you had some taste"

Bubba held Marceline back before she tried to claw out his eyes.

" LEAVE HIM OUTTA THIS!"

Ash took good look at the two of them, noticing Marceline's 'roundness'.

"Looks like someone's been busy toying around."

"GO AWAY!"

Bubba pulled her away from the scene slowly

"Leaving so soon mar-mar? I always knew you were such a 'fail-queen'."

He gave bubba a look, "And you, she's not worth it bro, bag of emotional wreckage here, Going on bout some bear."

It was obvious, she was gonna kill him...

Only reason he's still alive and not under Marceline boot was because bubba was holding her back.

Ash wasn't finshed though, apparently not knowing whne to stop. "And don't expect the bedroom skills to be any good either. All teeth and claws and hissing, like screwing a wildcat."

Marceline distorted her face into that of a wolf, Ash backed up a little, but wasn't entirely frightened.

Marceline was furious, their was a hint of glowing red in her eyes.

"You hurt me! I had bruises!"

"And you didn't like them?"

Bubba desperately tried to calm her down by whispering things into her ear.

"Marceline, don't. he's not worth it..."

She growled, fangs flashing.

"Marceline...please...think of your heath, think of the baby. Please...don't do this..."

Marceline restrained herself, calming down in gumball's arms.

Bubba put his arm around her and they both proceed to walk away.

"Pathetic..."

Marceline spun around and punched ash square in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, nose bleeding.

Gumball grabbed marcelline by the waist and placed her into his arms, he then proceeded to run.

"Marceline why did you do that?!" He said angrily, "now we're in serious trouble."

"He deserved it bubba, for all the crap he put me through..."

He sighed, by the time they returned home Marceline was exhausted.

He carried her up to his room and plucked her down on their bed, she curled up on top of the mattress easily.

He sat next to her, "He hurt you?...". He said it gently, he didn't like the thought of it.

"Yeah...I used to have bruises, some from fights, I usually started them..." She wasn't looking at him. This whole night had been ruined, she felt horrible.

Bubba felt the same, he felt his pockets, it was still there. But this wasn't the time anymore, the moment was gone.

"He was lying, wasn't he?...none of that was true, was it?"

"No bubba, ever since we split he's done stuff like that, don't listen to it...please don't"

He stroked her hair, some day they were having. "I won't, I wouldn't..."

"I wanted this day to be perfect...I was going to perform onstage for you and show I wasn't all weak and soft cause of all this. But I couldn't even do THAT"

"Marceline, you didn't need to do all that for me...I like you just as you are, I would've had fun today, with the real you, Not this."

"I just wanted to do something different, not give you some sappy love letter and act like the loser I am."

"Your not a loser Marcy, it's wonderful that you did all this for me, I just wished you weren't hurting yourself in the process.."

He then realized something, she had mentioned.

"You were going to sing a song for me?" He said gently, "That's really sweet marcy...thank you. "

She turned red, "Yeah well, whatever, I couldn't perform it." She felt exhausted and weak, and bubba was making her blush again. She desperately tried to look unaffected and strong.

Bubba was even blushing, a song, just for him. This was something he had to hear.

"How about now?"

"Hm?'

"Sing it now, you don't need to be onstage..."

"It's not very good..."

"Hum it then...please?"

She was silent for awhile, debating if she even felt like it. But bubba was waiting patiently with those longing eyes and eventually she broke down and began to hum.

Bubba wanted to ask her what the lyrics were.

He wanted to proceed with his plans and make the biggest decision of his life.

But it wasn't the time.

Not yet... 


	14. Our Dear Friend Bonnibel

Prince gumball sat in the kitchen, twiddling his fingers and fidgeting.

Marceline was still in their room, for about a week.

Ever since their anniversary, she refused to leave, and it worried him very much.

Did he do something wrong? Is she gonna be okay?

Between the suitors, Ash, and all her pains, it was obvious she felt bad about how their special day went.

But she was also giving him the cold shoulder lately, and it was making him very worried.

His servants noticed as well, all growing worried that the two royals had some sort of fight.

Fionna and Cake had been sent off on assignments, mostly because neither of the royals felt like having company right now.

Gumball felt sick to his stomach, which is why peppermint maid returned with some tea to calm his nerves.

"Sire, you should rest. Mistress is fine.." She assured him.

"I can't peps...she won't talk to me..."

"Perhaps she still feels guilty?" The maid suggested, the prince barely mentioned their anniversary, only that it didn't go as they planned.

"Perhaps...but I think it had something to do with me..." He trailed his thoughts over and over again, trying to find out where he went wrong. "Peps...why were there suitors In the garden?"

"Sire, I can assure you that any and all suitors have been removed from this castle."

He scratched his head, "But those women, they where definitely suitors, why where they here? And how?"

"Sire perhaps they snuck their way in to see you, it was just bad timing..."

He took a sip of his tea, "VERY bad timing. She was hurt peps, she felt betrayed"

"But you didn't betray her?"

"Of course I didn't, I wouldn't! But she's so used to that kind of stuff, I guess it hurt, thinking it might've of come from me."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Yes, he was there.." He angrily took another sip, "Marceline broke his nose, he really enraged her."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't, he doesn't sound quite bright, does he?"

"What? Angering a deadly vampire doesn't sound COMPLETELY sane to you?" He said, chuckling.

"She really wanted to do something wonderful for you though, she really did try..."

"Yeah, she did." He smiled, remembering her wear, the food she made, and the gifts she gave. "It was wonderful..."

"And yet you couldn't do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Propose..."

He grunted, he'd been planning this for awhile. Maybe Marshall had been joking about it before, but after awhile, bubba couldn't deny it, he was kinda right. He wanted to do this, he'd gotten everything, the ring was hand-made and completely beautiful.

He couldn't do it though, between the suitors, and Ash, and overall his nerves, he couldn't do this.

"I couldn't peps...not when she was so sad and hurt...I knew we weren't ready for marriage. We just aren't.."

"Your practically married already sire...fighting is normal in a relationship...you'll work it out" She had to try and keep him relaxed, this was stressing him out way too much.

"Yeah...maybe...it's just..I'm worried that I went wrong somewhere..."

"Sire relax, it'll be fine"

"I hope so..."

He rested his head on his arms, "Bonnie is coming over...she wants to speak to Marceline..."

"But-"

"-Marceline doesn't want to speak to anyone right now, I know. But she wants to and I can't do much to stop her.."

Peppermint looked to the ground, "Sire?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's the baby? The baby might be affecting mistress?"

"I'm hoping it's just that...that she's just having more side-effects. She's five months in, about half-way through."

"She's getting rather big, isn't she?" The maid grinned, "She's very fond of it you know?

"Yeah..." He smiled gently at the thought of Marceline petting her bump and singing sweetly to it. 'it's beautiful...seeing her be like that."

"Yes it is sire...do you require anything else?"

"No thanks.." He stood up, brushing any dirt off his clothes. " I need to prepare the place, we're having a guest..."

Marceline grumbled from under the bedsheets, tossing and turning, trying to get more sleep.

Didn't help that servants were wandering in to check up on her every few minutes, she had to hiss then away.

She didn't want to see anyone right now... 

She still didn't feel well...but not for the normal reasons...

Her mind was clouded with so many thoughts, and she needed time alone in order to register them

she ruined her and bubba's special night together, she just didn't want to face him right now.

She growled at his citizens, she disobeyed him, and she caused him to worry and drag her home.

What was meant to be a perfect day turned into another one of her screw-ups.

She had a massive headache, she was still tires and wanted to rest. She'd barely even left the room, servants brought her food and their bedroom already had a bathroom.

There were so many things going on in her head that she just needed some time to herself for once.

There was a knocking at the door, Marceline pulled the covers over her head and growled.

"Ugh...GO AWAY!"

She threw a pillow at the door, landing square in bubba's face when the door opened.

"Mmmffff!" He removed the pillow, and playfully threw it back at her.

"Geez marce..."

She heard his voice from under the covers...

She tried to get up, she pulled the covers from her face.

Bubba was now leaning over her.

"Morning sleepy head..."

She still hasn't talked to him in forever, welp, thousandth times the charm.

"Feeling better marce?' He said, grinning.

She grumbled, hissing.

"I know your still upset...but your worrying me. Please talk to me..."

She groaned, but he was right.

She needed someone right now, and she wasn't getting anyone by scaring them off.

"Bubba...I'm sorry dude. I'm not angry with you or anything...I'm just...I just really hate myself right now.." She whispered, finally speaking to him.

He sat down on the bed next to her, at least she wasn't upset with him, that was an relief.

"Marcy...it's okay, you shouldn't beat yourself up so much about this...it was still a memorable night."

"A little too memorable bubba..." She groaned, "It was horrible..."

"It coulda been worse marcy..."

She made more grumbling noises, brushing her bangs outs her face she made an grunt in annoyance.

He sighed, "Please marce...I'll do anything, just please be okay.."

"I'm fine bubba...everything just sucks right now..." She groggily mumbled into her pillow.

"Well it's about to get a lot worse , bonnibel is coming..." He said, guilty.

"WHAT?!" She immediately sat up, "Why?"

" I didn't want her here either, you needed to rest, but she insisted..."

"AND YOU STILL LET HER COME IN?!"

Gumball wasn't facing her anymore, now**_ he _**was the one who felt awful in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry marce...she's only here to check up on you and talk to you. She's your best friend marce...she just wants to talk, to fix what happened."

"Joy..."Marceline mumbled, "Another day with an ex, can't they all just leave me alone..."

"She's your _friend_ Marcy, not just your ex, you both need to make amends..."

"Bubba...she said I'd be an awful mother, she said our kid would have problems. It's her fault..."

"I know your upset, but also I know that you want to speak to her and fix this mess..." He tried to al her down, didn't want to make her more upset than she already was.

"Yeah...but NOW?! I don't_ feel _like it bubba, I'm hurt enough without her around.."

"Just talk to her...okay?" He stroked the loose strands of her hair, "For me..._please_?"

He was almost begging

Marceline bit her lip, she didn't have a choice if bonnie was coming either way.

"Fine.." She said, words like ice. "Only because it's better to have her as a friend than an enemy."

Gumball sighed, it was a start.

He stood up, walking to the door before he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Do you want me to stay? it's been awhile since you've had company..."

Marceline had a silent debate in her mind, she didn't want him to leave, and yet, she still wanted time to think. Time to herself to think, to ease her from her own twisted and troubled mind.

"Yes.." But she loved him more, all the pain she was feeling wasn't enough to change that. She NEEDED him...

He smiled and sat down on his side of the bed. He comforted her by letting her lay atop him, she snuggled in quite well.

They both relaxed, adjusting to the room's silence and each other's temperatures. Marceline being dead cold, and bubba being wonderfully warm.

A peaceful moment, at last.

-

KNOCK KNOCK

Both royals awoke to the loud knocking in their bedroom door.

They'd been asleep for who knows HOW long, and they didn't enjoy being awoke from such a peaceful nap.

"GO AWAY!" Marceline screamed at the door. Angered by her sudden awakening from such a nice rest.

But that didn't stop the princess from opening the door and letting herself in.

Marceline hid under the covers.

The princess wasn't happy, whether at Marceline or herself bubba couldn't tell.

But either way, this was his cue to leave.

"Bubba.." The princess said, nodding at the prince in welcome.

"Bonnie..." He returned the greeting.

She took a look over at the vampire under the covers, "Is she doing any better?"

"Seems that way, she has a lot on her mind, you know?"

"Yeah...yeah, I 'd be lying if I said I didn't think she's going through a lot."

Gumball headed towards the door, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

"It'll be fine, we've fought before."

"That's what worries me.."

She gave him a reassuring look as he closed the door and left the two best friends together.

Bonnie took a seat on the bed, not exactly sure what to say to her friend.

"Marceline I-"

"Go away bonnie, can't you see I'm hurt enough?" she growled from under the blanket.

"Please Marceline, I just wanted to apologize..."

"Yeah? Shouldn't you have done that ages ago when you chose your stupid kingdom over me?"

"Marceline...that wasn't fair..."

"YES IT WAS BONNIE!" The vampire queen practically screamed. "YOU COULD'VE DONE ANYTHING! YOUR A PRINCESS, I JUST WASN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH!"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Marceline...I'm sorry..I'm sorry I couldn't have saved 'us'. But it was hard for me too, you didn't make the effort to see me, you were lazy, I couldn't handle it."

"Not my fault I have concerts..."

"No...it's not, but-"

"Than what's the freaking problem bonnie?"

Bonnie hesitated, debating what to say next. "Marceline, you know I support you and bubba's relationship entirely. I guess I just help but think it'll turn into another 'us'."

"We can handle our own relationship, thank you very much!" Marceline was already tired of this conversation.

"I just worry for you both, haven't you ever fought before?"

"Yeah, we have, we wouldn't be a normal couple if we didn't. So?"

"So...I don't want to see you two end up badly, what if you got married and ended up splitting up? What will happen to your kid?" Bonnie was standing now, paceing across the floor and rambling on to the still angry vampire.

"Bonnie...we're fine, you need to stay out of people's businesses. And don't deny it, your citizens have trackers and there are cameras EVERYWHERE"

The princess was flustered, "Th-that? That's for safety Marceline! It's not spying!"

"Yes it is! You can't leave ANYONE alone can't you?!"

"Marceline...fine, I'll stop. but only because I don't want it to happen again...I don't want us to never speak to each other again like before."

"Whatever bon, your forgiven...for that."

"For that?" The princess was confused, what ELSE was wrong?

"You need to apologize to baby for calling it a monster..."

Bubblegum crossed her arms in response, "But I didn't, I never DID call it a monster, I'm just saying it's fishy, and I'm worried about it."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll strap it to some table and let it become one of your lab rats..."

Bubblegum looked heart broken, "Marceline...how could you think I would do that to a child? That baby isn't just vampire, it's also a candy person, it matters."

Marceline removed he covers from her face and sat up, "So what? if it WASNT a candy person would you treat it differently? If you want a vampire/ candy kid so badly, go get cozy with Marshall..."

Bonnie turned red at the comment, "Marceline! You need to stop! I don't WANT to hurt your kid, I don't WANT to make you so upset and angry, and I certainly don't WANT to hear your attitude. The candy people are like my children, dozens and dozens of children that rely on me, and depend on me. I treat them with RESPECT and I CARE about them, and not only them, I care about YOU, I care about Finn, and Jake, and ALL our friends. They all matter..."

She let her voice tone down, and she took in a deep breath.

"Marceline...I've never been happier for you. You have a wonderful boyfriend now, and are soon to have a wonderful child. You'll be a happy family, I know that, I just don't want you to see me as the bad guy...because I'm not. I've said things I regret and although you won't show it, I know you regret some too..."

She sat back down next to her friend, "We're best friends, and I want us to stay that way..."

Marceline didn't respond, she didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words.

They sat in silence, Bonnie wasn't sure what was going on in Marceline's head, but it all depended on her right now.

Marceline wasn't sure how to respond to bubblegum's outburst, bubblegum had the best at heart. Maybe she was right, Marceline didn't want to admit it, but she felt bad that she hadn't been a better person towards her as well.

Marceline wasn't responding, so bubblegum decided it was best to just leave her alone. She stood up, and proceeded to leave.

"Bonnie?"

Or at least she was going to.

"Marcy?"

"Hey...I-" She hugged her arms, "I-I'm sorry...for being a lousy friend. I guess it's just hard, y'know? Having someone you once 'like liked' hang out with you, knowing that things are different now.."

"Marcy...hey...it's okay. We both knew that this wouldn't be easy...didn't we?"

"Yeah...I guess we kinda did."

Bubblegum stepped forward, reaching her hand out towards her friend.

"Can we start over? Not as lovers, not as exes, but as friends?"

Marceline stared at her hand, she stood up, taking her sweet time to stretch and wake up her sleeping feet.

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow at Marceline's obvious attempt to bug her.

Marceline slowly walked up to the pink princess and took her hand, shaking it wildly.

"Sure**_ 'Buddy' _**, as long as you don't get all jelly"

"Marcy, you know I've never been 'jelly' of you two"

Marcy gave her friend a toothy grin, "Yeah I know..."

Then she put an arm around her and proceeded out the door, bubba was in the hallway, pacing. He'd been worried about this meeting, and when the two ladies excited the room, smiling and laughing, he looked shocked, before he grinned.

"You guys seem cheerful..." His shoulders relaxed and he stopped pacing.

Marcy stuck out her tongue playfully, "Yeah, you can relax bubby, your girls are besties again. Bonnie behaved herself.."

She squeezed Bonnie's shoulder a little tighter.

"Ow ow...geez marce, yeah fine, I'm staying out of your business...but I'm still checking up on you two. I want to be the one that delivers the baby..."

Gumball crossed his arms, "Okay, but it wasn't bonnie I worried about behaving..."

Marceline pouted.

He chuckled, feeling less panicked and more joyful each and every moment.

"Marcy, I assume your feeling better?"

"Well, I'm up and out of bed, so **_something_** must be wrong with me.." She snickered.

She let go of bonnie, "Now, if you ladies don't mind, **_this _**vampire needs to go get some grub..."

She headed back to the hallway, but not before giving bubba a quick peck on the cheek. 

Bubba felt the place where she kissed him, bonnie rolled her eyes. Oh these two...

Bubba grinned at bonnie. "She's wonderful...you know?" 

"I'll never know how you two ended up together..."

His smile grew even wider, "heh, I don't think I know the answer to that either..."

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal..." Bonnie sighed, "It's been rough around here..."

"Yeah, it has...do you really want to deliver our baby? I mean, you don't have to if you don't wanna, I can always get doctor prince to-"

"Bubba I'm fine" She said calmly, " I WANT to"

"You sure?"

"Positive...as your friend, and a medical expert, I want to be there to bring your little miracle into this world.."

"Miracle, not monster?"

"Miracle, **_not _**monster"

He hugged her, "thank you bonnibel...for everything."

"You know I'll always have your backs...that baby's gonna be very lucky.."

He released her from his hug, "Hey uh, can I tell you something?"

"Sure prince, what's up?"

He looked down both corridors of the hallway, making sure nobody was there or was listening in.

Taking a deep breath he signaled for bonnie come closer for a private talk.

"I-I tried to propose to her..."

Bonnie took a few steps back, "Y- you...Bubba that's wonderful!"

"SHHHHHHHH"

"Sorry..."

"I didn't get to do it anyways...she was so upset...I couldn't do it.." He rubbed his head in frustration.

Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh bubba, it's okay to be scared. This is a big step in any relationship.."

He appreciated her comforting efforts, "I know...but after Marshall talked about it with me, couldn't help but keep thinking about it..."

"Oh Marshall, when I get home I'm going to have to teach that boy to sto-" She stopped talking, "I uh, I mean I'll get him to stop putting crazy ideas in everyone's head before their ready..."

Bubba smirked, "Uh...huh..."

Bonnie was flustered, "Uh, nevermind..."

She immediately changed the subject, "uh...so, did ash really rain on your parade?"

"He did more than rain, more of a tsunami."

"That bad huh?"

"She wasn't in our room for nothing...at least you two have made up. One less problem..."

Princess bubblegum grinned, "Yeah...for now"

"You still miss her?"

"Her annoying presence? Sometimes...she's my best friend, y'know? Finn and Jake keep egging me on about jam time, but It's not really the same without Marcy."

"We'll have to make time to visit more often then.." He held out his hand.

She shook it.

"Agreed."

He raised an eyebrow," So bonnie, what's this about being home with Marshall?"

"I-it's nothing!" She denied quickly.

"C'mon bon, you can tell me.."

She gave herself a face palm for her complete stupidity. "Ugh, since Marcy started living here. Marshall has been using your portal to visit me, he's become my new 'Marcy'."

"Would you consider that a BAD thing?" He smirked.

"Very funny...like YOU didn't obsess over Marceline when you first saw her"

His smirk faded, " I did not 'obsess', she used to mess with me, a lot. it was getting on my nerves!"

Now it was bonnie's turn to smirk, " And she was all you could talk about from that point on..."

He pouted, " It just really bugged me..."

"Awww don't worry bubba, she obsessed over you too." She patted his shoulder, giggling at his pout. "She would constantly talk about how fun you were to mess with, how stuck up you were about her presence, she even said you were cute at one point. Trust me, it takes a lot for Marcy to call someone 'cute', and then immediately pretend she didn't say that."

"She had a crush on me?..." He blushed lightly

"You could say that...she DID ask YOU out"

"As friends..."

Bonnie laughed, so indenial. "Friends or no friends, she could've asked anybody, but she asked you. How many girls have ever asked YOU out. And don't say fionna."

Bubba scratched his head, "I dunno, I guess the suitors don't count since I refused to date them."

"So...?"

"I guess nobody..."

"See?" She put her hands on his shoulders, "Bubba, you shouldn't be so worried about you both. I can be the first to tell you that Marcy isn't the type of gal that gives up on ANYTHING. She spent a long time just to get her bear back...she's not gonna leave you okay? She NEEDS you."

"I know..." He sighed "I shouldn't be so freaked out about everything. I just don't want to make another mistake and lose her to stupidity..."

"Making mistakes is normal, we all do it. Marceline loves your mistakes, especially since she's had a hard time not making them herself. It's nice for her to be with someone who can relate to her and all her problems, the problem with me is that I was 'perfect' to her, she couldn't relate to me. Bubba, don't worry so much about you relationship, Marcy won't leave you, and you certainly won't leave her."

"Yeah..yeah your right..."

"Now how about we go find your girlfriend before she eats somebody?" She suggested.

"She can do that?" Bubba said, panicked.

"It's an expression bubba"

She then looked towards the hallway Marceline raced down, "But maybe we should, just to make sure..."

Bubba looked at her, a little nervous. "Yeah, yeah...let's go.."

And they both made their way to the kitchen.

Keeping their vampire under control.

Like always. 


	15. Night At The TreeHouse

It was a cold clear night...and from a distance, you could see a pink figure strolling around the fields of Ooo.

He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, and by appearance, he was alone.

But if you were close enough, you would notice that he was talking to someone.

It was a small lump in his hoodie.

"Marceline, why aren't you walking? I'm not sure clinging onto my chest is all that **_comfortable_**."

A small furry head poked itself out of the collar of his hoodie.

"You sure bubby?_** I **_for one, think it feels quite nice." The small creature squeaked.

Bubba shook his head, oh this girl.

Her bat formation was the only ability he knew she could still use properly, and she'd been taking advantage of it since.

Even in her bat form though, her roundness was easily defined. Being small, she used her form to hide from him.

Well, at least her invisible ability didn't seem to work... as far as he knew.

"We're almost to the treehouse...you feeling good?"

"Yeah bubs, I puked my guts out already. I'm still REALLY itchy though."

As an example, he felt the small bats claws attack her sides, desperately trying to relive itself.

He placed a hand on the small mound in his shirt, coaxing her to stop.

"Relax marce, feeling itchy is a common sign of pregnancy." He didn't want to see her hurt herself anymore, it made him feel nauseous and panicked.

"Joy, what's next?" She said in her most sarcastic voice.

He petted her, "Don't worry Marcy, I love you no matter WHAT this'll do to you..."

"Good to know...are we there yet?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "Yep."

He knocked on the treehouse door and waited.

Seconds later, the two could hear yelling from the inside.

"FINN! GO GET THE DOOR!"

"JAAAAKKKEEE, I'M BUSSYYY! JUST STRETCH YOURSELF!"

"FINN! .DOOR!" 

Gumball patiently tapped his foot, waiting for _**someone**_ to open the door for them.

While Finn and Jake argued, another voice entered the conversation.

"I'll get it boys, you two have fun arguing over who's lazier!"

The treehouse door opened to reveal the pink princess, causally dressed and clearly annoyed that two of her best friends made her go answer the door.

"Hey bubba!" She grinned at the sight of him, she then looked around. "Uh...where's Marceline?"

"In here!" Came a squeak from the prince's shirt.

Bubblegum shook her head, " Oh Marcy, can't you detach from bubba for two seconds?"

"Whatever Bonnibel, _**you**_ try walking with sore feet. "

Bubba walking into the treehouse, bonnie closed the door behind him.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" Bubba said, allowing Marceline to fly out of his shirt and transform to her natural self.

"Nah, we're just missing Marshall. I assume he's **_fashionably _**late, as always..."

Marceline stretched herself out.

Smacking her lips, she looked around the treasure room.

**_Geez these two are rich...probably even richer than gumball_**

"Soooooo, got anything to eat around here?"

Bubblegum crossed her arms, "Marceline Abadeer, is food all you ever think about?"

The vampire smirked, "Well junior here needs some nutrition. Besides, food isn't the _**only **_thing I think about."

She glanced towards bubba, accompanied by a small eyebrow wiggle.

He blushed furiously

"So anyway, the boys are upstairs. C'mon" Bonni lead them both up the ladder into the main room of the treehouse.

Finn was messing around in some boxes, obviously searching for something.

Jake was in the kitchen, whether to cook something for his guests or for himself they couldn't tell.

They both looked up at the arrival of their friends.

"GUMBALL!"

"MARCELINE!"

They both gave them a faint wave.

"Where's fionna and cake?" Questioned the prince, looking around the treehouse. "I thought you said Marshall was the only one that hadn't arrived yet?"

Suddenly two figures leaped from above and tackled the prince.

"Looking for us?" Said the two adventuresses

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" The prince chuckled from underneath them.

"An hour..." Fionna said, finally, a fun night with all of her friends...it was just too good to be true!

They leaped off the prince and pulled him up.

Cake walked towards Marceline, "How's the baby? everything normal?" Her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Define normal..." Marceline huffed, blowing some strands of her charcoal hair out of her face. 

Cake looped a long arms around the vampire queen's shoulder. "Aw, don't worry babyface. It's all just natural."

"Cept for the part that I got pregnant in the first place..." She grumbled.

"Awwww, being a mommy is the best thing that could ever happen to you. You'll do fine..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Finn ran up to his vampire buddy, "Marcy! Your BAAACCKK!"

She smirked at the goofy human, one of her best friends in the entire world. "Yes I am, how ya doing Finny?"

"Great! Me an' Jake are soooooo pumped you guys came! It's been FOOORREEEVVEERR"

Marceline nodded in agreement. Cake glared at the human for interrupting her.

Finn noticed this, "I got movies prepared and EVERYTHING! We're going have so much fun!" He then backed off to go back to searching through his boxes.

"I gotta admit..." Cake said, "When I found out we had 'other versions', I hadn't expected them to be as crazy as we were..."

"Part of the charm..." Marceline snickered.

Cake patted the vampire on the shoulder, "I still think you an' the prince are the cutest things ever."

"Cute or not, we both get into ALOT of trouble..."

"So do me an' Fi, and we're still here...don't deny it girl, you two are perfect."

Marceline rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance, but out of how silly this Cat was.

While Marceline conversed with Cake over her maternal problems and events, Gumball was hanging with Fionna, chatting it up with her.

"-And then I broke his jaw!" Fionna exclaimed, punching the air.

Gumball nodded, smiling. It's been awhile since he and Marceline had a casual evening with their friends. This is what they'd been missing, movie nights, jam time, and nice normal conversations.

Bubba had ben very cautious about bringing Marceline back to Ooo, she seemed to be over their anniversary disaster, but it was obvious she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

At least Ash couldn't run into them here, and this time she was surrounded by her friends. Hopefully this evening would be a lot better than that one.

Jake came out of the kitchen with a load of snacks in his long arms.

"Alright let's eat!"

Soon enough, everyone was set out on the couch, eating. Marshall still hadn't arrived yet.

Eventually Finn found what he was looking for, a movie.

Bmo was even here, the boys had an entire night of movies, music, and games planned out for everyone.

It's been awhile since they had a night like this.

Soon enough, the lights were turned out and everyone was watching a movie Bmo projected into the room.

Still no sign of Marshall...

With Marceline resting on his shoulder, bubba glanced over at bubblegum, she looked worried.

And she was, Marshall was beyond just 'late'. Where was he? 

By the time the movie was over everyone had given up on Marshall arriving. Finn and jake took out Card Wars and split into teams, bonnie took this time to take gumball arms and lead him into the corner to chat.

"Bonnie? You okay?" Bubba asked, she was troubled and he had to help her.

"No..." She sniffed, "Something's wrong..."

"Marshall? don't worry, I'm sure he's just running late..."

The princess smacked her forehead, "ugh, maybe your right. I'm just worried if something bad happened and he..."

"He's fine, I promise you..." Bubba reassured her.

Bonni smiled, "You know, I want to tell you something...about Marceline"

"Really?"

"Have you ever heard of the human theory of 'Natural selection'?"

Gumball thought to himself, he wasn't as invested in science as Bubblgum was, but he knew enough about the basics.

"I believe I do, yes. Isn't that the theory of mutation over a generation of beings?"

"Yes" Bonnibel said, " I have a theory...what if Marceline has a genetic mutation, and what if...it allowed her to have children?"

Gumball scratched his head, "Well, I like it better than my ideas..."

Bonni looked towards Marceline, who was currently playing card wars on Fionna and Cakes team against Bmo, Finn, and Jake.

"She's special, you know?"

Gumball smiled, "Very... We're working on a nursery right now for the baby."

"Can I help?"

"Why of course."

"YOU GUYS ARE CHEATING!"

"NO WE'RE NOT! THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY CARD WARS!"

"BUT THATS NOT FAIR!"

"FOR YOU!"

The gummmies took this opportunity to see what was going on.

Apparently these guys were WAY too invested in this game. 

So invested that they were...floating?

Finn and Jake were rising into the air, looking very unhappy and scared.

"AHHHH WHAT'S HAPPINING?!" Finn screamed.

Then everyone heard it, laughter.

Suddenly Marshall lee appeared above all. He was holding onto Finn and Jake and dangling them in the air.

He'd been trying to fight off a laugh, but had failed completely.

Everyone gave him a glare.

"MARSHALL LEE! PUT THEM DOWN AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Fine..." Marshall dropped them before plopping himself onto the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Why weren't you here?!"

"Why?" He smirked, "Did ya miss me princess?"

Bubblegum crossed her arms in annoyance, "**_Why weren't you here_**?!" She asked again.

"I've _**been**_ here", Marshall said. "Been invisible the whole time...I was just waiting for the right time..."

"To what? SCARE us?!"

"Yeah princess, if messing with your friends wasn't enough proof of that..." Marshall said, smirking. "Relax, I'm here now...you don't have worry about me anymore."

"I-I wasn't worried..." The princess mumbled.

"Yes you were, you were worried if something bad had happened to me...I heard." Marshall might not of known it, but he was crossing the line.

"You overheard?! What's wrong with you?! Ugh that's it, bye guys, I'm heading home!" And with that, the princess stomped off. You could hear the door slam downstairs...

Everyone was silent at the princess's outburst, all except Marshall.

"Ugh, I'm outta here too...cya guys later"

"But we didn't get to hang with you yet!" Fionna piped up.

"Whatever..." Marshall opened the nearest window and flew out.

Nobody said a word.

Nobody flinched.

It was dead silent.

Marceline looked shocked, she'd seen bonnie angry before, but never like this. This time she was truly hurt and upset, and for what? Marshall pulling another one of his pranks?

She and bubba have fought before, it's a normal thing for couples, but they always managed to stay together and work it out.

Bonnie was a hard person to argue against. Marceline knew that quite well.

Eventually gumball spoke up in order to break the silence.

"Well...I suppose we should continue the evening without them." He said sadly, "We can't sit around sad like this..."

Everyone nodded sadly and proceeded to continue the game of Card Wars. This time they were a lot more quite though.

Gumball sat down on the couch, he no longer had anything left to do than to watch the rest play their game.

Soon enough, the girls side won. Fionna punched the air in victory, Jake was a sore loser however, and mopped over to the couch next to gumball.

Gumball sighed, another evening gone wrong. But this one wasn't either his and Marcy's fault.

Marshall and Bonnibel were good friends, and to see them fight like the way they just did...it wasn't pleasant.

Marceline sat next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth.

Jake, sensing the couple wanted some 'alone time', mopped off the couch and into the kitchen. Finn followed behind his brother, perhaps to make him feel a little better.

"Hey bubs?" Marcy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should have done something? Bout them?" She hated seeing that fight more than anyone, it was a reflection of her own arguments with bonnibel, and it wasn't a pleasant thing to thing about. 

"It's their fight Marceline, if they are willing... they'll patch it up."

He hated not giving her a more reassuring answer, but this wasn't their fight. This was something their friends had to work out on their own.

"Don't be sad Marceline, everything will work out somehow..."

"Maybe..." 

He reached around and patted her shoulder.

"Hey you know, we should do something. We can't lie down and be depressed all night..." He said, making an effort to cheer her up.

She pouted, but he was right. This night was meant to be spent with their friends, a night of fun.

And they sure weren't going to have fun sitting here and acting like a bunch of downers.

Gumball had an idea

"Hey Bmo?!" He said to the small game system, "Do you mind putting on some music?"

BMO enthusiastically obeyed, putting on one of his favorites.

This caused Finn and Jake to dance immediately, being the goofballs known and loved by Gumball and Marceline.

Fionna and Cake joined too, goofing off right next to them.

Gumball stood up and held out his hand, doing a goofy bow.

"Care to dance?"

She took it, giving him a smug grin. "Sure princey."

Soon, everyone was dancing. 

And not to much long later, they were all asleep on the couch.

Peaceful and calm.

As friends...

Meanwhile outside, it began to rain.

A figure put on his hoodie, he was watching his friends have fun together, wishing he'd have been there to join them.

The vampire king watched sadly, regretting his actions.

Regretting not doing what he should have done.

Regretting himself.

Gumball and Marceline got along so well...

There was no telling how often Marceline pulled pranks on bubba, and how often she tried to infuriate him.

Bubba didn't seen to be so angry though, or at least, not enough to storm out of room full of their friends.

They worked things out between them, they understood each other.

Maybe it was time he learned something from them.

He floated off, feet first on the ground.

He followed the princesses tracks, ready for something he wasn't sure he was ready for.


	16. Marshall Lee, Royal Friend

**TAP TAP**

"Ugh, where is that nerd?!" A figure in a hoodie was repeatedly tapping on the window of the candy prince's bedroom.

Marshall had been trying to find the pink prince all morning, he needed to talk to him and surprisingly he was no where in sight.

Frustrated, he kicked the balcony window. He'd invite himself in if they weren't locked.

"UGH, WHERE IS HE?!"

He tried to kick it again when it suddenly opened.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

Peppermint maid scowled at the vampire king, she just got up here to clean the princes bedroom and that irritating sound outside on the balcony was driving her crazy.

Marshall welcomed finally getting a response, but frowned at his big welcoming.

"Relax lady, I'm just looking for your prince. Now, where is he?! "

The small candy woman crossed her arms. "That is none of yo-"

"Hello?!" The prince called out into the room from the hallway, "Marshall?"

"Ahhh, see?" Marshall joked to the still angered maid, "He's here, now if you excuse me..."

Gumball calmly ushered the angry maid outside, telling her to resume cleaning and to finish the bedroom later.

She left with no complaint.

Gumball gave Marshall a look. "Marshall lee? What do you think your doing?"

He snickered, "Looking for you princey...need to talk with ya about something."

"What did you do now..."

"It's not that..." Marshall said quickly, he then suddenly became quiet. "I wanted your advice on women..."

Gumball became silent, then he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Wait? You want MY advice on women, since when does Marshall lee need advice on women?!"

Marshall pouted, "Shut it bubs, bon still hasn't forgiven me an- and you get along with Marceline so well..."

"So you want to know how to make it all up to her?" Gumball questioned, it wasn't normal for Marshall to ask HIM for advice on anything.

"Yeah..."

The vampire king wasn't enjoying this, but he tried everything, he had to get help from SOMEWHERE.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you you've come to the RIGHT place, but I appreciate the fact that you came to me for advice marsh."

"Yeah yeah, now tell me what I need to do?" Marshall was impatient, he just wanted this over with.

Bubba sat down on his bed, and patted a seat for Marshall who reluctantly sat down next to him.

"Well, bonnibel isn't exactly the easiest person to apologize to. Especially considering she has the power to make sure your as far away from her as possible. I suggest you take the admirer route." He suggested simply.

"The admirer route?"

"Yes, each day you leave her a gift in apology. Something from the heart, so she'll know it's meaningful."

"Bubbs, I'm trying to say I'm sorry, not ask her out on a date." Marshall grunted.

"Marshall...if you want my advice, you should take it when I give it to you." Gumball said, he knew Marshall was reluctant to be receiving his help, but if he wanted it, he outta take it.

"Fine fine...anything else?"

"Let her approach you, don't approach her. When she's ready to accept your apology, it's best if she comes to you..."

Marshall nodded, "Alright fine. Only because I don't want her to hate me, I still don't know what I did wrong. I was only having some fun."

"Your fun was mean marsh, she was worried about you." Gumball said sternly, " You shouldn't have taken it so far"

"Fine...whatever."

Gumball shook his head is disapproval, "You need to take this seriously Marshall, it's not 'whatever'. You need to be serious about this and what your doing, your tom-foolery won't work in this situation."

"I know, but it seems so hard. I mean, how the heck do you handle fights with Marceline?" Marshall asked, questioning bubba rather demandingly.

"We talk about it, it's not easy, but we gain the courage to speak to each other and fix it. We both know we're at fault, and we're both willing to accept that."

"Soooooo, basically you say you're wrong , she says she's wrong, and you both hug it out?!" Marshall said, " That sounds...easy".

"It's not as easy as it sounds, but we manage. We'd never hurt each other, so our fights are verbal. It's hard, but hey, we're both still together..."

Gumball stood up, "Alright, enough talking about fights. Anything else you need marsh? I'm very busy."

"Why?" The vampire king floated off the bed and faced the prince, "Got some party planning to do or something?"

"Actually...for your information Marshall, me and Marceline have been in baby classes preparing for whats to come." Which was true, he and Marceline were learning about all the could. Marceline herself was out, probably shopping for baby toys.

"Ahhhhh so you both are just preparing for junior eh?" Marshall smirked, "Marcy's swelling up like a balloon."

"All part of the process, I've made her plenty of maternity clothing since she's expanded so much." He had a dreamy look to him now, "I've never seen something so beautiful as Marceline and the baby."

"Well hope being a daddy works out for ya..." Marshall started, almost sounding as if he was going to leave.

But he stopped.

"So bubba, where's the ring?"

The Vampire smirked at the princes sudden blushing.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about Marshall..." The prince denied quickly, but it was obvious he was lying.

Which made Marshall grin even wider, "Oh Really? You sure princey?" He floated around the prince, he shifted his face into something more menacing and tried to scare the prince.

Gumball wasn't amused at his antics, but it WAS funny that he thought he could scare someone who's dated a vampire for three years. Marceline has scared him glob knows how many

times, she doesn't do it as often anymore since gumball pretty much knows all her tricks now. He's not scared anymore.

When Marshall saw he wasn't getting a result, he shirted back to his normal form. "Well, fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just go find Marceline an-"

"NO NO NO NO! It's still a secret!" The prince grabbed Marshall's arm in order to stop him from leaving. Then he realized what he just said and let go.

Marshall laughed, " I knew it! "

"Yeah but..._how _did you know it?" Gumball questioned, awkwardly scratching his head. "Did bonnie tell you?"

"Nah, she knows how to keep a secret. I just **_really _**know how to snoop..." As an example, Marshall pulled a small black box out of the pocket of his hoodie.

Gumball didn't know whether to be furious or- no, he was furious.

"Marshall, DID YOU STEAL THAT FROM MY LAB?!"

He'd been hiding it there for awhile, Marceline never went there herself, so it had been perfectly hidden from her line of vision.

But apparently Marshall knew better.

" I was gonna return it...relax dude." Marshall tossed the box in the air, catching it easily. "So...Deathworld ruby eh? This thing must've been handmade by you then? Pretty impressive bubba, didn't know you were into making jewelry."

Gumball walked up and snatched the box out of the vampire's hands. "Marshall, stop...just...stop. This little box means a lot to me, please stop ruining this."

Back raised his hands and backed away, "Alright alright, sorry bubs. I was just curious..."

Bubba placed the small box in his pocket, patting it down.

Marshall watched him, "I assume you haven't proposed?"

"I tried...but I couldn't." Gumball was disappointed, he wanted to do this so badly. Now he wasn't sure even if he wanted to continue with his actions anymore.

"Yes you can bubba, forget Ash, forget about the suitors. You want her, she wants you, just let the magic happen." Marshall placed both hands on his friends shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen, . "

Gumball grinned, thankful his friend was cheering him on. "Now, I think it's time I ask YOU for advice. How should I do it?!"

"I don't know bubs, maybe do something casual and romantic. That way she won't see it coming."

Gumball thought on it for a moment, "You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea."

"See bubba? Nothing to freak out about, you'll think of something." Marshall patted his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah." Gumball almost seemed to lighten up, the thoughts of it made his smile brighter. "And we could get married after the baby is born, and...we'll be a family."

Marshall smirked at his friends utter joy, almost like a child.

"Well, I suppose I should leave, gotta go apologize to the princess." Marshall started, nodding towards the door.

"You know marsh, you can stay and help out if you want? You don't need to leave right away, you already went through all this trouble to find me anyway."

Marshall took the offer, glad he didn't have to go back outside in the sunlight, and glad he didn't have to apologize right now.

"Come on" Gumball opened the door and lead Marshall down the hallway. "You can help me with things."

"Things?"

"Yes, with things"

"You gonna tell what those 'things' are before I assume it's something bad?"

Gumball stopped and faced his friend. " Listen, I need you to help me paint the nursery. We need it finished soon so we can move some furniture in, we don't know it's gender yet so we're just going to paint it a light blue."

"Awwww, c'mon, I thought we were gonna go and have fun, not go do slave work"

Gumball crossed his arms, "Marshall, help me out. My servants can't reach the ceiling and it'll do you some good to help out."

"Awww c'mon bubba, that's so LAAAMMMEEE"

Gumball was stern, "C'mon marsh."

"Ugh fine."

When the reached the nursery, Marshall put on some proper smocks and was sent to finish painting the room. It was almost done, but there was still work to do.

Although they were both working for awhile, gumball had to leave for a meeting, leaving Marshall to paint by himself.

Marshall grunted, this was a waste of his time.

It was a hour later when Marshall finally finished, exhausted, he floated into a comfortable position, and went to sleep.

He dreamt peacefully until he felt something poking him.

Her opened one eye slowly to see Marceline, smirking down at him.

"Hey Marsh, bubba working ya to death?'

"Yeah...don't know why I'm working on your kid's room. "He opened both eyes and yawned.

"Cause your lazy and you need to make up for ditching your friends last night." Marceline said, as if this was the simplest answer.

"Hey, I only ditched cause bonnie ditched."

"And she only ditched because of you."

"Yep" He said, resting his head on his arms, "And now I'm paying for it."

"Well I came looking for ya, just got back from berry picking and baby shopping." She held up a basket of freshly picked strawberries, "Want some?"

"Don't mind if I do..." Marshall didn't hesitate to pluck a berry out of the basket and drain it of it's color. " You doing good?'

"Eh, still sore and agitated, But I'm getting used to it. I'm also getting bigger, and freaking heavier. Juniors really doing some crazy things to me..." The vampire yawned and attempted to stretch her arms, "I'm probs gonna go take a nap soon, it's exhausting being in my state."

"Napping huh? You did that before you were preggs"

"Yeah, but now I have an excuse."

They both laughed.

"Yo marsh, can you do me a favor?" Marceline asked.

**Great ****_more_****favors.**

"Uh sure, what's up?"

"Can you take this to bubba?" She held out a small present, " It's a gift for him, and I kinda feel weird about buying it. Soooooo can you give it to him for me?"

Marshall took it, examining it's small shape and curiously wondering what was inside it.

"Uh sure marce, can leave afterwards?" He was eager to leave before he was given ANOTHER task to complete.

"Yeah yeah, your dismissed afterwards. Just go give it to him..." She grabbed her things and headed to the door, " See ya later Marshy, I got some things to do."

He waved as she went into the hallway, no doubt looking for a quiet place to rest.

Marshall groaned, apparently he was everyone's 'errand boy ' of the day.

He floated off to find gumball, who by the looks of it, was outside in the gardens.

Marshall kept his hood up as he went outside, the sun was ridiculously bright, and the candy citizens that WERE out there didn't look happy. They were all worried about melting.

Even gumball was wearing a sunhat in order to keep himself from melting.

Marshall took this opportunity to sneak up behind him and make one of his gnarly monster faces. Maybe this time it would work...

And it did.

"Boo"

"yeeeeARRRGGHH!" The prince jumped, almost punching Marshall in his fright.

"MARSHALL!"

The vampire king howled with laughter, gumball gave him a nasty look.

"O-okay I-I'm s-s-orry bubba." He couldn't talk properly he was laughing so hard. "I- just n-needed to do that."

"Marshall seriously? Can't you see I'm busy planning for a summer festival?" He held up a note chart of events and ideas, The candy citizens were out building some necessary stands and booths.

"Nah, I'm not invested In your weird traditions bubba. " The vampire said as he took in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Marceline told me about events she used to attend to before the war...when she was little. " Bubba said explaining, "I want to see if we could try something like that out in THIS time period."

"Ahhhhh so your bringing back the past...interesting." Marshall took a good look at his surroundings, there wasn't much up yet, but it wasn't hard to make out what was going on.

"Marceline already knows, but she doubts it'll work. Thinks the candy people won't enjoy it, but I'll find a way. I've planned many events before."

"Isn't it kinda...dangerous...for these guys to build something out in this heat?" Marshall said, looking around at the many candy workers.

"Don't worry, many of these guys are hard candy, and don't melt as easily. ME, however." He pointed to the sunhat on his head," It's pretty necessary."

"So gumbutt, your lady kinda wanted me to give you something." He pulled the small box out of his pocket and presented it to the prince.

"She got this for me?" Gumball looked touched, he stared at the present curiously and took it out of the vampire's hands.

He slowly unwrapped it and carefully opened the box.

Inside was a picture frame, it was obviously meant for multiple pictures.

A family picture frame, Marceline must've bought it for them and the baby.

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to use it."

"A picture frame?" Marshall said, confused. "I was expecting something a little different."

"I like it, I think we'll hang it in the nursery after the baby is born." Gumball held it up to the light, admiring it. "Marceline can very thoughtful, you know?"

"I guess she can...since you seem to be so happy bout this."

"Oh Marshall, I'm just so excited. I'm going to propose, we're having a kid, it's all just too good to be true." He was grinning ear to ear, lost in fantasy.

"It's better than my life..." Marshall said plainly. shrugging.

"Hey, lighten up. We all have our down days." He patted the vampire's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "You need to enjoy life a little more."

"Been around 1000 years, I think I've used up the best of life."

"Well, thank you for helping me out today marsh, your a good friend."

Marshall huffed, "Alright bubba, well...I'm just gonna go..."

"And I want you to help us with the baby."

Marshall halted, "Really, me? Seriously bubba..._**me**_?"

"Well, it's gonna be part vampire and we can never be sure what'll it be capable of. Another vampire's assistance might be helpful."

"Well...I'm not one for babysitting. But maybe this'll be better...so fine whatever bubba. I'll help ya out as long as I don't have to change it's diapers."

"Babies require a lot of assistance marsh, so thanks. " Gumball looked back to his checkboard and marked of some items, clearly invested in his work.

"Soooooo bubba, what do you want?"

"Hmm?" Gumball mumbled, not looking up from his list.

"Like, a girl or boy?"

Gumball took a minute to think to himself, "I wouldn't mind either, I have no particular preferences."

"Well, at least you won't be disappointed. "

"I couldn't be disappointed, no matter what." Gumball finished off with his list and gave it to one of the construction workers.

"Y'know gummy, a baby, a proposal. It's a lot coming at ya. Think you can handle it?'

Gumball took a minute to think, "Yeah...yeah I can. Someday when your in a situation like this, you'll think the same marsh."

"Yeah, I highly doubt I'll end up in the same situation as you peeg." Marshall teased, " Especially not in the way it happened."

"I told you before marsh, it was an accident. Me and Marceline hadn't intended for it to happen in the first place..."

"Exactly my point."

"Marshall...mistake or not. This is the start of something wonderful, and you should be apart of it. If it works out...and Marceline says yes...would you consider being my best man?"

Marshall's jaw dropped, "Y-Your kidding right? I-I mean, why me? Why not lord or something?..." Not that he didn't want to be, it was just odd for him to be asked such a thing.

"Because I want **_you_** to be there, your my best friend, and without you, I couldn't gain the courage to try again with Marceline."

Marshall faked a pout and scratched his head, "Well...since you insist. But she hasn't said yes yet..."

"True, but if she does..."

They both exchanged smiles.

"I gotta get back to work marsh, I'll see you later" Gumball waved, and walked back to the construction site.

"Alright, I'll tell bon you said hi!" Marshall yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Marshall snickered and shook his head. What a weirdo.

But he didn't get far before he heard a scream.

Not just any scream.

Gumball's

Marshall froze completely before turning around slowly.

He rushed back to the construction site as fast as he could to see a pink mass being carried straight to the hospital wing.

A picture frame was on the ground, Marshall picked it up and followed after the crowd of candy people.

"Oh glob..." He mumbled.


	17. The Mark of a Vampire

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed the vampire queen, pushing everyone out of her way on her way towards the hospital wing.

She'd heard the screams from her room, and after hearing the words 'prince gumball', she made a mad dash out of her room.

Marshall was already perched outside of the operation room, still holding the picture frame.

Marshall turned towards the sudden noise, just to be pinned against the wall by the angry queen.

"YOU! TALK! " She growled.

"I-I don't know what happened?!" Marshall replied, panicking. "I- I didn't see anything!"

Marceline caught a glimpse of the picture frame in Marshall's hands. Her eyes became more animalistic and Marshall got a better look at her fangs as she flashed them, hissing.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!" She proceeded to hiss at the fellow vampire. "THAT'S BUBBA'S PRESENT!"

"Yeah yeah I know! I gave it to him like you said...he dropped it!" He didn't want to hurt her, but she was scaring him and he needed to get away from her as quickly as possible before she did something crazy. 

He lightly pushed her away, "Marcy, I don't know what's happening. The doctors haven't told me anything..."

Marceline took some breaths and relaxed, she turned around to see candy people all around. Some cowering from her outburst.

Marceline was used to getting this reaction, vampires were meant to scare people. But it was unnerving seeing the citizens of her boyfriend's look at her with such fear.

If she was supposed to live here, it wasn't an option to frighten these people. They were supposed to look up to her, not fear her.

She calmed down, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it...I just- I just want bubba to be okay..." She hung her head.

A little gumdrop child walked up to the vampire queen and hugged her leg.

"It's okay..."

Marcy stopped her sniffling, good timing too, Doctor Ice Cream had shown up.

Everyone looked around nervously.

"He's alive."

Marceline let out a sigh of relief, "What happened?"

"He was under attack by an assassin. He was bitten in a few spots and his leg is broken...luckily he wasn't damaged too much. "

Marceline's jaw dropped.

"An ASSASSIN?!"

"That's what it appeared to be."

Marceline sat down in the nearest chair, she had no words.

She was thankful he was alive, but just the thought that someone had tried to kill him made her worried.

"An assassin..." She said miserably, "He could've died..."

Marshall floated over to her, he patted her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay marce..."

"No, it's really not. People are out there trying to kill bubba...how am I supposed to feel okay?! He could've left me today...he could've left me forever..."

No one said a word, no one had any words to say.

She touched her stomach, patting it gently. " Thank glob he's alive, if he died I don't know what I'd do..."

She looked up at the doctor, " Can I see him?"

"He's currently unconscious, Perhaps you'd rather visit him when he's awake?"

"No, I want to see him. Please?" She stood up, she was completely serious.

"You may, but only you. And be careful..."

Marceline didn't hesitate to head into the prince's room, but not before Marshall handed her the picture frame.

The door closed behind her and the citizens all left to return to their natural jobs, banana guards perched themselves outside of the prince's room.

Marshall soon followed behind, wanting to leave the couple alone.

Marceline didn't enjoy what she saw, gumball, in a hospital gown. Covered in bandages, foot propped up, and clearly in pain.

She took his hand and sat down in the nearest chair, he didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

She gave his hand a light squeeze, she knew perfectly well that being royalty had some drawbacks, assassins have come after her numbers of times.

But she usually made it out without a scratch.

The assassin had waited for Marshall to be out of the line of sight, in his view, there was no way they would've attacked in the view of a powerful vampire.

But in front of innocent candy people, that was just fine.

This was the kind of thing she had nightmares about, the worst kind of nightmares.

He was breathing slowly, he had a loss of blood from the attack and it was best she let him recover.

Taking a good look at him, she noticed the bite marks.

They were vampire.

Marceline didn't have any words, a vampire, a possible assassination attempt? or just grabbing lunch?

There weren't too many vampires around who still drank blood, red had been a useful substitute for years.

She only drank blood herself when she was desperate.

Yet gumball had been the subject of a vampire attack, and being the queen of vampires, Marceline knew them quite well.

For example, the attacker was obviously very sloppy, he didn't try to feed cleanly and he sure didn't try to keep bubba quiet.

There were also multiple bite marks, meaning he/she hadn't been strong enough to keep bubba in place and had been struggling to latch onto him.

A Fledgling.

Vampire fledglings were the worms of the bunch, the newly turned. If they weren't trained properly, they were usually killed off pretty quickly out of stupidity.

Vampires may be immortal, but they weren't invincible.

Marceline growled, some newby attacked bubba and fled like a coward. What idiot turned this guy?

Nonetheless, she was going to keep a closer eye on bubba from now on.

And she now required a talk with the vampire king of this universe.

Maybe back in Ooo she was he most fearsome vampire in existence, but here, she had no say in vampire leadership.

Making this...Marshall's problem.

There was no telling who this vampire was, they had to have been in disguise in order to not fry into ashes from being out in the sun.

Bubba couldn't tell her anything at this point, and she didn't want him to hurt himself any longer.

She stayed there for hours, only leaving to use the restroom. She didn't want to leave his side.

He was still peacefully sleeping.

She gave him a meek smile, it could've been much worse, MUCH worse. 

At least he's alive, and okay, thank glob he's okay!

She kept holding his hand, currently she was the only one being allowed into the princes room, but he was allowed to have visitors by tomorrow.

A perfect time to have a little talk with the vampire king.

Justice was a little different when it came to vampires, you screw up, and you get made an example of.

Cruel? maybe.

But if all the vampires could do what they wanted, the world would be nothing but pandemonium.

Someone needed to pay for this.

Now of course Marceline herself had bitten bubba, a few times.

But it was never in this kind of way, normally it was to mess with him, or as a sign of love or ownership.

She'd never taken it this far.

Bubba was pure and (almost) Innocent, perfect bait for any vampire.

She wondered whether the vampire had chosen bubba because he was close by, or he'd been purposely targeting him.

So many questions...

The picture frame had been set down next to gumball on his bedside table, it was empty and lonely.

The room felt depressing, even for a happy moment like this.

Marceline slept on the couch in bubba's room that night, wanting to keep a close eye on him.

No vampire was coming in here.

By morning Marceline was awake and ready, servants brought her breakfast and she didn't hesitate to eat it all.

Bubba was still asleep.

He should wake up any minute now and Marceline refused to leave him until he did so.

And soon enough, while she was holding onto his hand for dear life, she felt him squeeze her back.

"Mar...ar..ce.." He mumbled, groggily.

"Shhhhhhh, I'm right here babe. Just Relax." She pushed his hair out of his face and soothingly spoke to him.

"Wha...what happened?" He asked, voice still a mumble.

"You were under attack...your hurt."

Gumball made slight movements, he realized his foot was propped.

"It...broke?"

"Yeah, they must've been kinda aggressive."

Gumball took in some deep breaths, "Was I...dying?"

Marceline held onto his hand a little tighter, "No...no...you were fine. He didn't do enough damage to kill you."

She turned away, biting her lip. "But if the candy people hadn't interfered...maybe."

"They saw me attacked?" Bubba said, astonished, "The poor things must be frightened out of their mind."

"They were..."

"Well now that they know I'm alive and in good hands, perhaps we can continue with our work..." He proceeded to sit up.

"Oh no you don't" Marceline pressed him down,, back against the bed. "You are NOT going anywhere till your healed and I handle that vampire."

"VAMPIRE?!" Gumball suddenly became frightened, "WHAT VAMPIRE!?"

"Well..." Marceline scratched the back of her neck, "You may or may not have been attacked by a vampire."

"A vampire?!" He said, still panicked, "Did I turn?! are there marks on me?! Did he drink my blood?!" He said, immediately demanding answers.

"No no, your still candy. Yeah you have some marks on your neck, and he kinda got some blood from you."

Gumball felt his own heart rate speed up.

Marceline stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay, he's gone. Me an' the baby are fine too..."

"Does Marshall know?"

"No...not yet. I kinda plan on telling him later..."

"How much later Marceline? This vampire could've be halfway across Aaa by now."

"Bubba, we'll handle it. You just stay here and rest..." She kept petting his head, twirling the strands of his gooey hair between her fingertips.

"Marceline...no...not with the baby you don't"

"I'll be fine bubba, I'll be with Marshall..."

"I'm not sure that means you'll be fine, Marcy."

"Bubba, just relax for now. That took a lot out of you."

Bubba shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Alright." He said, smiling faintly.

"They brought you breakfast." Marceline said, nodding towards a tray on a nearby table.

"Oh thanks."

Marceline carried it over to him, he took it immediately and began to eat.

Marceline couldn't stop staring at the marks on his neck, just the thought of someone biting him aggressively within an inch of his life, was terrifying.

These marks would heal, of course. But it wasn't comforting to look at.

"Are they bad?" Gumball asked, following her eye line.

"Well...I've seen worse."

"How long do you think I'm going to be in here?"

"A few more days, than you'll be able to use crutches for a few more weeks."

"Your about to start your sixth mounth, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She said, sounding a little more cheery. "It won't be too much longer before it starts kicking."

"I hope when it does, I'll be able to stand again." Gumball reached over and gently touch her roundness.

"That's our little baby in there." He said silently, "Our little miracle."

"Yeah, yeah it is" She placed her hand ontop his, "Y'know, I thought_** I **_was gonna be the one in the hospital..."

"Things happen." Bubba shrugged.

"Yeah, and everybody has a tendency to suck." She huffed, "Idiot vampires trying to attack people, Stupid queens trying to kill pregnant vampires, your worlds messed up bubba..."

"Well, yours has a comet with ultimate power, an powerful squid like god, and an evil creature who wants to kill all life. You wanna bet?"

They both laughed

"A kid growing up in this world isn't going to be easy." Gumball said, " My citizens were created, our kid is going to be born"

"Yeah, but they'll adjust. We all evolve at some point, we all adapt."

"Just like you did for this baby." Gumball said, " You evolved to do something no vampire has done before, and I get to be the father of it."

"Hope junior turns out well, I'd hate to screw them up."

"Marce, you'll do fine." He said, completely serious.

"Hear that junior?! " Marcy said, teasing. "Your daddy almost died and now he thinks I'm the perfect mother. You got stuck with the oddball family."

"At least it has a family."

"Yeah. I suppose that's true, not like I had much of a family." Her eyes wndered to the floor.

Gumball noticed her actions and cupped her face to look at him.

"Hey, you do. You dad is family, whether he was the best father or not, he still cares for you, so does Simon, and our friends, think of us as all one big abnormal family."

Marceline took a minute to think, " Well, that's a little weird..."

Gumball sighed, "It's nice to have a family though, there were times I used to feel like I was alone. like no one wanted me..."

"Yeah, I know that feel. It's not pleasant."

She crossed her arms, and gave him a look. "But you get over it, you meet people, you grow to like them, and weird biz happens."

"You see marce? You have people!" He grinned.

"Yeah yeah..." She stood up, "Well, I better go tell everyone you awake. They'll want to see you"

"Alright."

Marceline smiled and closed the door behind her.

-

"Nice to know you're not dead gumbutt." Marshall smirked, "We were all worried bout ya."

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not dead either." Gumball teased back, "It's a lot easier to take care of my kingdom when I'm alive."

"Did you see what it was?" Fionna asked.

"No...no..." Gumball didn't want anyone to worry about a vampire attack just yet, he knew just how powerful vampires could be. It was best he didn't give the young adventuress and her counterpart any ideas. " We're still working on finding their identity."

"Cool, and when you do, me 'an Jake will go punch his guts out." Finn said, enthusiastically.

"Probably best you don't, this could be a very dangerous individual and I'd rather not any of you get hurt over it."

"Awwwww c'mon prince, there is nothing we can't handle." Finn looked disappointed about being denied of his services.

"Yeah!" Fionna piped in, " With the four of us, he won't stand a chance!"

"Guys, settle down, if I need your assistance I'll let you know." Gumball said sincerely.

"He's right, besides, we don't know what this person is..." Bonnie said from the chair in the corner, "Best not send you to your death if they're too dangerous."

Marshall had sent her the news last night, she had tried to kick him out, but when he mentioned bubba being attacked, this was not the time for bickering. She still hadn't forgiven marsh, but right now her friend's life had been at stake, forgiveness would have to come later.

"Besides..." Bonnie continued, "We need to be here for bubba right now, we'll handle that situation later."

" I don't know bon...what if he's under you bed right now, waiting for you." Marshall said in a playfully spooky voice, along with his crawling in the air. "He's gonna come for you bonnibel..."

"Very funny Marshall lee...but I highly doubt it." She crossed her arms, defensively. "Sneaking into MY room without being killed or caught takes some serious skill."

"Interesting..."

"Anyway." Gumball said, changing the subject before the two got into another argument. " I'll be out in a few days, and on crutches for a few weeks."

"At least you'll recover soon..." Bonnie said, "Until then, I'll help you with you're kingdom."

"Oh...no..bon...you don't have t-"

"Don't argue, I'm serious, I should do something to make up for leaving you guys like that a few days ago."

"Well..."

Bubblegum glared at him.

"ok" He said simply. " But you still have to go to me about everything, my kingdoms a little different than yours..."

"And we'll handle the festival!" Finn said, putting an arm around Jake. "We can totes make it awesome!"

"I...don't..well..." If they spent time here in the kingdom, they wouldn't be trying to hunt down the vampire attacker. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. "Alright...but give me updates on it's progress, fionna, cake, you help them."

All four exchanged high fives, excited to have their own project to work on.

Bonnibel face palmed, if they did something wrong, she was going to be fixing it.

Gumball was just glad to keep everyone's mind off the attack for awhile till he and Marceline could talk with the vampire king in private.

Soon enough, Bubblegum left for a meeting back home, and Finn and Jake went with her.

Fionna and Cake rushed out to get a head start on the festival plans.

Leaving Gumball and Marceline alone with the vampire king.

Marceline had been quiet when her friends arrived, napping on the couch to make up for the sleepless night she had had the night before.

Now awake and ready she sighed.

Marshall felt uncomfortable as the two royals were looking at him with concern.

"Uhhhhh, you guys okay?"

"Yes Marshall, we er...we need to discuss something with you.." Bubba said.

"It's about that vampire bite isn't it?!" Marshall said, biting his lower lip hesitantly.

Both looked at him in surprise.

"How...?"

"I'm the vampire king, I'm not an idiot, I know a vampire bite when I see one..." He said simply. "And I guess you guys want me to take care of it..."

"Well...yeah" Marceline said.

"I'm not sure guys...might take me FOREVER to track this guys scent..."

"C'mon marsh, he almost killed bubba! You need to do SOMETHING!" Marceline complained, someone needed to take action on this guy.

"Fine...fine, I'll take a whiff of the scent he left on bubba and see where it takes me."

"Just tell peppermint maid, she'll give you the clothes I wore. You can use those in order to track him down." Bubba said, Marceline nodded in approval.

"Can't promise you I'll fine him." Marshall said, heading towards the door.

"Just promise you'll make it back alive..."

Marshall turned around towards his friends.

"You know I will..."


	18. The Dream

"Marcy, you don't have to help me..." The Prince of the candy kingdom said to the vampire leaning against him.

"Well, someone outta do so..." She grinned and tightened her grasp on his arm. "You aren't falling on my watch."

Gumball sighed, he couldn't wait to be able to walk properly again. These crutches were so annoying..

"Any word from Marshall?" He asked, struggling to hold himself up. The Vampire king had been gone for about a week, no word from him at all.

He'd probably return any day now, but no one knew for sure.

The festival was in pretty good shape so far, but maybe that was because PB was fixing everything all the time.

"Awwwww, c'mon princess!" Finn complained, "Why not?!"

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't think it's safe to have shadow demons out here." The princess said.

"But me an' Jake are gonna defeat them! It's a show, for fun!"

"Finn, not everybody enjoys violence. What if they got out?!"

"Than we'll handle it. C'mon PB, you already got rid of our obstacle course!"

"Finn, I know gumball assigned you to do this, but I know candy people." PB crossed her arms, "Plus Fionna and Cake are helping you, they should have a say in this."

"They did, so that means it's four against one!"

"Ugh" PB groaned.

"Need any help there bonnie?" Marceline smirked, walking towards her.

"No..no, i'm just trying to keep this even as_** safe **_as possible." She nodded towards bubba, "The citizens were in a panic because of that attack and I'd rather not frighten them anymore."

"Well, not sure having a vampire keep him company helps either." She teased, "I think a rumor is going around that I'm responsible."

"Nonsense!" Bubble stated, "In **_your_** state?! You'd never be able to do such a thing?!"

"Tell that to them. They won't believe bubs cause they'll just think he's trying to defend me.."

"Marcy, if you were trying to hurt them then you already would've done so." Bonnie said, "Plus, you're carrying their new prince or princess, they should be quite happy."

"Yeah...yeah.." Marcy mumbled, "Well, at least none of them are trying to stake me yet..."

"That's good to hear." Bonnie joked, "Well, anyway. Finn wants to build these ridiculous attractions, can you guys please explain to him that we can't do these kind of things?"

Finn looked annoyed, almost like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away.

"Well..." Bubba wasn't really sure what to say about this. "I DID assign Finn and Jake to help plan this festival..."

He bit his lip, not sure exactly what to say.

He turned towards the human, "Listen Finn, it's perfectly fine whatever you wish to do. But please listen to Bonnie's advice? She knows the candy citizens well and i'd rather keep them happy."

"Fine..." The hero was disappointed, digging up dirt with his foot.

"Hey Finn, cheer up." Gumball said with a smile, "We'll find the perfect event for you to create. Give us time, keep up your suggestions, we'll find the right one soon enough."

The hero shrugged, "Fine...I guess, but I still get to do something cool right?!"

"Exactly. Why don't you go help Jake? He's been working on setting up some of the tents and he could use some help"

"Alright." Finn awkwardly turned around and ran towards his brother on the other side of the site.

Gumball didn't mean to sound so rude, but he needed to talk to bonnie.

Bonnie wished for nothing more to do the same.

"So...where's Marshall?" She said, looking at her clipboard and pretending to check stuff off. " I haven't seen him in awhile..."

"He's still on that ''mission' we sent him on..." Bubba explained.

"Will I ever know what this mysterious 'mission' is?" She asked.

"Fraid not bon. This is something we gotta keep between us." Marceline said, she and bubba agreed to only keep the attack between them and Marshall. If bonnie got involved...well, that might just make things worse.

"Well...he better get back soon, I'd hate to have that fight be the last interaction we ever had with each other..."

"Don't worry...he can handle himself. The dude knows what he's doing."

"Better hope so...because if something else doesn't kill him, I will." PB chuckled. "So Marcy, how you holding up?"

"Well, I'm freaking huge now! how about that?" She was right, her bump was now twice as big as it used to be, she still desperately wished she could float, walking was getting harder and harder.

"Don't worry Marceline, it's only natural."

"Joy..." The vampire queen muttered in tone that was anything but 'Joyful'.

"Awwwww, don't worry marcy. Your almost there..."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't make it suck any less"

"Cheer up, you're doing great so far." Pb smiled, "And your more than halfway done."

She showed them her notepad, "I've been doing a lot of check-ups on your festival. I think it's going pretty good so far...we'll have this done by the end of the week."

"Wonderful!" Gumball piped up " I can't wait."

"Fionna and Cake are currently pitching some tents, and I have Jake in charge of what we're serving. Seems the old human festivals served quite a variety of foods for events like this."

Marceline's mouth watered at the memories of being at such events, "Yeah...they were so GOOD!"

"I think we could replicate them, we've been going through some old recipe books from the mushroom war wreckage."

"Well, good luck with that bonnibel..."

"Actually I would like bubba's help, after all, he's quite the cook." She nodded towards bubba, who gave her a smile.

"I would love to help you out. at least my hands aren't broken."

"Good, than everything is going on schedule." Bonnie checked off something on her notepad, feeling accomplished.

"Nice to know." Bubba said.

Marceline rolled her eyes, this conversation was getting to be too repetitive.

"C'mon guys, let's take a break and do something interesting." She complained, " Afraid this _**fascinating **_conversation isn't doing it for me."

"Like WHAT Marceline?!"

"Well for one, we could round up those demons running around the site..." She suggested.

"What de-?"

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!" Some candy citizens suddenly ran past them in panic.

The three looked over to see some shadow demons terrorizing the site, and two humans chasing after them with swords.

"Oh no..." Bonnie said.

Apparently finn had taken it to far as to keep these demons here, and they weren't happy about it.

They were causing quite a wreck, destroying some stands and some tents.

Marceline held onto gumball and they both retreated to the castle for safety.

"Geez, why do these things always happen to us?!" Marceline growled.

"On the bright side, at least this time they aren't directly trying to kill us." PG suggested, "At least the gumball guardians and our heroes can take them down."

True to his word, the gumball guardians chased most of the shadow demons out of the candy kingdom walls.

The others were currently being taken down by Finn, Jake, and their counterparts, Swords aloft, and battle stances ready, they took down the remaining monsters easily.

While they all exchanged fist bumps, a very angry pink form marched up to them.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?!" PB screamed, it was a mixture between panicked and frustrated.

Finn shuffled his feet in guilt, "Well...I kind thought... If you had a demonstration..."

PB face-palmed, and rubbed her hands through her own gooey hair, not exactly sure what to say.

"Guys, those demons destroyed most of the things we already had set up!" She toned down her voice, but it was still very stern. "How do you expect us to get all this done in time?!"

None of the four spoke, not sure what to say.

"Wait wait..." PG slowly made his way up to them

"Gumball, I'm sorry. But if we are to ever get this done we can't have these guys work on the festival." She stated simply.

"PB, it was an accident. " He looked towards the heroes, Suddenly becoming stern "And it won't happen again, **right**?"

They nodded.

"PB, no one got hurt. Let's just start again.' He said, now looking at the princess.

"But someone could've, and now we have to start building all over again!"

"It's nothing my people can't handle, we didn't have much up to begin with anyway."

"Yeah, bu-"

"PB, please. These are our friends, give them another shot." 

On cue, they made their best begging faces.

"Ughhh." PB rubbed her head one last time, " Fine. But whatever you plan must be safe and fun, alright?!"

"Yes princess!" Finn said, and he lead the other as far away as possible.

"You sure you want them to help out, I know finn means well but what if something awful hap-"

"They'll be fine bonnibel, you know them, danger is their middle name. I'm sure they've learned their lesson." Bubba aid, trying to calm the frustrated princess.

"They better, that was too close for comfort."

"Have faith in them, they've been in worse situations."

"True"

"C'mon bonnie, don't be such a stick n the mud!" Marceline blurted out, "You gotta admit, that was pretty interesting."

Bubblegum crossed her arms and shook her head. "Ugh, your sense of humor is so distasteful Marceline."

"Alright, lets get back to work." Bubba announced, "We don't have any more time to argue."

"Alright." And with that, Bonnibel left her two friends and stormed off to help some candy citizens who'd been hiding from the attack.

"Think she's upset with us?" Bubba whispered to the vampire next to him.

"She'll get over it. We'll have this thing done soon enough and she'll stop freaking out."

"Well, at least they didn't do TOO much damage. At least it's easy to repair."

"Y'know bubba, when I was little, festivals weren't exactly this...odd" She joked.

"What?! YOU didn't have giant demons wreaking havoc at such events?! Must've been quite a letdown!" He teased back.

The two stood in place, not sure what exactly to do. Neither was in the state to do anything physical, and they were no longer in charge of what was being planned.

Their time was their own.

"Maybe we should head back inside..." Marceline suggested, "There isn't much left to do out here..."

"Only if you want to..."

They both held onto each other and went into the castle's front entrance.

Bubba still needed to plan a time to propose, she still didn't know about the ring, and he wanted to be able to stand when he did so.

He was taking more time than he needed to do it, four words, that's all he really needed to say.

Even worse that Marshall wasn't here, he'd been supporting them since the start, he could use that support right now.

**_Ugh, everything never seems to go to plan, does it?  
_**  
His head was aching, his leg was killing him, Marcy was still giving him that teasing face of hers that he found to be adorably playful.

Ugh, at least if they had to suffer, at least they're doing it together.

Makes it feel a little better.

"So, have you come up with any good baby names?" He asked, trying to ease his troubled mind.

"I don't know bubs, why don't we just name it after us, whatever it is, and leave it at that?" She suggested, not all that enthusiastically.

"C'mon marce, there are thousands of names, you'll find one you like. You don't have to name one after me..."

"I don't know, bubba's a cute name. I'm not really creative though with stuff like that." She shrugged.

"Well, Schwabl is a pretty creative name." He added, " You'll find something you like, and i'll support you on it completely. As long as it's not something insulting and you don't name it after Ash."

She cringed, " I'd rather stake myself than name my kid after that jerk."

"Now, we should at least come up with a girl and boy name we like, since we don't know it's gender yet."

"I don't know bubba. You got any ideas?"

"Well, we could always name them something simple, or give them the kind of name that we could give a nickname to?"

"Something with a nickname." She said quickly, "It'll be more fun to mess with them that way."

"Alright, see this isn't so hard?" He said, with that big goofy grin of his.

"Yeah, but their is still a bazillion names out there! How are we supposed to choose just one?"

"Well, we choose what name we'd want to call them for the rest of their life, Pretty simple."

"Well, so far I've been calling it 'junior', 'baby', and 'little one', and I don't think those are things it wants to be called when their about my age."

"Well, we don't have to do this right now if you don't wanna..." He suggested, "We can easily wait if you want to?"

"Yeah, waiting would be nice..." The longer she was pregnant, the more pressure seemed to be placed on her, she didn't know what to do...

She felt so lost...

It was nice to have these people have her back, but there were times it was getting to be too much.

It wasn't too long ago that she'd caught up with her friend LSP, who wouldn't stop talking about her current 'issues'.

And like LSP, everyone had their own way of telling Marceline what she should and shouldn't do to herself, and it was becoming unfair.

Fine, she was in a state where she needed to not take as many risks or get into as much trouble as she used to. But it wasn't fair to her that she couldn't have too much of a say to what was going on.

Bubba was trying his hardest to keep her happy and comfortable, but nothing was easy on her these days.

**_Ugh, maybe it's those mood swings again, they're making her think crazy things._**

**_Donking up her brain like crazy..  
_**

She needed to relax, to take it easy, to take pressure off herself.

Maybe that's why bubba was planning this festival, he wanted her to relax, to lose all the worry she was feeling on the inside.

Not exactly a great job so far...but she appreciated his efforts nonetheless.

They sat down in one of the many rooms of the castle, a nice couch, cozy enough to sleep on.

Something that the vampire queen was definitely going to do.

She easily snuggled up to him and found a soft spot to rest her head.

Bubba gave a warm smile to the vampire on his chest, she made soft snoring noises and her long raven hair had found its way everywhere.

He didn't hesitate to pet it softly.

These were moments he enjoyed, peaceful ones, almost as if they never had a problem in the world.

And that they never would.

He always wondered just what Marceline's life had been like. He knew of Simon, he knew of bonnibel and ash, he knew of her parents, but her life itself was a matter she didn't wish to discuss.

It was understandable, she'd gone through horrible things and had done things she wished she could forget.

But so did he...

She wanted to start over, she didn't want her kid to experience such things, to see the end of the world, to see her friends die, to see the horrors she had to face firsthand. 

They both understood each other...

At least this new life couldn't get any worse.

They were going to become a family, it was going to be wonderful, it didn't matter.

Things were a lot different now, sorta.

Gumball found his own soft spot on the couch and nuzzled into it.

And fell asleep

**_Everything will fall into place..._**

**_It always does..._**

Gumball breathed heavily, he was running, from what he didn't know.

But he refused to stop or turn around.

He ran against the dark forest, running for his life.

Marceline? Where was Marceline?!

She wasn't behind him, and she wasn't ahead either.

He felt panicked.

Soon he stopped, whatever was chasing him had given up.

There was a voice above him, speaking in a manner that sprang curiosity to the prince.

It was the cosmic owl

**_Everything will fall into place..._**

**_It always does..._**

He wanted to ask what this all meant but then something grabbed him from behind.

He woke up with a sudden start, breathing like crazy and feeling the couch beneath him to reassure himself that he'd been dreaming.

He relaxed.

He was at home, there was no dark forest, nothing was after him, and Marceline was right here...

Wait a second, no she wasn't.

Felling his heart rate go up in panic, the prince grabbed his crutches and proceeded to look for her.

"MARCELINE!" He called out.

The wave of panic was only increasing as he received no response.

But then...

"Bubba?!" Marcy walked out of the castle's kitchen.

"Oh glob, Marceline." He didn't hesitate to hug her tight.

"Bubba? Um, you okay dude? You seem freaked?"

"Oh...it's nothing. I didn't see you an-and I got worried. That's all."

Marceline gave him a confused look, "I just got up to get something to eat. Nothing to get all freaked about..."

"I know, I know...I just..." He held her even closer, "Promise me you'll be okay, alright? I-I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you..."

He held back tears

"Hey hey, it's okay babe. You know I'd never let that happen." She said reassuringly, " IQ tired to kill me, that didn't work out."

"Yeah yeah, but if-"

"Relax bubs, I'm not going anywhere alright? I'm staying right here, with you ." She pecked him on the cheek, trying to calm him down. "C'mon, relax."

He took in a deep breath, and carefully released his tight grasp on her. "I-I'm sorry."

"Dude, it's fine. I get worried about you a lot too...you should've seen me go all vampire queen on Marshall when I heard about the accident."

He still didn't seem fully okay though, something was still bugging him.

She had to try to keep him happy.

"You wanna bake something, or whatever?" She suggested, he loved baking more than anything else, if it didn't calm him down, nothing would.

Gumball almost looked shocked, Marceline almost never wanted to bake with him. Perhaps because she wasn't all that great at it, she didn't like looking like a failure in front of her friends.

"I-uh" He didn't know what to say.

"C'mon bubs, I never ask to bake with you. Please?"

He took another deep breath, and looked her in the eyes.

"Sure."

She grinned a toothy grin, "That's the bubba I know and love, c'mon."

She dragged him by the hand into the kitchen. 

Grabbing the nearest cookbook she skimmed around and picked out a recipe.

"Here, we'll make red velvet cake."

She put the recipe in front of him. He didn't smile, eyes wandering.

"C'mon bubba, now your worrying**_ me_**."

Bubba sighed, " I'm sorry Marceline, I'm just unfocused right now."

He relaxed and managed to make a small smile. "Don't worry about me so much, it's yourself you should be concerned about."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...yeah...thank you for baking with me. I needed this..." He looked over the book in front of him.

He was getting better, sorta.

"Hey bubba?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some names picked out. You...want to help me decide between them?"

His smile grew wider, and his eyes once again regained the childish life they always had.

"I'd love to..."


	19. Past and Future

"Are you sure you haven't gotten anything?" Bonnie asked the prince.

"Bonnie, if I received something from marsh, you know that I would've told you by now." The prince groaned, he didn't like receiving calls in the middle of the night.

Marceline was snoozing away while he had to talk to the panicked princess on the phone.

Lucky girl

"I know, but I'm worried. It's been two weeks since he left and he hasn't given us any word of him."

"Bonnie, you know marsh. He can handle himself, I'm sure he's not in danger."

"You were also sure that taking a nice picnic outside would be perfectly fine, then you got kidnapped."

"Look, bonnibel. Just relax, if I get a word from Marshall, I .will. tell. you."

"You better, and you better tell me what he's doing out there."

Gumball sighed, no point in keeping her panicked anymore.

"He's hunting down the vampire that attacked me..."

Silence

"A _**vampire**_ attacked you?!"

"Yes...but it was a weak one, nothing he can't handle."

"Oh, so that's why he's taking two weeks to return. THINK bubba, something's up."

"Well, I can't deny that, after that strange dream I had I don't know what to expect." The dream had him scratching his head for days, what did it mean? Either way he didn't like it, it wasn't a dream, more of a nightmare.

"Bubba, having the cosmic owl in your dream means that this dream is important, whether bad or good. It's kinda like fate, or something."

"Yeah, well it's a fate I'd rather not endure." He said, practically shaking. "It was horrible bonnie, a nightmare."

"It's okay, now tell me, what did the cosmic owl say?"

"I don't know...something about things falling into place." The prince scratched the back of his head in frustration. "I don't understand it..."

"Well, I guess it means somehow everything will become what their meant to be...that everything will resolve itself."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe..."

another silence

"Do you think this has anything to do with Marshall?" He asked, not that he wanted to.

"Could be...where were you in this dream?"

"Some dark forest, I don't know...I never got a good look at it."

"Do you know what was chasing you?"

"No bonnie, I don't."

"Well bubba, I know you want to sleep. So I'm gonna take a look at your dream and see if I can figure out what it means."

"Good luck with that..."

She sighed over the phone, "Just rest for now, and bubba?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Bubba sighed, relaxing himself. "Okay."

He hung up the phone and yawned, it was almost midnight.

He needed to rest, but rest hadn't been easy lately.

He went back into his bedroom, if he didn't sleep, Marceline would know something was up.

He didn't want to tell her quite yet, she'd probably get worried.

He was very thankful to have someone like bonnibel as a friend, someone who could help him out with problems such as this.

There were many things he'd grown thankful for.

He just had to hope that they'd stay perfect.

The festival was almost finished, it would be operational by the end of the week and then they could celebrate.

Bubba couldn't help but admit he missed Marshall, and was worried that something may of happened to him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He would be a father soon and if he was lucky, a fiancé.

Two events he had to be apart of...

He considered sending fionna and cake out to search for him, but they still didn't know what they were dealing with.

He could be sending them to their deaths...

The struggle of being a prince.

He hopped under the covers next to Marceline, she snored a lot more now that she was pregnant.

He didn't mind, but he needed to get back to sleep and it was a lot harder when she was making as much noise as she did.

He tossed and turned , trying to get comfortable.

When he found the perfect spot, he nuzzled into it and let his eyes drop.

**_Everything will fall into place..._**

**_it always does..._**

Gumball awoke with a start, sitting up, managing to wake up the vampire queen in the process.

"Bubba?" She asked in her sleepy haze, "You okay babe?"

He didn't answer.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into his back.

"C'mon bubs, go back to sleep." She said sleepily. "We'll worry bout it in the morning."

"It is morning Marceline..." She said back to her, just as sleepily.

"than we'll worry about it when we're finished sleeping..."

Bubba rubbed his face, trying to wipe his memory of the nightmares.

Marcy was still clinging to him, trying to urge him into getting back into the bed.

She yawned, "Please bubba..."

He gave another yawn before taking his place right next to her under the covers.

She snuggled up next to him, and soon enough she fell asleep.

Bubba himself couldn't sleep, he was afraid to fall asleep.

He wanted nothing more than to have the sun come up and free him from his nightmares.

Although then again, the curtains were always closed in their room in order to keep the sun from hurting Marcy, so it was often dark in here.

Who knew when the sun had come up? Certainty not him...

He wanted to get up, but Marcy was practically laying down on top of him now and he didn't want to disturb her.

Well, that and she was very big right now, and very heavy, he couldn't get up if he tried.

It was hard to believe that only 6 months ago she was light, and was able to fly.

and was unsure of having children or not...

She had become the most important thing in his life...

How? He didn't know...when they first met, everything was the complete opposite.

She didn't like him, he didn't like her.

It was by some miracle that they grew to enjoy each other's company.

And when they grew to enjoy each other's company, they grew to like each other...more than they should have.

He still remembered it as if was just recently...

He was out in the castle gardens, trying to get away and take a break, when he came across her.

She was playing her bass, while floating in mid-air, lost to the world around her.

It was something he loved about her, how she had her own world to escape their own.

But at the time, she confused him, everything about her was odd, she didn't make sense.

She did things he'd never seen a lady do before, he was used to being surrounded by more lady-like girls, not the no-nonsense rock star type.

That day he ran across her in the gardens he had been unhappy to see her, what was she doing in his kingdom?

He had planned to kick her out, but then he stopped, and sat down to listen.

Her music was beautiful, every chord she plucked was graceful, was beautiful.

it was a side of her he'd never seen before, and he hated to admit how nice he found it to be.

But she caught him and threatened him, and for once, he had no words to say to her.

She looked different in his eyes now, she was like an enchantress, and she had put him under some kind of trance.

He told her that her voice was beautiful , and she seemed shocked at such a remark.

He told her he knew how to sing and play as well, and when she didn't believe him, he took her bass and did a demonstration.

And when she reluctantly said his voice was...nice, they would spend evenings together in that same spot, making music together.

Everything changed forever between them, and it was the best change he could have ever had.

Part of him wished he could relive such moments, they were memories of true happiness. 

Marcy wouldn't admit it, but they were some of the nicest moments she had as well.

She went to that garden to get away from bonnie, to find a peaceful place to hang out.

The last thing she expected to find was bubba.

Of course she was furious to have someone eavesdrop on her private music, there were some things out there she'd rather not have everyone see.

But when he said her voice was beautiful, she did something she hadn't done in awhile...

She blushed

These days she swears it was just from embarrassment, but bubba joked a number of times that she did it because she was falling in love.

Her first encounter with bubba wasn't the best, she'd admit that, but they didn't really know each other at the time.

She messed with him, yeah, but he was the perfect kind of person to mess with.

She just enjoyed making him jump.

His first impression was a snooty pretty boy, and she usually could care less about those types.

But he caught her off guard more times than she remembered.

He'd been hurt, just like her, been rejected and broken hearted.

Been alone.

And he was definitely the first guy she'd met with a similar intense love of music, besides her own counterpart.

Yeah, he was odd. But so was she...they were like a pair of misfits.

Ones who found each other...

They WERE misfits, and that was something they enjoyed being.

At the time they'd just been glad to be friends, to get along.

They never expected to become more...

And now...

Everything was different.

But it was different in the best of ways.

Gumball held her tighter on the bed.

She was something he'd never give up on, never stop loving.

No matter how much pain he was enduring.

His leg was still in a cast, he had to keep crutches on his side of the bed in case he needed to go somewhere.

Not that he could anyway.

Next month, the baby would begin to kick, something he couldn't wait to see for himself.

Every month was like counting down a clock, or waiting for your birthday, it was exciting.

The festival was opening tonight, and luckily finn found a perfect event to have.

Jousting.

It wasn't as 'thrilling' as he wanted, but it was close enough.

And he seemed excited about it nonetheless.

Fionna had been bugging him about Marshall's absence as well, and he had tried his hardest to keep her from knowing.

It was killing him not to tell anyone, but if she and finn knew, they'd go after them whether he liked it or not.

There wasn't a point to putting everyone else in danger.

Although then again, they've experienced worse.

But so has Marshall

Gumball had tried to call him multiple times, but he never answered.

If he didn't show any signs of life soon, he'd send someone after him.

He'd have to...

Marshall may be able to take care of himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't be in danger.

And if he WAS in danger, bubba couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

Ugh, there was too much to worry about now...

There just couldn't be a simple day, could there?

Always complications, always stress, always something crazy happening.

Ugh, they needed a vacation...

The festival was meant as a vacation, a time for them to have fun together.

Ugh, why couldn't everything be simple?

This festival had been a pain to plan, but it was worth it.

Even the candy citizens seemed excited, this was the first big even they had planned in awhile.

At least they would feel a little better after the incident.

If they where anymore panicked they might explode.

The gumball guardians had been ramped up in order to keep any more attacks from happening, or at least they were supposed to.

He was worried that the festival may end up in disaster, another reason he wouldn't send Fionna and Finn out the search for Marshall is that he could use all the protection he could get.

He could count on Marshall to handle himself...his citizens were the ones who needed it the most.

Who knows where they'd be without his gumball guardians, or fionna and cake's presence. His banana guards weren't exactly the best, and although he knew how to fight, it wouldn't be much help in a particular dangerous situation.

Marceline was quick to the draw whenever bubba was under attack, Gumball would fight off ice queen himself if he wasn't so outmatched by her.

He hadn't seen her since the incident a few months ago. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

Vampire attacks, ice queen vanishing, Marshall possibly being lost, horrible nightmares, what did it all mean?!

Gumball shook his head of these faults as he held Marceline a little tighter on the bed.

He needed to get up, to get to work...

"nnng, Marceline..." He groaned, "We need to get up..."

He shook her shoulders a little.

"C'mon marce...please?..."

She opened her eyes, clearly unhappy.

She pulled the covers over her face.

"Bubba!" She whined, " Not right now...I Wanna sleeeeeppp"

"I'm sorry love, but we have work to do..." He kissed her forehead apologetically.

She groaned and hissed, but eventually she got off him and allowed him to sit up and get out of the bed.

He changed into some fresh clothes, using his crutches to move around.

Marceline dragged herself out of the bed and changed as well.

Today they planned to inspect the finished festival grounds before they opened, Marceline stated she'd rather sleep in, but since this was based on the events SHE went to before the mushroom war, her opinion was needed.

The odd couple walked down he hall and to the kitchen for breakfast. Bubba making pancakes, and Marceline grabbing an apple to suck dry.

She didn't enjoy doing these royal duties, but it DID give gumball more free time to spend with her.

She couldn't reject that.

By the time they made it outside, the candy citizens were finishing up any last minute things they could.

But they didn't need to, the place looked great!

Both were astonished, there were brightly colored tents holding attraction and stand ready to sell food.

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed." Marceline said, nodding. "Your candy peeps did pretty good."

"Don't forget Finn, Jake, cake, and Fionna." He added. "I assigned them on this project."

"Those weenies did a pretty good job then."

"Yeah, yes they did."

She grinned mischievously, "Can't wait to rub it in bonnie's face?"

"Yep." He said, with a matching grin.

They finished looking around and took a seat on a nearby bench.

Marceline straightened her hat, the sun was getting brighter.

"Hey bubs?" She said quietly, "Can I ask you something weird?"

" Sure marcy, what's up?" His face grew slightly concerned.

"Why were you so nice to me? When we first met?"

He chuckled, " Marcy, I'm a prince, being friendly to people is much more proper than to be rude to them."

"Well yeah but..." She sighed, "Even after I was mean to you, and teased you, you were still nice to me...why?"

"Well, it might have to do with the fact that I had a tiny crush on you..." He said, "But it also might have to do with the fact that you weren't someone I disliked."

She looked up at him, questionably.

"Marcy...don't hurt yourself." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Your a wonderful person, don't diss yourself, the past is the past. It's the future we should worry about."

"And are you ready for it?"

He sighed, and held onto her hand.

"Yeah, I hope so..."


	20. The Vampire King And Queen

The Candy Kingdom would normally be peaceful and quiet during this time of night...

But this wasn't a typical night for the kingdom.

From overhead the kingdom would appear to be having a party, and in a way, they were...

The festival was finally in action, and it was clear that everyone was enjoying themselves.

Gumball himself felt proud at it's success.

People could see it from afar, including a figure running it's way through the woods.

It panted hard, they didn't know what was happening, what day it was, but they knew that they had to come here.

Why here? They didn't remember.

It rushed through the woods, like it's life depended on it, it seemed so, as it was being chased.

It reached the edge of the forest when it was grabbed from behind, and was forced back into the dreaded woods.

Leaving behind it's cloak, and some items from it's pockets.

-

"Gumball, this is amazing!" Fionna shouted out, "I've never kicked so much butt in my life!"

"You mean In games?" He said, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad your having fun fionna." He said, "This is partially you and Finns work."

Gumball was sitting at a table in the center of the celebration, Marceline next to him.

She was already exhausted enough as it was, but playing weird games and eating old foods were always an option.

She'd never say it, but she was glad gumball did all this for her.

It was nice to have some **_good _**memories from her past come back to her.

Geez, bubba was too kind to her.

Right now though, she needed a nap.

Bubba couldn't really carry her, even though his leg was finally back to normal.

She'd have to walk again, and even though she wanted to sleep, she hated getting up.

Plus it was far from being quiet out here, she couldn't try to sleep here if she wanted to.

At least everyone was having fun, and she was finally attending an occasion out here that didn't involve dressing up.

Still no word from Marshall, gumball planned on telling the adventures tonight.

There was no point in hiding anymore, they had to go after him. 

Marshall was too important.

Gumball wanted to stay here though, friend or not, he couldn't just abandon his kingdom and baby.

he secretly hoped Marshall was still ok.

He felt his pocket, yes it was still there.

He was going to try again tonight, he was going to take her to a quiet spot and do it.

To his knowledge it was still unknown to Marceline, and to everyone except a fair few.

He couldn't keep it forever, he had to find the right time, the right place.

This was good as any.

And when they found Marshall, it would all go to plan.

Bonnibel was still worried, but for other reasons for once.

she got results back from studying bubba's dream, and her current theory was that it somehow was linked to Marshall.

Bubba thought this theory was odd, of course, but he was willing to listen to anything right now.

Anything to make this dream sound less terrifying.

He didn't want something awful to happen, not now.

The dream was odd, he still didn't quite understand it, it was clear something was after him.

But what was it?

He never saw what it was, was it the vampire who attacked him? was it someone unknown to him?

It scared him, even more than Marceline's 'death' did.

The unknown could be an terrifying thing, especially to the prince of the candy kingdom, he was so knowledgeable of everything.

People relied on him to understand the unknown, but he wasn't perfect, and this made that even more obvious.

but his biggest worry was if the dream affected Marceline in any way.

Where was she? Was she hurt? Kidnapped? Did the dream even have anything to do with her?

Any dream with the cosmic owl meant something, and he couldn't help but take every bit of it seriously.

What did he mean about everything falling into place? Ugh, everything was so confusing.

Why couldn't everything be simple and normal?

Bubba took a look around at his surroundings.

"Bubs?" Marceline asked, somewhat loudly. "You okay?"

"Oh, n-nothing Marceline. I'm hoping bonnie will show up soon, I need to talk to her." He answered, she might have new knowledge for him.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll show up soon, glob knows how much she's been freaking about making sure the boys didn't screw it all up."

"I hope so. " Bubba said, " I'd hate for something bad to happen to her too."

"Hey, we don't know if anything bad happened to Marshall yet!"

"No, but..." Gumball looked around at the many candy citizens, " We can never be sure..."

"You really hope he'll just show up, don't you?"

"I really do." Gumball said softly. " He's my best friend..."

"Yeah." She said back, just as softly. " I miss him too..."

"When he gets back we're never letting him leave our side again." Gumball chuckled. "No more adventures for him..."

" I wonder if he's thinking of us?"

"He probably is...he probably misses us and all his friends."

"We'll find him bubba." She placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. " I promise."

Gumball smiled at her.

"BUBBA! MARCELINE!" Came a voice from the crowd.

A pink figure pushed her way through the crowd and to her best friends.

"Hey bonnibel." Marceline teased, "Didn't think you enjoyed anything fun like this..."

"Ha ha." She replied, sarcastically. She handed some papers to bubba, "These are for you."

he put them in his other pocket, "I'll read them later."

Bonnie looked at her surroundings, "I see everything is in order, no shadow demons?"

"Nope." Bubba replied truthfully, "But we'll let you know if anything weird happens."

"Good." She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, even if they weren't her own citizens.

"See? Told ya everything would be fine bonnibel." Marceline, piped up. "You didn't need to freak so much."

"Hey! Freaking out over everything is better than not caring at all."

"So...do you plan on staying here and having some fun with us?" Bubba asked, rather sweetly, "There are so many things to do."

"I-I don't know..." Bonnie twiddled her fingers, "I've spent the last week in my lab, I'm not sure I can spend too much time away from my research..."

"C'mon peebles! Don't be a stick in the mud, you should go have some gun with your friends." Marceline reached up and poked the princesses forehead, "Don't let your besties down now..."

"Well, it's just..."

"C'mon."

Bubblegum crossed her arms, "Alright, fine. I guess I can spare a few hours or so..."

"Awesome!" Marceline stood up and dragged both royals into the crowd. "Now, lets go have some fun!"

-

"Ugghhh" A groggily young man woke up from his sleep.

"What happened?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"You tried to warn your friends, but I'm afraid we can't allow that..." Came a voice from the shadows.

"My...friends?' The man held onto his head. "Ugh, what did you do to me?..."

"We tried to put you under our control, and you resisted, foolish boy..." The voice sneered. "You were supposed to carry out the deed yourself, but it appears that will no longer be the case."

**_My friends..._**

He suddenly remembered.

"YOU TRIED TO BRAINWASH ME!" He screamed, His face grew more horrid and his body shifted into a large bat.

"I suppose we did..." The voice said, "But it would've been much easier with you as our pawn than to carry out the deed ourselves..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"We are simply people who do not wish to see the candy kingdom corrupted, not by that brainless prince."

"What exactly do you mean by THAT?!" He threatened.

"The first born vampire, and it had to come from such purity. That prince thinks he can allow such creatures to exist in his kingdom without trouble? Those two should be with their own people, that boy is foolish to think that this can lead into harmony."

"That vampire...you WERE trying to kill him!"

"Yes, unfortunately we had to punish him for his failure, such a waste...but the girl and the child will come with us, and the prince will learn to fear us..."

"He was under your spell too..." Marshall realized, "Who's us?"

The voice emerged from the shadows, it was a skeleton, broken down and barely able to move.

"The dead do not mingle with the living, and they will pay for it."

More skeletons emerged from the shadows...

Marshall went into a battle stance.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"TAKE HIM! "

The skeleton pounced onto the vampire king, who horribly grabbed them of his body and ripped them to shreds.

After he finished he was bleeding badly, vampires healed quickly, but it still hurt.

"You guys suck." He held onto his arm and proceeded to walk to what appeared to be an exit, it was a cave.

As soon as he left, the cave caved in, blocking the entrance.

Keeping them in, forever.

-

"Okay gumbutt, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He chuckled as he took Marcy up to the quietest place he could find, by the edge of the woods.

"This better be important bubba, I was about to dare bonnie to go in the dunk tank."

"Don't worry, it is."

they reached their destination and caught their breaths.

Bubba relaxed, and took her hands.

"Marceline abadeer."

"Yeah, that's me."

"We've been together four years now, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"Fours years is a long time, and I still can't believe so much has happened. Fights, love, music, things I don't think anyone else could provide in my life."

Marcy just looked at bubba, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"And even after everything we've been through, we're still here, still together. And I think I can truly say, your the light of my life."

Marceline felt herself grow red, "Uh, cool, tha- that's nice of you."

She was trying to keep her cool rock star personality, but he was breaking her with all this mushy junk.

"And I've always been worried that I'd been, you know, keeping you from your freedom."

"Aw c'mon bubs, I wouldn't stay here with you if I didn't want to."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm staying."

He gave her a small smile of gratitude, and hugged her.

"Thank you."

He pulled away slowly, "Listen, there's so much to say, and very little time to say it, I just-"

He looked into her eyes with all the strength he could muster.

"I-"

Suddenly the wind started to pick up, something blew onto the ground next to them.

"What the..."

Gumball kneeled over next to it, "Hey, wait a minute, this is the cloak Marshall wore when he left to chase that vampire."

Marceline also kneeled down, "So what? Does that mean he might be nearby?"

Gumball bit his lip, the moment was gone.

But right now, it would all have to wait, their friend was out there.

"Marceline, c'mon, we better call the guards."

"Wait bubba, what did you want to tell me?"

He shook his head, "We'll save it for later, we gotta find him."

"But bubba..."

"Later." He felt tears coming on, he just wanted to say it.

He took her hand and he headed back home as quickly as he could manage without hurting her.

He had her sit down in the nearest chair.

"I've gotta tell the guards immediately, stay here till we get back."

He gave her one last look before rushed outside, causing something to fall out of his pocket.

"BUBBA, You dropped some biz!" She stood up and picked up the object, studying it.

"Wha...why's bubba carrying-?"

She stopped talking.

And smiled, tears began forming in her eyes.

"Bubba..."

-

They found marshall's body a few hours later.

He had passed out.

They set him down on the nearest hospital bed and waited for him to come to, he didn't require any medical attention, he was practically healed already.

Fionna, PB, Finn had arrived as well.

They all sat and waited. 

" Geez Marshall, what the heck happened to you?" Marceline muttered, " Did that wimpy little fledgling have an army of monsters or what?"

"I wonder if he was taken hostage or something?" PB questioned, "It would explain why he was gone for so long."

"Peebles, he's a vampire. How does ANYONE take a vampire HOSTAGE?! We aren't exactly...weak"

"Well, what do YOU think happened your all mightiness?!" PB replied sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe he got run over by a stampede of banjo playing elephants?"

"Or he got tired of doing nothing and fell asleep?"

"Or he was beaten up by a werewolf?"

"Or he's unconscious from finally having some sense beaten into him?"

"Or maybe he just wants you both to shut up until he's ready to talk about his problems..." a voice muttered from the bed.

"MARSHALL?!" Everyone shouted at once.

They all got up and gave him a group hug.

"Ack, careful guys." He said, clearly still in pain.

They all stopped.

"You had us worried sick, you know?" Pb said.

"I think that's an understatement bon, you wouldn't stop asking about him for days." Marceline added, smirking at the princesses embarrassment.

"Sorry guys, I was kinda brainwashed for awhile, I don't really remember what happened before I came to my senses."

"Brainwashed?! You've been gone for two weeks!" Bubba said.

"Two weeks?!"

"Yeah dude." Fionna said, "Got pretty sad around here."

"What happened to you? Who brainwashed you?" Pb asked, panicked at the idea of someone taking control of vampires.

"Some dead freaks were using vampires as weapons, their own personal meat puppets. They were trying to kill bubba cause of your relationship." He looked at Marceline.

"Our relationship?!"

"I don't know, guess the dead aren't fond of vampires having relationships and children with the living."

"Idiots" Marceline growled, "Like trying to destroy us would fix anything."

"I got banged up pretty bad fighting them." He said, trying to sit up. "My wounds are healed, but I still feel ached."

"So you woke from being brainwashed?" Bubba asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think I managed to resist after awhile. My memories were fuzzy, and it took awhile before I could recall what was happening. And next thing I knew, I was in here."

"Don't worry Marshall." PB said, "At least your back home, finally."

"Yep, I can finally go back to messing with all of you." He smirked, "Hope you don't regret my return."

Everybody sat down around him and told him about what had been happening for the last few weeks.

They were missing the festival, but it was almost over anyway.

And this was more important. 

Marceline walked up to bubba, this was as goof d a time as any to talk to him about the box.

"Hey bubs, can we talk for a minute, in private?"

"Uhm, sure."

She took him into the nearest hallway.

"Hey bubs, I want to talk about what you said earlier."

He immediately turned red, " Oh, ummmm." 

"You know, the thing that sucks the most about being a vampire...is being feared." She stated, "Scary or not, we're still people, sorta."

He tried to speak, but she put a hand to his mouth.

"We live forever, and yeah that's cool, but it's a lot cooler when there's a reason to live that long. Like having kids, falling in love, getting **_married_**."

Bubba tensed immediately. 

"And you know, there are a lot of things I've never been ready for. Just like you've obviously never been ready to tell me about this..."

She pulled out a box from her pocket, "You dropped this earlier, and I didn't know what to say about it..."

Embarrassed, He removed her hand from his mouth, "Just say yes. I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now, it's just- I was nervous okay? It's hard to say whether I'm ready for this or not. But there is one thing I know for certain-"

He took her hands.

"I want you, I want you by my side for as long as possible, I don't care what my people say, or even what the undead do. There is no one I'd rather share my kingdom with."

"Awwww." She teased, "Thanks gumbutt, that's probably the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me while trembling like crazy."

"Does that mean it's a yes?"

She grinned, "Oh I can't say yes till you take this box and do this the proper way. On your knees and begging"

"Gladly." He smiled

He carefully took it out of her hands, and slowly got down on one knee.

They way she was grinning at him made him feel more embarrassed.

"I-I really wanted to do this a lot...more fancy."

"C'mon bubs, say it."

He managed to look up at her.

"Marceline Abadeer, queen of the vampires, daughter of the lord of evil..."

She looked at him lovingly.

"Would you be my queen?', he held out the box, opened.

She didn't resist to use this chance to tease him.

"Well, it'll be a lot of work, and I'll have to wear some stupid dress-"

But she quickly pulled him into a hug

"So yes, yes I will."

Gumball hugged her back, both were trying to resist crying, and were failing miserably.

"I love you."

"I Love you too."


	21. Friends and Lovers

"Did it do it yet?" A anxious prince asked his fiancé.

"Kick? No, not yet" She replied, trying to sleep on a couch in the study.

"I'm so excited." He continued, not even bothering to read the book in his hands. "I've always dreamed of this moment..."

"feeling your moody pregnant fiancé's baby? good for you bubs..." She replied sarcastically.

"Marcy, this is a big step, your going to feel it move."

"I know, I'm at my 7th month and blah blah blah, I just hope it won't hurt much."

"Marcy, it won't hurt, it's going to be a very magical moment."

"Hope so bubs, your the reason I'm like this."

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, heh. Sorry about that..."

"Relax doofus, I'm good, it'll be all over with in a few months..."

"Then we can get married..."

She grinned, "Yep."

"I've already started planning, unfortunately we'll have to stay here for the honeymoon, baby needs it's parents."

"Eh, that's okay bubs, we can have our**_ fun_** here." She made what she supposed was a seductive face, "Test out a new mattress...cuddle...play around."

Gumball used his book to cover his reddened face.

"Your cute." She said, enjoying his embarrassment.

"Er, uh, is marshall doing any better?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, hear he's good, he's still getting over everything, but he could've been much worse."

"Being kidnapped and brainwashed for about two weeks is pretty bad though, who knows what they used him for while he was in that state?"

"As far as he knows, he was only being used as a weapon to attack us."

"And he links to my dream..."

"Your dream?"

"Remember that nightmare I had?" He asked, "**_I _**was Marshall, how do you think I found him? I just remembered my dream.." 

"Creepy..."

"At least it wasn't a sign of something bad, if it was- I don't know what I'd do." He sighed, "Everything was so terrifying."

"Speaking of being terrifying, you see PB today?" The queen asked, still trying to make herself comfortable.

"No, she's been busy with Marshall I believe."

"Those two make up?"

"They better."

Marceline snickered, "Bet their 'bonding'."

"Marcy, stop thinking dirty, those two just got out of a rough fight. Right now they need time to cool off, become friends again."

"Well, doing that alone together doesn't help my dirty mind."

"Ugh."

Marceline tossed and turned on the couch, unable to find a comfortable spot to sleep in, she stood up and walked up to bubba.

"Can I join you?" She asked, giving him a puppy dog stare.

He rolled his eyes and lifted one of his arms, allowing her cuddle in next to him.

She nuzzled into the curve of his neck, finally finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Your warm..."

Bubba blushed even more furiously.

"Er...uh...marcy..."

"What babe?"

"Your um-"

She whispered into his ear, enjoying his nervousness. "Yes?"

"Er-"

She laughed, " I Love You Too."

Gumball pulled the book to his face, trying his hardest to concentrate.

"So, I told my dad about our engagement..."

"What did he say?"

"Well since you two have gotten along a lot better, I guess he really doesn't care."

"I assume he's not coming?"

"Locked him in the nightosphere for a reason, can you really trust my dad not to eat anybody if we let him out?"

"Point taken."

"Besides..." She continued, "I not even sure he'd come if he could.."

"Marceline, he's your father. Don't you think he'd want to be here on your special day?"

"No"

Bubba sighed, she knew her dad better than him, and maybe she was right.

But he had to try.

"We should have both our friends and family there, and he's really the only flesh and blood family member we have between the two of us."

"Bubba, no."

She was scolding him for proposing something nice, maybe she was right, but even Hunson deserved to be apart of this.

Marceline noticed his expression, clearly unhappy.

"Bubba I'm serious. It's dangerous for him to be here, the last time he got out, he stole my bass."

Bubba looked at her, puzzled.

"-And he tried to eat everyone in Ooo...but he stole my bass and me and Finn had to take it back."

"You still love that bass, don't you?"

"Duh." 

"Have you used mine yet?"

She held the locket, "Yep, I've had it for awhile bubba. You really don't think I didn't WANT to use a magic bass, did you?"

"No, no...I was just curious."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you think I'll make a good queen? I don't know what your citizens think of me..."

"Marcy, don't be silly, they love you. This place will be a wonderful candy-vampire kingdom, with it, maybe we'll be able to give vampires the respect they truly deserve."

"You sure? I mean, one kinda tried to kill you..."

"He was under a spell Marcy, besides, your living proof that not all vampires are horrible blood-sucking demons." His hand snuck around her shoulder, pulling her closer and playfully petting her long hair. "Your technically a queen already, you'll do fine, and with the two of us, we'll have plenty of free-time together."

"Being a queen already doesn't make a difference, ruling vampires is a little different than ruling candy peeps."

"How so?"

"Well for one." She lifted her head to look him straight in the eye. " We don't have a kingdom, we kinda just live where we want."

"Well, I figured that."

"There aren't many vampires around either, my job is mainly to represent the vampires and be their pack leader. They can go and do what they please, go make a cult, date, scare villagers, don't care. But if they something huge, something that leaves a big impact, than I have to go in and teach them a lesson. Us vampires aren't very forgiving people."

Bubba gulped, "So basically-"

"Yep, you screw up, and you get made an example of. Pretty harsh, but vampires are powerful immortal beings, if we all just do what we want it'll lead to serious issues. Got to keep them under control when we can..."

She gave him a genuine smirk, " I'm sure that isn't how things work in the candy kingdom, is it?"

"No, no, our ways are a lot...gentler."

She laughed, " I hope so."

Bubba lifted his book and continued to read as Marceline shifted herself again.

"Man, Your heavy." he managed to say.

"You hurt bubba?"

"No, no I'm good."

"Cause if your hurt I'll get up."

"Don't worry, your fine."

"Bubba..." Her voice grew stern.

"Marcy, don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

"Bubba, you almost died once, just let me feel concerned."

She removed the book from his face.

"I care about you, and I care about you just as much as you do for me. Listen, I love messing with you, but just let me know if it's too much okay?"

"Marcy I do-"

"C'mon bubs, I have a heart, just be honest with me."

He felt upset, maybe because he just didn't want to make HER upset.

Its the last thing he wanted to do.

"Alright, maybe this chair is just the least bit snug. " He replied truthfully, "But you don't need to leave or anything! It's fine having you here!"

"Alright bubba, if your sure. I promise I won't leave..." She snuggled back in and tried to sleep.

Every time he got worried, he panicked.

And every time he got worried, it was because he didn't want her to feel like she was doing something wrong.

He took in a deep breath, he needed to relax, all the stress must be getting to him.

Weddings, babies, there was just so much he needed to do, so much he needed to go right.

Ugh, he needed a break.

Having Marshall come back wasn't helping either, not that he was being a bother, but that enemies were after them and gumball had to be on his guard for any attacks.

Maybe Marshall said he took them all out, but he was also the one who said gumball would enjoy being chased by wolves.

Gumball was dealing with so much, and none of it could just be handed to their friends.

It was all him, **_he_** needed to do this. 

But it was obvious Marceline could see how hard it was for him, trying to handle so much on his own.

Fionna and Cake offered to search for more of the undead enemies, and gumball allowed them to do so, he just hoped they came back.

He didn't want anyone else brainwashed like Marshall was.

One of the biggest reasons Pb was keeping an eye on him was because she wanted to make sure he was fully cured, she didn't exactly trust this sudden 'transformation'.

As far as they knew, he was still in their control. 

Gumball knew quite well not to trust everything you see.

But nonetheless, it was good to see Marshall again, He'd lost hope that he would return.

Although, he did wish Marshall came back without bearing bad luck.

So far his dream has only helped him, not hurt him in any way.

But he still had that pit in his stomach that something bad was going to happen, he didn't trust anything at this point.

He even kept a closer eye on Marceline, if people were after her, she'd need to be on top guard.

Although, Marcy would be far from willing to have bodyguards 24/7.

Bubba didn't blame her, he'd be bothered too.

But he needed to keep her safe, she was at her weakest, and the last thing he wanted was for enemies to use that advantage to take her away. 

Even right now, with her snuggling here next to him, he felt that they were being watched.

That something would suddenly burst through the door and take them both.

He was becoming more paranoid by the day.

Maybe if fionna returned with proof that the threat was over he could take some time to relax, plan the wedding, and finish preparing for that baby.

Maybe...

He tried to read his book, but his mind felt too clouded.

Instead he took off his reading glasses and placed them on the side table, the sudden change in vision caused him to blink.

He sat the book down next to his glasses and tried to rest.

At least here he had some peace and quiet for once, no work, no more pain.

He felt his eyes droop a little... 

"There! PERFECT!" The pink scientist called out, " Now sit still."

"Bonnie, do me a favor and explain to me why your sticking these things onto my head?"

"Now now marshall, just sit still. I want to make sure your fully cured from your brainwashing..."

"I **_am._** You and bubba are so paranoid, I'm fine."

"Well what if your not and you start going around attacking people in their sleep? We need to be sure..."

She walked over to the control panel, "Now you might feel slight pain, I'm going to give you a light shock, if you are still under control, this should get you out of it."

"Ugh, bon whAAAAAAAHHHHHH" The vampire clenched his fists in pain.

"You good?"

"Ugh, YES, I'm FINE! Don't do that again..."

"Sorry, but it's for your own good."

He rubbed his head and removed the devices. "Ugh, at least we're done..."

"For now, yes...but there is still some tests I want to try"

He stood up.

The princess was currently taking notes at the far side of the lab, her back was now turned.

Marshall floated in midair, scratching his head.

"Hey uh, bon?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still mad with me?"

The princess hesitated, "No, no I'm not Marshall..."

"You sure?"

She turned around, "Listen Marshall...I got upset over something silly. I shouldn't have freaked out as much as I did, in full honesty, I was much more worried you wouldn't come back."

"Really?" He smirked, "Guess I should get captured more often then..."

"Bubba and Marcy's engagement got me thinking...a lot actually."

"Where exactly are you going with this" He looked at her skeptically.

"I was thinking that maybe the two of us should...get along more." 

"Uhhhhhh."

She turned red, "Not like THAT. I just meant...their our best friends y'know? And I think we should get along better, for them."

"So, what about that?"

"We start hanging out more." She said simply, " I want them to be happy, and I think that maybe getting along would help our relationship with them."

"So basically, you want to hang out?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean your asking me out?" He grinned, "Cause I'd **_love _**too."

"What?! NO! Tha- that's not what I-" Bonnibel stuttered, completely flustered.

"Whatever, fine, we can hang out. But I can't promise that you wont end up falling for me..."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "_Right,_ we're just gonna hang out Marshall. it's not a date.."

"Oh come on! A girl and a boy just 'hanging out', that's lame."

"You hang out with fi all the time."

"So?"

"Than it's not uncommon or weird if we hang out."

"Or we could...do something a little more... interesting."

He made a silly kissing face

"That reminds me. " The embarrassed princess ran over and picked up the head device, "I think you might need another volt."

"Don't deny it, you're into me."

"Get over here!"

The king floated off, chuckling as the princess chased him.

Marceline woke with a start.

"Ugh, wha-"

Then she felt it, something was moving, inside her!

Realizing that bubba was asleep next to her, she shook him completely.

"Bubba, get up, its happening!"

"Ugh, Marceline I'm trying to sle- WAIT IT'S HAPPENING?!" His heat shot up, eyes snapped open.

"Here feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it atop her bump, then set her own hand above his.

"Whoa." He felt...something moving inside, he smiled. "Their really swimming around in there, huh?"

"Yep, and enjoying themselves too much." Marcy gave him a toothy grin, "That's our baby huh?"

"Yep..."

"It's kinda cool...having it move in here. At least I know it's alive."

"Does it hurt?" Bubba asked. concerned.

"No...no, I wouldn't say that..."

"Than what does it feel like?"

"It feels like something REALLY wants out of me bubba." She said in a 'duh' tone,"But I think it's cute, having it act like this..."She proceeded to pet her stomach, "it's...kinda neat."

"Yeah it is..." This was something he thought he'd never experience, and it made it all the more magical. "It's an adorable little baby isn't it?"

The baby stopped kicking.

"When do we find out it's gender?"

"a couple more months, bonnie will do another scan on you and everything."

"You mean with that monitor thing? Ugh that thing felt cold..."

"Yeah, but you at least got to see the baby's spine." He mentioned, "It was pretty neat."

"Yeah I won't disagree with you there..."

"Hey..." He said softly, "You gonna make a great mother...alright?"

"I know." She teased, "I think the baby likes me, and it better, cause I was the one suffering to bring it into this world."

"Still aching?"

"Part of the charm."

"Well, I can always give you a massage or something, if you need it." He offered.

"Should of told me that ages ago, cause everything feels awful, my feet especially."

"Well, c'mon I'll help you out." He grinned, "As long as it makes you feel better."

"Thank you bubba..."

He removed himself from the chair and sat on the floor in front of her.

She kicked off her shoes quickly and playfully dangled her feet in front of him.

"C'mon bubba, come and get it."

"Oh marce, you can't make anything easy for me, can you?"

"What's the fun in making it easy for you?" She teased, "If everything wasn't a challenge for you, who knows if baby would even exist today?"

He blushed, "Marcy..."

She tapped his face with her foot, "C'mon babe, focus on the massage."

He took one of her feet and began adding pressure to it.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop. Cause if you want me to stop won't hesitate to-"

"Just keep going bubba."

He nodded, "Just tell me if I'm hurting you..."

He continued with his motions, checking occasionally to see if she was still okay.

Marceline bit her lip, but she was perfectly fine with him doing this for her, it was...nice.

"You know it's weird we've never talked about it..."

"Hmm?"

"About what caused-" She pointed to her bump, "Them."

Bubba tensed immediately, "Well, it's not exactly a subject for polite society..."

"True, but we should at least talk about it. it's not like we can avoid what happened." She said, "Are you embarrassed to discuss it?"

"It just feels...odd."

"It probably does...I was your first, wasn't I?" She smirked.

"Er...well, yeah."

"I think it happened that night, the night we went to my old house for privacy when it was snowing, and camped out inside." She said quietly, "It wasn't our first time, and at the time you were different."

Bubba coughed, feeling more embarrassed by the minute.

"You weren't nervous, actually, you were so happy and didn't feel awkward about anything anymore. You weren't scared to do anything because at the time...you knew I could handle it."

"Marcy...I really don't enjoy-"

"I know it's not a thing you want to mention out loud." she said, " I just really want to tell you that it's alright, you shouldn't be embarrassed to discuss anything with me. Of course I'll tease you about it, you know me, but I'm not gonna judge you for doing anything."

"I just got caught up in the moment..." He said guiltily, "I feel like it's my fault because I'm the one who took it further than I though I would..."

"Bubba, the baby wouldn't exist without me, and I'm the one that let you keep going, it's not your fault..." She gave him a sincere smile, "Besides, you love this baby, don't regret it."

"I don't want to talk about it because it sounds wrong, our relationship is more than that, we're not that kind of couple."

"No...no we're not, and if we were, who knows if we'd even work out." She mentioned, biting her lip. "But I will say, it was nice, having you in charge for once."

He gulped, "Heh, really...?"

She nodded

This was by far, the most awkward conversation they even had. Bubba didn't even want to look her in the eyes.

"Didn't we use a sleeping bag? Cause I moved out by that time?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

She chuckled, "Yes we did, I remember because I purposely brought only one so we could cuddle together."

"Hey Marcy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being understanding about all of this..."

"Hey c'mon bubba, I get that it's uncomfortable for you, don't worry about it."

"It hasn't been easy for me these last few months.."

"Nah, it kinda stinks, but you're getting the hang of it." She stuck out her tongue, " Nothing us 'royals' can't handle."

He smiled

"Now, back to feet work!" She playfully tapped him with her feet once again.

"Alright ma'am." He teased back, now taking her foot and Tickling it.

She tried to hold in her laughter, but his grin was now evil and it was clear he wanted to make the situations less awkward.

"Cut that out dorkface!"

"Make me!"

The two filled the room with their laughter, playfully goofing off as before.

and they didn't know that in the other world, their counterparts were being just as goofy.

That they were all themselves, finally at ease...


	22. Love Before Us

"Ow, ow."

"It's okay Marceline, just hold still."

"Careful with the needle already."

"Your new dress is almost finished, just hold still."

"Bubba, I gotta use the bathroom again, baby is really kicking me."

"Guess we know it inherited your rebellious nature."

It was a normal afternoon in the candy kingdom, and the prince was now trying to finish some maternity clothes for his fiancé.

Gumball was using his needle to finish some last minute details on her current outfit, a red dress. 

"You almost done bubba?" She asked, irritably.

"Soon love, just stand still and we can take a break when it's finished." He smiled, continuing his motions. "Okay a few more stiches annnnnnnnddddd- DONE!"

He stood directly in front of her, "Let me get a good look at you."

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Marceline huffed and allowed bubba to look at her completely.

"Soooooo, what do you think?"

Gumball put his hands on her shoulders.

"Beautiful."

"Can I use the restroom before I burst?"

"Go right ahead."

She didn't hesitate to leave and head to the nearest bathroom.

Bubba chuckled and cleaned up the workstation of leftover fabric and other materials.

Most guys didn't make clothes, but he tended to enjoy making outfits for Marceline.

He even made some plans for the baby when he found out it's gender.

He was feeling better these days, more relaxed.

It was a nice change from the stressful life he had been living the last few weeks.

He was spending more time relaxing rather than stressing himself out.

His servants were now helping out with the wedding plans, giving him more time to worry about the baby's arrival instead.

As the time was getting nearer, the prince was getting more prepared for the baby's arrival.

The nursery was already finished, it just needed to be decorated.

And Marceline was getting some lessons on baby care.

Bubba's biggest concern was it's arrival, no vampire had gone through what Marceline was now going through.

This was a brand knew experience for everyone.

He just hoped everything went as planned.

He sat down and drank some tea from a nearby table, tea was his way of relaxing.

He enjoyed being able to make outfits for Marceline, as long as he made something she'd actually wear.

She was still wearing he locket he'd made for her, he almost wondered if she'd ever taken it off.

Nonetheless, he was glad she was happy.

They'd spent at least a few hours working on these new designs, Marceline made a few outfits for herself in the past, so she always gave bubba some tips.

She didn't mind having him make stuff for her, and he was glad.

But it was a lot of work, for the both of them.

Breaks were necessary

What made it especially difficult was that Marcy kept growing, meaning he had to make new clothes for each of her stages, and extras in case some got ruined.

Cake offered to help, but based off the look Marceline gave her in response, she wasn't interested in the kind of things the cat designed.

Cake was also still trying to teach Marceline about motherhood, which resulted in a lot of hide and seek rather than work. 

Fionna and Cake came back safe and sound from their 'hunting'.

It was best to assume everything was fine for now, there hadn't been any attacks recently, ice queen hasn't been around in awhile, it felt rather peaceful for once.

Peacefulness was something bubba had grown to like. 

"More tea prince?" A small voice squeaked .

"Why thank you peppermint." Gumball kindly allowed her to pour more tea in his cup.

"Marceline seems quite well sire." Peppermint noted.

"She is... I think it's been me who's struggling the most, and I'm not having the kid."

"Well you seem much happier now."

"Yes I am, things have settled down enough that I can relax for awhile."

As if on cue, he set his head back on the chair and relaxed his shoulders.

He was tired, he would definitely need a nap after this.

"It's so wonderful isn't it?" The maid piped up, " Your getting married."

"I keep thinking Marshall will just go up and pinch me, that this is all just a dream."

He took a deep breath, " It's hard to believe we've come this far."

"I'm happy for you sire, it's incredible."

"It _**is**_ isn't it?"

"I'm glad you managed to find someone, I'm sure Marceline will make a great queen."

"Oh, she will, don't even worry."

"She's becoming quite the lady lately, it's been awhile since she's pranked anyone."

"Marceline? Lady? Somehow I don't believe that..."

Although she did have a point, Marceline had been a lot more...docile for awhile, most likely from the baby, or maybe from just wanting to stop her shenanigans for awhile.

Marcy was developing.

They were all developing.

Everything changes around here.

So far it was changing for the best, Marceline was planning on teaching the candy citizens ideas of strength and power, like her own kind.

Gumball would keep an eye on her when she taught though, Marceline's way of teaching could be rather...dangerous.

At least her need to keep the baby safe stopped her from doing anything dangerous, Marceline was quite a daredevil most of the time. 

And speaking of which, Marceline's boots could be heard returning to the room.

"Yo Bubba, I'm back, when do we eat?"

She looked relieved and rather hungry.

"We can eat right now if you want." Bubba answered, reaching a hand out to her.

She took it gladly and they both left the room together, the maid following behind.

"What would you like to eat Marcy? Spaghetti sound good?" Bubba suggested.

"Whatever works, as long as I get some grub."

They made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm sure we have some leftovers if you want to eat some."

"Nah, lets have something fresh."

"Alright, your highness."

As he prepared to cook some noodles, Marceline was drinking from a apple in a nearby fruit bowl.

"Your gonna spoil your dinner you know?"

"There's never enough food for me."

Gumball proceeded to cook the noodles while Marceline started to help out with the sauce.

Peppermint maid wandered off to clean the workroom they had used.

Gumball watched her closely, Marceline wasn't a very good cook, he usually was the one who made the food.

But with him around, it was a lot harder to burn anything.

Bubba came in handy.

It wasn't too much longer before the couple was sitting down to a nice meal.

Marcy had a lot more sauce on hers and was scarfing it down like no tomorrow.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache that way, you know" Bubba mentioned, taking in another mouthful.

"I'll live." 

She sucked out the red from the sauce and softly chewed more noodles before swallowing them.

"It's gewd." She said, still chewing.

"Yeah, you did pretty well." Bubba said agreeing. "Maybe we could bake something next."

"Sounds good bubba, this probably won't fill me up anyway."

"Don't you ever get full?"

"What is the meaning of the word 'full' you speak of?"

Gumball shook his head, "Well, finish up and we'll start baking."

Marceline scarfed down the rest of her meal and watched as bubba put on his favorite apron and took out some bowls and ingredients.

Baking was his favorite activity of all time, and doing it with his fiancé made it all the more better. 

Now, of course Marceline was terrible at baking, but he found her lack of experience, cute.

And helping her out was fun.

Marceline soon put on her own apron and joined him

"New any help there?"

"Oh you know perfectly well I don't NEED it." he grinned, "But from you? Of course."

She grinned and got the ingredients together.

They were going to make some cookies.

Marceline intentionally pretended she couldn't mix properly just so bubba could take her arms and 'help her'.

Marcy as FAR from being a baking fan, but bubba was a exception.

Plus, she always got a tasty reward for it.

Bubba was feeling a lot better these days, Marceline felt confident that he was finally relaxed.

She liked him better this way, calm, relaxed, being himself.

It was a lot better than before.

She was fun and playful all the time, it was a lot harder to be that way in his situation.

Half the time he had to be strict about everything, towards his people, and towards fellow rulers.

It was just how things were done.

Obviously not how Marceline worked

Which I why with the both of them ruling, this place was going to be having a few changes.

The baby would be a child of both kingdoms, so it was best it learned to grow up in the ways of both.

Bubba had plans and Marceline had plans, they would split the time with the baby so that the other could get work done, and make plenty of time to work together as possible.

With the days growing nearer, the more they needed to make sure would work.

The candy kingdom wasn't dangerous, well not completely, the castle was mostly 'baby proof'.

He could barely go anywhere these days without being asked about the kid.

It WOULD be the first royal heir to the throne in a long time though, I guess it just made everyone excited. 

Babies had that impact on people.

Gumball's only worry was that the baby would feel uncomfortable in an 'all candy' environment.

Marceline and Marshall were really the only vampires that hung around the kingdom and there weren't many people who enjoyed being in a vampire's company.

Bubba didn't want his kid to feel isolated.

The worries started to fester his mind again.

Marceline took note of this.

"Yo bubs, are you okay?"

The cookies were now in the oven and bubba was staring at the floor, clearly distracted.

"Oh, uh." He finally looked up, not realizing he'd been staring into nothing. "I'm fine."

Marceline wasn't convinced, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Marceline crossed her arms, " Really?"

"Well-"

"Spit it out bubba, what's REALLY going on in that mind?"

He hesitated, caught, he couldn't hide this forever.

"Are you- are you worried that the baby might not like it here?"

Marceline paused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well- I just mean, since their going to be living in a candy environment, and their half vampire- what if their treated unfairly?"

"Bubba, their gonna be royalty around here. Who's gonna be nasty to our little prince or princess?"

"I don't know, I just don't want our kid to hate being here for being different."

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Bubba, who's kid are we talking about? Ours! We're not going to let them live like that! Heck, I LIVE here, and your people have mixed feelings about it sometimes, but you don't see me packing my bags."

"Yeah?"

"Our kid is going to be fine out here, any kid of ours is bound to be tough and not take that from nobody!"

This made him feel a little better.

"You really think **_my _**kid is going to be tough? A lot of people consider me a coward you know?"

"Oh, c'mon bubs, you're not a coward. You're dating _**me**_ after all, **_that_** takes some guts."

"Really?"

"Really dork"

She gave him a slow peck on the cheek, allowing her to feel the heat radiating off his cheek.

"Uh, er-"

"Awww, your so cute when your nervous." She giggled, "I like that." 

She moved her lips to his, he tensed immediately.

"Still glad you chose me?" She snickered.

"I think it was more of the other way around." He started watching her intently as she moved closer.

She teased him with a fake pout as she leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for a solid minute before the _**ding**_ of the oven interrupted, the cookies were done.

Marceline growled, still attempting to kiss him again.

Bubba gently pushed her away.

"Sorry marce, but you know I don't like getting food burnt."

She glared at him as he grabbed his oven mitts and carefully removed the cookies from the oven.

Placing them on the counter, he removed the mitts and turned towards his pouty fiancé.

"Later" He promised, patting her head and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Soon enough they were sitting and eating their freshly baked cookies at the table.

"So bubs?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed something _**odd**_ about bonnie lately?"

"No, why?"

The vampire took another cookie from the tray, "She's been more...cheerful lately."

"Why is that odd?"

She then took a bite.

"Cause Marshall has been the same way..."

Bubba saw where this was going.

"Their not dating marce."

"You sure? They've been spending an awful lot of time together..."

"That's nothing to worry about though."

"Oh c'mon their tots going out, why else would they hang out?"

Bubba shrugged and took another cookie.

"Trust me bubba, it's been awhile since those two were so giddy, their doing _**something**_."

"Well, why don't you go ask them?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because it's none of my business what their doing together." He simply said, "If they wanna hang out, than just let them have their fun."

"Fine, but it's weird."

"I'm just glad to see their speaking to each other again, their a lot better when their like this." He mentioned, "Just feel happy for them."

"Fine, but this is gonna bug me forever."

Marceline wanted a little more info on the matter, but bubba was clearly done talking about marshall and pb's problems.

So she searched through her brain for another subject.

She looked at him, a little bothered.

"Bubba..."

"Hmm?"

"Were you ever in love before me?"

He bit his lip, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious..."

"Well, I DID like fionna before..."

"But you two were never-?"

"No, we weren't a thing, she rejected me when I asked her out."

Recalling that memory was never a pleasant experience for him.

"I should've known better, she liked me, and I still never tried to win her affections. I should've seen the signs sooner, should've tried harder. But everything didn't go as planned."

"Didn't ice queen sorta go posing as you?" Marceline piped in.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what she did with fionna as 'me' but I do know that something clearly led to why fi rejected me."

"You really liked her, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks." She said, munching on another cookie. "But at least you were off better than me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish me an ash never had never started."

There was silence.

She started playing with her hands on the table, trying to distract herself.

"Hey Marcy, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Bubba said, reaching over and taking her hand.

"After bonnie, I needed someone, someone to help me get back on my feet." She mumbled, "Ash became that someone, and for awhile, everything was great between us. I moved into the treehouse, we hung out a lot, we got along so well..."

She sighed, "But it didn't last forever, the caring stopped and everything just fell apart."

"Like selling your bear?"

"Selling hambo was where I drew the line, where he took it to far."

Bubba squeezed her hand gently, trying to help her relax.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if this had been _**his**_ baby, if we were still together. Would he take care of it at all? Would I even had want it?"

"Marcy..." He desperately tried to find the right words for this situation. "Hey, don't worry, that's not what happened. This is **_our _**baby, and you're not with him anymore. What matters is what happens now."

He looked at her seriously, "I'm not Ash, and I promise you that I'll never let that happen to us."

"You sure?"

He grinned, "Do you honestly think I'd forget about you? That I would someday stop caring?"

"No..."

"I wouldn't make a commitment such as marriage if I wasn't being serious."

"Are you sure you want to be married to me?" She asked, "I'm not exactly a glimmer of sunshine y'know?"

He took her other hand, which she was wearing her engagement ring on.

"Yeah, I am. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Marceline Gumball, sounds a little goofy doesn't it?" She teased.

"I like goofy."

She giggled, "_**Your **_Goofy."

He smiled, "That dress still looks lovely on you"

"Oh really? Maybe you should try it on. Bet that'd be a fun show."

"Thanks, but no thanks tease." He stuck his tongue out, just like she did when playing around with him.

"You're a tease!"

They both laughed, enjoying the rest of their day.


	23. Counterparts

"Alright, okay marce, just relax." The princess called from the other end of the phone. "It's nothing to worry about, we're just hanging out."

From the other end of the line, you could hear the vampire queen chatting in complete skepticism.

"Bonnie, if you two are having a thing, I'd like to know.."

"Why do you care if we are or not?"

"Because I'm nosy."

"No kidding. Look Marcy, I haven't dated anyone in ages, you know me when it comes to dating. I'm too busy."

Marcy groaned from the other end.

"Don't you ever have better things to do than your science?!"

"Science is important Marceline, and I still have a kingdom to take care of."

"So does bubba, but HE makes time for dating."

"Marcy, I'm not bubba, maybe HE can find time to spend with you, but I have my own problems to worry about." 

"Like What?"

"Like trying to figure out**_ how _**you got pregnant!" She said, almost shouting. "Does that NOT deserve some explanation?"

Marceline was silent.

"I thought so..." She said in response, "Look Marcy, I know your concerned, But just let me work alright?"

"Fine."

"I'll see you soon, tell bubba I said hi."

She ended the call, not wanting to continue an argument with Marcy.

She continued with her notes, notes on vampire behavior and their physical conditions. 

There was so much to be done tonight

No one, not even bubba or Marcy, was as fascinated by Marceline's pregnancy as she was.

How did it happen?

Why did it happen?

Can it happen to other vampires too?

So many questions were running through her mind, clustering it.

She was almost thankful Marcy had interrupted her work, she needed a break.

But there was so much to do.

Ever since the other world had been created, new questions and theorys had pestered her mind.

So many things needed to be done, but she couldn't do them forever.

She yawned, what time was it?

Turning towards the clock, she saw that it was almost midnight.

Her phone was now modified to talk in between worlds, but only her phone was able to do so.

And now she spent so long chatting with marcy, she lost track of time.

Sigh

It was probably best she got some sleep anyway, otherwise she'd fall asleep unintentionally and falling onto dangerous chemicals was probably a bad idea.

She stood up, cleaning what she could and trailed her way to her bedroom.

She hung her lab coat and got her nightgown out, ready for a good nights sleep.

How did she feel about her friends relationship?

Well, she was mostly happy for Marceline.

After they split she knew it was best they found someone else to fill the gap.

Bubblegum herself had never quite found the time to find someone, she just didn't have the time.

Being in a relationship required some dedication, and time, something she just couldn't do right now.

When she found out they were going out, she was glad to know Marceline was happy.

Marshall thought it was a joke at first.

In all honesty, their relationship didn't really change anything.

They were still friends, and they still hung out.

Only thing that was different was that they spent a lot of time alone together.

Bubblegum was almost jealous, not of them, but the fact that they seemed so happy together.

Ugh, she'd love to have that much fun.

She was now under the covers, tossing and turning.

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. 

She was almost tempted to go back to work again.

"Y'know princess, if your going to sleep than just sleep already."

She immediately sat up.

"Marshall?" She called out, "Is that you?"

She couldn't see him, but that had to be his voice. "Marshall, show yourself right now before I call the guards!"

Snickering, the vampire king appeared above her.

"Yo peebles, having a nice night?"

She wasn't amused.

"Explain yourself."

"Oh c'mon pb, can't I just come and visit you, it isn't THAT weird is it?'

"It is when it's in the middle of the night and it involves sneaking into my room."

She crossed her arms, not pleased by the vampire king's antics.

"Oh c'mon pb, I wasn't doing anything bad. Besides, this is exactly how Marcy would greet bubba awhile back." He grinned, showing off his fangs. Her removed his hoodie from his head, and Sat down on the bed.

"How would YOU know that?"

"Bubba would complain about her pulling pranks on him in the middle of the night before they dated." The vampire explained, "It's pretty funny."

"Wait, are you here to prank me?" The princess suddenly stared at his hoodie, expecting something to jump out of the pockets.

"Nah, just here to chat with you, wasn't expecting you so late though. I was floating up there for hours."

"Yeah sorry, I was busy tonight."

"Aren't you always?" He said, being extra cheeky.

"Well, I wanted to do more research on Marceline and her pregnancy."

"Huh? Soooo how'd that go?"

"I still think it was evolution." PB answered, "But I can't be sure."

"Y'know..." Marshall thought, "If MARCY can have kids, I bet I might be able to..."

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh c'mon, I'm serious, think about it. "

PB pulled the covers off her and now fully sat up on her bed next to him.

"Well..." She bit her lip In thought, "I suppose if your her counterpart it might be true. But I can't be sure."

"Well bon, you could do some 'research' on me and see if have the same baby making system normal people have?" He suggested, not to be a guniea pig, but to find another excuse to spend time with her.

"Marshall, tha-" She was about to blow it off, but then she gave it some thought. "Well, I've never been able to study Marceline and truly tell if her reproductive system was active or not..."

She eyed Marshall, "Maybe...if I could get some sort of sample."

Marshall immediately felt uncomfortable, "Ummmm, we- er that's gross pb."

"True, but it'd be effective."

They both sat in silence.

"Y'know what's weird pb?"

"Hmm?"

"If our worlds are supposed to sorta mirror each other, how come we never got together?"

PB immediately felt the color rush to her cheeks, "Well...I guess not everything turns out the same. Your world was fictional Marshall, it's what ice king made it."

"Yeah, but- don't you ever watch those two goobers date and wonder why they have that chemistry and we don't? I mean, their our counterparts."

"Marshall, I don't date. You know that..."

"How come?"

"I'm too busy to date Marshall, they would just get tossed aside, like Marceline."

"On, c'mon pb, you've developed since then, haven't you?" This was getting awkward fast.

"Well...I just don't want to disappoint you, or anyone else."

"Oh, c'mon bonnibel, don't be so down on yourself. I'm sure you could pull off a good relationship if you tried..."

"Easy for you to say..." She turned her head away from him, "You've probably been on dates with tons of people..."

She sounded sad, even a princess couldn't do everything.

Marshall took quick note of her change in tone and immediately rushed to fine something to calm her down.

"Well, no..."

She immediately looked up, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

" I mean, of course I've been in relationships with other people. It's just, they never end well. Bubba has it better off than me, at least his relationships ended in some sort of friendship. He's even getting married, I haven't had a relationship in forever."

"I-I'm sorry marsh. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's okay, I Guess we both suck with dating."

"Hey, maybe you haven't found the right person yet." PB suggested, " I know I haven't."

"I Guess..."

"Well, isn't that always the problem?" She went on, "That we can never find the right person?"

"I don't know, sometimes, I don't even know if it was me or them that caused us to break-up."

"Aww, c'mon Marshall, relax." She patted his shoulder in comfort, " It's over now, time for you to find someone knew, someone special."

"Like who?" He gave her a look, clearly skeptic.

"Well..."

"C'mon bonnie, it's not gonna happen."

"Have hope, I think you've been in worse situations."

"Oh, you KNOW I have. Brainwashing much?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's all good, I haven't seen those freaks in awhile. I Think I'm cured!"

"Don't get your hopes up." She said, "Brainwashing isn't an easy thing to recover from..."

"Well, no, probably not. But I'm okay, aren't I?"

"I hope so..." Him being in that state made her more worried than ever, she was glad he was okay, but if he was still in their control...

She didn't want to think about that, as if he was a ticking time bomb that they were keeping around.

She felt bad for him, something she rarely felt for him.

Alone, feeling like he could hurt someone by accident, and even being almost like a third wheel around his friends.

It must suck for him these days.

"I was thinking about you y'know." He said. "About our fight, I almost thought I wouldn't come back to say sorry..."

"Yeah, that came across my mind too..."

"It wasn't a good feeling..."

"You should of seen me, I was panicking, we all were."

"Heh, I bet you were..." He played with his raven hair awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to say next. "I'm glad I'm back though, back to see my friends and just to be home again."

"Hard out there?"

"It Is, maybe you could join me sometime princess? Company is always appreciated"

"Out there?! Oh no, that's not my kind of place." She denied quickly, "I could never leave my kingdom."

"Well if I was there, would you still be scared?"

"Maybe..."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

She turned to look at him completely.

"Would you?"

He laughed. "Your real weird bonnibel. Real weird..."

"Says the demon vampire boy who sneaks into girls room..."

"HEY! I just came here to talk to you!" He said, "It's not like I came here to panty raid or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, duh."

"Well, that's nice to know." She said, not so convinced.

"You're not gonna turn this into another argument are you?"

"No. And that was YOUR fault Marshall, not mine."

"Hey, it was a JOKE bonnie!"

"I know, but you had me worried, everyone was worried."

"Well, it wasn't my intentions to make you all freak out."

"Well, that's what happened."

"I'm sorry bon, is that what you wanted to hear! I'm sorry you all had to freak out over my prank and that you think I'm some huge butt-"

"Marshall, I don't think that."

He stopped his rambling, "You don't?"

"No, how could I? You may be childish sometimes, but I could never think of you as horrible as your making it out to be."

"Than why do you always scold me for this stuff?"

"Because I care, I care about you, and that's how I show it." She huffed, "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I do mean it..."

"Thanks princess." He said with a smile, " I'm kinda glad I stopped by tonight, this was kinda fun."

She punched him on the shoulder playfully before rubbing her eyes.

"Marshall, I need to get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning..."

"What?! No way, it'll be daylight soon!"

"Your wearing a hoodie.."

"Yeah, but, c'mon, can't I stay here with you?"

"And why exactly do you want to do that?"

"Because I don't wanna leave..."

Bubblegum stood up, "Well, I need to sleep, and I'm afraid you can't hang out with me all night."

"Aww c'mon princess. Your not really gonna kick out one of your friends are you?"

"Afraid I am."

Marshall huffed, making a pouty face at her.

She giggled, "Oh c'mon, don't be such a baby Marshall lee."

"I'm not a baby."

She pushed him playfully.

"Yes you are, now get out of here baby."

"Oh come on bon, I'm booorrreeeddd."

"Too bad."

She pushed him towards the balcony window. "Now get out of here you pervert."

"Pffft, make me."

She opened the balcony door, and let him float outside.

"There, now next time you visit me, knock like a person instead of taking the creeper way."

She smiled at him and closed the doors, keeping him outside.

He waved, now teasing her by sticking out his tongue. 

She shook her head and closed the curtains.

"Oh Marshall lee, what am I ever gonna do with you?"

she dragged her way back to bed, and snuck under the covers.

She needed sleep right now, and lots of it.

Marshall would have to wait till tomorrow, then she could teach him a lesson about bothering people while their trying to sleep.

She pulled the covers up and over her and proceeded to sleep.

Having sweet dreams...


	24. The Next Heir

Ugh, another rough morning.

Marceline hated even moving anymore, she was sore and irritable, and as the months grew nearer she felt more and more pressure.

Both physically and mentally.

She felt so big, and she was quite so...

Getting up was even a struggle.

She couldn't wait to float again, be able to move easily without any trouble at all.

But for now, it was slow and irritable.

Today was supposed to be a great day, she was going to see princess bubblegum and find out the baby's gender.

Bubba was excited, and that wasn't surprising, he was always excited when they reached a special moment with the baby.

Finding out it's gender was one of the ones he was the most excited for.

He wouldn't be disappointed either way.

She was glad he was so happy, seeing him happy made her feel nice.

She couldn't wait to find out about the baby's gender herself.

So many months of waiting and she'd been calling the baby an 'it'.

Now she would know what to finally name it.

Than, it wouldn't be to much longer till it was here in her arms.

And than she was getting married.

So much was about to happen, ugh, why could she never get a break anymore?

Not that any of this was bad, it was just a lot coming at her.

At least it was a good kind of stress, if they were dealing with something much worse...

She didn't want to think about it.

Bubba's biggest worry was the baby not fitting in a candy environment.

Marceline's was losing the baby.

She and Bubba had enemies, which always tends to happen to two of the fiercest rulers of all time.

And a kid as unique and special as this would be considered very valuable to some people out there.

She couldn't be sure of it's safety, not that bubba's kingdom wasn't safe, but there was always a chance of something bad happening.

She'd never forgive herself if something bad happened to bubba or the kid.

She was still adjusting to this whole "Being a parent' thing, and now that she was almost there, more worries came to her mind.

Right now she was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some breakfast. Bubba must have known something was up, because he was looking at her with concern.

"Marcy? You feeling alright?"

He always felt concerned about her and how she as feeling, and with good reason too.

If she wasn't happy, he assumed something was wrong.

But he understood why she wasn't too happy these days, everything was just too crazy for her, and being in pain wasn't helping.

Therefore, he spent his time keeping her company and finding ways to keep her happy.

Her happiness was his happiness.

the only logical solution to having her forget about her troubles was to find other things to think about.

She spent some time doing music and working on some of her favorite things.

And bubba took the time to join her when her could.

"Nah bubs, I'm good."

He clearly didn't believe her.

"Thinking about things?'

"Maybe..."

"Care to share?"

"I don't know..."

She was playing with her food, witch made him a little more nervous.

Marceline was an eater, so watching her play with her food wasn't normal.

"Hey, it's okay...just tell me what's up.."

"I don't know...I guess it just bugs me how much change is happening."

He nodded in agreement. "Change is a tough thing isn't it? I remember when I had to adjust to you living here, it wasn't easy at first."

"Yeah, didn't you have trouble sleeping?"

"Well, you DO snore, I guess I never noticed till your first night with me.."

"We never got a lot of sleep beforehand, did we?"

"Nope."

"I slept in the bedroom you made me at first, buuuuuutttt-"

"You really wanted to change positions didn't you?"

"Hey, I like snuggling with you a little more, can you blame me?"

"Nah, it was nothing to complain about.." He grinned, showing off his teeth. "I loved having you there, company is nice."

"Yeah, it is...I call big spoon tonight." She teased, yet being completely serious.

"Awww, are you sure? I kind of like having you as the little spoon."

"Yeah, but it's my turn..."

"Fine missy, but **_I _**get to mess with the baby tonight."

Bubba had the habit of making little noises to the baby during the night as well as speaking to it.

Which unfortunately kept Marceline up.

The baby itself did a lot of kicking, also keeping her up during the night.

Bubba would try singing to it to calm it down, which didn't work...until bubba urged Marceline to join him.

Peaceful sleep was a rare occurrence anymore, but they managed.

"So what do you want it to be?" Bubba asked, "The baby?'

"Errrrrr" She bit her lip, "I don't know actually, I mean, a little girl would be really cute and a boy would be really fun to mess with..."

"You wouldn't mind either, would you?'

"Nah, I guess not."

Bubba took a sip of his tea. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Would you have another kid? If you could?"

She laughed awkwardly, "Well, shouldn't we wait to answer that AFTER we've had the first one?"

"I was just curious..."

"I don't know, maybe...I mean, if I really wanna."

She took another strawberry from the plate in front of her, and sucked it grey.

"I'm not gonna make you do it if you don't want to...one kid is just fine."

Marceline shrugged, "So, bonnie. When we gotta show up for this thing?"

"Soon." He said, checking his watch, "I promised we'd be there at nine."

"Bonnie hanging with marsh again?"

"Probably."

"Those two..." She said shaking her head, "Their totes going out...don't even try to defend it, they're are totally a thing now."

Bubba chuckled, "Alright, perhaps. They've been awful weird lately."

"We should totes set them up..." She bit into an apple.

"Set them up?"

"Like make them go on a date or something, almost like a prank cept we're playing cupid."

"I don't know marce, it's a nice idea, but we really shouldn't interfere with their relationship." He took another sip of his now cold cup of tea.

"But It'd be fun wouldn't it?"

"Yeah...I've always wanted to get Marshall back for all the pranks he's done to me."

"Than why haven't you ever done it?

"It's just not me..."

"Awww, but pranking is fun though" She smirked, "Remember that on I did on you? With the mirror?"

"Yeah, having you appear behind me like that without warning wasn't fun..." He pouted.

"Vampires don't show up in mirrors, you get used to it..."

"Must be hard not being able to see yourself isn't it?"

"A little, but pictures help. And so does hearing your opinion."

"You always look beautiful...even when your gross and smelly."

"Good to know. I'll make sure to stop bathing so I'll look EXTRA beautiful."

"Very funny."

She finished off the last few fruits on her plate with ease.

"Good stuff..." She said.

Bubba watched her eat with fascination.

"What does red taste like anyway?" He asked, extremely curious.

"Well..." Se started, "It depends on the shade of red, shades like pink tend to be much sweeter..."

"Like me?"

"Yep, but darker shades are much richer..."

"What's your favorite?"

"Well, your shade is pretty good." She smirked, causing him to blush lightly and cough into his fist. "But I also like the shade of these fruits, they have great taste."

"Glad you like them." Bubba grinned, "Do any of the other colors have flavors as well?"

"Yeah, I think so. But red is the most fulfilling to vampires, it stops our need for blood."

"Yeah, Finn and Jake told me about your bloodlust when your hungry..." Gumball recalled, "Apparently you get pretty terrifying."

"Letting the beast overcome you IS pretty terrifying, I hope you never end up seeing that side of me..." She said softly, "We become like werewolves, don't remember anything and would willingly kill a loved one in order to tame the beast."

"Sounds horrible..."

"It is..."She went on, recalling the number of times other vampires had such accidents, " we get a bad name when those accidents happen..."

"But you can't help it!"

"That doesn't matter to them! if we're dangerous, they target it."

"I'm sorry..."

" s' not your fault dude, it's just how it's mean to be."

"I wish it wasn't, that you could live a normal life..."

"Well, living with you is close enough." She sighed, "Your the most normal thing in my life..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and it's nice, having someone like you around."

"Your probably the most normal thing in MY life too" He continued, " It's hard not picturing you here with me anymore...your apart of my life now."

"Now and forever..." She concluded. "The idea of getting married still makes me nervous.."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't nervous, I am too..." He looked around, "I always had my life planned out for me...and now, I'm in control for once."

"I think it'd be a lot more nerve-racking being married to someone you didn't know..." Marceline stated, "I know I wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing who I'll be stuck with for the rest of my life."

"Yeah." He agreed, "I'm glad I got to choose you instead of being forcibly married to someone else.."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a catch!" The vampire joked.

"Yes, you are." He teased, this time making a silly kissing face and pecking her on the cheek.

"Love you bubby."

"Love you too."

Bubba stood up, taking his dishes with him. "Well, we better get a move on if we want to officially know our baby's gender."

"Yeah" Marceline stood up as well, patting her belly in satisfaction. "Good stuff."

"Shall we go milady?" He held out his arm to her.

She took it happily, "We shall babe." 

"Unnfnff."

"Marcy hold still."

"It's really cold bon."

They were in the candy hospital, bonnie was currently using a device on Marceline's tummy to scan the baby.

Bubba was sitting next to fiancé, holding her hand and keeping her comfortable.

He was also looking at the monitor, trying to see the baby.

It was easily defined as a baby now, in a fetus position.

Bubba looked at it in awe and in complete pride.

"That's my kid, that's_** our **_kid..." He said, as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life.

"Yes, yes it is..." She said, speaking in a similar fashion.

"You doing well Marceline" Bonnie complimented, "They seem to be very healthy..."

"Would you expect anything less from me?"" She teased. "Gumball's been such a dork lately, keeping me happy and healthy."

She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and he did the same.

"Just keeping you both safe and sound..." He smiled, "and I'm glad it's working.."

Bubblegum shook her head, "You two..."

"Awww don't worry bonnibel, I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough."

"Anyway, I've been doing some research lately.."

"Of course you have" Marceline interrupted

Bonnibel gave her a look before continuing. "-and I'm not going to research on it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm no longer going to treat this like an experiment, it's your baby...and- I shouldn't be trying to make something as special as this another one of my science experiments.."

"So- your just going to let us have the baby, no questions asked?'

"Yeah...I think it's time I try to enjoy my own life, and stop getting involved in others..."

"Aw thanks bonnibel."

"But don't think this doesn't mean I won't be checking in on you two constantly to see how the baby is doing!"

"So anything we should know?" Gumball asked.

"You'll most likely be due in October." She answered, "But that's the best I can determine as far as date."

"Speaking of date..." The vampire drawled.

"Me and Marshall are not going out..."

"Aw come on!" 

"So do you both already have names picked out?" The scientist asked, changing the subject.

"Yes we do, for both genders actually." Bubba answered, "And their middle names will be named after us."

"That's sounds sweet bubba..."

"Yeah, kid's pretty lucky." Marceline agreed. "They get to be named after us..."

"Well, I'm glad to know just how much you've both put into this baby already...Your both going to be wonderful parents...I know."

"Thank you bonnibel, you've been such a great friend. We could never had been able to get this far without you and your support." Bubba gave her a sincere smile.

"Your welcome...I'm glad to be here helping you both."

She took another look through her notes.

"Well, I'm done stalling, I believe you two wish to know your baby's gender?'

In union, the couple both immediately answered.

"YES!"

She giggled, "Well that didn't take long did it? Well congratulations it's a-"

-

"What is it?! What is it?!"

Upon the prince and the queen's leaving, they found an audience outside of their door.

A cat, a girl, another vampire, a dog, and a boy, all sitting outside waiting for them.

The girl was anxiously asking questions.

"So what is it?!" She asked again.

"Hello fionna." Gumball greeted, still smiling. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to find out the same as you." Marshall piped up, "Now what is it?"

"You weirdoes! Is this really the highlight of your day?" Marceline asked, "You guys really came all the way here for this?"

"We're your friends girl" Cake got involved, "And we're here for you."

Gumball stepped forward.

"I wanna thank you guys, for being so supportive of us for the years we've been dating, and for helping us completely with this baby. We never could've done all this without your support, and it mean a lot to us."

He turned to Marshall, "Marshall, I wanna thank you for being one of my closest friends, and even though being as troublesome as you are, you were the one who allowed me to take risks. You pushed me so as to propose, and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me over the years."

The vampire king crossed his arms, "Pfffft, your welcome, I guess."

The prince turned towards the heroes, "You guys have been protecting us for decades, saving me from the ice queen, saving Marceline from being trapped in the nightosphere forever, we couldn't be here without you. You guys are the greatest friends we could have ever had."

"Thanks nerds..." Marceline said, causing Fionna and Finn to grin proudly.

"And bonnie.." He turned to see the pink scientist behind him. "Thank you for being supportive of our relationship despite the past, it means so much to us to have your acceptance...and to have you do so much for us when it comes to the baby."

"Hey, I'm still your friend. You know I'd do anything for you nerds.."

"Yeah, thanks bonnie, good to know your still on our side." Marceline chuckled.

"Would you expect less from me?"

"So when will it be born?" Cake asked.

"Sometime in October" Bonnie answered. "Hopefully."

Marceline stepped forward.

"It's a girl."

Everyone stepped forward and congratulated her.

"That's awesome!"

"A princess?!"

"She's gonna be so cool!"

"Oooooo, can I babysit?!"

Marceline allowed them all to hug her and touch the bump.

"So there's a living thing crawling around in there?" Marshall asked. "Weird..."

"It's my daughter, not a 'thing'" Gumball said sternly, "And you better respect her..."

"I will, what are you both gonna call her?"

"Well, me and Marcy decided that we'd call our girl, Jacqueline."

"Jacqueline? Why that?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "Why? What would YOU call her?"

"I don't know, I'm not a parent."

"Anyway, yeah...that's it."

Gumball put his arm around her. "A little girl huh? That sounds lovely."

"heh, bet she'll have a daddy-daughter relationship with ya."

"As long as it's not like the one you have with YOUR dad, I'll take it."

"Can I make dresses for her?" Cake asked.

"That sounds wonderful Cake, just console us first."

"Sure thing baby, I've got so many designs I can't wait to use..."

Marceline bit her lip, obviously not enjoying the idea of her daughter wearing some frilly dress.

"so what about the wedding? You nerds have everything planned out?" Marshall asked.

"Sorta, we still need a location, Marcy needs a dress, and we need to prepare some invitations..." Gumball scratched his head nervously, "We've been kinda focusing on the baby lately."

"Well, since doing it outside will fry us, how about somewhere_** indoors**_?"

"Or at night?' PB suggested, "Maybe in the gardens by the rose bushes."

Gumball loved the idea, "you know, that actually sound wonderful! What do you think Marcy?"

"Hey bubba, as long as I can't die and we have fun, I think it's pretty cool."

"I VOLUNTEER AS HEAD GUARD!" Finn piped up.

"A guard? Well finn I don't think we ne-"

"Finn guarded tree trunks wedding." Marceline said plainly, " LSP kinda tried to crash it."

"Well- fine, if your sure. I also will need someone to watch the baby during the ceremony."

PB stepped forward, "Me an' Marshall could handle that, I have experience with kids and Marshall will be helpful since it'll be half vampire."

"Wait I didn't volunteer for th-" Marshall piped out in rebellion.

"Thank you." Bubba said plainly, "It's a lot I know, but it means a lot to us."

"You owe me dude." Marshall grunted.

"Aw c'mon Marshall, babysitting isn't so bad. It'll be fun, and I'll be there to help ya."

"Fine whatever."

"Aww thanks guys." Marcy mocked, "But if anything happens to my kid, you're both dead."

"Understood."

Fionna shifted her feet.

"Sooooo, you guys wanna have a movie night at the treehouse, it's kinda been awhile..."

"Yeah, that actually sounds really nice..." Marcy agreed.

"Uhhhh, we'll meet you guys there" Marshall said, " I want to talk to bubba for a second."

Everyone went up ahead while marshall pulled bubba off to the side.

"Something wrong marsh?"

"Ice queen, she's been gone for months, no sign whatsoever."

"Are you sure?"

"I checked her castle, she's gone."

"I'm sure she's fine Marshall, she's highly powerful and skilled."

"Aren't you the least bit curious of where she is?"

"It's none of my business, all I'm concerned about is my kingdom, my friends, and my family."

"It's weird bubba...too weird."

Bubba walked away, "I'm sorry marsh, but there's nothing I can do..."

He walked off to find Marceline, adding another thought to his mind.


	25. The Rescue, Pt 1

"Bubba why do you care? She's gone, you should be happy!"

"I know Marcy, but something doesn't seem right, Marshall is very concerned."

"But this isn't our problem! Who cares!"

"I do, and I have to do something..."

Bubba and Marcy were currently in bubba's lab, Marcy was watching bubba frantically go through his notes on ice magic.

"You don't have to...your going to be a father...isn't THAT more important?"

He stopped.

"Yeah, your right...it's just-"

"Nothing bubba, it's nothing." She crossed her arms.

He sighed, "Marcy, you've always told me you trust me more than anyone, please trust that my intentions are for the best..."

"But this is ICE QUEEN we're talking about! She's been nothing but a huge pain to us!"

"Marcy, isn't it concerning that we don't know where she is? Or what she's doing? It makes me worried..."

Marceline bit her lip, he had a point.

"Bubba...I just want you to be okay..."

"And I WILL be okay...for our wedding, and our little girl."

"But you don't know anything! Your going into this blind!"

"Marcy, I have others out looking for her...it's not just me..."

"But-"

He kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna be fine...I promise."

"You're an idiot..." She pulled him into a hug.

"I know..." he hugged her back.

"Bubba, what if she left cause I scared her off?"

"It hasn't worked before, and I doubt she'd leave her penguins because of that, even fionna doesn't scare her..."

He held her close, "I'll be fine, I'm doing this for our future. "

Marcy chuckled, "Guess it's a little better knowing she won't sneak her way in here.."

"That's why we need to find her, soon, it's already been too long."

He went back to his notes.

Marceline huffed. "Not long enough..."

"So, how's bonnie doing?"

"Eh, she's fine and dandy...sent Finn an' Jake to go to my old house to check the place for some of my clothes...I've been missing some of them an awful lot lately and I want to know if I may of left them there..."

"So you have them pretty much just nack clothes from your own home?"

"It's MY house, no one takes my property without my permission. The boys keep an eye on the place too"

"Understood."

Bubba finished sorting through his files, he had many of the study of ice magic.

Knowing her magic was helpful for the future.

He knew ice queen quite well, spending so much time in her ice dungeon and hearing her ramble on did a lot for him.

Being frightened off wasn't something she'd do, and it was incredibly odd that she'd disappear for so long, stay away from her prince and her precious kingdom.

There was something up, and he needed to find it out before something went wrong.

He wasn't going to let ice queen do anymore damage, not to his baby, not to Marceline.

He had to find her, and soon.

They ignored this for too long.

They needed to find her before something went wrong... 

Even bonnie was keeping her eye out.

She doubted IQ had used the portal, but she'd believe anything at this point.

The scientists knew she couldn't be dead, otherwise the kingdom would no longer be standing.

She had to be out there somewhere.

Marshall theorized that she might be hypnotized by the same villains who took him, but there was no telling that they could even MANAGE to brainwash someone as already magically corrupted as her.

Plus, with ice queen at their control, they would have noticed her immediately.

Fionna was on Marceline's side, she's been gone for forever, if she wanted to strike, she would've done so already...

She wasn't bothering anybody...

There was nothing to worry about...

But the less he knew, the more it worried him.

He kept expecting ice queen to just burst through one of his windows and try to kidnap him again.

He hated to admit it, but he was worried about her.

He just needed a sign, any sign.

Something to help him right now.

The phone rang.

He picked it up immediately.

"Hello Bonnibel?"

"Nah it's Finn."

"Finn? Why are you calling?"

"Well, me an' Jake were helping out Marcy, but her house is completely frozen over.."

"It's WHAT?"

"We can't get inside..."

"Hold on a sec..."

He looked at Marceline, "Your house is frozen..."

She snarled, "That little..."

"Hey, calm calm...alright? We still have no evidence that was her..."

Marceline huffed, "Fine...whatever.."

"Listen finn, is there any evidence that ice queen or somebody was there?"

"Well I don't - YYYEEAARRRGGHH"

The phone went dead.

"Finn?" Gumball asked, now feeling awful. "Finn!"

He hung up and immediately called princess bubblegum.

"Bubba...what's going on?" Marceline asked

"Something's wrong, I'm heading out to your cave..." He grabbed a back pack hanging on a hook and grabbed some weapons.

"Well, I'm coming with you..."

"No Marcy, I'm sorry...".

"Yes I am, that's MY house their at."

"Marcy, the baby comes first. I'll call bonnie, fionna, and cake and we'll handle it ourselves..."

She stood up defiantly.

"I'm going..."

"Marcy.."

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please stay here..."

She hugged him.

"And what if you don't come back?" She was trying not to cry, but it was getting to be too much for her. "What if you stinking die out there and leave me here?"

"Marcy, I'll be just fine." He kissed her, "I promise..."

He cupped her face and wiped away the stray tears. "I've have years of training in combat, I'll be just fine...and then when I get back, we can talk about how stupid I was all we want..."

She sighed, "Ugh, j- just make it back in one piece okay?"

He gave her one last peck on the lips and headed out the door.

"I will, I love you!"

She stood there, holding herself.

"Love ya too..."

\- 

"Any sign of the boys?'

"No, it's too dark in here."

"OW! Fi you stepped on my tail!"

"Sorry Cakey."

Four figures were now inside Marceline's old cave, searching for any signs of Finn and Jake.

Gumball took a flashlight out of his backpack, "There that should help."

"How come we didn't bring Marshall?" PB asked, "He has a cave just like this and could help."

"Listen..." Gumball spoke softly for her ears only, "If Marshall knows about this, he'll freak out."

"What do you mean?"

"Ice queen may have targeted a friend's home, do we really want another repeat of the ' Marceline/Ice Queen ' incident?"

"Er, good point."

"If ice queen is involved, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Fionna and cake have handled her before..."

PB patted his shoulder, "You're brave y'know? Doing this..."

"I'd do anything for my family and friends."

She grinned.

"You'll be a wonderful father bubba, that little girl is lucky to have you."

He grinned, "I can't wait to meet her..."

"I think she makes us all pretty excited..."

"It's hard not to get excited over the first gummy-vampire child in existence."

"True."

PG flickered his light a little, taking a good look at his surroundings.

"I never thought I'd ever come back here in a long time."

"Been awhile huh?"

"No need to come here if Marceline lives with me..."

He flashed the light all around, there was ice everywhere, on the ceiling and on the walls of the cave.

And when they reached house, or was it her house? It was covered with so much snow and ice it was hard to distinguish.

Her garden, her basketball court, it was all frozen over.

"Oh man." Fionna said, A little freaked out.

"Ice queen went all nutso on this place." Cake noted, "What's her deal?'

"She hates Marcy.." Gumball grumbled, "She really does..."

"But to freeze her old home for THIS long?"

"Maybe she's inside..."

The four stood at what they thought was the door.

Fionna wished she had brought flame prince to this, he could've melted all this snow and allowed them to continue.

But no, it was up to her and her friends this time.

"Sooo, how do we get in?"

"Easy." Gumball removed his pack and took some equipment out. "We melt it."

"How?"

"We use this!"

He held out a device similar to a torch.

"A...Torch?" The adventuress looked at it in confusion.

"It has an eternal flame emboweled in it" Gumball explained, "It never goes out..."

"So we're gonna melt the ice with it?"

"That's the plan."

The prince spoke some words to the object and it immediately sprung to life.

Blazing as if it had been going on forever.

"Bubba, how did you find such an object?" PB asked.

"Anniversary present from flame princess."

"She got you that?"

"She's a very nice girl, thought I'd find it useful for stuff like this, and Marceline would use it to roast marshmallows or something."

"Huh..."

The prince held it up to the door.

The snow immediately melted, like magic.

"How-?" PB started.

"It's magic snow, this thing can repel ice magic."

"AWESOME!" Fi cried in fascination, "FP 2 is the bomb."

"So that means..."

"Yeah bon, this was the work of ice magic."

They all looked at the door nervously, not sure what to expect when they opened it.

Cake stretched out and grabbed the handle, turning slowly.

Everyone prepared themselves.

The door opened.

"Woah..."

Oddly the inside as relatively fine, it was cold yes, but it looked normal.

"FINN? JAKE?" PB called out for her friends.

"HERE!"

The group rushed up to the ladder that lead to the top part of the house.

Fionna went first, followed by cake.

When everyone got up the ladder they found the two adventure's trapped in ice, head exposed but otherwise completely stuck.

"GUYS!"

Gumball rushed over with his torch and the ice melted away quickly.

"What happened?"

"Ice queen moved in..."

"Yeah man, it was creepy! She had ice trolls outside and was wearing Marcy's clothes an-" Jake rambled on

"She WHAT?" Gumball asked, a little too loudly.

"Where is she?" Fionna demanded

"I don't know man, she left awhile ago..."

PB looked around the room, it was quite empty since Marcy removed the furniture and moved it to her room in gumball's castle.

But there was some evidence of blankets and snack wrappers on the floor.

And even old clothes of Marceline's.

"What IS this?" PB asked.

"She's trying to be Marceline..." PG mumbled

"Wha?"

"Look at this, she's doing anything she can to be her. These are RED snacks..."

"Creepy..."

"She must've nicked these clothes from Marceline's private room."

"But why?"

"She's trying to be her, the girl I love."

"What a slimeball." Fionna said.

"Where do you think she went?" PB asked.

"I don't know, she's got quite a bit of stuff an-"

He stopped, if ice queen was stealing Marceline's possessions from the castle...

"We gotta go back!"

"What? What's wrong bubba?"

"I Left Marceline and the baby there! At my home! Alone!"

He panicked at the idea of marcy no longer having any strength to fight.

"Call marcy now!"

PB took a phone from her pack and called.

"Marceline?"

Seconds passed and gumball was assuming the worst before pb received an answer on the other line.

"**_Speeeaaakk_**."

"Marcy? It's me bonnie, listen we think ice queen gonna go to you.."

"What?"

"We can't be sure but if she is, please just go somewhere safe."

"You mean HIDE? Why should I hide from_** her**_?!"

"You're having a baby Marcy, keep her safe."

"Fine..."

She hung up.

"This isn't good..."

"No, it's not, it feels like a trap."

PB suddenly became nervous.

"What if it is?"

"Hmm?"

"Think about it, she lured us here by capturing Finn and Jake, knowing Marcy wouldn't be able to come with us..."

"Are you saying-?"

"She going to go after Marceline..." PB said, "With all of us here, there isn't much left to defend her..."

"And she's vulnerable..." Gumball felt his heart drop into his stomach.

He grabbed his things, "C'mon we gotta find her NOW!"

Everyone made their way downstairs.

"The door's frozen shut!" Jake shouted.

"Gumball get that torch out NOW!" PB shouted.

Bubba didn't hesitate to acquire his torch and use it.

Opening the door, they were greeted by an unpleasant sight.

Ice trolls...

Obviously sent by ice queen to keep them from leaving

Finn and Fionna drawled their swords, ready for battle.

Gumball held his torch out in front of him, mostly as a sign of defense.

The humans and animals lunged at the creatures, attacking them.

The trolls breathed ice at the heroes, freezing them for a short time.

One blast hit Fionna's sword, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Dah!" She dropped it and proceeded to attack without it.

She tackled one troll to the ground and cake followed after her.

PB took out a small weapon from her bag.

"I got your back bubba."

Bubba used his torch to protect them.

The trolls melted everytime they got too close.

"Guys just go!" Finn shouted

"No, we came all they way here to help you, we're not leaving without you!" Bubba shouted back.

Jake grew large to attack, causing the royals to stand back a little.

Jake's transformation allowed for Finn, Fionna, and Cake to rush over to the entrance of the cave where the royals were waiting.

"JAKE! C'mon man we gotta get going..."

Jake quickly pushed them back and ran towards his friends.

"C'mon, we gotta get to the portal.." Jake immediately grew large enough to ride on.

Everyone climbed on Jake's back.

Jake rushed his way to the candy kingdom.

"This is bad...this is really bad.." Fionna said.

Gumball was holding his head in panic, "Oh god...Marceline."

"It's okay bubba, she'll be fine..."

"She's all alone...I left her all alone..."

"Maybe the gumball guardians will handle it..."

"And what if they don't? What if I just made the biggest mistake of my life? What if that was the last time I'd ever see her alive?"

"Marcy's smart, you know she won't go down easy. We're almost there, we'll stop IQ okay? She won't lay a hand on Marcy..."

"Okay, okay..." Bubba took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Jake reached the kingdom gates, and everyone got off.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Some candy citizens ran up to them in fear.

"Princess! We-"

"Later, I have to do something real quick..."

"But-"

"I'll be back soon okay?"

"But the lab is wreaked!"

"What?!" She turned around, now even more panicked.

"Someone burst through the window and destroyed it."

PB stopped in her tracks, before rushing to her lab in the upper floors of the castle.

Everyone followed behind soon enough, to see the princess hunched down on the floor, staring at the damage done to her precious lab.

"Years of research...my inventions...the portal..."

It was all busted, the lab was in a horrible state.

invention parts scattered on the floor, papers ripped to shreds, even science the rat was out, running to her owner and setting on her shoulder.

There was even glass from where the person had gone through the window.

But worst of all, the clear pieces of the portal were scattered everywhere, clearly destroyed to the point of no repair.

"Without the portal...there's no way back bubba..." She wept, "I don't even know how long it'll take to rebuild it..."

"I'm so sorry..." Tears were forming and she now covered them with her arms, "I should've protected this place better...I should've never allowed this to happen..."

"Bonnie..." Bubba started, "Please don't cry, we- we can try something, anything!"

"No we can't...all my notes have been destroyed, there's no way we can get back..."

Everyone huddled around her, and gave her one big group hug.

"She wreaked it...she wreaked it..."

"We'll think of something...have faith in us..."


	26. The Rescue, Pt 2

"Bonnie please..."

"There's nothing we can do guys, we'll just have to hope marceline'll be fine."

"We can't just give up!"

"Well what should we do then?!"

Everyone remained silent.

"I thought so..."

Bubba sat on the floor, he didn't know what to do anymore...

His own portal was used to connect to this one, it wouldn't do much good.

Unless...

He thought for a moment.

Ice queen planned to trap everyone in the cave, keep them from helping.

But IQ would never leave _**him**_ here with no way to kidnap him.

No, never her precious prince.

Maybe she didn't plan for him to come along...

Or maybe...

"She planned to come back for me..."

"Hmm?" Fionna looked at the prince who's face was now suddenly excited.

"PB, where's your phone?"

"In my bag, why?"

Bubba took it immediately.

"Ice queen was going to come back for me...she must have a way to travel between worlds, she didn't use the portal."

"So..."

"We call Marceline, if she can get IQ to use her portal or whatever she has...we can get over to the other side.."

PB stood up, "I say it's worth a try..."

"Is anyone opposed to this plan?" Bubba asked.

No one answered.

"Give it a try prince, we're with ya." Cake said.

He dialed the number.

-

Marceline hid behind a wall, clutching her phone in her hands.

Make ice queen open the portal?

Geez, that was quite a request.

Especially since she was now raging like crazy all over the kingdom.

Marcy wasn't scared of her, far from, but she was worried.

One wrong move and she and the baby wouldn't walk away.

Approaching this carefully was important.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Uhhhh who?" a small timid voice said, Marceline recognized the maid right away.

"The fanged girl who stole my prince! Where is she?!"

"She's er..."

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"I'm loyal to the prince and milady Marceline...and in doing so milady's location is not your business." The maid crossed her arms, refusing to betray her loyalty.

The queen shrieked and blasted her.

"I'll find her myself..." She left the hallway in a rush.

When she left Marceline moved in and saw that the maid was completely frozen.

"Thank you..." Marceline mumbled, "Don't worry, I'll get you outta there..."

She picked up the frozen maid and snuck her way to the castle's study.

There was still a fire blazing in there, as always.

Ice queen hadn't found the room yet, luckily.

The maid melted enough for her head to be showing.

She blinked away the blur to see Marceline above her.

"Milady! You must go hide in our safety bunker! The ice queen-"

"Trust me, I know that sick freak is running around." She grunted, "But unfortunately, I need to find her.."

"No no Marceline, you don't ne-"

"Yeah I do...bubba's trapped with the others on the other side of the portal and they can't get back, I need IQ to open it up."

Marceline watched the door, expecting the rival queen to burst in any second.

"She must have her own way to travel, and I need her to use it."

"She was wearing a bracelet!" The maid piped up. "A strange one!"

"Really?" The queen presented a smirk, "Then I believe I need to get my hands on that lovely bracelet."

"She's after you milady!"

"No kidding. But don't worry, I'll be fine, the prince needs to come home..."

"How do you plan on getting her to stop?"

"Easy..." She said leaning on the door, "I outsmart her..."

-

Ice queen was still raging on in the castle, angy and fiercly taking it out on the citizens.

Most of them had gone into retreat, but some were unfortunate.

Frozen candy people were everywhere, it was horrific watching them so scared.

Marceline had to save them now, somehow.

"Cut this out ya freak!"

Marceline stopped recognizing that voice.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"What? Vampire king ain't good enough for ya?"

Marceline peeked around the next corridor to find the vampire king confidently mocking the ice queen.

"Leave everyone alone, ice freak. " He growled, "Pestering this kingdom is MY job!"

"Where is she?"

"Fionna? Sorry lady, I think she's taken."

"NOT TOMBOY! The vampire runt!"

"Ahhhhh, so you mean bubba's fiancé?"

This only made her face more twisted.

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you hear? Bubba proposed, those two old lovebirds are getting hitched!" He was enjoying this too much.

"YOUR LYING!"

"Am I now? "

Marceline stepped out of the shadows.

"He's telling the truth." She held out her hand, "Check out the ring..."

The ice queen's eyes glowed in rage.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"Technically no, WE just had the relationship you COULD'VE had if you bothered to actually TRY."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, now if you don't mind, I'd like that lovely bracelet your wearing.."

IQ looked at her bracelet, it was clearly important to her.

"Over my dead body..." She growled.

"That can be arranged.."

"You'll pay for taking my gumball away from me!"

"Didn't we already discuss that I didn't _**steal**_ him away? He was into me, I liked him, we went out, end of story."

Marceline was already getting bored of this conversation, she just wanted the bracelet so she could end this.

Ice queen prepared to blast her.

"Listen ice witch, you don't want to do this..." Marcy threated.

"Why? What are YOU gonna do?"

She got closer.

"Eh, not much I CAN do...but that won't stop me from getting rid of you!"

"Why me? Your a vampire, a horrible mangy monster who kills for food, he doesn't want that.."

"Bubba is a pure being, I know that...but if he didn't want me, he wouldn't have let us go so far..."

She hugged her arms, almost blushing.

"He loves me IQ, weird or not, wrong or not, but he loves me. And there's nothing you can do to change that..."

She sighed, "He had faith in you y'know? As much as I hate you and as much as I wish I could destroy you, I cold never do something like that and betray bubba. He wants to see you change, he wants to see you move on..."

She looked at the ground now, avoiding ice queen's gaze.

"When me and bonnie broke up it was the worst thing in my life, I wanted to die, I wanted the sun to just take me..."

She was almost about to cry, she felt it coming.

Ice queen lowered her hands, watching the vampire in curiosity.

"Why do you think me and bubba started off not liking each other?! Because he reminded me of bonnie...I didn't want another 'bonnie' in my life. I didn't want another repeat of that torment, to feel that pain again..."

He shoulders sagged, but she managed a small smile.

"You can only imagine my face when I realized how different they were...and when I finally allowed myself to be vulnerable to him, I no longer felt that pain..."

She looked up at ice queen, who was no longer trying to kill her.

"I had my heart broken too, by someone I really loved...I know your pain...but you can't keep letting it torment you like this...you need to move on.."

"But I- he was supposed to be MINE!" The ice queen complained

"He never belonged to you, he belongs to who he freaking wants to! listen, I'm sorry you're going through that torment. But hurting me and all these people isn't gonna solve it, if you love him so much than just let him freakin go already, do it for him, let him be happy!"

She bit her lip, as if thinking it over.

"Do it for him, alright?"

Ice queen stepped closer and grabbed the vampire by the neck, and pinned her against the walls.

Marshall growled from behind, prepared to strike.

But as soon as she attacked, the ice queen dropped Marceline.

"Just take it..."

She removed the bracelet.

"He wants you...just go to him..."

Marceline snatched it out of her hands.

"What is it anyway?"

"It's magic, I took some notes from the prince's lab the last time I was here, and gave them to a wizard...and he made me this."

"This thing goes between worlds? By magic? huh...pretty cool, makes things a little easier." 

She placed the bracelet on her wrist, it glowed bizarrely.

"I've been watching you two for forever..." Ice queen mumbled to herself, "It hurts..."

"It would..." Marceline agreed, "I'd be upset too...if I were in your position"

"You remind me of fionna...the way I felt about her when I noticed she looked at him the same way I did."

"Well I can't blame either of you.." Marceline shrugged, "He's quite the catch isn't he?"

Ice queen nodded, and for once, she smiled.

"What's he like?" She asked

"Bubba? Well, he's nice, and he's kinda awkward and goofy, and he's quite the charmer too...sometimes.." This became awkward, ice queen was_** fangirling**_.

Marshall was even looking at this in confusion.

"Are you really getting married?"

"Yeah...yeah we are..."

"does he like me?"

"Er, yeah, in the more 'friend' way, I guess."

"Can I hang out with you than?"

"Uhhhhh."

Her eyes suddenly became red again, "I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY PRINCE!"

"FINE fine freak! You can hang out with us...as friends, but no more kidnapping, destruction, or trying to stab me. Kapeesh?"

"Deal."

Ice queen calmed down, enjoying the fact that she could at least be allowed within 5 feet of the prince again.

Marceline examined her wrist, the bracelet had no obvious keys to travel.

"Uhhhh, how's this thing work freak?"

"Easy, just press the gem!"

"The what now?"

On the bracelet was a single green gem.

Marceline looked at it skeptically, as if she'd blow up while wearing it.

"Er, is this thing safe, I mean, where does the portal come out?"

Marceline then tried to remove the thing from her wrist.

"It won't come off!"

Ice queen grinned.

"You actually thought I'd fall for your petty story? I don't need to be your friend! I know what I want..."

The bracelet slowly crept up Marceline's arm, Ice formed all around.

Marshall attacked the ice queen from behind, making an attempt to take her crown.

"Foolish boy, you can't stop the spell, she'll be entirely frozen in ice in not much longer..."

Marshall took the tiara, and held it in curiosity.

"Maybe...I can...I can stop the spell..."

"Forget it Marshall!" Marceline said, ice up to her shoulder, "It's not worth it!"

She knew how Simon acted when he wore the crown...she couldn't lose another friend to it's madness.

"But I could put it on, just for a little bit...I gotta try..."

"You can't control yourself! Please...do something, anything else!"

"How about me?"

A figure dropped down from a hole in the ceiling, wearing a rather large backpack.

"Flame prince?"

"Mow."

"YOU!" ice queen growled, "Come to see the show have you?"

"Release her!" He hissed.

"And why should I?"

"For this little fella."

He took off the pack and opened it.

There was a penguin inside.

"GUNTHER!"

"Her life, for his...or it's I really can't tell what gender it is..."

Ice queen debated this silently.

"This isn't a trick IQ, unlike your cruel attack on Marceline, don't sacrifice your penguin for your own greed."

Reluctantly, the ice queen pulled out a potion bottle.

"Here, just pour it on and she'll be fine, just give me my crown and penguin back."

Marshall tossed the crown and took the bottle, opening it and pouring it on the vampire queen, who was almost completely frozen.

He gave the fire elemental a nod of gratitude, thankful he didn't put on the crown.

FP released the penguin, letting it waddle to it's master.

"Sooo, if the bracelet wasn't what ice queen used to travel, what did she use?"

"I found this at her home..." He pulled an object out of his bag, "After she begun her attack I wanted to be one step ahead of her..."

It was a glove.

"I think it tears through reality..."

"How do YOU know that?"

"Fionna would read a lot of strange adventurer books to me when she taught me to speak, one was on magic objects.."

"So you THINK you've seen this thing in a book?"

He nodded

"And how do I know you're not wrong and this thing wont blow me up or something?"

"Trust me..."

Marshall carefully held it, it had claws and looked more like a gauntlet than anything that changed time and space.

FP stayed near Marceline, allowing her to warm up a little.

Marshall placed it on his hand, trying to figure out how it works.

An eye opened on the glove's palm.

It was alive.

"Er...can you find my friends?"

He moved his hand, not sure what he was doing.

An eerie green glow surrounded the palm, and soon enough a small reality seemed to appear on the palm.

It got bigger, and soon enough a giant hole was visible.

A brand new portal.

"Er... should we test it?"

But before they could debate, a pink hand shot through the portal.

A head came soon after.

"Guys!"

"Gumball!"

"You got it to work!"

"Er yeah..."

Gumball stepped out, and soon enough everyone else followed.

"where's Marceline?! " Bubba asked, scoping the room.

"Oh, she's over-"

Then Marshall noticed Marceline was no longer beside flame prince.

"Uh...where'd she go? and for that matter...where'd IQ go?"

Marshall rushed to where ice queen had been hobbling.

Bubba didn't hesitate to follow behind.

"You little liar!"

They stumbled into quite a scene.

Marceline had pinned ice queen to the ground and was flashing fangs, she also had a clump of the womans hair, and was yanking it upwards.

"GET OFF!"

"NO!"

The vampire hissed in anger, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE FOR ONCE AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"MARCELINE!" Gumball rushed over and grabbed the girl from behind, holding her waist and pulling her back.

"LET ME GO!" She growled, She clawed the air, attempting to attack IQ again.

Then, realizing who was holding her, she turned around.

"Bubba...geez stop scaring me like that..." She held him tight, "Your such an idiot for doing that to me..."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I am, but I'm still here okay? "

He looked at the ice queen on the floor.

"So...care to explain what happened?"

"She- she freaking betrayed me bubba, I-I thought I could stop her like you wanted...non-violent...and she freaking tried to kill me anyway!"

Ice queen sat up, relaxed at the sight of gumball.

Marceline's eyes flashed red, "She gave me a cursed bracelet...Marshall and flame prince cured me..."

"So? What could I ever gain from a friendship with_** you**_?" Ice queen blurted out

Gumball moved Marceline behind him.

"You know something IQ? How long has this ben going on for? Years! I've had you kidnap me time and time again for YEARS! And what did you gain outta it? Nothing, absolutely nothing.  
I've tried to help you, I've tried to be kind to you, but you just don't change do you? You could've had the chance to at least be considered a friend in my eyes and what do you do? You harm my candy people, wreak my kingdom, and you STILL tried to kill someone dear to me...why?"

"I-I..."

"What do you really want?! "

"You..."

Gumball shook his head.

"Get out of my kingdom...now.."

Ice Queen stood up holding her penguin close.

"But-I..."

"I've given you one too many chances...just leave...NOW!"

Marceline shuddered, gumball rarely yelled, but when he did, he could be pretty terrifying.

He was also on the break of tears... 

Ice queen gave the couple one last glance before flying off into the clouds.

Marceline held gumball's waist from behind him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine.." He said in a clearly 'not fine' voice.

"Bubba..."

He grunted

She leaned her head forward, nuzzling into his back.

Bubba was normally such a light-hearted happy person, seeing him so cold and emotionless...it was unnatural.

Normally it was HE who made HER feel better in situations like this...

Bubba detached himself from her and looked around at what was left of the room around him.

Ice Queen had caused so much damage that it hurt to look at it

The prince fell to his knees, and cried.

-

"Bubba?" Marceline called out in silence.

The prince had gone to bed early, and was facing the wall.

Normally Marceline would be up during the night, but she felt the need to be as close to him as possible right now.

He was distraught, and he wouldn't explain why.

Bonnibel was working on repairing her lab, and there was much repair being done to gumball's kingdom.

Marceline felt awful, she wanted to do something...anything...but he seemed to be ignoring her.

She sat down on her side of the bed and laid down next to him.

"You wanna talk?"

No answer.

"Bubba, your freaking me out! Please say something..."

He still didn't answer.

She started to play with his hair, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Bubba...c'mon babe..."

She frowned at his utter lack of response.

"Fine! Don't answer me! I'm just worried about you..."

She hissed, upset.

Which in turn finally provoked a response out of bubba, he flipped over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Wha- bubba?"

"I almost let you die..." He mumbled, "I should've listened to you about ice queen..."

"Bubba- hey! It's fine dude.."

"No it's freaking not! I spent so much time trying to get that women to understand, and she still tried to finish you, I feel horrible..."

"Bubba, it's not your fault...she's nuts."

"And I still tried to help her, to defend her, if I hadn't done that-"

"Than she would've tried to stake me..." Marceline said, "I bought myself some time bubba, the guys cured me..."

"But what if they couldn't?"

"But they did..."

"MY people suffered Marceline, and I wasn't here to save them, I'm a horrible leader..."

"Oh come here you big baby." She caressed his cheek , forcing him to look at her. "You know what happens when we get married?"

"mmmm?"

"We share this big ole' kingdom, both of us...it's as much of my responsibility as it is yours. Your people are still safe, and me and the baby are great...just relax."

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I acted like that, I-I just let everyone down alright?"

"Hey,_** I **_forgive you...and you didn't let everyone down, IQ caught everyone off guard."

He nodded.

Marceline bit her lip, "Your not an awful leader bubba...if anything, your a great one..."

"How?"

"You saved your friends, your people made it out okay, and you didn't give up trying to get back to me..."

She playfully stroked his hair.

"You're MY hero..."

He gave a small smile, "Thanks, I guess I feel a little bit better..."

Marceline turned over, sitting up now.

"Ugh, baby's kicking my freaking bladder again..."

Gumball sat up next to her.

"She seems to be quite a rebellious one isn't she?"

"Remind me to ground her when she gets out..."

He chuckled.

Feeling a little bit better now, he looked at the baby bump anxiously.

"May I?"

"Fine..."

Bubba immediately made playful baby noises to the belly.

Blowing raspberries and making faces were among his favorite thing to do.

"Dork..." She teased.


	27. Change

"c'mon Marcy, we _**should **_invite your dad! don't you ever imagine the fantasy of him giving you away?"

"No, I imagine the fantasy of him trying to choke you and killing everyone on the spot."

"You're dark."

"Welcome to my family bubba, we aren't sunshine and freaking rainbows.."

The sun peaked out slightly from over the umbrella, causing the vampire to flinch.

Bubba held the umbrella a little closer above them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine..."

"How about the baby?"

"Well she's kicking up a racket, so I assume she's fine."

That's good to hear..." He said happily, "It's growing nearer you know?"

"Yeah..."

Marcy wasn't exactly excited for this part of the pregnancy, the idea of her having a kid was starting to freak her out a little.

"Been quite a while, it's hard to believe it was almost a year ago that you told me you were pregnant..."

"Yeah, and that you freaked out like crazy.." She teased, "It's been quite some time huh?"

"Yeah..."

The couple was proceeding with a morning walk outside the grounds, now at the 10th month of Marceline's pregnancy, they were juste njoying as many moments together as they could.

Moments they wouldn't have in a while when they were busy being parents.

Besides, it was romantic.

Gumball was still silent about the 'ice queen' thing, perhaps because he still felt guilty about his people being in danger, or how he treated ice queen.

Either way, he wasn't saying anything to her about it.

His entire focus right now was the baby and Marcy, his kingdom was still under repair and was almost done.

Luckily most of the candy people went into hiding during the attack, but others weren't so lucky, they had to be thawed out.

peppermint maid had an incredible amount of respect for Marceline after she saved her, always by her side, even more than usual.

She wasn't the only one, all the candy citizens felt better about Marceline's presence now more than ever. After taking out ice queen like that, all the candy people saw her as a hero.

She was so used to being feared by them, that it was so odd to see them all wave at her wherever she went and cheer.

Speaking of which, the couple walked past the royal gardens where some candy citizens were working.

They lit up at seeing the royals.

Marceline hid under the umbrella, bubba waved at them.

After they got out of their line of vision, bubba nodded towards Marceline.

"They love you, y'know?"

"Yeah, it's a little weird..."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, what you did was incredible, you helped drive ice queen out of the kingdom forever."

"I had help..." She grumbled.

"True..." He agreed, "But they couldn't have done it without you..."

"I guess..."

she didn't buy this 'hero' biz, hero was something that worked for finn and fionna, but she wasn't nearly as_ heroic _as them.

"Bubba, I think you drove her out, not me...she's more likely to listen to you."

"True, bu-"

"No butts, you terrified her, you freaked everyone out..."

He bit his lip.

"Does it upset you?"

"Well, no, it was pretty cool to see you stand up to her like that. but-"

"But?" He sighed, ready for the kill.

"It's not like you..." She said, "I'm just so used to you being so calm and happy..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way because of that, she just pushed me over the edge, and I couldn't take it anymore..."

"Yeah, she can be a pain...it's fine bubba, it was just odd to me y'know?"

"Odd that for once _I'm_ the scary one and _you're_ the damsel in distress?"

"Shut up."

The couple proceeded in their walk.

"I want to give flame prince and Marshall awards for their bravery...they helped tremendously."

"Yeeeahhh, you outta give em something for saving my life..." She grinned, "Those two goofballs are life savers.."

"At least we picked our friends right..."

"Hey, I wouldn't let them die in that scenario either...I don't exactly have many friends who'd do that kinda thing for me..."

"They're keepers." He kissed her cheek, "I owe them a lot now, and Marshall will make sure I remember that as long as I live..."

"Well I'm kinda a big deal."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are goofball..."

They took a seat on a nearby bench, Marceline was by far the most exhausted, relishing in a break tremendously.

gumball handled her the umbrella.

"Tired out?"

"I'm used to floating. man, walking sucks..."

"Hey, we can't all be vampires with flying abilities...some of us have to walk.."

"But flying is fun right?"

"Oh yes, definitely.."

"I remember the first time we went flying together...you freaked out." She laughed.

"Maybe because you sorta dragged me over the balcony without warning..."

"Hey, you were safe...I held ya."

"Yeah, but I could've easily fallen and become a permanent gum stain on the pavement."

"Awww but wasn't it romantic?" She teased, "You were holding onto me so tightly."

"yeah, but I had my eyes closed for quite awhile..."

"but it was a nice view from up there wasn't it?"

"Yeah...it was..."

"Can't wait to fly again, then we could go out for another flight..."

"That could be nice..."

Marceline's idea of 'romantic' was a little different from pg's...

Not that her ideas weren't nice.., they were just a little dangerous..

Gumball usually provided more calm romantic moments, which were normally harmless...

Unless ice queen flew in, kidnapped you, and tried to stab you girlfriend. 

Yeah, that date could've gone better...

Marceline's idea of a date consisted of near death and music, normally.

But their favorite kind of date was one that was kinda in the middle, movie nights, hiking in the woods, and just lounging around listening to music.

Nothing too boring, nothing too death defying.

Marceline was an unpredictable kind of gal though, something could seem safe, and she'd pull the rug out from under it and you immediately became panicked.

At least he could always count on her to keep him safe, **_that_**...she could make sure of.

"So when we get married, will I have to wear a stupid crown?" Marcy asked

"Marcy!" Bubba exclaimed, flabbergasted, "Crowns are not stupid! They happen to be a sign of proper royalty!"

"Yeah but...do I have to wear one?"

"Well, no, I suppose you don't_** have**_ to..." He said.

"Personally, I think crowns are kind of flashy aren't they? Their just like signs that I need to freaking respect those who wear them...whether I know them or not..."

"What about me?" He asked, "Don't you respect me?"

"I do bubba, but I respect you more without it because then your just...normal. I like 'bubba' not your royal highness prince gumball."

"Being a prince is part of my life though, it's a part of me..."

"I'm sorry if I got all nasty. I just really like you for you, not your crown..." She sighed, "Bonnie's crown always got in the way of everything between us, it's just nice to be with someone 'normal' for once..."

"It's okay, I see what you mean...sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince. You have such a great life y'know?"

"Eh, not that great, at least YOU have so many people who care about you, I was a loner most of my life..."

"There's nothing wrong with being a loner...at least you get a moment of peace."

He held his head, " Everything is exhausting as a prince, catching a break is relieving."

"Yeah, my people are ruled differently, so I really don't need to do much as a queen..." She bit her lip, "At least the baby'll give me something to do when your busy, well besides music."

"What'll happen when your band goes on tour again?"

"Who knows, but I hope the tike will be proud of her momma...music isn't an easy career path"

"Seems that way..."

"I've called up the band plenty of times, and we're working on planning a small gig nearby here. They also want to perform for our wedding..."

"That could be nice, I miss seeing you in concert." Gumball nodded, Marceline's concerts were a sight to see. 

"Yeah, I miss it too, I need to get back in the game soon...our band needs start working our butts off. Bands like BoneWood and Darkwoods are on the top right now..."

"Will you be writing any new songs?"

"Yep, I've been working on a few lately.."

"Need any help love? I could play an instrument and maybe come up with some ideas..."

She shrugged, " I guess, but_** I'm**_ in charge, got that?"

"Understood."

"Having a band isn't easy, but I love doing it."

"It's like when you're a kid and you tell the world what you'll be when you grow up..." Bubba noted, 'Except, your fantasy became a reality."

"Pretty sweet right? So what was yours?"

"My what?"

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?"

He scratched the back of his head, trying to recall. "Er...well I guess at the time I was really into baking?"

"I believe that..."

"And I thought about having my own little bakery... where I could make cakes and cookies all the time!"

But he smiled sadly, "But that'll never happen though, I'd barely be able to work on my own bakery if I have to work in the castle."

"That sucks bubba..."

"It's life, not all of us can have what we want, we have to make some sacrifices..."

"Ugh, bonnie told me the same stupid thing when we broke up..."

"Perhaps..." He leaned over and kissed her ear, "But I'm not giving _**you**_ up..."

She playfully swatted him away. 

They both stared off into the distance, it was beautiful out, and peaceful...

"Do you miss the sun?" Bubba asked curiously.

"Well...I know it's dangerous, but I've always liked the sun...it brings back nice memories, ones of me and my mom."

"Before you were a vampire?"

"Yep..."

"Ever think you could just reach out and touch the sunlight?" Bubba wondered aloud, he reached his hand into the air, pretending to grasp the sun.

"Sometimes...bet I couldn't feel it if I tried..."

"It might kill me..."

"I can touch fire, and all I get from touching it is a warm feeling, but I don't get hurt."

"Ever touched a fire elemental?"

Marceline shot him a look, accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" Bubba said, embarrassed.

"I know..." She chuckled, "Yeah, I have. I've goofed off with the fire elementals before. I can feel their heat, but it's not like REALLY hot. They're just warm.."

"The FPs are nice though." Bubba said, "But I _do_ make sure I'm careful around them..."

"I still gotta give Phoebe credit, taking down your nutso father ain't an easy job."

"No, but she managed."

"Girl has guts..."

He nodded, "If it wasn't for her, I may not have escaped, that torch came in handy..."

"Glad you guys didn't end up as popsicles..."

"We're glad too...I'd rather be unfrozen when I meet my baby girl."

"Hey Fp was a real life saver, he saved me from being frozen, and he saved Marshall from putting on that cursed crown."

"He tells me when he saw ice queen attacking the castle, he wanted to have the upper hand, and took her penguin as his way of getting her to stop."

"Guess he'd been planning that for awhile.."

"Ice queen hasn't been friendly to him either, I'm not surprised at all he was helping us out..."

"Didn't ice queen almost kill him?" She asked.

"Yeah...if it wasn't for me and fionna, he wouldn't be here today..."

"Sounds to me he returned the favor...saving me and the kingdom like that..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to tear her apart you know? To take revenge on her for tricking me like that..."

Bubba tried to comfort her, "Hey, I understand. You were angry..."

"But I tried to kill her, I lost control of myself..."

Bubba said nothing.

"I'm glad you held me back...I didn't want that blood on my hands..."

She sighed, "I've killed before y'know? Out of anger..."

"Hey listen..." he took her hand, "It's not gonna happen again alright? I'm here for you..."

"You better be..."

"I WILL be..."

She gave a meek smile, "Let's go home before I roast out here..."

"Sure thing." He took the umbrella and held it above them as they made their way into the castle. 

Marcy yawned, "I need a nap..."

"Don't you always..."

"Shut up, take me to bed dork..."

Normally in this case, bubba carried her, but being much larger than she was before, that wasn't the case this time.

He held her hand all the way to their room.

"Alright, bedtime..." Bubba let her crawl into the bed to sleep, and placed the covers onto her.

She cozied herself in easily.

"Bubba...I'm- I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"About everything that's happened..."

"Nothing can be helped Marcy, the future is full of mysteries, who knows what could happen?"

"You don't blame me?"

"No one is perfect, I couldn't possibly hate you..."

He kissed her cheek.

"Sleep, I'll call up peppermint maid to bring you some red to eat. For now you need your rest..."

"Thanks bubba, and you know? I'm sure someday we'll get that bakery of yours..."

He gave her a smile before leaving her to rest.

-

She awoke to a small tap on her shoulder.

"Milady?"

Marceline reluctantly opened her eyes to a familiar sight.

Peppermint maid holding up a plate of red snacks.

"Hey..." The vampire said softly.

The candy woman smiled, "Eat milady...gather your strength."

She took a strawberry off the plate and drank it's red.

"Thanks..."

"Your very welcome, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over.."

"How's the baby?"

"I think it's fine, it's still moving..."

She took some more red treats and finished them quickly.

"Thank you for saving me milady..." The maid said in a hushed voice, "That was so kind of you..."

"Your welcome, but I just moved you somewhere you could unfreeze, nothing special..."

"Still, you saved me, thank you very much..."

"Everybody thinks I'm a hero now..." She pouted, "But I really didn't do anything..."

"Yes you did..."

"No..."

"Attacking ice queen? Distracting her? You were very brave to do such things..."

"So? anybody could've stood up to her..."

"No we couldn't milady, us candy citizens cant handle everything, especially not the ice queen, you've set an example."

"I have?"

"Haven't you noticed?" The maid asked with a questioning look, "The citizens look at you with pride now, they respect you rather than fear you, you've influenced us now..."

"So you guys are becoming braver?"

"We are..."

Marceline gave her a toothy grin, "Well, I'm glad I did something right to this kingdom."

"You'll be a wonderful queen..."

"Not like I ain't already.."

"They admire you...we all do..."

Marceline sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hard to believe how soon everything is..." She sighed.

"Yes milady..."

"It feels like it was just yesterday me and bubba were first holding hands..."

"Life goes by fast doesn't it?"

The vampire gave a meek smile.

"yeah..."


	28. All Good Things

"Marcy?" The prince called out, "Where are ya?"

He'd been looking for her all over, no sign.

It was around the baby's birthing time, everyone was keeping an eye on the queen till her water broke.

But it appeared she escaped their gaze once again.

Marceline dint enjoy being in everyone's eye line, or at least, not in this way.

Being watched and waited on was creepy.

She didn't like it, so sneaking away was her only way of getting some alone time around here.

The prince frantically searched for her, in every room, every hallway, till he realized, he never checked the roof!

Finding the hatch, he climbed up, finding the vampire queen sitting there , her back towards him, holding the handmade bass he gave her and strumming.

"Marcy..." He said in relief, climbing up and sitting next to her.

"Hey bubba..."

"What are you doing up here? You're giving birth any day now..."

"It's nice and quiet up here, and you can see the stars..."

Bubba looked up, gazing at the stars lit brightly above him.

"Well, you're not wrong about that...but don't run away like that, you scared me."

She shrugged, "Hey, you try having a bunch of freaks following you for a few days and then see if you don't take the first chance you get to escape."

"Well, I assume everyone's anxious...any day we'll have a princess."

"The baby feels heavier and heavier every day..." She said, "I can't believe it's coming any day now...

"Me neither...any day now, we'll be parents..."

"I hope I'm ready..."

He took her hand, "You will be...and I'll be with you through it all."

"I just wanted some peace and quiet for awhile, who knows how busy we'll be when the kid comes..."

"It's okay, but don't run away like that...you tend to worry me when you disappear."

"Sorry..."

She strummed a few more chords on her bass, "This thing is awesome bubba...it plays well."

"I'm glad..."

"How come you don't use that thing t make more magic stuff?"

"Because of risks, I only make this for special people..."

"Any other cheesy lines you wanna say to me babe?" She teased.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I hope the baby's more like you bubba, someone sweet, goofy..."

"I hope she looks like you marce..."

"And with your eyes?" Marcy asked.

"We can't be sure of anything...but yeah, that'd be nice."

"And maybe she'll play music like me, and bake, and be super intelligent."

"She could be anything she wants to be marcy, she's ours..."

"She'll be awesome, I just know it."

"Considering the fact that she's going to be the next in line to the throne...she better be one good ruler."

"She's totally going to get into a lot of trouble though..."

"Yeah, she probably will...she's YOUR kid after all."

"And she's yours..."

The two looked up into the sky, watching the stars.

"They're beautiful...I should've took my telescope out here..."Gumball said.

"like that time you showed me a supernova?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, bet we could find so many wonderful things up there."

"I'm sure there isn't much to see but stars bubba..."

"maybe it looks that from a distance, but out there, there's so much to see..."

"I've been to space before, on accident..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Bonnie managed to get me back of course...but let me tell ya, I wasn't exactly enjoying space travel..."

"Well, when you aren't prepared for it..."

"It tends to suck, yes..."

"But it must have been fascinating! " He said, "To be out there, to experience so many things..."

"I still prefer to be here though...with my friends. This is where my life is..."

"Yeah, I understand. But maybe someday...we could go out there...together."

"You and me in space? Sounds odd..."

Bubba laughed, "A good kind of odd..."

"We could just go up there, and take a planet for ourselves..."

"Ah, but Marceline, what if people live on that planet?"

"Then they can be our people..."

"You just love the idea of people worshipping you, don't ya?"

She smirked mischievously.

The two sat there for awhile, looking at the sky.

The was fairly dark out, plenty of stars in the sky and plenty of noise down below.

Candy people all busy about, getting on with their daily lives.

They were pretty high, Marceline wasn't bothered, she's been higher.

Bubba on the other hand, was a little more nervous.

he scooted back a little.

"Don't wanna fall?" Marceline laughed.

"Nope, I didn't realize we were so high..."

"It's the roof bubba, of course it's high."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize it was THIS high."

She giggled, "You can hold me if you wanna."

"And what if you drop me?"

"Awwwww c'mon, would I do that to you?" She teased.

"Knowing you, probably."

"Awwwww, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I ju-"

She raised her eyebrow.

"You can be unpredictable..." He finished

"Fair enough bubba."

She kicked her legs over the edge a little, "Got my dress..."

"Wedding dress?"

"Yeah, It'll be modified to fit me once I'm thin again."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it."

"I hope so..."

"Oh come on, I know you will."

She playfully it him on the shoulder, laughing.

"Your so weird..."

"YOU'RE weird."

Marcy sighed, "Y'know, we should get married at night...on a night like this."

"With all these stars out? Yeah, that sounds beautiful."

The prince then began to ramble on about ideas for their wedding, "And we could have pretty red décor, oooo maybe we cold get married in the rose garden! And your band could play! and-"

"Bubba, it sounds lovely. But how about we careful what we plan alright?"

"Fine fine, I'm excited alright? Being married is a big thing for royalty..."

"You'll become a king..." Marceline nodded, "KING gumball huh? I think it'll work for you..."

"You _think_?"

"I'm used to referring to you as a prince..." She said, almost sadly.

"Awww don't worry, I'll always be your little prince." Being playful, he rested his head atop her shoulder and nuzzled into it. " promise..."

She reached her arm around and begun to stroke his hair, "Yeah, and I'll always be your queen..."

"Yeah...I hope so."

"I'll make sure of it bubba, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Don't ever leave..." he mumbled.

"I won't..." She turned to kiss his forehead. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Let's hope not, we're gonna be parents."

"Yep...and they definitely need the both of us..." She said, "I'm sure as heck not gonna screw it up..."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I still hurt all over, but knowing it's almost over allows me to relax a little."

"Imagine how you'll feel when it's over. You'll need time to recover..."

"I suppose I will, seeing as I'm pushing out a new life form."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I want to be there when it happens...hold your hand."

"That sounds nice bubba...but it won't it kinda disturb you?"

"Maybe, but better we both suffer together...little more fair that way."

Marceline took a deep breath, " This kinda freaks me out ... I feel like I'm about to burst..."

"Go easy, alright."

"How will I know it's coming?"

"I'm sure you'll know marcy."

The vampire queen gave him a revolted look.

"I know, I know, but your the one delivering the baby. Your more likely to know that me..."

"Don't remind me, I'm not exactly looking forward to it..." She mumbled, "They say babies are miracles, than why does the process have to be so painful?"

"Shame they couldn't just be delivered by storks like in fairytales."

"That would be nicer...yes."

"Aww, but then we'd miss all the adorable kicking, vomiting, and crazy emotions." He teased, "We'd haven't any fun!"

"Ugh, you try having a baby next time...it's not easy."

"Fraid my parts wouldn't allow me to do such a thing love, but if that's you saying you'd have another child with me, than I could always find a way."

"Hey, one kid at a time dude..."

"Of course...no need to rush anything. " he said. "At least the nursery is finished, I think purple is a perfect color for it."

"Yeah, I think it'll work. Nothing too girly, nothing too weird. Purple is a pretty color anyway..."

"Yeah it is..."

Bubba then thought of something else, "I think her toys will be quite nice for her too, plenty of soft stuff for now, and I got some things for her to teeth on."

"Yeah, if she grows fangs it'll be handy for her to not bite everything she sees..."

"Do you think she'll need to drink red or milk?" Bubba suddenly questioned, "I can't be sure with an vampire kid."

"Well she'll need fangs to consume red, so milk is probably the best option."

"I wonder if she'll eat normal food, since she's part candy..."

"Bubba, I think we'll both sorta make it up as we go along, because who really knows at this point? Kid's a mystery."

He sighed, "I wish we could tell, I really don't want to do something wrong..."

"Hey, we're a team...we'll handle it." She put her arms over his shoulder and pulled him towards her, 'We're the dream team bubba...kids gonna be just fine."

Bubba bit his lip, "Maybe I'm just a little nervous..."

"Hey, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous too, but we'll be fine..."

"Alright, I feel a little bit better knowing that..."

"A little bit?"

"Yeah...I'm glad you have faith in me."

"I've always had faith in ya."

"I guess I'm just getting more nervous the sooner the baby comes...it's practically here."

"And it's making you worried? Relax bubby, we'll be fine..."

"you can't promise that though Marcy..."

"I know I can't...but I know we'll do just fine, baby can't find a better pair of fun and strict parents as us."

"I'm guessing I'm the strict one?"

"I think we're each a little of both..."

He took a few moments of silence before taking her wrist.

"C'mon grab your bass, we outta head back in."

"Ugh, but bubba..."

"No buts, soon enough the sun will come out. Better safe than sorry."

Marceline reluctantly obeyed.

the two carefully climbed down the ladder, closing the hatch and entering the castle.

Marceline sighed, missing the starlight.

Now back inside, bubba helped Marceline walk down the hallway.

"Anything you need marcy? Food? rest?'

"No, no...I'm good." She was now taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm_** fine**_ bubba."

"Just checking..."

"I know I know but I'm perfectly-"

She fell to her knees.

"Okay, I'm NOT fine, owwww."

She hissed in pain.

"Marcy? Should I take you to a doctor?" The prince said in panic.

"Well I don't-AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

She let out another hiss in pain.

Now crouched on the floor, the vampire huddled into a ball.

"Okay, that one REALLY hurt."

Gumball helped her stand up only to have her crouch down in pain once again, but this time...

Marceline felt herself give way, and everything became heavy.

Gumball watched, eyes widening.

"Your water broke..." He said.

"It ...what?" Marceline said, astonished.

He picked her up bridal style and made his way quickly towards the hospital wing.

"THE BABY'S COMING!"

It could be heard through every candy hallway.


	29. Baby

"OUT OF THE WAY! THE BABY'S COMING!"

Gumball was sprinting down the hallway, vampire in his arms.

He was desperately making his way to the hospital wing.

His servants all got up and followed him.

Eventually the medical staff took Marceline from his arms and carried her into another room.

Bubba tried to follow after, but he was blocked by a couple of staff.

"Hey let me in! My fiancé is in there and I promised to be there with her!"

They didn't move.

"I'm the prince, let me in!" He almost sounded panicked now.

"We can't..." One of the staff said, "We don't know what to expect with Marceline...or the baby."

"So? I don't care, just let me in! I need to be with her."

"I'm sorry sire, we have strict orders not to let you in..."

"From WHO?"

"From doctor ice cream sire, he says we can't let you in for your own safety."

"Well, tell him I don't care because that's my fiancé and child in there and I have every right to be there with them."

"But sire..."

"I'm the prince of this kingdom, now would you please let me in to see her...?"

"No..."

The prince stepped back in anger.

"No?..." He said in silence.

A couple of tears trickled down his face.

He had to do something, anything to get into that room.

But then he realized something, bonnie was going to deliver the baby.

He had to call her, right now.

-

Bonnie came in no time at all.

"Out of MY way!." She was already prepared and was let in with no problems whatsoever.

And when bubba was stopped at the door, she took him by the hand and yanked him in.

The guards gave her a look.

Bonnie returned their gaze, "I'm going to let him in thank you very much, he'll be under my authority whether you like it or not."

Now inside, the two candy royals found Marceline on the bed, screaming in pain and in anger at the doctor.

"WHERE'S BUBBA?!" She demanded, not realizing he was in the room yet.

"H- he can't come in miss..." The doctor said, terrified. "He's n-not allowed."

"WHAT?!"

"Marceline I'm here!" Bubba shouted out, rushing past bonnie and to Marceline's side. "I'm here..."

She relaxed at the sight of him.

"God bubba...where were you?"

"Don't worry, I'm here now, and that's what matters..." He took her hand.

"It's coming bubba...I can feel it.."

"It's okay...I'm here and so is bonnie, we're gonna take care of you."

"Hey marcy.." Bonnie waved.

"Hey bonnibel...I ARRRRGGGHHHH." She hissed in agony.

"It's alright Marcy, everything will be fine..."

She took some gloves and put them on.

"Lets get to work shall we?"

"Marcy, push, your doing well..."

"URRRGGHHHH."

Marcy transformed in her pain, a large bat appeared on the table, hissing and screaming.

Bubba tried desperately to hold onto her hand.

She was squeezing his back desperately, it hurt, but he refused to let go, Trying his hardest to keep her calm.

Unfortunately, calm wasn't something to be in a situation like this.

Marcy felt horrible, her screams echoed throughout the castle.

She just wanted it to end...

"Marcy, PUSH!" Bonnie kept on with the same order.

And Marceline didn't hesitate to obey one bit.

She shrinked down to her normal form.

This made it easier for bonnie.

"Okay good...now keep pushing your almost there Marcy!"

And in a few short minutes.

"I think I can see it's head...keep going.." Bonnie said excitedly.

She made another loud painful noise as she pushed again.

The last thing she heard was crying before everything went black.

-

"Marcy?"

She heard a voice, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Mmmmmm bubba?"

"Yeah it's me..."

"What happened?"

"You passed out after you gave birth..."

"W-where's the baby?"

"She's fine, bonnie is weighing her now..."

Marcy slowly became alert, bubba was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Did everything go okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it went perfectly..." He smiled, "But e were a little worried when you transformed during the procedure..."

"Yeah...er...sorry about that."

"It's fine, everything Is fine now."

Marcy took a few deep breaths and looked down at herself.

"I'm skinny again..." She mumbled.

"Yeah...and after you recover for a little while I bet you can float again."

"I hope so...did you get to see the baby?"

"For a little while yes, but I think I still need a proper look..."

"And I actually need to look at her..."

"I think she looks a little like you marce..."

"Does she now?"

"She does..."

She squeezed his hand, "is she pretty?'

"Very pretty...beautiful..."

"Our friends are coming over to see her, Finn, Jake, flame princess...everyone."

"That sounds nice..."

"Hello you two..." Bubblegum entered the room, she was holding a pink blanket containing a crying creature. "Nice that your awake Marcy..."

"Can I see her?" The vampire queen asked eagerly.

"Yeah...here..."

Bonnibel walked next to the bed and carefully passed the baby into Marcy's arms.

"She's cute Marcy." Bonni complimented.

When the baby was in it's mother's arms it stopped crying, feeling safe and sound, it fell asleep.

Marcy held the baby with one arm, and used her other hand to trace around the small creature.

"She's so small..."

The baby had a tuff of pink gooey hair that had a few hints of purple in it, pointy ears, and pale skin. 

"She's 8 pounds, 6 ounces..." Bonnibel said quietly, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Hard to believe she was inside of me for so long..."

"but she was..."

Gumball leaned in for a closer look, "She's beautiful..."

"Look bubba, that's our girl...that's our baby..."

"Yeah, she is...that's our princess.."

They were both on the brink of tears.

Bonnie backed away, "I'm gonna go see if the others are here..."

And she left the happy couple alone with the baby.

-

"C'mon bonnie can't we see her?"

"Patience Marshall..."

"Aw c'mon, she's probably so cool."

"Finn, you'll meet her soon enough, just wait."

"Awwwwww, but how long?"

"Jake, relax..."

The princess was struggling to keep everyone from barging into Marceline's room.

Everyone was more than excited to see the baby and they weren't making anything easy for the pink princess.

"Guys, give them some space...let bubba and Marcy have some time with her."

"Awww, but we wanna see it..."

"and you WILL see it, just give them some time alright?"

Eventually everyone reluctantly took a seat.

Marshall floated to pb while everyone was sitting quietly.

He had a smirk on his face, and a present in his hand.

"Don't worry bon, your good. They've all calmed down..."

"Not for long..." She grumbled.

"Baby cute?"

"She's precious...very precious..."

"I can't wait to see her, uncle Marshall would delight in having some fun with her..."

"She's too young for your 'fun' Marshall..."

"Yeah, but she won't be that way forever..."

PB sighed, " they looked like such a nice little family..."

"Did they now?"

"They'll be great parents..."

"Yeah, yes they will..."

The two feel into an awkward silence.

"So...bonnie, I was thinking maybe...we could hang out sometime..."

She shrugged, "I don't know..."

"This is for you..." He gave her the present, not even looking at her.

"You got me something?"

"I thought...maybe if I got you something..." He mumbled.

She opened it carefully, it was wrapped in pink all over.

Opening the box, she revealed a necklace with a small pink gem in the center.

"Girls like jewelry , so I though maybe..."

"It's nice Marshall, that's very thoughtful of you..."

She put it on.

"How do I look?"

"Great..." The vampire answered.

"Hey...thank you marshall."

"For what?"

"For still hanging out with me...and if you want to hang out sometime, well...I don't see why not..."

"Really?!" He was shocked, for once in his life he hadn't seen that coming. "You're agreeing to go out with me?"

"The reason I lost marcy was because I never made the effort to keep her...maybe it's about time I made an effort before it's too late for me..."

They both smiled at each other. 

Then the door opened.

"Bubba! You scared me!" Bonnie said.

"Sorry..."

Fionna got out of her seat immediately, running towards the prince excitedly.

"Can we see her?!"

"Uh sure ,you all can...just be quiet..."

Everyone made their way into Marceline's room and crowded around the mother.

"Hey everybody..." The vampire said weakly, "Nice you all found time to show up..."

"Oh, like we're gonna miss this marce..." Marshall grinned, "Nah, we all wanna see the kid..."

"Well, she's right here..." She held out her arms, giving everyone a look, the baby was sleeping soundly.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWW" Fionna and cake both cried out.

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry..."

Both fire elementals looked at her curiously, as if wondering if they would even have the ability to hold her.

"Do you feel any different marce?" Marshall asked, "Cause your powers got all wonky with the baby..."

"Gee, I don't know marsh, I've only had the baby for at least an hour so far...maybe you should give me some time to test it out."

"Well geez..."

"She's cute right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Eh, when you try having kids someday you'll think differently." she smirked, "They seem cuter when their yours..."

"I'm pretty sure I wont be having kids anytime soon..."

"I don't know marsh..." Marcy eyed bonnie, "Something tells me it's crossed your mind a few times.."

"Can we hold her?" Finn asked.

"Fine, but if any of you drop her I'll kill you..."

She carefully handed the baby to Jake, who extended his arms.

Marceline sat up a little bit more, stretching out.

"Oh man she's so small..." Jake said, patting the small creature's head. "Almost as small as my pups were..."

"Yeah and she's fragile...so be careful with her..."

"I will."

Jake handled her to finn, who passed her on to fionna, who passed onto cake...

everyone got a chance to hold her, except the fire elementals...who preferred to just look.

Bubba took her, and held her with one arm, cradling her gently.

He sat down on the bed.

"Hello sweetie..." He said, smiling and on the break of tears. "I'm your daddy..."

She made only small movements, bubba could feel her small breaths.

He kissed the child's forehead.

"I love you...I promise to take good care of you"

"Guess all that's left is to get married..." Marceline shrugged.

Bubba looked at her with a loving smile.

-

"Bubba?" Marceline called, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

It was an early morning and the vampire queen was floating down the halls, still in her sleepwear.

"Dang globbit bubba...where'd you go now?"

She'd been floating a lot lately, it'd been forever since she'd been able to fly.

She was embracing it once again.

She silently made her way around the castle till she found the nursery, slightly cracked open.

She peeked inside and found the candy prince , singing a melody.

She stayed there and admired the scene in front of her for a bit.

Bubba was singing the baby back to sleep.

He was being ever so gentle, a smile on his face.

He was so happy, and seeing him so happy put a small grin on the vampire's face.

The baby was only a few weeks old now, eyes now opened.

To Marceline's delight, she had her father's eyes.

Bubba almost never let the baby out of his sight, he took great pride in taking care of her.

And when bubba was busy, Marceline would take over, playing with her.

She would make faces, making the baby giggle, and embrace being the goof ball she was. 

She carefully snuck her way into the room and hugged the prince from behind.

He gasped.

"Oh glob marcy, you scared me..."

"How's Jackie?"

"She was crying, so I put her to sleep. She likes it when I sing..."

"Well, your voice IS beautiful bubba..."

"Not as beautiful as yours..."

"You flatter me..."

"Want to help?"

"Well, only if you insist."

She pecked his check and helped tuck the baby in it's crib.

She then proceeded to hum.

Bubba watched her, he always thought she sounded like an angel when she sang, even if most of her lyrics were vile sounding.

Truly she was an enchantress, an angelic beauty to behold.

He joined her, they sung in harmony together.

They heard the baby small breaths, asleep.

They backed away from the room and into the hallway.

The baby was on top guard, and couldn't leave if she tried.

"Lets hope she'll sleep for awhile..."

"She should, she's such a sweetie..."

"Our little bundle of joy..." Marcy said, intertwining their fingers.

She pressed her forehead against his.

"We're getting married next week..." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Everything is ready..."

"Are you ready?"

She pecked him on the lips, "I'm more than ready..."

Her arms crept her way to the back of his neck.

"I've never been married before..."

"Neither have I..." He sighed.

"Hey, your mine alright?"

"Only if your mine." He smiled.

Laughing, the two kissed.

Marceline didn't hesitate to bring him closer, biting his lower lip in affection.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to calling you hubby..." She smirked.

"Oh, shut up you..." And he pulled her back to his lips.

Marceline's response was sudden, he took charge, she takes revenge.

She pushed him against the wall, regaining her control.

"Well...someone's not playing fair today..." He pouted.

"Oh don't worry babe." She placed a hand on his face, "You'll get a chance soon enough."

The two connected again in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two..." A voice grunted

The two immediately separated, blushing.

A cat and a young girl were standing n the hallway.

The girl was trying to cover her eyes with her hat and the cat was making a face.

"We happen to already have a room together..."Marceline pouted.

"Than I suggest you use it..."

"We're waiting for our wedding. What are you guys doing here...or are you just here to interrupt?"

"We just came to deliver a message...Marshall and bonnie went on a trip together."

"They WHAT?!"

"They'll be back for the wedding..."

Marceline slapped bubba on the back, "I totes knew they were going out..."

"Oh you..."


	30. Sweet Sorrow (End)

"PRINCE GUMBALL!"

"BONNIBEL!"

The two candy royals launched themselves into a tight hug.

They released shortly.

"God bubba, let me look at you..."

Bubba stood back, allowing the princess to see his wardrobe.

He was wearing white fancy royal wear from head to toe, with a pink sash, and gold shoulder pads.

"Doesn't someone look handsome..."

"I hope Marceline will love it..."

"I'm sure she'll be more worried about her own appearance bubba..."

"Well, you look great as well."

PB looked down at her fancy pink dress.

"Thanks bubba, the garden looks great. I think it's a little bit better than tree trunks wedding."

"I think so, where's Marshall?"

"He's on his way, it took me much coaxing to get him to put on something fancy."

"How was your trip?"

"It was nice...we just went camping, nothing special, but it was nice to get a break."

"Just tell us beforehand next time..."

"I will, I will...so where's the baby?"

"Fionna and cake are watching her, you can go find them and take a shift with her when your ready..."

"I would like to see Marceline first, gotta see my best friend on her wedding day."

"Go right ahead, she's in her old room getting ready, I'll see you later."

"Alright bubba, see you later goofball."

Bubba turned around, heading over to greet some more guests.

Bonnie on the other hand, made her way into the castle, past tons of guests, music, and décor.

Marceline's room wasn't hard to find, the princess knocked.

"Hello? Marceline?"

"Uh, I'm not here!" Came a shout.

"Uh, no, yes you are...are you viewable...?"

"If you like stupid dresses, than yeah..."

Bonnie opened the door to find her friend being fitted into her dress by some servants.

"I look stupid..."

"Aw, no you don't..."

"Yeah, I do, I'm wearing a DRESS."

"You look beautiful..."

Marceline pouted.

"No, I'm serious, you look great. Bubba's gonna love it..."

"Bubba! Did you see him already? "

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How does he look?"

"In your eyes, probably dreamy..."

Marceline stayed silent.

"I'm nervous..."

"You have every right to be nervous Marceline, it's marriage."

"I know, but it's freaking me out..."

She placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Relax...your getting married, be happy."

"Bonnie, I AM happy. It's just a little bit freaky, okay?"

She sat down on the bed.

"Marceline...it's okay...your look wonderful."

"I can't remember the last time I felt scared..."

"You shouldn't be scared Marcy, you've performed in front of larger crowds than this."

She sat down next to her friend.

"I don't know bon, everything seems to go by too fast y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. But there is so much more things out there to see, and now, you can see them all together."

"You mean like go on adventures?"

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath, "I guess I'm just freaking out cause...cause I never thought I was ever gonna get hitched or anything..."

"But hey, you ARE getting hitched, you and bubba have a kid and the two of you chose to spend the rest of your abnormally long lives together."

"Yeah...yeah we did."

"Marcy? Are you starting to regret this?"

"I could never regret letting bubba into my life..."

"Nothing will change Marceline, we'll always still be your friends...not like you guys didn't act like you weren't married before."

"Heh, yeah..." She forced herself a chuckle.

"See, there's no need to be nervous..." The princess said brightly. 

"I guess not, I don't know...guess the idea of someone like me getting engaged is weird..."

"Hey, you deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else..."

"Alright, alright...is everyone here?"

"Seems like it so far...well, Marshall is getting ready."

"Oh yeah...you both ditched on some freaky getaway."

"We didn't 'ditch', we both wanted to spend some time together."

The vampire gave her a look, "You were gone for days..."

"Er, yeah sorry bout that...Marshall sorta showed up at my castle and we left immediately afterwards..."

"Next time, give me and bubba more notification.."

"At least we're here..."

"Well if you hadn't shown up, I'd probably kill you both..."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss my friend's special day for the world..."

Marcy gave her a toothy grin, "Good to know bon, glad you didn't miss my wedding and make out with Marshall for the rest of your life."

She blushed, "Excuse me..."

"Oh, don't deny it..."

Bonnie took a look at her friends current attire.

"We better finish it up, mind if I do your hair?"

"Whatever..."

Taking that as a yes, she took a brush handed to her by peppermint maid and brushed Marceline's dark locks.

"Your hair is still very pretty marcy..."

"Don't get all flirty with me now bon." She pointed to herself, "Engaged.."

"Yes, yes you are...don't worry, I know it's over between us. But I'm glad your happy..."

"Do you think if we had worked out, that maybe we could've made it this far?"

"I don't know marce, maybe...maybe not...futures a mystery."

"I'm still glad your here for me though...after all of that."

"Hey, we promised to be at each others side no matter what. You know I'll always be there for you..."

"Pffffft, that was corny bon."

"But it's certainty true, and you know it..."

She finished with her hair and helped tie it into a bun.

"It'll be better if you don't trip on it."

"Ugh, thanks_** mom**_."

Giggling the princess patted her friends shoulder, "You look great..."

"I don't think so..."

"Well maybe..."

"Vampires cant see themselves in mirrors bon...I don't know what I look like."

"Well, take your word from your trusted friend."

she pouted.

"Hmmmm..." Bonnie took a look around the room, there was a bouquet of roses on a nearby table, she took one and attempted to place it into Marcy's hair.

"Ahhhh, there we go, the final touch..."

"No, not the final..." The vampire stood up and grabbed something laying on a dresser. "I'm not going out there without bubba's locket."

"Geez, you outta just marry THAT thing."

"Nah, it wouldn't be as fun..." She joked, "It wouldn't comfort me during sucky days, or give me nice kisses, or bake treats..."

"hahahaha, I suppose not..."

Marceline placed the locket around her neck.

"It's very pretty Marceline."

"Yeah...I don't think I'm much of a jewelry person though..."

"Well, I think it looks good on you..."

Marcy playfully posed, like a model.

"Oh bubbas gonna love this.."

"Your gonna be on pretty soon..." Bonnie sighed, "I can't believe it..."

"Yeah, it's gonna be kinda freaky...could you give me away?"

"Well, uh, shouldn't your dad do that kinda thing?"

"Yes, but he can't be here, so...I was thinking..."

"Sure." The pink princess smiled, "I would love to..."

Marceline looked downright shocked, "REALLY?"

"Yeah really..."

"Ufff, well sure then..."

"Big day...I'm willing to do anything to help..."

"Well...what about the baby?"

"Marshall can watch her..." Bonnie said simply, "Problem solved..."

Peppermint maid stepped forward, "Princess, we need to help finish up, we'll come and get you when the ceremony starts."

"Alright..." She said sweetly, "I'll be back later Marcy..."

"Alright, bon bon." She said, before winking." Than we can discuss my plans for me and bubba's wedding night..."

"Your gross..." She said, shaking her head. She closed the door, but not before seeing the grin on the vampires face.

-

Marshall fixed his tie, trying to look fancy wasnt something he was used to.

His hair was still sloppy and he didn't find himself too appealing right now, but It'd have to do.

He left quickly, making his way to his friends castle.

It was rather elegant outside, there was a tent in the garden, surrounded by rose bushes.

A table lined with red treats to serve after the ceremony.

He saw a lot of people there, mostly consisting of close friends. The scream queens, a few royal members, and even some ghosts were some of the few that attended.

He searched the crowd till he found someone he could chat with, fionna and cake, who were playing with the baby.

Fionna playfully tossed her into the air gently and cake tickled her.

"Hey ladies..."

"MARSHALL!"

He floated over quickly.

"Marshall baby what in globs name are you wearing?" She scanned his outfit with disapproval, "This is your friends wedding, have some class..."

"Hey I have_ plenty_ of class." He argued.

"Oh really? Than why is your jacket inside out?"

Marshall looked down, embarrassed , he fixed his jacket.

"Ugh, where's bubba?"

"He's somewhere...but it's your turn to babysit." She stretched out her paws and after removing Jacqueline from fionnas arms, placed her into Marshalls.

"Be gentle with her..." Cake said

"I know I know..."

The small baby reached up and touched his face, she giggled.

The vampire smiled, he actually smiled.

"Okay, she's cute..."

"Well, glad you think so, cause your in charge of her..." 

"I get to play babysitter now do I?' He asked, "Alright fine..."

"I gotta go find flame prince...cya later marsh." Fionna waved, and ran off into the crowd.

Cake shook her head, "She's growing up, one day its gonna be her walking down that isle."

"Yeah...that's gonna seem weird."

"Well, I gotta go find lord, take care of her alright? She's a sweetheart..."

"Alright alright...see ya cat."

Cake left, leaving Marshall and the baby.

"Well hello princess..." He said, grinning at the small child. "Pleasure to be in your presence..."

The baby giggled.

"Well, well...what have I walked in on?" Gumball came out of the crowd, " Vampire king and a vampire princess...well, half vampire of course..."

"Hey, Don't go all weird on me bubba, I'm only goofing around with her..." Marshall protested, face turning cross.

"I know dude, she seems to like you...maybe because you resemble her mother so much"

"Oh, so the only reason she likes me cause I look like a girl now do I?"

"Well, that and she loves it when people tickle her..."

"Everybody laughs when you tickle them..."

"Not everyone..."

"Whatever bubba, you seen bonnie? " He scanned over the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pink princess.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier, she went to see Marceline..."

Marshall scanned over the princes attire, "I'm gonna miss calling you princey..."

"I'll always truly be a prince Marshall...just think of me as a older wiser prince..."

"Bo-ring"

"Well, what are YOU wearing?" The prince looked at him in disgust, "C'mon Marshall your my best man tonight, you should wear something better than this..."

"Well, it's all I got, so your gonna have to deal with it..."

The prince took a moment to think, before something hit him.

"I have something you could borrow for tonight?" He suggested, "Don't worry, it's not pink."

"Fine, but if it's ugly than I'm out..." 

Marshall followed bubba all the way to the prince's room.

Bubba dug through his closet quickly and pulled out a fancy black and red suit.

"Here you can wear this for the night..." Bubba took his daughter out of Marshall's hands and traded the suit in her place. "But give it back soon..."

The small child cradled in her fathers arms.

Marshall went into the bathroom and changed, and bubba sat on the bed, finding his daughter's pacifier and giving it to her.

"Hello sweetie..." He said sweetly, "Having fun with your aunties and uncles?'

Her nuzzled her, "Don't worry, you'll see mommy soon..."

Marshall showed up a few minutes later, buttoning up his suit.

"How do I look?" He said, showing off.

"Better..."

"Wait till bon sees, she's gonna drool all over me..."

Bubba grimaced, causing marshall to give him a look.

"It's not literal bubba..."

"Oh er...of course..." He stood up, " Maybe we should put her to bed..." He nodded towards the baby sleeping in his arms.

"What about me and bon babysitting her?"

"I can have someone else watch her while she sleeps, the ceremony is starting soon anyway..."

"Your baby bubba, I'm with ya no matter what..."

Bubba gave him a sincere smile of gratitude, "Thank you, c'mon, lets get the tike to bed..."

-

Marceline breathed heavly, nervous.

Where was bonnie? Everything was about to start...she needed her now.

Bonnie herself was hanging out with marshall before she realized everyone was getting into position.

Marshall noticed her change in attitude right away.

"Uhhhh, bon? is something wrong?"

"Yeah...I need to go find Marceline, right now!" She said, panicking now. "I'll see you later, I promised to walk her down the aisle."

She turned to leave, guilty, but not before she rushed back and pecked the boy on the lips.

In shock, the vampire king didn't respond.

She gave him one last look, playful grin her face before running off to find her best friend.

Luckily she wasn't hard to find.

"BONNIE! GET OVER HERE IT"S STARTING!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry ..." She muttered

She took her friend's arm, "I was hanging with marshall-"

"And you too probably went on a make out spree...yeah yeah...whatever. Now lets do this biz!"

The band was beginning to play and the bridesmaids came arm in arm with bubba's picks as his groomsmen.

and they were of course their best friends.

Marshall came down the aisle first, and reluctant to bubbas orders, carried the small princess down with him.

The crowd erupted in 'awws'.

Bubba gave Marshall a look, that said ' What do you think your doing?'

"Sorry bubba, but I think your own daughter should experience her parents wedding." He whispered.

The baby didn't seem to mind though, she looked at everything with curiosity.

Finn and flame princess went next, then fionna and flame prince, then Jake and lady, and cake and lord.

Gumball braced himself.

Marceline came in the room, arm and arm with pb.

Bubba's jaw dropped, she looked amazing.

Marceline just smiled awkwardly, not enjoying so many eyes on her.

By the time she got to the alter, she didn't want to look bubba in the eyes.

"I look, so stupid..." She mumbled.

Bubba lifted her chin with his hand.

"No you don't..." He looked her straight in the eyes, " You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

"Your just saying that..."

"I mean it..."

Peppermint maid took her place, she was going to marry them.

Marceline wanted to fall asleep, the vows were taking forever.

She just wanted to skip all the boring stuff and get straight to the 'I dos'. 

By the time they did though, Marceline was already ready.

"I do..."

Gumball grinned, "I do..."

Rings were exchanged. 

"I suppose we kiss now, don't we?" She asked, trying to ignore all the eyes on her.

"Uh yeah..."

Normally she would grab his collar and kiss him more roughly, but this time was different, she waited for him.

He put a hand to her cheek, and slowly connected their lips.

The crowd went wild. 

Now everyone was preparing to toast, food was layed out nicely and everyone paitently waited to eat.

Marshall went up first, not resisting a chance to gain some attention from the crowd.

The baby was now sitting on her father's lap, watching everyone.

"So first off, congrats lovebirds...nice to know you both finally got hitched..." He smirked, "Especially since I suggested it..."

Marceline snickered, bubba made a face.

"But all in all, I do wish you both the best of luck as a family...and please don't go making babies on accident again...I cant handle too many of your kids at once."

The crowd laughed.

"Oh that reminds me, you both still haven't given me the 'details'."

"ALRIGHT MARSHALL THANKS FOR BEING HERE NOW LEAVE!" Bubba said loudly, standing up and urging Marshall to go take a seat.

"I love you all!" He said, giving them all the peace sign before leaving

Bubba shook his head. 

"Oh you..."

Bonnie went up next, straightening herself out.

" Well, I've known Marceline for a long time now...a very long time, and she has always been one of my closest friends..."

She cleared her throat, "And...at some times, we were more...but...I'm just happy for you guys..."

She seemed upset, and unable to concentrate...

"I really hope you both will be happy together, and I wish you guys so much happiness..."

She sat down, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Marceline gave her a sincere smile and mouthed 'thank you'

Finn went up, telling lots of goofy stories about their adventures together.

Fionna discussed about saving gumball and their 'boys night' adventures.

Everyone got a chance soon enough to speak their mind.

Bubba took Marceline's hand under the table, holding it gently.

Everyone begun to eat the treats displayed before them

Peppermint maid walked up to the table the newlyweds were sitting at, carrying a box.

"Pr- I mean king gumball, I have this wedding present for you.."

Gumball gladly took it, "Thank you very much peppermint, means a lot to me..."

"Oh no sire...it's not from me..."

"Then wha-?"

He looked over the package, it was light blue and white.

He opened it carefully.

inside was a note and a small penguin plush toy.

**_Dear gumball_**

**_I'm sorry about my actions that took place awhile back_**

**_have this toy for the kid...I hope it likes penguins_**

**_if you wont love me, I hope you can at least like me..._**

**_ice queen 3 3_**

-

Bubba stared at the note, not quite knowing what to say about it. Part of him wanted to believe this was in fact, a nice gift from ice queen. But another part of him thought this could just as easily be another one of her tricks.

He showed the note to Marceline, who reacted just how he expected, cringing in disgust.

"Why would she send us ANYTHING after what happened?" The queen growled in irritation, she wanted to enjoy today without the thought of that wretched woman.

Bubba examined it, "it looks harmless enough..."

"Yeah, well so did that stupid bracelet, and fionna's sword..." She grumbled, she turned away from bubba's gaze and tried to find something else in the crowd to distract her.

"Hey..." Bubba put on his best smile and held her shoulder with his hand, "Don't worry about it...today is OUR day, don't worry about her..." 

The vampire huffed, gumball kissed her check in affection, "You're adorable..." He remarked, "She gets that from you..."

"Geez bubba...your weird..." She'd never admit how much she loved it when he kissed her every so gently , for one, it was stupid, but it sounded more stupid coming from her.

Jacqueline, meanwhile, reached up and took the small penguin toy out of the box and began to play with it. Marceline reached out to stop it but bubba took her hand, the small child was giggling and loved touching the small soft toy.

Her parents admired her lovingly. 

After hugs and farewells were exchanged, Marceline tossed her bouquet of roses which landed into Bonnie's arms...she sniffed them, and eyed the vampire king standing next to her.

He turned his head, Avoiding her teasing gaze.

"Shall we head out?" Gumball asked taking his wife's hand.

She gave him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a grin.

"Yeah lets go babe..."

She squeezed his hand and the two headed off back to the castle for their honeymoon.

Marceline snickered, " lets not take it TOO far this time alright hon?"

He grinned before taking her into his arms

"Oh, shut up..."

And they kissed...

-

**Hello! This is the author speaking!**

**I want to thank you all for reading my lame fic :P I had a wonderful time writing it for you guys.**

**Some of you just started following and I feel bad you all weren't able to be here earlier, and showed up only to have it end.**

**But it's not over yet, if you don't know, I just started another gumceline fic on my page!**

**It's called " A Story Re-Written", and it already has it's first two chapters out!**

**If you liked this fic, I hope you'll really like that one, it's very much improved.**

**Leave a review telling me what you thought of this story, and thanks for taking the time to read it. Cya 3**


End file.
